


Lieben! Verdammen!

by GwendolenFairfax



Series: Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier [4]
Category: Emigrate (Band), Rammstein
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Romance, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Study, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, corsets, straitjackets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Nichts anderes als ein chronologisch angeordnetes Konglomerat aus"Lieben und Verdammen","Verdammen und Lieben"und"Something big and sweet and rotten, but most of all something true". Ich habe nichts Neues hinzugefügt, nur neu angeordnet und zusammengepackt.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Series: Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498196
Kudos: 21





	1. Verrat mich nicht (August 1995, Berlin)

**Author's Note:**

> Das war nie so als Ganzes in einer chronologischen Reihenfolge gedacht, aber ein Gespräch mit hiddeninthecellar (thank you for the inspiration!) hat mich denken lassen, dass es vielleicht ganz interessant wäre. Außerdem kann ich so vielleicht damit abschließen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 3, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard lehnt strunzbesoffen mit der Hüfte an der Jukebox, aus der gerade Motörhead schnarrt, und versucht, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, während er auf der Suche nach dem zweiten Ärmel seiner Lederjacke den Arm nach hinten verdreht. Die Kippe in seinem Mundwinkel droht, jede Sekunde nen Abgang zu machen. Als sich ein Arm kräftig um seine Schulter schlingt, fällt sie endgültig runter. 

Richard grunzt unwillig und blinzelt in Richtung Armbesitzer. Es ist Till, der ihn mit einem hackedichten Grinsen anschaut, der Oberkörper unter dem aufgeknöpften Armeehemd nackt und immer noch glänzend vom Öl. Richard ertappt sein besoffenes Selbst dabei, wie es unverhohlen auf die nackte Haut starrt. Hör auf, du VOLLIDIOT! „Na, Herr Kruspe. Schwierigkeiten?“ Tills Stimme wirkt irgendwie noch tiefer als sonst, was entweder an Tills Alkoholkonsum liegt oder an Richards.

„Ne, ich hab nie Schwierigkeiten!“, behauptet Richard sofort lallend, während er sich an Till lehnt, um ihn als weitere Stütze für sein Gleichgewicht zu nutzen.

„Das ist der Richard, den ich kenne!“, artikuliert Till überdeutlich und langsam, seine übliche Art zu sprechen, wenn er besoffen ist. Er drückt Richard kurz mit einem Grinsen fester an sich, dann tritt er einen halben Schritt zur Seite und hebt den unwilligen zweiten Ärmel von Richards Lederjacke hoch.

Richard taumelt, seiner Stütze beraubt, sofort in die Richtung, in die Till zur Seite tritt, und kann sich gerade noch mit einer Hand an dessen Schulter abstützen, bevor er auf die Fresse fliegt. „Till, pass doch auf, Mann!“, beschwert er sich lallend und guckt den Sänger düster an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, der Herr“, sagt Till grinsend und ungerührt und deutet dann auffordernd mit seinem Kinn Richtung Jackenärmel.

Da Richard besoffen ist, vergisst er sofort seinen Ärger über Till, außerdem kribbelt sein Bauch euphorisch, als ihm plötzlich die vergangenen Stunden wieder einfallen. Er fädelt seinen Arm in den Jackenärmel und guckt Till dabei breit lächelnd an: „Verdammt, unser erstes Video, Till!“ 

Till erwidert seinen Blick, seine Augen glasig vom Alkohol, ein sanftes Grinsen auf den Lippen, und nickt. Dann wird sein Grinsen breiter. „Hättest du mir geglaubt, wenn ich dir vor nem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass wir an diesem Tage für unser erstes Video vier Stunden lang halbnackt und eingeölt posieren und an Blumen schnuppern, während zwei unerzogene Dobermänner um uns herumstreunern?“

Richard zieht seine Lederjacke zurecht und lacht: „Hört sich unwahrscheinlich an, aber echt, ich schätz schon. Ich glaub dir meistens.“ Er macht eine weitschweifige Geste und haut dabei Till fast seine Hand ins Gesicht. „Eigentlich fast immer. Un bisher hast du mich nie enttäuscht!“ Einem spontanen Impuls folgend packt Richard Till bei den Schultern, zieht ihn an sich ran und gibt ihm einen fetten Schmatzer auf die Wange. Verdammter Alkohol.

Till gibt ein heiseres, raues Geräusch von sich und hält still.

Richard würde Till gerne noch einen Moment festhalten. Gottverdammter Alkohol! Aber er lässt ihn sofort wieder los. Um den Augenblick mit Normalität zu füllen, zündet er sich ne Kippe an und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. Till blickt ihn unterdessen mit dem starren Blick eines Sturzbesoffenen an, der Augenausdruck schwer lesbar.

„Also“, nuschelt Richard schließlich an seiner Kippe vorbei, „wie gesagt, ich mach mich jetzt ma nach Hause auf.“ Er winkt den anderen, die noch an der Bar stehen und weiter den Dreh feiern, nochmal zu. Enthusiastisches Grölen und Winken ist die Antwort.

Till blinzelt. „Ja nun, ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei dir pennen kann. Ist näher und ich bin sternhagelvoll.“

Richard nickt, viel eiliger als beabsichtigt. „Sicher.“

Till grinst zufrieden. „Gut. Dann lass uns aufbrechen.“

-

Richards Wohnung ist praktisch um die Ecke, so dass sie trotz Volltrunkenheit wohlbehalten dort ankommen. Richard braucht zwar eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, um das Türschloss unter Fluchen aufzufriemeln - Till lehnt währenddessen grinsend neben ihm an der Wand -, aber schlussendlich torkeln beide durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer.

Richard hebt eine seiner Gitarren vom Sofa, die er da heute Morgen hingelegt hatte, und lehnt sie vorsichtig in einen Sessel, dann wendet er sich Till zu, der sich gerade schwer auf die nun freie Couch fallen lässt. "Noch n Bier?“

Till lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme hinterm Kopf. „Ja, bitte.“

Richard kollidiert auf dem Weg zur Küche mit dem Esstisch und mindestens einem Stuhl, bevor er zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holt, sie irgendwie aufkriegt und dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer wankt. Er lässt sich neben Till fallen, stellt seine Flasche neben die CD-Stapel auf dem Couchtisch und hält ihm das Bier hin, während er sich gleichzeitig runterbeugt und mit einer Hand versucht, seine Springerstiefel aufzuschnüren.

Till nimmt ihm das Bier ab, aber Richard ist zu beschäftigt mit seinen Schnürsenkeln, um das wirklich mitzubekommen.

„Stell dir vor, du wärst nicht wiedergekommen“, murmelt Till nach einem Moment, langsam und deutlich.

Richard rupft verbissen an seinen Schnürsenkeln rum und nuschelt: „Wie „wiederkommen“? Was meinst du?“

Till nimmt einen großen Schluck Bier. „Aus’m Westen. Nach der Mauer. Stell dir vor, du wärst dageblieben.“ Er legt eine große, warme Hand schwer auf Richards Schulter. „Dann hätt’s heut keinen Videodreh gegeben.“

„Scheiß Dinger“, verflucht Richard lallend seine Schnürsenkel, dann guckt er, weiter vorgebeugt, seitlich zu Till, der ihn wieder mit besoffen-stierem Blick anschaut. „Tatsache, du hast recht! Wenn ich nicht zurückgekommen wär, gäb es Rammstein nicht.“ Er wendet seinen Blick gedankenverloren auf seine Springerstiefel. „Und so viele andere Sachen wären nie passiert. Wir wären nie zusammen in Amerika gewesen und hätten nie zusammen ein Demo-Tape aufgenommen in der Küche hier und...“ Richard schaut wieder hoch in Tills Augen und dessen Blick ist so intensiv, dass Richard vergisst, was er noch sagen wollte.

Till neigt den Kopf, dann schiebt er wortlos den Couchtisch zur Seite, stellt sein Bier weg, kniet sich neben Richards Füße auf den Boden und macht sich daran, die Schnürsenkel dessen Springerstiefel zu lösen.

Richard guckt zu dem anderen Mann runter und schluckt. Till kniet da auf einem Knie, das andere aufgestellt, wie ein ergebener Kreuzritter, der auf den Befehl seines Lehnsherren wartet, die Augen niedergeschlagen und auf seine Aufgabe gerichtet. Seine muskulösen, breiten Hände arbeiten langsam und zielgerichtet. Richard hat keine Ahnung, was Till dazu bewegt, das zu tun, was er gerade tut. Er weiß nur, dass er Till echt dringend küssen möchte.

Und warum nicht?

Richard hat sich die Frage schon so oft gestellt. Immer wieder und häufiger in den letzten paar Jahren, seitdem er wieder zurückgekommen ist. Wenn Tills unmissverständliche, unweigerliche Präsenz in ihn sickerte wie Wasser in trockene Erde und ihn besänftigte. Als er entdeckte, dass Till ihn manchmal mit diesem Blick ansieht. Tills Stimme, seine Gitarre, eins. Warum nicht?

Immer sind ihm tausend Antworten eingefallen.

Jetzt aber, wo er trunken und berauscht von so vielen Dingen auf seinem Sofa sitzt, während Till sich darum kümmert, dass er endlich seine Springerstiefel ausziehen kann, kommt er auf keine einzige.

Er starrt Till an und als dieser ihm vorsichtig den linken Springerstiefel auszieht, hebt er eine Hand und angelt nach seinem Nacken.

Till hebt den Blick und schaut Richard fest an, ernst und eindringlich, während er ihm auch den anderen Springerstiefel abstreift, dann lehnt er sich in Richards Griff und holt tief Luft, so als ob eine schwere Bürde von seinen Schultern genommen worden wäre.

Richard öffnet den Mund und versucht, was zu sagen, aber nichts von den vielen wirren Dingen, die ihm momentan durch den Kopf gehen, formt sich zu Worten und so bleibt nur sein Wunsch und er beugt er sich mit geöffneten Lippen zu dem anderen Mann runter.

Tills blaugrüne Augen weiten sich beunruhigt und bevor Richard ihn küssen kann, legt er seinerseits eine Hand in dessen Nacken, reckt sich ihm entgegen, dreht den Kopf leicht zur Seite und presst seine Wange gegen Richards.

Richards betrunkenes Selbst ist vor allem verwirrt, gleichzeitig regt sich seine Wut darüber, dass ihm sein Wunsch versagt wird, aber bevor er reagieren kann, flüstert Till leise, aber deutlich mit tiefer, vibrierender Stimme in sein Ohr: „Ich werde dich nicht auf den Mund küssen.“

„Warum?“, nuschelt Richard ungeduldig, verharrt aber regungslos.

Till reibt seine bartstoppelige Wange nähesuchend an Richards und krault seinen Nacken. „Zu innig, zu traut.“

„Was soll’n das heißen? Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn! Du küsst doch auch Frauen!“, lallt Richard gereizt, macht aber keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Das Kraulen beruhigt ihn, gleichzeitig riecht Till so gut und ist so warm. Außerdem fühlt sich das alles so richtig an. Richtig bis auf den verwehrten Kuss. Er ertappt sich dabei, wie seine Finger durch Tills Haare kämmen.

„Das heißt, was es heißt“, knurrt Till mit Nachdruck und schiebt, weiter kniend, mit einer Hand die Springerstiefel zur Seite und Richards Beine auseinander, um sich Platz zwischen ihnen zu verschaffen. Und da Richard bereitwillig die Beine spreizt, rutscht Till zwischen sie, zieht den Gitarristen mit einer Hand im Nacken ein Stück zu sich herunter und presst seine Lippen stattdessen auf seinen Hals.

Richards Lippen teilen sich atemlos, als eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper marschiert und er schwindelnd realisiert, dass das wirklich passiert. Und wie schon in der Kneipe vergisst er seinen Ärger über Till und gibt sich der Euphorie hin. Er schlingt beide Arme um Till, drückt ihn fest an sich und nuschelt eilig: „Ist okay, kein Problem.“

Till umschließt Richard ebenfalls fest mit beiden Armen, so unmittelbar, dass diesem der Gedanke kommt, dass der Sänger nur auf sein Okay gewartet hat, und saugt sich mit den Lippen an der Stelle knapp unterhalb von Richards Ohr fest.

Die Umarmung ist fest und so eng, dass kein Gedanke dazwischen passt, nur das Gefühl, geborgen und irgendwie richtig zu sein. Richards Zeitgefühl ist in den Fluten seiner Trunkenheit untergegangen und es kümmert ihn auch nicht, wie lange er sich an Till und Till sich an ihn klammert. Er schiebt stattdessen seine Hände während der Umarmung unter dessen Armeehemd und krallt seine Finger in das nackte, warme Fleisch, unter dem Muskeln arbeiten, während Till ihm den größten Knutschfleck aller Zeiten macht.

Richard schließt die Augen und gibt sich dem Gefühl von feuchter Wärme und prickelndem Fastschmerz hin.

Schließlich schnauft Till gegen seinen Hals und löst seine Arme von Richard, um sich kniend aufzurichten und ihm bestimmt die Lederjacke von den Schultern zu streifen.

Richard senkt seine Arme widerwillig, um Till zu assistieren, und kommt dann auf die Idee, dass alles noch besser wäre, wenn weniger Stoff im Weg wär. Also zieht er übergangslos sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und verpasst Till dabei unkoordiniert einen Ellenbogencheck gegen den Unterkiefer.

Till grunzt schmerzerfüllt auf, sagt aber nichts und rührt sich auch nicht. Stattdessen kniet er einfach zwischen Richards Beinen und schaut dem Gitarristen mit glasigem, eindringlichem Blick in die Augen.

Richard grinst ihn breit und ungerührt an, schnalzt mit der Zunge und schiebt ihm das Armeehemd von den Schultern. „Siehste? Das haste davon, wenn du mich um meinen Kuss bringst.“

Tills Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem wilden Grinsen und er knurrt mit tiefer Stimme: „Ist das so?“

Richard ist kurzzeitig davon abgelenkt, dass er einfach so seine Hand auf Tills nackte Brust legen kann, ohne sich eine Ausrede auszudenken, und tut das deshalb. Er beobachtet, wie seine Finger langsam durch das Brusthaar fahren, dann blinzelt er, als er sich an das Gespräch erinnert, schaut wieder in Tills Augen und nuschelt schlicht ein provokantes „Jepp!“.

Till umfasst Richards Schultern mit seinen breiten, schwieligen Händen und streicht mit ihnen fest und rau nach unten über die Brust, um sie dann um Richards Taille zu legen. Er lächelt, besoffen und hintergründig. „Dann kompensiere ich dich wohl besser mal, hm?“ Er erhebt sich wankend von seinen Knien und zieht Richard mit dem Griff um seine Taille ebenso hoch, dann presst er seine Wange wieder an dessen und raunt ihm ins Ohr: „Die Kompensation kann aber nur entsprechend der Umstände ausfallen. Und ich bin immer noch hackedicht. Und du auch.“ Er drückt einen kleinen Kuss auf Richards Wangenknochen. „Meinst du, du kriegst einen hoch, wenn ich’s dir mit der Hand mache?“

Richard schaudert erregt, presst seine Hände gegen Tills nackte Brust, reibt mit den Daumen über die Brustwarzen und nuschelt lachend: „Klar! Was denkst du denn?“

Till zuckt mit den Schultern und öffnet ohne weiteres Zögern langsam die Knöpfe von Richards Cargohose. „Gut! Ich bin nämlich zu besoffen, um’s dir mit meinem Schwanz zu machen.“ Er grinst gegen Richards Wange, während dieser hörbar tief einatmet, und greift dann in dessen Hose, um eine Hand fest um sein Glied zu winden. „Hmmm“, murmelt Till rau in Richards Ohr, „hab mich die ganze Zeit während des Drehs gefragt, ob du was drunter hast. Und siehe da!“

„Till“, keucht Richard hervor, einen Moment lang zu überwältigt und erregt, um irgendwas Geistreiches von sich zu geben, und schiebt seine Becken und sein eilig schwellendes Glied drängend gegen Tills Hand.

Till holt tief Luft und seine Körper vibriert unter Richards Händen. Er seufzt: „Richard“, tief und heiser, senkt den Kopf und presst seine Lippen gegen die Halsbeuge des anderen Manns, während seine Finger um dessen Schwanz sich langsam in Bewegung setzen und er ihn mit der anderen Hand an der Taille näher an sich heranzieht.

Richard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, löst seine Hände von Tills Brust, um die Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und ihn näher an sich zu pressen, seinen Kopf fest an seinem Hals zu bergen.

Till muss sich gegen seinen Arm stemmen, um zwischen rauen Küssen und ruppigem Einsatz seiner Zähne schnaufend an Richards Halsbeuge nach Luft zu schnappen, lässt sich ansonsten aber willig von Richard in Position halten, senkt die Lippen wieder auf die Haut und fährt unbeeindruckt damit fort, das steife Glied zu massieren. 

Richards Atem keucht in Stößen über Tills Hinterkopf hinweg und er schiebt sein Becken langsam vor und zurück, kaum mehr Herr seiner selbst, gefangen in einem wilden Rausch aus Alkohol und Till, obwohl die zusätzliche Reibung aufgrund des völligen Mangels an Gleichmittel fast zu schmerzhaft ist. Als er leise zischt und unbewusst seine Schultern anspannt, lacht Till atemlos gegen seinen Hals und reibt gnädig über die Spitze von Richards Schwanz, um die wenigen Tropfen Vorsamen auf seiner Handfläche zu verteilen, was für Richard völlig ausreichend ist. Er stöhnt auf und schiebt sein Becken mit einem Ruck vor.

Till knurrt gegen seine Halsbeuge und leckt über die Haut, dann intensiviert er langsam das Auf und Ab seiner Hand, nicht das Tempo jedoch, sondern den Druck. Funken explodieren in Richards Unterleib.

Es braucht keine lange Zeit mehr, da keucht Richard: „Fast, Till, fast.“ Er presst Tills Gesicht fester gegen seine Halsbeuge und senkt seinen eigenen Kopf, um die Wange an die Schläfe des anderen Mannes zu schmiegen.

Tills Muskeln arbeiten unermüdlich weiter, sein Körper hart und unnachgiebig gegen Richards, sein Atem schwer an seinem Hals, seine Hand fest und perfekt an seinem Schwanz. Und als Till das nächste Mal wild seinen Hals küsst und rau: „Ich hab dich, Richard, ich hab dich“, murmelt, kommt Richard mit einem lauten Keuchen und einem gewaltigen Beben und verkrallt seine Hände in Till.

-

Als Richard am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, hat er keine Ahnung, was im Anschluss passiert ist. Er weiß nur, dass ihm sein Kopf wehtut und dass die Tatsache, dass Till neben ihm im Bett liegt, ihm kein Stück komisch vorkommt. Er hat, genauso wie Till, immer noch seine Hose an, aber irgendjemand hat tatsächlich daran gedacht, die Decke über sie auszubreiten. Alles in allem hat Richard schon wesentlich schlimmere Morgen erlebt.

Till sieht neben ihm - auf dem Rücken schlafend, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt - erstaunlich friedlich aus, jünger als er eigentlich ist. Richard dreht sich auf die Seite und schiebt sich näher an den Sänger, um seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust zu legen.

Ihm bleiben ein paar selige Momente, in denen er sich einfach anschmiegen kann, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie das vielleicht wirkt, und dann rührt sich Till unter ihm und brummt.

Richard setzt sich auf und guckt zu Till runter, der verschlafen blinzelt und sich die Brust reibt. Es ist definitiv zu früh – in jeder Hinsicht –, um was zu sagen, aber Richard war schon immer schlecht darin, die Klappe zu halten, also fragt er: „Was war das gestern?“

Till guckt mit unlesbarem Blick zu dem anderen Mann auf und entgegnet ruhig: „Schön wars.“

Als Richard die Stirn runzelt und den Mund erneut öffnet, sagt Till: „Ich mach Kaffee“, und steht auf.

Jepp, definitiv zu früh.


	2. Mein schwarzes Blut und dein weißes Fleisch (1997)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Verdammen und Lieben", Kapitel 1, Tills POV 1. Pers. Sg.

„Till...“

Ich liege zwischen Richards Beinen. Meine Zunge ist um seinen Schwanz geschlungen.

Das gehört nicht zu meinem präferierten Repertoire, aber ich will Richard heute endlich ficken. Wenn ich das nicht vorsichtig angehe, wird das nichts. Er ist kein Mann, der das Heft gerne aus der Hand gibt.

Wenn er das sehen könnte, was ich sehe, wär die Sache geritzt. Zumindest wenn er‘s sich eingestehen würde: Er will gefickt werden. Will endlich nehmen, anstatt zu geben. Aber er sieht’s nicht, also muss ich ihn sehend machen. Dazu muss ich ihn aber erstmal rumkriegen.

„Oh Gott, Till...“

Der Würgereflex ist hinderlich. Ich lutsche umso vehementer an seiner Eichel.

Aber meine Geduld hat nach anderthalb Jahren ein Ende. Anderthalb Jahre reiben, streicheln, lecken. Anderthalb Jahre ohne Penetration. Ich will endlich richtig ficken. Wenn ich ihn heute nicht flachgelegt bekomme, muss ich mir jemand anderen suchen, in dem ich mich zeitweise versenken kann. Obwohl es kein wahres Surrogat geben kann. Ich will ihn.

Es macht mich ungeduldig, dass Richard sich immer noch nicht selbst erkannt hat. Dabei sollte ihm allein die Tatsache, dass er kein einziges Mal gefragt hat, ob er mich nageln kann, Hinweis genug sein. Er will gefickt werden.

Er stöhnt laut, Finger kämmen durch mein Haar.

Ich schaue auf und fixiere seinen blauen Blick. Ich bewege meinen Kopf auf... _du willst gefickt werden_... und nieder... _du willst gefickt werden_... auf... _lass mich dich ficken_... nieder... _lass mich dich endlich ficken_...

Er weicht meinem Blick nicht aus. Augen weit, Lippen geöffnet, atemlos. Er sucht. Ich starre ihn an. _Lass mich dich ficken_...

Er spreizt die Beine, vielleicht versteht er mich ja. Das muss belohnt werden.

Ich öffnete meinen Kiefer weit und schlucke um ihn herum, bis das Würgen mich davon abhält. Ich blinzele Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln und lasse meine Zähne sanft über die weiche Länge seines Schwanzes gleiten.

„Verdammt, Till...“ Er macht ein Hohlkreuz und wölbt sich meinem Mund entgegen.

Hingabe, Vertrauen, Inbrunst. Richard ist so unfassbar schön. Wildes Verlangen wallt in mir auf. Ein Knurren entsteigt meiner Kehle. Ich will ihn besitzen. _Lass mich dich endlich besitzen_...

Ich lasse von seinem Schwanz ab, um an meinem Zeigefinger zu lutschen.

Richards gnadenloses Streben nach Souveränität. Ebenso schön, aber unpraktisch, weil er nicht versteht, was wahre Souveränität bedeutet. Souveränität bedeutet nicht, so zu tun, als wäre man auf niemanden angewiesen, als wäre man eine Insel. Souveränität bedeutet, das zu tun, was man möchte. Und dazu muss man sich selbst erkennen. Erkennen, was man möchte. Selbst wenn man erkennt, dass man besessen werden will. _Du willst eingenommen werden_... _Lass mich dich besitzen_...

Ich suche wieder seinen Blick, halte ihn fest. Ich lasse seinen Schwanz zurück in meinen Mund gleiten und dringe mit meinem Zeigefinger in ihn ein.

Seine Augen werden noch weiter. Er stöhnt auf, das aber zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Muskeln kontrahieren um meinen Zeigefinger und verwehren mir den weiteren Zugang. Heikler Moment.

Ich verharre einen Moment und schaue ihn fest an. _Erkenne dich selbst_... Ich schließe meinen Lippen fester um seinen Schwanz und schlinge meine Zunge um die Länge.

Er presst wütend die Lippen zusammen und sein Blick wird dunkel.

Ich liefere mich dem aus. Ich habe es verdient. Es ist kein schöner Zug von mir, ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich zu erkennen. Vor allem weil es nicht nur um seine Selbsterkenntnis geht, sondern mir vor allem darum, dass ich ihn endlich bumsen kann.

Ich lecke nachdrücklich über das weiche Fleisch und sehe ihm weiter in die düster funkelnden Augen. _Ich will dich_... _Du willst mich_... _Lass mich dich haben_... Mit meiner freien Hand beginne ich, sanft seine Eier zu streicheln.

Seine Nasenflügel weiten sich, seine Zähne knirschen. Einen weiteren Moment verharrt er angespannt. Dann fällt sein Mund in einem verzweifelten Stöhnen auf und er presst seine Augen zusammen. Sein Kopf fällt auf das Kissen, die Hand in meinen Haaren krallt sich brutal in die Strähnen und die Muskeln um meinen Zeigefinger entspannen sich.

Jetzt hab ich ihn. Ja, oh Gott ja, heute wird er mir gehören.

Ich schiebe meinen Zeigefinger tiefer in ihn, lasse ihn ein-, zweimal rein und raus gleiten.

Richard dirigiert meinen Kopf grob mit seinem Griff in meinen Haaren, hebt gleichzeitig sein Becken, so dass sein Schwanz gegen mein Zäpfchen stößt.

„Du Scheißkerl...“

Mir bleibt einen Moment die Luft weg.

Ich hab’s verdient. Und noch mehr.

Ich kämpfe gegen den Würgereiz und massiere mit meinem Zeigefinger seine Prostata. Dann schiebe ich meinen Mittelfinger hinterher.

Er schlingt seine Beine um meinen Oberkörper und keucht wild.

Meine Kiefermuskeln protestieren, meine Kehle auch, aber ich lass mir Zeit. Lasse sie ihm, damit er mich für meine Unverfrorenheit büßen lassen kann. Ich leiste Abbitte mit meinem Mund, meiner Zunge und meinen Fingern.

Richards Atem geht schwer und laut. Er hält mich mit seinen Beinen fest, gräbt auch seine andere Hand in meine Haare, zerrt meinen Kopf hoch und drückt ihn wieder nieder.

Ich habe keine Gnade verdient und bekommen auch keine. Ich huste an seinem Schwanz vorbei, Sabber tropft von meinem Kinn. Ich öffne meinen Mund, so weit es geht. Ich presse zwei Fingerspitzen rhythmisch gegen Richards Prostata.

Sein Zerren wird brutaler, sein Atmen lauter und einen Moment lang glaube ich, dass er gleich kommt. Aber dann entspannt er seine Hände in meinen Haaren auf einmal, er öffnet die Beine und stellt sie rechts und links neben meinem Körper auf. Er atmet etwas leiser, aber nicht ruhiger. Sein Becken bewegt sich weiter, aber nicht mehr nach oben, sondern in Richtung meiner Finger.

Ich schaue zu ihm hoch.

Er erwidert meinen Blick mit geöffneten Lippen und weiten Pupillen. Ein Flehen ohne Worte.

Alles spannt sich in gleißendem Verlagen an. Mir schwindelt. Hebe meinen Kopf, lutsche an der Spitze seines Schwanzes und lasse meine Finger nachdrücklicher kreisen.

Will es ihn sagen lassen. Will es hören. Will, dass er gesteht. Will, dass er sich auch mit Worten vor mir entblößt. So sehr. So sehr...

Knurren. Packe mit einer Hand seine Hüfte.

Ein andermal. Zu gefährlich. Er ist noch nicht so weit. Will in ihn, muss in ihn, muss...

Finger weg. Spucke in meine Hand. Reibe mich feucht. Schaue auf ihn nieder.

Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, klammert sich fest, schaut mich mit weiten blauen Augen atemlos an, ängstlich und fordernd im Wechsel. Seine Lippen sind sanft geöffnet.

Will ihn küssen, will...

Nein, nein, viel zu intim, viel zu zärtlich. Hinter dieser Schwelle liegt der Abgrund. Mein Abgrund. Will ihn da nicht. Darf ihn da nicht einlassen.

Brust an Brust, presse mein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge, packe seinen Oberschenkel. Und trete endlich ein.

„Till....“

Sein Keuchen ist wild und voll Schmerzen.

Eng. Widerstand. Stemme mich dagegen.

„Ja...“

Seine Fingernägel bohren sich in meine Schulter.

Buße, Buße.

Halte inne. Kurz. Der Gang wird weiter, das Fortschreiten leichter. Seine Halsbeuge schmeckt nach Salz.

Rein, rein. Noch nicht ganz drin. Rein, rein. Aber jetzt. _Du bist mein_...

Halte ihn und mich fest.

Seine keuchenden Lippen an meiner Schläfe, seine Beine um mich geschlungen, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich in rauem Stöhnen gegen meine.

Wieder raus. Reibung, aber weich. Er drängt mich mit seinen kräftigen Beinen wieder rein.

Raus, rein.

Keuchen, Stöhnen, lustvolles Wimmern.

Raus, rein.

Wieder und wieder reinkommen und willkommen geheißen werden.

Raus, rein.

Der Gang wird wieder enger.

Raus, rein.

„Till!“

Raus, rein.

„Richard...“

Wir kommen gemeinsam an.

Bleib auf ihm liegen... ich... sein warmes Fleisch gegen meins. _Mein Richard._

Mein Hals tut weh, meine Schulter und meine Nieren, gegen die er seine Fußballen gepresst hat.

Das ist recht.

Sich an jemandem zu versündigen, muss in Blut bezahlt werden.


	3. Sie müssen sich an Sterne krallen (März 1997, Hamburg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 8, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard ist rastlos. Auf dem Weg nach Hamburg, während der Tage davor, bei der Ankunft in Hamburg, beim Zwischenstopp im Hotel und dann als sie beim Drehort am Hafen ankommen. Er hat eine Ahnung, woher die Unruhe kommt, aber absolut keinen Bock, darüber nachzudenken. Also leugnet und verdrängt er.

Das ist anstrengend, weil Richard verbissen versucht, sich gleichzeitig nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und er ist und war schon immer grottenschlecht darin, zu verstecken, wie er sich fühlt. Da ihm das völlig klar ist, arbeitet er umso härter an seiner Maskerade. Neutraler Gesichtsausdruck, lässige Gesten, möglichst unbeschwertes Grinsen, entspannte Körperhaltung. Er hat sich alles zurechtgelegt. 

Er ist also mit Vortäuschen, Lügen und Wegschieben beschäftigt, vor allem wenn Till dabei ist. Deshalb sieht er den Nagel im Türrahmen nicht und packt während einer Szene volle Kanne rein. Der Nagel dringt durch die Haut in das Fleisch seiner Handfläche. Es tut scheiße weh. Aber die Kameras laufen, also beißt er die Zähne zusammen und bringt die Szene hinter sich.

„Ich geh mal eine rauchen“, murmelt er anschließend möglichst unaufgeregt Richtung Filmcrew und marschiert schnurstracks um die Ecke des verranzten Hafengebäudes, die schmerzende Hand locker an seiner Seite. Nur nichts anmerken lassen.

Sobald er außer Sichtweite ist, erlaubt er sich ein scharfes Luftholen, lehnt sich gegen die Backsteinwand des Hauses und hebt seine Hand. Der Nagel hat sich knapp unterhalb seines Ringfingers in die Handfläche gebohrt. Melodramatisch rinnt Blut aus dem deutlich sichtbaren Loch seine Hand runter. „Scheiße...“, knirscht Richard leise hervor. Ihm ist etwas schwindelig. Immerhin ist es wenigstens die linke.

Er nimmt das schwarze Einstecktuch aus Seide, das in der Brusttasche seines Jacketts steckt und das er sich extra für den Videodreh angeschafft hat, und wickelt es sich um die Hand, dann holt er seine Zigaretten raus und zündet sich eine an. Er nimmt einen tiefen Zug, starrt einen Moment lang auf das Wasser des Hafens raus, dann lehnt er seinen Hinterkopf gegen die kalte Wand. Ein kühler Wind zerrt an seinem Anzug und dringt bis auf seine Haut vor.

Alles scheiße. Alles viel zu kompliziert. Viel zu aufstörend.

Wären ihm doch nur die Antworten eingefallen, damals in seiner Wohnung mit Till nach ihrem ersten Video. Die Antworten auf die Frage, warum er nichts mit Till anfangen sollte. Dann wäre sein Leben jetzt nicht so kompliziert, wäre jetzt alles einfacher.

Ja, aber ohne Till, du VOLLIDIOT!

Er zieht heftiger an seiner Kippe und presst seinen Hinterkopf fester gegen die Hauswand.

Genau. Ohne Till. Viel einfacher. Nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken müssen, warum man es offensichtlich über alle verdammte Maßen geil findet, in den Arsch gefickt zu werden.

Scheiße, jetzt denkst du ja doch drüber nach. Hör auf.

Richard ballt wütend seine verletzte Hand zur Faust und konzentriert sich auf den Schmerz. Er stellt fest, dass das ne ziemlich gute Ablenkung ist. Also macht er es weiter, während er sich am Stummel seiner Kippe ne neue anzündet.

Tiefe Atemzüge. Fokus auf Schmerz und Kälte. Nicht nachdenken.

Dann erklingt Tills tiefe Stimme neben ihm: „Alles klar?“

Richard zuckt zusammen. Seine Konzentration kommt sofort aus dem Tritt. „Klar“, versetzt er ruppig mit einem Seitenblick auf Till und starrt dann durch den Rauch wieder auf das Wasser, „was soll schon sein?“ Super unauffällig... So viel zur Maskerade.

Till steht mit völlig ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck zwei Meter entfernt und schaut ihn ebenso ruhig, aber durchdringend mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Du hast da Blut“, stellt er schließlich mit einem Blick auf Richards seidenumwickelte Hand fest. 

„Hab in nen Nagel gepackt“, murmelt Richard kurz angebunden.

„Lass mich mal sehen“, Till streckt Richard seine breite Hand auffordernd entgegen.

Richard schiebt sich die Kippe in den Mundwinkel, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und nuschelt: „Nein!“

Till lässt die Hand sinken, lehnt sich dann wortlos neben ihn gegen den Backstein, die andere Hand in der Tasche seiner Anzughose, und schaut ihn weiter von der Seite an.

Richard pafft vor sich hin und wünschte, Till würde woanders hingucken.

Scheint so, als würde der Sänger das irgendwie spüren, denn er wendet den Blick ebenso auf das trübe Wasser des Hafens. „Krieg ich ne Kippe?“, fragt er stattdessen ruhig.

Richard hält ihm die Packung und das Zippo hin.

Till nimmt das Angebotene und entzündet seinerseits eine Zigarette, dann reicht er beides zurück und verfällt in rauchendes Schweigen neben ihm.

Richard lauscht auf das leise Plätschern an der Hafenmole, betrachtet die sich immer verändernde Oberfläche des Wassers und schickt den Rauch seiner Zigarette in den Wind. Seine Hand pocht warm im Takt des Schmerzes.

Irgendwann hört Tills stille, aber unignorierbare Anwesenheit neben ihm auf, ihn zu nerven, sondern fühlt sich auf einmal seltsam tröstlich an. Er wird langsam ruhig. Schließlich hält er Till wortlos seine Hand hin.

Der Sänger schnickt seine Zigarette weg und legt beide Hände sanft um Richards, dann löst er vorsichtig das Seidentuch. In etwa so, als würde er ne Stange TNT rumtragen und fürchten, dass sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung explodiert.

Richard blickt Till an und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Die fällt schon nicht ab, okay?“

Till ignoriert das, hält Richards Hand weiter in seinen, warm und rau, und betrachtet stattdessen die Wunde. „Is ganz schön tief. Wird ne Narbe.“ Er beugt sich ein bisschen vor, um das Loch genauer zu betrachten. „Du solltest das bald desinfizieren, wär bedauerlich, wenn du vor deiner Zeit an Tetanus stirbst.“ Er hebt den Blick und grinst ihn schief an.

„Meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Bin noch geimpft“, sagt Richard und muss dabei ohne ersichtlichen Grund selbst grinsen. Tills Hände wärmen seine langsam auf.

Ein langer Moment vergeht. Beide schauen sich an, während ihre Hände sich weiter berühren.

„Empfängst du mich nach dem Dreh in deinem Hotelzimmer?“, fragt Till schließlich mit tiefer Stimme und schiefgelegtem Kopf. Seine grünblauen Augen sind vergleichsweise ausdrucksvoll und Richard meint, so etwas wie ein Bitten in ihnen zu erkennen.

Er holt tief Luft, schüttelt innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf, zieht am Rest seiner Kippe, schmeißt sie dann weg und nickt.

Till drückt seine Hand ganz sacht und lächelt leicht. „Schön.“

-

Richard lässt seine Hand auf dem Set verarzten und sich trotz der Wunde nicht davon abhalten, seine Gitarre auf seiner Position auf der Empore in dem Club, wo sie drehen, normal zu halten und zu spielen. Der Rest des Drehs läuft gut und beschäftigt ihn, so dass er kaum Zeit hat, weiter über fragwürdige Entscheidungen seinerseits nachzudenken oder sie zu bereuen.

Aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen und all der Scheiß, denn sobald Richard unter der Dusche im Hotel steht, kommt alles sofort wieder. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass Till gleich bei ihm auftauchen wird.

Er flucht und schließt die Augen, dann senkt er den Kopf unter das warme Wasser und lässt sich auf seine nagenden, idiotischen Gedanken ein. Besser er stellt sich ihnen jetzt alleine, bevor er sich vor Till weiter lächerlich macht.

Die Unruhe kommt von dem Abend, als sie’s das erste Mal richtig getrieben haben. So ungefähr einen Monat ist das her. Kommt davon, weil Richard es schwer fällt, den Gedanken mit sich selbst zu vereinbaren, dass er gerne gefickt wird. Aber was ist eigentlich sein scheiß Problem?

Richard stützt die Stirn gegen die Fliesen. Wasser rinnt seinen Kopf, seinen Rücken und seinen Hintern hinab. 

Im Grunde und allgemein: Sich jemandem preiszugeben. Seinen Körper jemandem so anzuvertrauen. Jemandem zu erlauben, das Tempo zu kontrollieren, den Druck, den Winkel, die Art und Weise. Jemanden bestimmen zu lassen, wie und ob überhaupt er Lust empfängt. Das kommt ihm wie ein völliger Verlust von Kontrolle vor. Ein völliger Verlust von Kontrolle, der ihn erschaudern lässt. Vor Unbehagen UND vor Erregung. NATÜRLICH muss er es noch komplizierter machen. 

Das Unbehagen kann Richard aber besser begreifen. Lust macht ihn verletzlich, weil sie im Grunde vegetativ ist, nicht eigentlich dem Willen unterliegt, und ein Orgasmus ist eigentlich nichts anderes als ein Triumphieren des Körpers über den Geist. Solange er selbst der aktive Teil ist, hat er eigentlich die Herrschaft über seinen Körper. Er könnte innehalten oder schneller stoßen, sich beherrschen oder sich entscheiden, jede Beherrschung aufzugeben. Aber wenn jemand anderes darüber bestimmt, hat er noch weniger Kontrolle, verliert noch mehr Souveränität als sowieso schon.

Aber andererseits scheint ihn genau das geil zu machen. Daher die Erregung. Verdammter Müll.

Richard macht das Wasser aus und steht einen Moment lang unbewegt tropfend einfach da.

Und da ist noch was anderes. Was anderes, was speziell mit Till zu tun hat.

Es klopft.

„Scheiße...“

Richard wickelt sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften, greift nach seinem schwarzen T-Shirt, zieht es sich über den Kopf, weil es ihm gerade unangenehm ist, Till die Tür halbnackt aufzumachen, und kommt sich eine halbe Sekunde später schon lächerlich dabei vor, als er sich vorstellt, wie bescheuert er mit klitschnassem T-Shirt und Handtuch bekleidet aussehen muss. Wie immer macht ihn sein eigenes peinliches Verhalten vor allem wütend - wütender - und er marschiert, eine nasse Spur auf dem Teppichboden seines Hotelzimmers hinterlassend, zur Tür und reißt sie auf.

Till steht im Anzug vor ihm, die Hände in die Jackettaschen gestopft, die Haare, die während des Drehs noch zurückgegelt waren, hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen rutschen in die Höhe, als er Richards Gesichtsausdruck sieht. Und weil er Richard gut kennt, hält er erstmal die Klappe.

Richard holt tief Luft, atmet tief durch, dann sagt er: „Komm rein. Nimm dir was aus der Minibar, ich muss mich abtrocknen“, wartet nicht ab, was Till tut, sondern geht einfach zurück ins Bad.

Er lässt sich Zeit, zieht sich ne Boxershorts und eine Jeans an, rubbelt sich mit dem Handtuch durch die nassen Haare, klebt ein neues Pflaster auf die Wunde an der Hand, atmet nochmal tief durch. Erst dann tritt er wieder in das Zimmer.

Till sitzt mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand in einem Sessel in der schlichten, aber immerhin vorhandenen Sitzecke des Zimmers. Ein Fernseher steht in einem unmöglichen Winkel zur Sitzecke neben Tills Sessel gegenüber dem Bett, woran deutlich wird, von wo aus man hier im Zimmer fernsehen soll. Vom eher schmalen Doppelbett aus nämlich. Scheiß überteuerte Winzhotels in Hamburg.

Tills Gesichtsausdruck ist, wie zumeist, relativ ausdruckslos, aber die Art und Weise, wie er sofort aufblickt, als Richard ins Zimmer kommt, lässt ihn unruhig wirken, besorgt. Er schaut Richard einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann fragt er unvermittelt: „Bist du sauer auf mich?“

Richard geht rüber zu seiner Packung Kippen, zündet sich eine an, nimmt einen tiefen Zug, wälzt Gedanken in seinem Kopf hin und her und sieht Till dann an: „Ja, denk schon.“ Er ist erstaunlich ruhig - zumindest vergleichsweise -, was er darauf zurückführt, dass er sich seinen hirnrissigen Überlegungen schon unter der Dusche gestellt hat.

Till lehnt sich in den Sessel zurück, die Flasche Bier mit beiden Händen in seinem Schoß umschlungen, und blickt Richard mit irgendwie glasigen blaugrünen Augen an. „Warum?“ Seine Stimme ist völlig ruhig. Natürlich.

Richard holt tief Luft und zieht wieder an seiner Kippe, während er darüber nachdenkt, ob er Till seine Gedanken wirklich mitteilen will. Aber irgendwie gibt es keine Alternative. Also sagt er schließlich grimmig: „Weil du im Bett ein Rindvieh ohne Angriffspunkte bist.“

Till legt den Kopf schief und reibt sein bartstoppeliges Kinn langsam mit einer Hand. Jetzt sieht er überrascht aus. „Was meinst du?“

Richard nimmt sich den Aschenbecher, der neben einer Karte mit der Nummer des Zimmerservice auf dem Sideboard steht, und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Badezimmertür, den Ascher in der verletzten, die Kippe in der anderen Hand. Er gibt sich einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, dann erlaubt er sich selbst, einen Augenblick lang Schwäche zu zeigen, und sagt fest: „Ich fühl mich verletzlich, wenn ich mich von dir ficken lasse. Fühl mich ohne Kontrolle.“ Er zieht an seiner Kippe. „Und du siehst dabei so aus, als könnte dich kein Wässerlein trüben, so als wär alles vollständig unter deiner Kontrolle. Das fühlt sich scheiße asymmetrisch an.“ Er bläst den Rauch unruhig aus und sieht Till fest an, sucht in seinem Gesicht nach Hohn oder Unverständnis. Irgendwas, was ihm erlauben würde, wütend zu werden. Weil das einfacher wäre, als sich so zu entblößen.

Stattdessen findet er ernste Nachdenklichkeit in den Zügen des Sängers. „Du bist wegen der falschen Sachen sauer auf mich“, sagt Till mit tiefer Stimme schließlich langsam, fast behutsam. Er nimmt einen Schluck Bier, streicht sich langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, blickt Richard weiter an, fährt dann ruhig fort: „Ich will dich. Alles in mir schreit danach. Das ist völlig außerhalb meiner Kontrolle. Selbst wenn ich wollte, würde ich das nicht abstellen können. Aber ich will’s nicht anders. Das ist die wirklich Asymmetrie.“

Richards Mund ist trocken. Er zieht wieder an seiner Kippe. Er will wissen, was Till meint, also schweigt er.

Der Sänger sieht ihn weiter an, merkt, dass er wartet, und spricht deshalb mit seiner tiefen Stimme bedächtig weiter: „Die Asymmetrie besteht darin, dass du deinen Willen leugnest und ich meinen nich. Ich will in dich und geb nichts darauf, ob ich das kontrollieren kann. Aber du überlegst noch, ob dir deine Kontrolle wichtiger ist als dein Wunsch, dein Wille, dass ich dich bumse.“ Er hebt die Schultern. „Ich versteh‘s nich. Es ist doch DEIN Wille, dass ich dich rannehme, und niemands anderer. Warum solltest du das überhaupt kontrollieren wollen? Vor allem weil wir doch eigentlich eines Willens sind. Und beide ohne Kontrolle.“ Er sieht ihn ernst an.

Richard hasst und ersehnt diese Momente gleichermaßen. Diese Momente, in denen Till ihn mit Worten behutsam, aber unnachgiebig seziert und ausweidet und ihm seine eigenen Innereien zeigt und erklärt. Er drückt seinen Zigarettenstummel im Aschenbecher aus, dann stellt er den Ascher zurück auf das Sideboard und geht rüber zum Kühlschrank. Er braucht jetzt dringend was zu trinken, am besten was Alkoholisches.

Ah, Jägermeister... Er kippt das kleine Fläschchen, öffnet im Anschluss noch ein Bier und nimmt einen großen Schluck, Till den Rücken zugewandt.

Er hört den Sänger hinter sich aufstehen, dann legt sich eine breite Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du darfst dir erlauben, was du willst“, sagt Till leise, sanft.

Richard nimmt noch einen großen Schluck Bier. Gedanken und Gefühle irren durch seinen Geist und reiben sich aneinander, weil sie immer noch keine gemeinsame Richtung haben und stattdessen alle um die Oberherrschaft ringen. Er atmet tief und irgendwie zittrig ein und aus.

Till drückt seine Schulter, legt seine freie Hand zusätzlich noch auf die andere. „Richard, was willst du?“

Und der rauen, tiefen Stimme des Sängers gelingt es letztlich - wie so oft -, sich in seinen Geist zu schieben, teilt Gedanken und Gefühle zuverlässig wie ein Skalpell das Fleisch. Alles wird eindeutiger. Das Einzige, was zu tun bleibt, ist, dass Richard aufhört zu lügen und das Sezierte selbst benennt.

Richard spürt Tills Händen auf seinen Schultern nach, dann dreht er sich um und schaut den anderen Mann an, während er sein Bier in einem Zug kippt. Er stellt die Flasche weg, schiebt sein Kinn vor. Kein Zurückweichen mehr. „Ich will von dir gefickt werden“, sagt er schließlich fest.

Ein gewaltiges Beben läuft unvermittelt durch Till, seine blaugrünen Augen fixieren Richard, die Pupillen geweitet. Er schweigt einen langen Moment, während seine Brust sich schwer hebt und senkt. Richard erwidert den Blick ohne auszuweichen, auch wenn ihn die Intensität Nerven kostet. Schließlich bringt Till belegt, fast angestrengt hervor: „Warum willst du das?“

Richard schiebt sein Kinn weiter vor und knirscht mit den Zähnen. Es ist eine Sache, zu sagen, was er will, etwas anderes ist es, das auch noch zu begründen.

Till gibt ein leises, kaum bewusstes, rohes Geräusch von sich, während er ihn weiter intensiv anblickt, scheint dann aber zu merken, dass Richard keinen Bock auf weitere Offenbarungseide hat, und schüttelt kurz den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund, der versucht, das Wasser aus dem Fell zu bekommen, oder wie jemand, der aus einem sehr eindringlichen Tagtraum erwacht. „Du musst mir nicht erklären, warum. Natürlich nich. Aber du solltest nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nachgrübeln, was du für ein Problem damit hast, von mir gefickt zu werden.“ Er lächelt sacht. „Ist es nicht besser, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, warum du das eigentlich WILLST?“ Er hebt eine Hand und umschließt Richards Wange und Kieferkante. „Im Grunde ist es doch so, schätz ich mal, dass du ‘n paar gute Gründe dafür hast. Deshalb verlierst du nichts dadurch, dass du das willst“, raunt er heiser und zärtlich, seine warmen, schwieligen Finger streichen über seine Haut. „Du gewinnst nur das, was du möchtest.“

Richard atmet tief ein, durch. Till hat recht. Wie so oft. Verdammte Scheiße.

Till, dass Till ihn kennt, dass er Till kennt, ihr Gleichtakt und –klang, sich jemandem - nein: Till! - zu überantworten, schlichte körperliche Geilheit, das Dräuen einer schmerzende Leere in Richards Herzen, dass Till ihn herausfordert, unzivilisierte Zügellosigkeit, sich in Till fallenlassen zu können und zu vergessen, Körper an Körper, das Gefühl von Tills schwieligen, harten Händen auf seiner Haut, Tills Knurren in seinem Ohr, der Klang von Tills Stöhnen, geweitete Pupillen, fiebrige Wärme, sein Körper, der sich um Till herum formt und sich anpasst, Kribbeln, Ziehen, Schaudern: Alles so verdammt gute Gründe. Alles seine EIGENEN Gründe.

Er fokussiert seinen Blick wieder auf Till, schaut ihm in die Augen, dann legt er resolut flach eine Hand auf dessen breite Brust. „Dann lass mich gewinnen“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme und befeuchtet seine Unterlippe mit seiner Zunge, „und nimm mich ran.“

Till lächelt wortlos, sacht, fast benommen, atmet tief ein, seine breite Brust weitet sich unter Richards Hand, seinem Hemd und Jackett, und beugt sich abrupt vor. Kein Kuss auf den Mund, aber seine Lippen finden ihre Lieblingsstelle knapp unterhalb von Richards Ohrläppchen. Gänsehaut. Tills Atem schnauft warm und unbeherrscht über seine Haut. Seine Hand presst gegen seinen Kiefer. 

Richard denkt eine Sekunde darüber nach, ob er einen richtigen Kuss von Till einfordern soll, wo er doch sowieso schon dabei ist, nach dem zu fragen, was er will.

Scheiß drauf. War genug emotionaler Müll für einen Tag.

Er lässt Fingerspitzen nachdrücklich über Stoff und Tills linke Brustwarze gleiten und greift mit der anderen Hand nach unten, um sie einen Moment lang schlicht gegen dessen Gemächt zu drücken - schon steif, Wärme, die durch den Stoff dringt, beruhigende Körperlichkeit - und dann die Anzughose zu öffnen.

Als Antwort saugt Till scharf Luft ein und sich an Richards Hals fest, außerdem legt er beide Hände an seine Taille und packt hart zu.

Richard keucht auf. Er schiebt seine Hand in die geöffnete Hose – keine Unterwäsche – und schließt seine Finger um Tills kräftiges Glied. Es zuckt in seiner Hand und die Kompromisslosigkeit, die aller weichen Wärme trotzt, lässt ihn erregt schaudern und fester zupacken. Vielleicht ist das Ganze doch so simpel.

Till knurrt gegen seinen Hals und schiebt sein Becken vor, sucht Reibung in Richards Hand, stöhnt rau, als er sie findet, warmer Atem über seiner Haut, dann wird sein Griff an Richards Taille schraubstockartig und er schiebt ihn drängend rückwärts Richtung Bett. Den letzten Schritt schubst er ihn und befiehlt heiser: „Zieh dich aus.“

Tills kompromisslose Worte schicken Hitze in Richards Magengrube. Jepp, er könnte sofort anfangen darüber nachzugrübeln, warum das so ist. Aber nicht jetzt, vielleicht morgen. Stattdessen lässt er Till los und sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen, dann zieht er sich das feuchte T-Shirt über den Kopf und windet sich liegend aus Jeans und Boxershorts. 

In der Sekunde, in der er sich komplett entblößt hat, ist Till über ihm und schiebt sich zwischen seine Beine aufs Bett. Das Spreizen hat Richards selbst übernommen. Tills Hemd ist aufgeknöpft, sein Schwanz ragt steif und schamlos aus seiner geöffneten Hose, aber ansonsten ist er vollständig bekleidet. Stoff streift über Richards nackte Brust, als sich Till über ihn kauert und sich mit einer Hand neben seinem Kopf abstützt. Er sieht Richard fest aus seinen blaugrünen Augen an, kaum 20 Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, und in diesem Moment der relativen Ruhe fährt Till ihm mit einer Hand sacht durch die Haare, drückt einen zarten Kuss auf seine Wange, dann auf seine Kieferkante, dann auf seine Ohrmuschel und wispert rau: „Lass es mich nochmal hören. Bitte.“ Seine Stimme vibriert. Ebenso wie sein kräftiger Körper, was Richard überall da spürt, wo er seinen berührt. Keine Kontrolle.

Richard legt beide Arme um Till und zieht ihn ganz an sich, nackter Oberkörper an nacktem Oberkörper, Tills Schwanz presst gegen seinen. Der Sänger riecht nach Schweiß, Pyrotechnik, Kupfer, Erde. Richard hebt seinen Kopf an, so dass er Tills Ohr besser erreichen kann, und atmet tief ein, dann flüstert er: „Fick mich.“

Das Vibrieren von Tills Körper erfasst Richard, als Till rau und knurrend stöhnt und seine Lippen hart auf seine Halsbeuge presst. Er ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, als Till seine Oberschenkel umschlingt und ihn Richtung Bettkante zieht, so dass sein Hintern halb über dem Rand hängt.

Till stemmt Richards angewinkelte Beine hoch und stützt sich, während er sich aufrichtet, fest mit beiden Händen auf der Rückseite von Richards Oberschenkeln ab, so dass Richard schließlich völlig entblößt ist, hochgebogen, aufgeklappt, einladend, auffordernd. Die Vorstellung treibt weitere Wellen kribbelnder Hitze durch Richards Körper und er greift unwillkürlich mit einer Hand nach seinem Schwanz, um sich langsam einen runterzuholen.

Till steht über ihm neben dem Bett und brummt: „So bleiben.“ Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem fast entrückten, düster-verheißungsvollen Lächeln, dann spuckt er ohne weitere Umschweife in seine Hand, schließt sie um sein eigenes Glied und fährt ein paar Mal mit seinen Fingern auf und ab, während er seine linke Hand schwer auf Richards Oberschenkel abstützt und ihn offen hält. 

Richard schaut zu Till hoch und erwidert das Lächeln mit geöffneten Lippen, atemlos. Er gibt sich Mühe, seine Schenkel noch weiter als ohnehin zu spreizen, greift nach einem Kissen, um es sich in den Nacken zu stopfen, und lässt unterdessen seinen Schwanz los, weil er, jetzt wo er sich entschieden hat, nicht vorhat, Hektik ausbrechen zu lassen. Alles mit der Ruhe, schön langsam.

Till Lächeln wird intensiver, düsterer und er tritt näher ans Bett, drückt Richards Oberschenkel fester nach unten. Ohne groß hinzugucken bringt er seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand in Position, schiebt die Spitze zwischen Richards Pobacken und stützt dann auch seine andere Hand auf der Rückseite von Richards Oberschenkel ab.

Richard keucht in Antizipation, angestrengt aufgrund der Anspannung in seinen Oberschenkelmuskeln und windet sich auffordernd vor dem Sänger auf dem Bett.

Till knurrt, zwingt Richards Schenkel mit seinen kräftigen Händen, seinem Gewicht gnadenlos noch weiter auf und schiebt schließlich, ohne Richards Blick loszulassen, rau stöhnend sein Becken vor und seinen Schwanz langsam in Richard.

Richard stöhnt laut und wild und schließt die Augen. Er realisiert, dass Till ihn so positioniert hat, dass alle Variablen in seinen Händen liegen. Der Winkel, der stete Druck, das langsame Tempo: Till hält alle Fäden in der Hand. Er zerrt und zupft, er spielt perfekt mit ihnen.

Warum sollte Richard Kontrolle über etwas haben wollen, was perfekt ist? Perfekt, weil es genau das ist, was er will.

Und deshalb, während Till sich vollständig in ihm versenkt, Ziehen und Kribbeln und Schaudern auslöst, übergibt er ihm sich und seinen Körper vollständig.

„Ich gehör dir. Nimm mich.“

Till fährt mit einem unbeherrschten Keuchen auf ihn nieder, schmiegt seine raue Wange gegen seine, stemmt weiter seine Schenkel auf und schiebt sich so tief in ihn wie möglich.

Die Frage, was die richtigen Dinge sind, wegen der er wütend auf Till sein sollte, geht im Wechselspiel von Druck und Tempo und Winkel verloren.


	4. Ein Raubtier, das vor Hunger schreit (April 1998, Potsdam/Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 1, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard steht am Fenster und schaut in den Garten raus, da wo Till gerade die weibliche Hauptrolle küsst. Mit Zunge. Unter künstlichem Regen. Im gleißenden Licht der Scheinwerfer. Wieder und wieder, Take um Take. Macht noch nicht mal einen Unterschied, dass er dabei dieses lächerlich pompöse, cremefarbene Outfit trägt und komplett weiß geschminkt ist. Sieht trotzdem geil aus.

Richard starrt weiter raus, beißt seine Zähne zusammen, bis sie knirschen, und greift dann in einer reflexartigen Geste nach hinten, wo eigentlich seine Hosentasche ist. Ja, eigentlich... Taft raschelt, kühler Stoff unter seinen Finger, keine Hosentasche. Ach ja, das Kleid. Till ist nicht der einzige, der gerade ein lächerlich pompöses Outfit anhat. Er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite, wo auf einem Tisch seine Kippen und sein Zippo liegen, zündet sich eine an und nimmt einen tiefen Zug.

Natürlich ist es BESCHEUERT und absolut gestört, wieder zum Fenster zu gehen, um zuzugucken, wie Till die Frau weiter küsst. Richard macht es trotzdem und nimmt, was er kriegen kann. Schiefgelegte Köpfe, Tills Hände auf ihren Schulterblättern, geöffnete Lippen, roter Lippenstift überall auf Tills weißem Gesicht. Richard bläst den Rauch gegen das Fenster und hebt eine Hand zum Mund, um mit dem Zeigefinger über seine trockene Unterlippe zu fahren. Till küsst ihn so nicht. Nur brüderlich auf die Wange, wenn überhaupt. Was die ganze Sache noch gestörter macht. „Ach scheiße...“

Er zieht wieder an seiner Kippe und schaut weiter raus, wo Till und die Frau gerade Anweisungen vom Regisseur bekommen. Richard fröstelt. Seine Schultern und sein halber Oberkörper sind wegen des Kleides nackt und die Luft in dem alten Schloss nicht gerade warm. Der Holzboden unter seinen nackten Füßen ist auch scheiße kalt. Er klemmt sich die Kippe zwischen die Lippen, den Blick weiter nach draußen gerichtet, und hebt beide Hände, um wieder Wärme in seine Schultern zu reiben. Zu spät fällt ihm das Make-up ein. „Verdammter MÜLL.“ Seine Hände sind jetzt voller weißer Farbe und seine Laune noch pissiger. Er nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Zug von seiner Kippe, inhaliert den Rauch bis in die letzten Ecken seiner Lungen, sucht mit seinen Augen ein weiteres Mal Till im Garten - jepp, immer noch Küssen – und marschiert dann rüber zur Make-up-Station. 

-

In einem der Zimmer im 1. Stock hat die Crew ein großes Himmelbett aufgebaut. Richard hat zwar weniger Interesse an Tills Rummachszene, weil das bekanntes Territorium ist, aber richtig beherrschen kann er sich trotzdem nicht. Also geht er nach oben, nachdem er sein Make-up hat richten lassen und sich gegenüber der Maskenbildnerin geweigert hat, die Kontaktlinsen schon jetzt einzusetzen.

Als er die Doppelflügeltür aufmacht und reinkommt, schaut ihn die Filmcrew irritiert an und einer der Beleuchter murmelt: „Tür bitte zu!“ Das Zimmer ist stockdunkel. Nur die Mitte mit dem Himmelbett, mit Till und der Hauptdarstellerin ist erleuchtet. Till schaut auf, in seine Richtung. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen ist hinter den weißen Kontaktlinsen verborgen, aber seine Mundwinkel heben sich nach einem Moment des bloßen Blickkontakts zu einem kurzen Grinsen und er neigt den Kopf. Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Regisseur zu.

Richard schließt die Tür und tritt einen Schritt zur Seite in die Dunkelheit hinein. Mit dem Kleid kann er sich nicht setzen, weil es zu eng ist. An die Wand lehnen geht wegen des Make-ups, das seine Schultern bedeckt, auch nicht. Und weil er die Arme aus demselben Grund nicht vor der Brust verschränken kann, weil er sonst sein Make-up ruinieren würde, verschlingt er seine Finger vor sich auf Hüfthöhe miteinander und steht mit geradem Rücken da. Wie ein sittsames Mädel.

„Also Maja, Du liegst da auf dem Bett“, der Regisseur schaut die Schauspielerin an und deutet auf das riesige Doppelbett, „und schaust in Tills Richtung. Man muss dir ansehen, dass er dir gefällt, dass er dich erregt. Leg den Kopf schief, zeig Haut, räkel dich. Aber dann siehst du, wie ein Wolfskopf aus Tills Brustkopf herausbricht, so ein bisschen wie Alien, ne?“ Die Schauspielerin nickt und lächelt, Till grinst. „Und du erschreckst dich richtig, du hast Angst, du weichst zurück, aber irgendwie macht dich das trotzdem weiter an. Fast so als wärst du unter seinem Bann, irgendwie verzaubert.“

Der Regisseur wendet sich Till zu. „Und du kommst näher. Die ganzen Effekte machen wir in der Postproduktion rein, darum musst du dir also keine Gedanken machen. Wichtig ist, dass du dich vorbeugst, ganz nah an ihr Gesicht und die Halsbeuge, und tief einatmest und den Geruch einsaugst. Leg dabei ruhig deine Hand an ihren Hals, aber das Wichtigste ist das Wittern, okay?“ Till nickt langsam, ganz der Profi, aber sobald sich der Regisseur wieder der Schauspielerin zuwendet, blickt Till einen Sekundenbruchteil lang zu Richard. Er legt den Kopf schief, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und zwinkert ihm dann zu.

Richard stößt zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor und presst wütend seine Hände gegeneinander. Verdammter schamloser Bastard. Richard sollte einfach gehen, sich auf seine eigene Szene konzentrieren, ein bisschen mit Paul rumalbern, aber stattdessen verharrt er wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle, presst seine nackten Zehen gegen den kalten Boden und schaut zu, wie Till und die Schauspielerin sich anflirten und einander betatschen.

Till blickt während der Szene immer wieder zu ihm rüber und wenn Richard etwas zarter besaitet wäre, würde dessen unverhohlenes Anbaggern ihn erröten lassen. Aber Richard ist nicht zart besaitet, also regt sich stattdessen sein Schwanz, als Till sich vorbeugt, seine Nase gegen die Halsbeuge der Schauspielerin presst und sein Blick an ihr vorbei Richards sucht. Seine Magengrube kribbelt, als Till seinen Blick unnachgiebig festhält und währenddessen so tief einatmet, dass sich seine Nasenflügel deutlich sichtbar weiten. Ein Schauer jagt seinen Rücken runter, als Till eine Hand auf die Kehle der Schauspielerin legt und ihn dabei weiter ansieht.

Richard wird immer frustrierter, vor allem weil er sich selbst nicht davon überzeugen kann, einfach den Raum zu verlassen, und sich stattdessen Tills Frivolität ausliefert. Außerdem pisst es ihn an, dass er genau weiß, in was das alles enden wird, und er TROTZDEM nicht versucht, das zu ändern. Ist deshalb noch nichtmal so, dass er Till dafür die Verantwortung zuschieben könnte. Und zusätzlich kann er auch keine rauchen, weil die Filmcrew ihm sonst den Kopf abreißt.

Die Zigarette ist am Ende das, was den Ausschlag gibt. Richard kann sich selbst und Tills Verhalten keine Sekunde mehr ohne Kippe ertragen. Also zieht er energisch die Tür auf, als der Regisseur zwischen den Takes gerade mal wieder Anweisungen gibt, und verlässt mit großen Schritten den Raum, um irgendwo ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Rauchen zu finden.

-

Richard ist so agitiert, dass er sich noch nicht mal aufregt, als man ihm unten mitteilt, dass seine Szene erst etwas später als erwartet gedreht wird und er weiter in Kostüm und Make-up warten muss. Er braucht so oder so erstmal nen Moment, um runterzukommen. Also schnappt er sich ne Flasche Wasser und seine Kippen und sucht sich einen leeren Raum, was sich als erstaunlich schwierig erweist, weil in fast allen Räumen gedreht wird. Schlussendlich findet er eine Art Abstellkammer, in die alle Möbel, die während des Drehs im Weg rumstehen könnten, verfrachtet wurden. Er macht eine Lampe auf einer Kommode an, lehnt sich mit dem Hintern gegen die Kante eines schweren Esszimmertisches, der mitten im Raum steht, nimmt einen Schluck Wasser und zündet sich eine Kippe an.

Till findet ihn da in derselben Position kurze Zeit später.

-

„Szene fertig?“, fragt Richard und zieht an seiner Kippe, während Till die Tür hinter sich schließt.

Till lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und breitet die Arme aus, um, wie Richard annimmt, auf seine normalen Klamotten – dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt – hinzuweisen. „Nach was sieht’s denn aus, Richard?“

Richard seufzt entnervt, was wegen des engen Kleids nicht so einfach ist, und widersteht in letzter Sekunde dem Impuls, sich die Stirn zu reiben. Make-up! „Sei kein Arsch! Ich wollte nur höflich sein!“

Till guckt ihn unverwandt an und legt den Kopf schief. Zwar sind die Kontaktlinsen mit dem Make-up verschwunden, aber seine Augen sind trotzdem schwer lesbar. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ Seine dunkle Stimme ist, so wie meistens, nahezu ausdruckslos.

Richard entscheidet sich aus Selbstschutzgründen für die trotzige und offensichtlich unwahre Antwort. „Nichts. Alles klar!“ Er zieht ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette und drückt sie dann achtlos an der Tischkante aus.

Till lächelt milde. „Verstehe.“ Er tritt einen Schritt in den Raum hinein auf Richard zu.

Richard nimmt einen Schluck Wasser, sieht den Sänger über die Flasche hinweg an und wartet einen Moment, ob dieser vielleicht doch nochmal nachfragt.

Aber Till ist nicht der Typ, der nochmal nachfragt, er ist der Typ, der ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste weitermarschiert. Und so dringt er mit einigen weiteren Schritten ohne zu Zögern in Richards intimste Distanzzone ein und legt beide Hände an dessen taftbedeckte Taille. Er schaut langsam an Richards Körper herunter. „Das Kleid steht dir.“

Richard stellt langsam die Flasche hinter sich und umschließt die Tischkante rechts und links neben seinem Körper fest mit den Händen, dann schaut er schweigend zu Till hoch, das Kinn vorgeschoben.

Till wirkt völlig unbeeindruckt und öffnet seine großen, breiten Hände, um damit Richards Seiten zu umschließen. Der Stoff raschelt leise unter seinen Fingern. „Du siehst noch heißer als sonst aus.“

Richard schnalzt ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Was soll das werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“ Nicht dass ihm das nicht klar wäre, aber er ist immer noch angepisst und deshalb nicht sicher, ob er Tills Spiel jetzt wirklich spielen möchte.

Till lächelt, fast verträumt, während er beobachtet, wie sich seine Hände nachdrücklicher um Richards Taille schließen. „Ich denke, dass das meine einzige Gelegenheit ist, dich in nem Kleid zu ficken. Also nehm ich sie wahr.“

Tills Worte haben eine so unmittelbare Wirkung auf Richard, dass es ihm peinlich ist. Oder peinlich wäre, wäre das Prickeln in seinen Lenden nicht so allesverzehrend. Trotzdem ist er nicht bereit, Till so einfach das Feld zu überlassen, also schiebt er sein Kinn noch ein Stück vor und fordert: „Küss mich!“

Der Sänger hebt eine Augenbraue, beugt sich ein Stück vor und drückt einen sanften Kuss auf Richards Wange. Gleichzeitig löst er eine Hand von dessen Hüften und lässt sie tiefer, zwischen seine Beine, wandern.

Richard ignoriert den angenehmen Druck zwischen seinen Beinen und löst eine Hand von der Tischkante, um Tills Kinn und Unterkiefer fest mit einer Hand zu umschließen. Er schiebt das Gesicht des Sängers mit hartem Griff ein Stück zurück, blickt ihm in die Augen und knurrt: „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht SO einen Kuss meine.“

Till reibt Richards Schwanz ungerührt langsam weiter durch die zwei Stoffschichten des Ober-und Unterkleides, hat aber immerhin den Anstand, den Blick zu senken, als er zu Richards Vorwurf nur schweigt. Dafür lehnt er sich mit seinem Gewicht sanft, aber unignorierbar in den Griff des Gitarristen an seinem Kinn. 

Einen langem Moment lang verharren beide so: Richard starrt Till an und betrachtet wütend dessen ausdrucksloses Gesicht, dessen eine Hälfte jetzt weiß ist, weil er Richard auf die Wange geküsst hat. Er presst die Lippen aufeinander und die Finger fester in Tills Unterkiefer. Till lehnt sich weiter in den Griff und fährt mit seiner Hand zwischen Richards Beinen auf und ab, die andere fest um dessen Seite gewunden.

Schließlich guckt der Sänger hoch und erwidert Richards Blick, der Ausdruck seiner grünblauen Augen eine Mischung aus Ungeduld und Mutwille. Seine Hand presst sich nachdrücklicher zwischen Richards Beine. Und dann lehnt er sich plötzlich kraftvoller vor, so dass Richards Hand von Tills Kiefer nach unten rutscht und gegen dessen Kehle drückt. Er schluckt, hart, so dass Richard die Bewegung des Adamsapfels deutlich an seiner Hand spürt, und sagt rau, aber sehr deutlich: „Lässt du mich dich jetzt ficken oder nich?“

Ein erregtes Schaudern geht durch Richard und um Till heimzuzahlen, dass er diese Macht über ihn hat, presst er seine Hand einen langen Moment lang fester gegen dessen Kehle. Till beißt seine Zähne zusammen und schluckt nochmal hart, weicht aber natürlich nicht zurück und unterbricht auch nicht den Blickkontakt. Stattdessen hat er den Nerv, breit zu grinsen. Richard stößt einmal laut und wütend Luft aus, fast schon ein Fauchen, und lässt Tills Kehle fahren. Dann knirscht er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor: „Dann mach, aber beeil dich, ich hab gleich meine Szene.“ Till schlingt beide Arme sofort um Richards Taille und zieht ihn mit einem Ruck an sich heran, klemmt einen Oberschenkel zwischen seine Beine und beugt sich vor, sich einen Dreck um das Make-up scherend, um seine Lippen auf Richards Halsbeuge zu pressen.

Richard holt Luft, als ein Schauer seinen Rücken vom Nacken bis zum Steißbein runterjagt, zischt aber dennoch wütend: „Ich bin in das scheiß Kleid reingenäht, also kann ich es jetzt nicht ausziehen. Wenn Du es kaputt machst oder drauf abspritzt, reiß ich dir die Eier ab. Klar?“

Das scheint Till nur weiter anzutörnen, was Richard merkt, als der Sänger zustimmend knurrt und dann unvermittelt und wild seine Zähne an seiner Halsbeuge einsetzt.

Richard keucht auf, legt eine Hand in Tills Nacken und lässt seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen.

Till bearbeitet Richards Hals, seine Kehle und seine Schultern so lange schnaufend und schwer atmend mit Zunge, Zähnen und Lippen, bis der Gitarrist einmal laut und unbeherrscht aufstöhnt und seine Hand in Tills Haaren vergräbt. Was wirklich nicht besonders lang ist. Dann schaut er einmal hoch, das Gesicht verschmiert mit weißem Make-up, und sucht Richards Blick. Er erinnert Richard in diesem Moment an einen Hund, der sein Herrchen um Erlaubnis bittet, endlich fressen zu dürfen. 

Richard schaut Till in die Augen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, aufgrund des engen Kleides zu flachen, kurzen Atemzügen verdammt, und erteilt ihm die Erlaubnis mit einem kurzen Kopfneigen. Einen Moment später versetzt er jedoch, wütend über seine eigene Reaktion, über seine Empfänglichkeit für Tills völlig deviante Art von Zuneigung: „Jetzt mach endlich!“

Till grinst zu ihm hoch, alle Zähne entblößt, und knurrt: „Wie sie wünschen, mein Fräulein.“ Dann dreht er Richard energisch und eilig mit den Händen an dessen Taille um, so dass der Gitarrist Richtung Tisch guckt.

Eine Welle der Erregung raubt Richard für eine Sekunde den Atem, so dass er nicht in der Lage ist, Till für die völlig erniedrigende Anrede zur Sau zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass die erniedrigende Anrede zusammen mit der Art und Weise, wie Till ständig seine Hände um seine Taille schlingt – wie um die einer verdammten FRAU –, ihn so geil machen, ist dabei auch nicht besonders hilfreich. Und als Till eine Hand in seinen Nacken legt und seinen Kopf und Oberkörper langsam aber bestimmt Richtung Tischplatte drückt, hört Richard vollends auf zu denken. Er schmiegt seine Wange gegen das kühle Holz, atmend stöhnend zur Seite aus, umklammert die Tischkante fest mit beiden Händen und überlässt sich Till vollkommen. 

Der rote Stoff raschelt laut, als Till ohne Zögern Richards Ober-und Unterkleid hochrafft. Er säuselt: „Halt das fest, soll ja nicht dreckig werden“, und wartet, bis Richard eine Hand von der Tischkante gelöst und nach hinten gegriffen hat, um den sich bauschenden Stoff fest- und hochzuhalten. Dann zieht er Richard die Boxershorts runter und schiebt bestimmt ein Knie zwischen dessen Beine, um sie zu spreizen. Er greift zwischen den Beinen durch und umschließt Richards Schwanz mit einer rauen, warmen Hand. „Viel Vorbereitung ist wohl nicht mehr nötig, mein Fräulein. Ganz schön aufgeregt, wie?“

Richard schaudert und ihm entfährt ein lautes Stöhnen, als Tills Daumen mehrfach fest über die Spitze seines selbstverständlich steifen Glieds streicht. Er beißt knirschend die Zähne zusammen und fühlt einen plötzlichen Schwindel, ob wegen des Kleides oder wegen Till weiß er nicht.

„Aber da kann man noch was machen.“ Tills Hand fährt einmal an Richards Schwanz hoch und runter, dann hört Richard ein deutliches Spuckgeräusch und einen Moment später presst Till zwei feuchte Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Anus. Er gibt Richard eine halbe Sekunde Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dann schiebt er seine Fingerspitzen vorwärts und zieht Richards Becken mit dem Griff um sein Glied ein Stück zu sich heran.

Richard keucht zischend auf, als Tills breite, raue Finger in ihn eindringen. „Verdammte Scheiße.“ Seine Hand umklammert den Stoff fester und er atmet so tief ein wie möglich, um sich zu entspannen.

„Shhhhhh“, murmelt Till sanft, „das wird schon.“ Er spuckt auf seine Finger in Richards Hintern und schiebt sie noch ein Stück tiefer, während er mit der anderen Hand wieder anfängt, dessen Schwanz zu massieren. Dann krümmt er die Fingerspitzen und presst sie sicher und bestimmt gegen Richards Prostata. 

Hitze fährt durch Richards Unterleib und breitet sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, schnell wie ein Flächenbrand. Er stöhnt tief auf und spreizt unbewusst die Beine weiter.

Till versteht das als Aufforderung und vielleicht ist es auch eine. Er zieht seine Finger eilig zurück, Richard hört einen Reißverschluss und ein weiteres Mal Spucken, und dann drückt Till Richards Pobacke mit dem Ballen einer Hand zur Seite.

Antizipation lässt Richards Atem schneller gehen, einen lustverwirrten, schwindelnden Moment lang taumelt die Phrase „Feuer frei!“ ziellos durch seinen Geist und dann dringt Till auch schon ohne weiteres Zaudern mit einem rauen Stöhnen in ihn ein.

Richard flucht atemlos auf und presst seine Stirn gegen die Tischplatte, die sich unter seinem Körper erwärmt hat. Tills Schwanz ist groß und es ist nicht so, als ob der Sänger besonders sanft vorgehen würde. Er schiebt sein Becken zwar nicht ruckartig vor, aber er kümmert sich auch nicht um den Mangel an Gleitmittel und die offensichtliche Tatsache, dass sich Richard und sein Körper erstmal an sein Gemächt gewöhnen müssen. Als Richards Körper sich verkrampft und Widerstand leistet, schiebt der Sänger sein Becken einfach knurrend fester vor.

Richard atmet mehrmals tief ein und aus, soweit es das Kleid erlaubt, und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Natürlich ist es schmerzhaft, das langsame Ziehen und Zerren in seinem Unterleib, die Art und Weise, wie Till seinem Schwanz in seinem Körper hartnäckig Raum schafft. Aber das Gefühl kippt nicht über Richards Schmerzschwelle und verwandelt sich in echte Pein, sondern bleibt da, wo der Schmerz so verdammt gut ist. Und als Tills Glied über seine Prostata gleitet, stößt Richard stöhnend den Atem aus und kann seinen Körper dazu überreden, sich etwas zu entspannen.

Selbstverständlich merkt Till das. „Geht doch“, keucht er hervor, ein Grinsen in der Stimme, als er vollständig eingedrungen ist. Er verharrt einen Moment, schenkt ihn Richard, damit dieser sich an ihn gewöhnen kann, dann schließen sich seine großen, warmen Hände fest um das Gelenk der Hand, mit der Richard das Kleid hochhält, und er zieht Richards Arm höher auf dessen Rücken, so dass er knapp über dem Steißbein liegt. Taft raschelt, Till atmet rau aus, dann stützt er sich mit beiden Händen fest auf Richards Unterarm und geht unvermittelt zu einem zügigen, tiefen Stoßrhythmus über.

Richards Schultergelenk protestiert, was ihm ein weiteres Keuchen entlockt, und er schaudert in wilder Erregung, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf geht, dass Till ihm jetzt einfach die Schulter auskugeln oder das Handgelenk brechen könnte. Er gibt sich aber nicht die Gelegenheit, darüber nachzugrübeln, wer hier nun eigentlich der Deviante ist, sondern entscheidet sich stattdessen dafür, einfach gar nicht zu denken. Er löst seine Hand von der Tischkante, ergreift seinen Schwanz mit der freien Hand und beginnt, sich einen runterzuholen.

Sein Körper gewöhnt sich unter Tills regelmäßigem, unnachgiebigen Rhythmus zunehmend an den Eindringling, Muskeln entspannen sich und geben Tills Schwanz mehr Raum, bis der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib fast ganz abebbt und eins wird mit der hitzigen Erregung. Umso kristallklarer treten daher der Schmerz in seinem Schultergelenk hervor und der Druck, mit dem Till sein Körpergewicht auf seinen Arm stützt und der Richard zusammen mit dem Kleid zunehmend davon abhält, tief einzuatmen. Es ist viel zu gut. Fast zu viel. 

Richard stöhnt in demselben Takt, mit dem Till seinen Schwanz wieder und wieder in ihn hineintreibt, an seiner Prostata entlanggleitet, Richards Unterkörper gegen die Tischkante drückt, um auch noch den letzten Zentimeter in ihm zu versenken. Er keucht auf, wenn Till aufkeucht. Massiert sein Glied in Tills Stoßrhythmus. Keine Ratio mehr, nur blankes, gleißendes Wollen. Keine Kontrolle, nur dem Fleisch überlassen. Hitze, Schmerz, Schaudern, Atemnot.

Richard hat keine Chance, sich oder Till auf seinen Orgasmus vorzubereiten, weil er ihn schlicht und einfach von der einen zur anderen Sekunde anspringt und überwältigt. Seine Rücken wölbt sich, seine Hände zittern und dann versteift sich sein ganzer Körper für einen blendenden, gefrorenen Moment. Er fühlt, wie sein Sperma aus ihm herauspulsiert, hört sich erstickt keuchen, fast wimmern, spürt wie sich sein Unterleib um Tills Schwanz zusammenzieht und dann Wärme, als Till mit einem einzigen, rauen „Ja!“ in ihm kommt.

Während Richard sich aus seinem Höhepunkt rauskämpft und nach Atem schnappt, stößt Till noch ein zwei Mal zu, treibt seinen Samen tiefer in den anderen Körper, dann tritt er einen Schritt zurück und zieht Richard unzeremoniell die Boxershorts wieder hoch und über den Hintern. Seine große Hand schließt sich sanft um Richards, die immer noch eisern das Kleid hochhält und er murmelt: „Gut gemacht, glaube, du musst mir nicht die Eier abreißen.“ Er löst den Stoff aus Richards Fingern und zieht das Kleid vorsichtig wieder zurecht. Dann gibt er Richard ohne Vorwarnung einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Richard grunzt genervt auf, stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und richtet sich langsam auf. „Till, du bist so ein Tier. Du hast echt NULL Bettmanieren.“ Er dreht sich zu Till um und schaut ihn düster an. Noch ziemlich atemlos, okay, aber trotzdem düster.

Till ist voller weißer Farbe, von der Nasenspitze runter bis zu seinem Schwanz, den er gerade wieder zurück in seine Jeans stopft. Richard hat keine Ahnung, wie er das hinbekommen hat, aber dem Sänger scheinen sowohl das als auch seine Worte komplett am Arsch vorbeizugehen. Er sieht euphorisch aus und lacht, tief und rau und schlicht und ergreifend.

Richards Magengrube kribbelt wieder, aber ganz anders diesmal, sehnsüchtig, hungrig. Er richtet sich vollständig auf, tritt auf Till zu und drückt seine Lippen fest auf die des anderen Mannes, die Augen weit geöffnet, kein weitere Berührung. Der Sänger erwidert den Kuss nicht, kein schiefgelegter Kopf, keine Zunge, keine Hände auf Richards Schulterblättern. Aber Richard sieht, wie seine Pupillen weit werden, bevor Till die Augen schließt.

„Jetzt hab ich dich.“


	5. Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen (März 2000, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 2, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Außerhalb von Richards Wohnung dräut eine ungemütliche Berliner Märznacht. Im Wohnzimmer dröhnt aus den Boxen der Stereoanlage gerade laut: „Eins, hier kommt die Sonne.“. Auf dem Bildschirm des Fernsehers marschieren sieben Männer mit offensichtlich angeklebten Bärten durch eine völlig offensichtliche Kulisse eines Waldes in einem völlig offensichtlichen Studio und pfeifen fröhlich: „Ist die Arbeit für uns aus, ziehen wir ins Zwergenhaus.“

„Zwei, hier kommt die Sonne.“ „Wer hat auf meinem Stühlchen gesessen?“, fragt ein Zwerg empört. Paul sitzt vornübergebeugt, wimmert vor Lachen und rutscht dabei fast vom Sofa.

„Drei, sie ist der hellste Stern von allen.“ „Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?“, fragt ein anderer Zwerg. Christophs Grinsen ist so breit, dass es fast sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften teilt. Neben ihm im Sessel zuckt Ollie vor unterdrücktem Lachen vor sich hin.

„Vier, und wird nie vom Himmel fallen.“ „Wer hat von meinem Gemüschen gegessen?“, fragt ein Zwerg und hält dabei seinen Teller hoch. Richard japst atemlos auf, rutscht tiefer ins Sofa und hält sich den Bauch, der vor Lachen schmerzt.

„Fünf, hier kommt die Sonne.“ „Und.. und... wer liegt hier in meinem Bettchen?“, stammelt ein weiterer Zwerg und steht auf. Alle Zwerge schauen zum Bett mit dem offensichtlich nicht schlafenden Schneewittchen und schleichen rüber.

„Sechs, hier kommt die Sonne.“ „Oh... ein Mädchen“, murmelt ein Zwerg. „Wie schön sie ist!“, seufzt ein anderer.

Flake lacht auf: „Das passt irgendwie gar nicht und irgendwie passt es auch so gut!“ Till nickt und brummt grinsend: „Schneewittchen ist die Sonne der sieben Zwerge, ihre Göttin, ihr einziger Lebensinhalt!“

„Schneewittchen als Domina! Wow, das gibt dem Märchen doch ne ganz andere Note“, bringt Richard kichernd hervor.

„Oh Mann, Ollie, dass du den Film entdeckt hast und die Idee hattest! Einfach genial!“ Pauls Berliner Schnauze ist wegen des Lachkrampfs noch offensichtlicher als sonst und er muss schon wieder kichern. „Rammstein als sieben Zwerge!“

„Freut mich, dass es passt“, sagt Ollie leise und bescheiden wie immer.

„Endlich haben wir was! Ey, das Rumgesuche ging mir vielleicht auf die Eier!“ Christoph steht auf. „Aber könn wir das vielleicht wann anders genauer besprechen? Ich bin tierisch müde!“

„Bin voll dafür“, kichert Paul und wischt sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen. Ollie und Flake nicken.

Richards Blick fällt auf Till, der breitbeinig zurückgelehnt in einem Sessel sitzt, die Hände verschlungen auf seinem Bauch ruhend, und so aussieht, als hätte er ihn schon eine Weile lang angeschaut. Der Sänger erwidert seinen Blick einen langen Moment lang schweigend, dann wendet er seine tiefe Stimme an die anderen: „Schwach, meine Herren, sehr schwach. Kunst kennt keine Uhrzeit!“

Christoph streckt sich: „Die Kunst vielleicht nich, aber mein Körper dafür umso mehr. Und der ist jetzt müde. Also kann mich die Kunst mal kreuzweise!“ Er grinst.

Richard zuckt mit den Schultern. „Also ich bin nicht müde.“

Paul grinst von Richard zu Till und zurück. „Hört, hört! Zwei Freiwillige für die künstlerische Vorarbeit!“

-

Verabschiedungen werden ausgetauscht und Richard und Till bringen die ganze Bagage zur Tür.

Paul dreht sich zu beiden um, legt jedem eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinst. „Na gut, ihr Zwei, dann seid mal kreativ und so, wa? Aber bleibt schön artig und macht nicht wieder bis in die Puppen!“ Er klopft ihnen die Schultern und geht raus. Till zieht die Tür hinter ihm zu und dreht sich zu Richard um, ein feines, schalkhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Richard grinst Till an: „Ich hol noch was zu trinken.“

-

Als der Gitarrist mit zwei Flaschen Bier aus der Küche wiederkommt, sitzt Till vorgebeugt in einem Sessel, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und sieht nachdenklich aus. „Ich glaube, das ist es...“

Richard setzt sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch und stellt Tills Bierflasche demonstrativ links auf den Couchtisch vor das Sofa, weit weg von Till, der im Sessel zu seiner Rechten sitzt. Er lehnt sich zurück, schlägt ein Bein nonchalant über das andere, nimmt einen Schluck Bier und fragt: „Hmmm, was meinst du?“

Tills muskulöse Hand hängt ausgestreckt in der Luft, um das Bier in Empfang zu nehmen, zunächst zu beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken, um zu bemerken, was passiert ist. „Artigkeit...“ Sein Blick fällt auf seine leere Hand und dann auf sein weit entferntes Bier. Er senkt die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, schaut Richard an und verdreht die Augen. „Und Unartigkeit.“

Richard schenkt Till sein breitestes, unverschämtestes Grinsen und nimmt einen weiteren großen Schluck Bier. „Ich nehm an, du sprichst über das Video, hm? Und die Zwerge sind...“

Till fällt ihm mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme ins Wort: „Abhängig. Du hast es selbst gesagt...“, er erhebt sich, um sich links neben Richard auf das Sofa zu setzen. Aber anstatt um den Couchtisch herumzugehen, macht er Anstalten, Richards übereinandergeschlagene Beine mit seinem massigen Körper einfach grob zur Seite zu schieben und sich zwischen Couch und Tisch durchzudrücken.

Richard entscheidet sich für den souveränen Weg, auf dem er nicht versucht, Till kindisch am Durchkommen zu hindern – denn WER hier das Kind ist, ist völlig klar –, und zieht seine Beine auf das Sofa und verschränkt sie zum Schneidersitz.

Und Till entscheidet sich für den Weg am Rand des Abgrunds, indem er direkt vor Richard stehenbleibt, sich vorbeugt und langsam und absichtsvoll seine Hände rechts und links von seinem Kopf auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas abstützt. Er erzählt weiter, die Stimme ruhig, jedes Wort deutlich: „Schneewittchen ist die Domina. Die Zwerge sind ihr völlig verfallen. Sie tun alles für sie.“

Richard kippt den Kopf, so dass er hoch und Till angucken kann, der jetzt über ihm aufragt, und ergänzt: „Und Schneewittchen weiß das und nutzt das knallhart aus.“

Till nickt. „Dafür dürfen sich die Zwerge in ihrem Glanz sonnen. In ihrem Licht baden.“ Er lehnt sich vor und sperrt Richard zwischen Sofa, Armen und Körper ein. Er schaut ihm in die Augen und Richard vermutet, dass Till da irgendwas sucht. Richard weiß nur nicht was.

Richard erwidert den Blick, denn Weggucken kommt echt nicht in Frage, aber die Ungewissheit und seine Unkenntnis hängen für einen Moment schwer in der Luft und machen ihn unruhig, aber bevor er die Nerven verlieren kann, beugt Till sich die letzten paar Zentimeter vor und presst seine Lippen hart und eilig auf seine.

Richard bleibt für eine Sekunde die Luft weg, dann gibt er einen Laut des Protests von sich und er hebt eine Hand, um sie am Hinterkopf in Tills Haaren zu vergraben. Er zerrt den Kopf des Sängers an den Haaren unnachgiebig in eine Position, in der ihre Nasen nicht schmerzhaft miteinander kollidieren, dann erst erwidert er den Kuss.

Till hält einen Moment still, mit einem sanften Lächeln inne, seine Lippen auf Richards gepresst, während dieser ihn anders arrangiert, aber dann gibt er jede Zurückhaltung auf. Weiter über ihm aufragend, zwingt er Richard ohne eine Berührung dazu, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, wenn er den Kuss denn haben möchte. Was der Fall ist.

Richard fällt es schwer, sich selbst einzugestehen, wie sehr er Tills völlige Kompromisslosigkeit, die sich solange zwischen Richard und seinen ständigen Blick in den Spiegel schiebt, bis der Spiegel verschwindet und nichts mehr als weißes Rauschen übrigbleibt, zu schätzen weiß. Genauso schwer ist es, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass das Wort „schätzen“ vielleicht lächerlich unpassend ist, weil es viel zu schwach ist. Stattdessen brüllt ein Teil von Richard laut, fordert absolute Autarkie und kontrollierte Perfektion und heult wütend und schmerzerfüllt auf, wenn Richard die Waffen streckt und sich Till ergibt. Aber am Ende ergibt er sich oft.

So wie jetzt.

Er macht die Augen zu, streichelt Tills Nacken und überlässt ihm die Führung bei diesem Tanz. Tills Lippen geben das Tempo vor, seine Zunge die Richtung, sein Atmen den Rhythmus. Richards Zähne sind das Parkett, sein Gaumen die Saaldecke. Alles ist einfach, alles leuchtet. Jedem Zungenschlag folgt nahtlos ein weiterer, jeder Lippenbewegung eine Gegenbewegung, so als hätten sie vorher eine Choreographie entworfen.

Schließlich holt Till tief Luft, saugt sie Richard aus den Lungen, löst dann den Kuss, lässt sich neben ihn fallen und greift nach seinem Bier.

Richard senkt den Kopf, sein Nacken steif von der langen ungewohnten Haltung, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und grinst, berauscht und zufrieden.

Till lacht leise und prostet Richard mit seinem Bier zu. „Geb zu, war schon ganz gut, dass du mich vom Knutschen überzeugt hast.“ Er nimmt einen großen Schluck.

Richard grinst breiter und zieht eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch. „Ganz gut also, hm?“

Till nickt nur und schmunzelt, dann nimmt er noch einen großen Schluck Bier, legt die nackten Füße auf den Couchtisch und lehnt sich zurück. „Wie nutzt Schneewittchen die Zwerge denn aus?“

Richard nimmt ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier, schürzt die Lippen, tippt mit seinen schwarzlackierten Nägeln gegen die Flasche und fährt sich nachdenklich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzgefärbten Haare. „Na ja, erstmal halt der übliche Krams. Sie bricht in die Hütte der Zwerge ein und isst das Essen und so.“

„Und dann?“ Till zündet sich ne Kippe an und schaut Richard interessiert an, als dessen Augen sich auf einmal weiten, weil ihm eine Idee kommt.

Richard gestikuliert ausschweifend mit den Händen. „Die Zwerge arbeiten ja den ganzen Tag in dem Bergwerk und ich habe mich sofort gefragt, was die mit dem ganzen Gold und den Edelsteinen machen. Ich mein, wo bewahren die das Zeug überhaupt auf? Verkaufen sie es? Oder basteln sie daraus goldene Dildos oder was? Was wär denn, wenn Schneewittchen geldgeil wär und den Zwergen die ganzen Reichtümer abzieht?“

Tills Augenbrauen heben sich. „Guter Einfall! Sie will all die Reichtümer.“ Er reicht Richard seine Zigarette als dieser eine auffordernde Handbewegung macht. „Also macht sie sich die Zwerge hörig, damit die im Bergwerk für sie schinden.“

Richard nickt heftig, zieht an Tills Zigarette und lacht dann auf. „Und wenn die Zwerge nicht spuren und unartig sind, kriegen sie ordentlich den Hintern versohlt!“

Tills herbe Gesichtszüge verziehen sich zu einem breiten, aufrichtig amüsierten Grinsen und er sagt langsam: „Du bist dir darüber bewusst, dass wir die Zwerge sein werden, ja? Bedeutet, dass WIR den Hintern versohlt bekommen.“

Richard zieht nochmal an der Kippe und grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja und? Mein Hintern ist top in Schuss. Hast wohl eher Angst um deinen!“

Till lächelt fein, wie immer viel zu souverän, um sich provozieren zu lassen. „Es geht aber ja nun nicht nur darum, mit nacktem Arsch in der Gegend rumzustehen und lecker auszusehen. ICH hab kein Problem damit, mich vor der Kamera übers Knie legen zu lassen. Aber ich weiß auch, worauf ich mich einlasse. Du aber vielleicht nicht. Hm?“ Till guckt ihn gerade heraus unverwandt an.

Richards Magen kribbelt und zieht sich zusammen. Richard weiß, worauf das hinausläuft. Er nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Zug von der Zigarette, um seine Aufregung in den Griff zu kriegen, noch nicht sicher, ob das ne gute oder schlechte Art von Aufregung ist. Er umschlingt seinen Brustkorb mit einem Arm und bläst den Rauch langsam durch seine Nase aus. „Du hast dir schonmal den Hintern versohlen lassen?“

„Klar“, Tills Lächeln ist nervtötend sanft und ruhig, sein Blick unausweichlich, „ich musste ja lernen, wie man‘s richtig macht.“ So als ob das vollkommen offensichtlich wäre.

Richard zieht wieder an seiner Zigarette und drückt sie dann im Ascher aus, sein Mund trocken. „Dabei gibt’s richtig und falsch?“

Till nickt langsam, ergreift Richards Hand mit seinen beiden und umschließt sie sanft. „Ich kann’s dir zeigen. Dann kannst du auch entscheiden, ob du das vor der Kamera wirklich zulassen willst.“

Richard führt die Bierflasche zu seinen Lippen, um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen. Er fühlt Tills Händen nach, die seine fest geborgen halten, spürt die Schwielen gegen seinen Handrücken drücken, die Hitze, die die Haut ausstrahlt. Alles an Till ist so warm und lebendig. Er schaut wortlos auf seine Hände und dann wieder hoch in die Augen des Sängers.

Tills Lächeln wird stärker, kleine Fältchen lassen seine Augen wärmer erscheinen, er führt Richards muskulöse Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsst zart den Handrücken. „Richard, du musst keine Angst haben. Bin ja nur ich.“

Richard holt tief Luft und guckt Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Als ob das so einfach wäre, Till.“

„Ist es aber“, sagt Till leise und drückt Richards Hand gegen seine bartstoppelige Wange. „Du denkst zu viel nach. Das ist ein Experiment, kein Gesetz. Das ist ein Versuch für dich und mich. Wenn du oder ich nicht mehr weitermachen wollen, sagen wir einfach „Stopp“ und dann ist das Experiment vorbei.“

Till wirkt so sicher, routiniert – und Richard is so verdammt neugierig, woher er die Routine genau hat –, dass Richard ruhiger wird. Er leert sein Bier, atmet tief durch und nickt dann: „Okay.“

Der Sänger lächelt breit, lacht leise und gelöst und presst Richards Hand nochmal fest gegen seine Wange. „Schön. Das freut mich.“ Er lässt Richard los. „Jetzt zieh dir die Jeans aus, aber lass deine Unterwäsche an, während ich dir was erzähle.“

Richard nickt, zwar ruhiger, aber immer noch zu nervös, um jetzt was zu sagen, steht auf und geht um den Couchtisch rum, um Platz zu haben.

Till bleibt sitzen, voll bekleidet bis auf seine baren Füße. „Den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen, muss nicht ins Ficken münden. Es ist etwas Sinnliches, weil es um Schmerz geht und darum, sich jemandem auszuliefern, aber das muss nicht zum Akt führen. Verstehst du?“

Richard schiebt sich die geöffnete Jeans über die Hüften und steigt aus den Hosenbeinen. Er nickt und streckt sich, die Arme weit über den Kopf, er rollt den Rücken und lockert seinen Nacken, um sich zu entspannen. Dann zieht er das T-Shirt aus, weil er sich blöd vorkommt, in Boxershorts und Hemd rumzustehen.

Till grinst und runzelt die Stirn. „Wenn du so weitermachst, wird’s vielleicht doch noch sexuell.“

Richard muss auch grinsen. „Und jetzt?“

„Komm her“, brummt Till ruhig und gestikuliert in Richards Richtung. Während dieser wieder um den Couchtisch herumgeht, rutscht der Sänger tiefer ins Sofa und legt ein Couchkissen auf seine Oberschenkel. Dann schaut Till zu Richard auf. Er macht keine Anstalten, ihn irgendwie anzufassen, sondern deutet stattdessen auf seinen Schoß. „Versuch möglichst zu vermeiden, mir irgendwelche Gliedmaßen in die Genitalien zu rammen, in Ordnung?“

Richard verdreht die Augen und kniet sich neben den anderen Mann aufs Sofa. „Ich werd versuchen, mich zu beherrschen.“ Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er ein letztes Mal die Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn anbrüllt, ob er denn irre sei, sich so auszuliefern, so selbst zu demütigen, niederknüppelt, und beugt sich dann über Till, legt sich lang über dessen Schoß, verschränkt die Arme vor sich und bettet seinen Kopf auf ihnen. Till legt eine Hand langsam und sanft auf Richards Hintern und die Hitze seines Körpers sickert sofort durch den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts.

Die Position ist fast gemütlich und das Zimmer warm, genauso wie Till unter ihm, aber dennoch läuft ein Beben durch Richards Körper und Erwartung und Nervosität halten ihn davon ab, sich zu entspannen.

„Schhhhhh“, Till streicht mit einer Hand fest und versichernd über Richards nackten Rücken, während die Hand auf seinem Hintern einfach nur etwas Druck ausübt. „Alles ist gut! Denk daran: Wenn es zu viel wird, sag einfach „Stopp“ und ich hör sofort auf. Meistens merken die Leute übrigens schnell, ob sie sowas mögen oder nicht.“

Richard macht die Augen zu und atmet tief ein und aus.

„Dann lass mal gucken“, sagt Till ruhig. Er streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über den Bogen, den Richards Rücken über seinem Hintern formt. „Wenn man hierhin schlägt, riskiert man bei seinem Partner eine Nierenverletzung. Also lassen wir das.“ Er schließt seine Hand sanft um eine von Richards Pobacken. „Auf die beiden sollte man die meisten Schläge konzentrieren. Hier“, er lässt seine Hand zu Richards Oberschenkeln gleiten, „und vor allem hier“, er streicht über die Stelle, wo der Hintern in die Oberschenkel übergeht, „tut es mehr weh.“

Richard gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, hat aber nicht die Nerven, tatsächlich etwas zu erwidern.

Till streichelt fest seinen Hintern und sagt leise mit seiner tiefen Stimme: „Bist du soweit?“

„Jetzt mach endlich!“ Was Richard eigentlich als Fauchen hervorbringen wollte, klingt träge, ohne Feuer.

Till lacht leise auf. „Wie du willst!“ Seine Hand hebt sich und Richard spannt sich automatisch an.

Er muss nicht lange warten, da landet Tills Hand, die Handfläche und alle fünf Finger, fest und klatschend auf seiner rechten Pobacke. Ein Ruck geht durch Richard, aber richtig weh tut das noch nicht.

„Vergiss nicht zu atmen“, murmelt Till leise und Richard kommt der Aufforderung nach, als er bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hat. Till hebt die Hand wieder und gibt Richard einen Moment, dann lässt er sie auf seine linke Pobacke niedersausen, die Kraft hinter dem Schlag dieselbe wie zuvor.

Beim dritten Schlag fängt der Schmerz an zu knospen.

Beim vierten Schlag realisiert Richard, dass er Schmerzen auch unabhängig vom Ficken geil findet.

Till ist Musiker und er funktioniert in Takten, genauso wie Richard, und so etabliert er ein Muster, das unmittelbaren Widerhall in Richards Verstand findet.

Viervierteltakt

Eins: Till holt aus, beide atmen ein, Richard spannt sich an.

Zwei: Pause, weiter einatmen.

Drei: Till schlägt, Klatschen, Ruck, beide atmen aus, Richard entspannt sich.

Vier: Pause, weiter ausatmen, Schmerz erblüht und schlägt Wurzeln.

Sein Hintern ist jetzt so heiß wie Tills Hand und Richard keucht vor Schmerzen, aber weder hat er den Impuls, sich wegzuwinden, noch will er, dass Till aufhört. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie lange das schon geht. Wärme hat sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet und er realisiert von ganz weit weg, dass er lächelt und sein Schwanz steif ist.

Er bemerkt, dass Tills Hand reglos auf seinem glühenden Hintern liegt, und er fängt an zu lachen, leise und atemlos.

Tills warmer Atem streicht über seinen Nacken und dann flüstert er gegen Richards Ohr: „Alles klar, Liebes? Was ist denn, hm?“

Richard angelt blind nach hinten und schlingt seinen Arm um Tills Nacken, um ihn zu sich herunterzuziehen. „Scheiße ja, alles super.“ Er kichert wieder. „Ich kann mir nur unmöglich den Hintern im Video versohlen lassen, ohne ein Riesentheater zu riskieren.“

Till lässt sich runterziehen und gibt Richard eine Reihe von kleinen Küssen auf die Wange. „Weißt du, „Sonne“ ist auch nur vier Minuten lang. Glaub es reicht, wenn nur einer von uns übers Knie gelegt wird.“

Richard atmet tief ein und keuchend aus, das Schmerzhoch hat ihn weiter auf seinen Schwingen und zieht mit ihm weite, träge Runden am Horizont. Er fühlt seinen Verstand wieder wegdriften. Er nuschelt: „Paul soll den Hintern versohlt bekommen, war praktisch seine Idee.“

„Da stimme ich auch für“, raunt Till grinsend und richtet sich wieder auf. „Kannst du noch? Deine Oberschenkel haben noch gar nichts abbekommen.“

Richard schließt die Augen und lächelt. „Ja. Let’s go.“


	6. Ich will die Ruhe stören (August 2001, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 4, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

„Ich rasier mir die scheiß Haare nicht!“, Richard hält in seinem wütenden Hin- und Hergehen inne, um zu Till rumzufahren, der völlig ruhig wie das verdammte Rindvieh, das er ist, auf dem Sofa sitzt und ihn genauso beschissen ruhig ansieht.

„Warum willst du das nicht?“, fragt Till mit tiefer, kaum modulierter Stimme.

Richard starrt Till hitzig an und gestikuliert mit seiner brennenden Zigarette, viel zu agitiert, um sie tatsächlich zu rauchen. „Weil das einfach lächerlich ist! Warum sollten inner Gang alle denselben Haarschnitt haben? Sind wir ne Friseurgang oder was?“

Till erwidert ruhig seinen Blick. „Um uniform auszusehen und damit ein Gefühl gemeinsamer Stärke heraufzubeschwören. Die meisten Gangs haben die gleichen Tattoos aus genau dem Grund.“ Er dreht die Flasche Bier langsam zwischen seinen Händen, schaut Richard dabei aber unverwandt an. „Wenn wir alle im Video einen Iro haben, erzeugt das visuell Einigkeit.“

Richard kann Tills Blick nicht weiter aushalten, die Ruhe in dessen Augen treibt ihn zu sehr in die Ecke, also zieht er an seiner Zigarette und fängt wieder an, auf und ab zu gehen. Seine nackten Füße tappen über den Dielenboden. Schließlich stößt er den Rauch durch die Nase aus und sagt laut: „Das ist ein lächerliches Konzept. Ich rasier mir die Haare nicht.“

Till schweigt einen Moment, dann entgegnet er schlicht: „In Ordnung.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck Bier. „Rasierst du mir dann die Haare?“

Richard bleibt wieder stehen, zieht an seiner Kippe und blinzelt Till mit zusammengezogenen Brauen durch den Rauch hinweg an. Manchmal macht es ihn wahnsinnig, wie schwer Till zu lesen ist. So wie jetzt. Er sitzt entspannt auf dem Sofa, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, die Beine gespreizt, die Brust hebt und senkt sich regelmäßig unter dem T-Shirt und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist völlig neutral. Er könnte sauer sein, traurig, amüsiert, gelangweilt. Aber Richard hat keine Ahnung und fragen wäre scheiße unsouverän. Also tappt er im Dunkeln und ist komplett auf sich selbst zurückgeworfen. Und dabei hat er den Verdacht, dass Till das bei ihm auch noch absichtlich macht. Verdammtes Rindvieh.

Richard zupft an seinem schwarzen Tanktop rum und bläst den Rauch in einem Stoß aus: „Klar, kann ich machen. Lass uns ins Bad gehen.“

-

Richards Bad ist ein Heizalbtraum in Altbau: Hohe Decken, riesig und mit schwarzweißen Fliesen. Aber jetzt im August ist die Kühle des Bads perfekt.

Während Richard den Elektrorasierer, einen Kamm und ein Handtuch organisiert, holt Till einen Stuhl aus der Küche. Er stellt ihn vor eins der Waschbecken und lässt sich nieder, seine Bierflasche in der Hand.

Richard stöpselt den Rasierer ein und legt ihn und den Kamm neben seine Kippen und den Aschenbecher auf den Rand des Waschtischs, dann schaut er Till an, nimmt ihm die Flasche ab - null Gegenwehr, Protest oder auch nur eine Reaktion –, sagt: „Hemd aus“, und nimmt einen Schluck Bier aus Tills Flasche.

Der Sänger zieht sich wortlos im Sitzen das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf und wirft es in Richtung eines Handtuchhalters.

Richard trinkt noch einen Schluck und gibt Till die Flasche zurück, dann nimmt er das Handtuch, das er sich um den Nacken geworfen hatte, und legt es dem anderen Mann um die nackten Schultern. Er entzündet ne Kippe, sieht Till weiter an, gestikuliert in Richtung Haare und fragt: „Okay, was genau willst du?“

Till hebt den Blick und schaut ihm fest in die Augen: „Ich will, dass du aus deiner Routine ausbrichst.“ Er legt den Kopf schief, fast fragend, ergänzt dann aber völlig nebensächlich, als hätte er nicht gerade was zutiefst Persönliches gesagt: „Den Iro ungefähr sechs Zentimeter breit und die Haare bleiben da so lang, wie ich sie jetzt hab. Den Rest ab. So bis auf drei Millimeter.“

Richard holt tief Luft, beißt die Zähne zusammen und streicht sich entnervt seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Till ist eine Katastrophe für sein Selbstbild. Nicht dass das neu wäre.

Richard könnte sich dummstellen und fragen, was Till mit dem Kommentar meint und was das jetzt soll. Aber er weiß ganz genau, warum jetzt und um was es geht. Es geht um den Iro und nicht um den Iro. Nur was das genau soll, weiß er nicht.

Er entscheidet sich stattdessen dafür, Tills Kommentar einfach zu ignorieren. Er ergreift den Rasierer, klemmt sich die Kippe in den Mundwinkel, bringt Tills Kopf mit einer Hand in dessen Nacken grob in eine gerade Position und knirscht: „Okay. Jetzt halt still“, hervor.

Die nächsten paar Minuten vergehen, ohne dass einer von beiden spricht, die Stille nur unterbrochen vom Brummen des Rasierers, dem unregelmäßigen Rascheln von Richards Jeans und dem Tapsen seiner nackten Füßen auf dem Fliesenboden. Till sitzt mit geradem Rücken auf dem Stuhl, kippt den Kopf, wenn es fürs Rasieren nötig ist, trinkt ab und zu einen Schluck Bier und ergeht sich ansonsten darin, Richard im großen Spiegel hinter dem Waschbecken stur anzublicken.

Richard ignoriert Tills Blick ebenso stur, pafft seine Zigarette weiter und rasiert den Kopf des Sängers, Bahn um Bahn. Haare und Asche fallen zu Boden. 

Die rechte Hälfte seines Kopfes ist fast komplett rasiert, da murmelt Till rau: „Du würdest mit einem Iro nicht lächerlich aussehen.“

Richard hält inne, klaubt die Zigarette aus seinem Mundwinkel und faucht, ohne Till anzublicken: „Ich werd mir keinen Iro rasieren!“ Er drückt den Stummel wütend im Aschenbecher aus.

„Ich weiß. Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, warum du keinen haben willst.“ Till sucht weiter seinen Blick im Spiegel.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, warum“, knurrt Richard und wendet sich, ohne aufzuschauen, der linken Kopfhälfte zu.

„Du hast mir einen Grund genannt“, sagt Till, die tiefe Stimme fest und eindringlich. „Aber ich glaube, du hast mir die wirklich interessanten Gründe verschwiegen.“

Richard presst die Lippen aufeinander und geht wieder dazu über, schweigend Tills Kopf zu rasieren.

Der Sänger schweigt ebenso und senkt den Blick auf seine großen Hände und die Bierflasche.

Richard hat fast alle Haare bis auf den Iro kurzgeschoren, da holt er tief Luft und fragt so ruhig, wie er kann: „Was für Gründe meinst du?“

Till wartet, bis Richard den Rasierer senkt, dann wendet er den Kopf und schaut zu ihm auf, die blaugrünen Augen ernst. „Du hast Angst davor, was Neues auszuprobieren, wenn du glaubst, dass du dich dabei lächerlich machen könntest. Deine Würde ist dir heilig. Also bleibst du lieber bei dem, was du kennst, um sie nicht zu riskieren: Routine.“ 

Richard legt den Rasierer weg und erwidert Tills Blick schweigend, während er mit einem Beben einatmet. Verdammte Scheiße.

Till stellt seine Bierflasche weg und wendet Richard im Sitzen seinen ganzen Körper zu, weiter ernst zu ihm aufschauend. „Du kastrierst dich selbst durch deine Angst.“

Richard nimmt das Handtuch von Tills Schultern und fängt halbherzig an, damit lose Haare von Tills Oberkörper zu wischen, verzweifelt darum bemüht, weiter ruhig zu bleiben und einen Ausweg zu finden: „Was willst du eigentlich? Ich hab mir von dir den Hintern versohlen lassen. Wenn du das nicht als Ausbruch aus was für ner Routine auch immer bezeichnest, bist du echt völlig bescheuert.“

„Das ist mehr als ein Jahr her. Seitdem verwehrt du mir, aber vor allem dir selbst, das weiter zu erforschen.“ Till macht keine Anstalten, Richard anzufassen, aber seine schwere, ernste, ruhige Aufmerksamkeit liegt so vollständig auf ihm, dass es fast wie eine Berührung ist.

Wieder ist Tills Ruhe das, was Richards Wut entfacht. „Und darüber regst gerade du dich auf?“, fragt er aufgebracht und funkelt Till an. „Du bist der Typ, der sich seit sechs Jahren absolut weigert, darüber zu sprechen, was das zwischen uns eigentlich genau ist.“

Till runzelt unwillig die Stirn, seine Ruhe aufgestört. „Du kennst meine Gründe dafür. Ich red nicht gern über mich.“ Er atmet tief ein, offensichtlich um sich wieder zu beruhigen, und schaut einen Moment lang zur Seite, dann sieht er Richard wieder in die Augen, nachdrücklich jetzt, fast beschwörend. „Richard. Es geht mir um dich. Du warst euphorisch danach, vor einem Jahr. Gelöst und glücklich. Eins mit dir. Ich vermisse das.“ Seine tiefe Stimme ist sanft, aber eindringlich.

Richards Wut verpufft. Er schluckt schwer, knüllt das Handtuch zwischen seinen Händen zusammen und schafft es, Till noch eine Sekunde länger in die Augen zu schauen, dann senkt er den Kopf und holt wieder bebend Luft.

Till atmet hörbar tief ein, dann schlingt er seine kräftigen Arme um Richards Taille, lehnt sich im Sitzen leicht gegen ihn und presst seine Stirn gegen dessen Brustbein, die Beine gespreizt, um Raum zu schaffen.

Richard lässt das Handtuch fallen und legt seine Arme um Tills Schultern. Bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann, entwischt seiner Kehle ein Schluchzen, dann schluckt er zweimal hart, klammert sich an Till und hat sich wieder im Griff.

Tills warmer Atem dringt durch Richards Tanktop und breitet sich über seine Brust aus, während Till seine Stirn abstützt und ihn festhält. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gegen Richards Bauch.

Richard schließt die Augen und wird ruhig. Er lehnt sich einige lange Momente an Till und hält ihn fest, dann murmelt er: „Ich mag den Schmerz und das Gefühl, in deiner Hand zu sein. Wenn du grob bist. Es geht mir nicht um Demütigung. Oder zumindest nicht richtig. Vielleicht um Unterordnung. Aber ich weiß es nicht so genau. Das ist der schwierige Teil.“ Er blinzelt und schaut runter zu Till.

Tills Augen sind offen und schauen zu ihm auf, aufmerksam, ernst, aber weich, sein Kinn ist gegen seine Brust gestützt, seine Arme weiter um seine Taille geschlungen. Er nickt, schlicht und einfach, und Richard begreift, dass Till versteht.

-

Natürlich finden sie passende Utensilien in Richards großem Fundus an Bühnenoutfits und generellen „Rammsteinaccessoires“, was beide amüsiert und die Situation erheblich auflockert.

Richard kramt aus einer profanen IKEA-Box in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank – Till scherzt, dass das Wort „Ankleidezimmer“ passender wäre – einen zaumzeugartigen schwarzen Knebel hervor und hält ihn Till vor die Nase: „Hab ich vom Kerrang!-Fotoshooting geklaut.“

„Ach! Ich erinnere mich, als wär es gestern gewesen!“, Till setzt einen völlig überzogen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck auf und ergreift den Knebel. „Du trugst diesen wunderschönen Knebel, ich saß auf deinem nackten Rücken und hab solange an dem Ding rumgezerrt, bis du gedroht hast, mir die Nase zu brechen. Mann, warst du sauer. Und heiß.“ Till grinst. „Hast du den Zügel auch?“

Richard grinst Till schief an: „Du bist unmöglich und völlig unprofessionell.“ Er kramt weiter in der Box und zieht schließlich einen kurzen, schwarzen Lackzügel zwischen Nietengürteln hervor und hält ihn Till hin.

Der grinst noch breiter und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nen Ständer und hab’s trotzdem geschafft, den Fototermin nicht eskalieren zu lassen. Ich nenne das sehr professionell.“ Till nimmt den Zügel, während Richard lacht, windet ihn um seine Hände und zieht ihn dann auseinander, offensichtlich um dessen Reißfestigkeit zu prüfen. Er nickt zufrieden und schaut Richard wieder an: „Wir brauchen noch ein oder zwei Tücher. Irgendwas, was einigermaßen lang ist. Ich empfehl dir, was zu nehmen, was nicht kratzt.“ Er lächelt hintergründig.

Richard erschaudert. Während er in der nächsten IKEA-Box rumwühlt, betrachtet Till nachdenklich den Knebel in seiner Hand und sagt langsam: „Ich glaub, wenn du den während unserer ersten kleinen Forschungsreise trägst, wirst du irgendwann die Nerven verlieren.“

Richard hält im Wühlen inne und dreht den Kopf, um Till anzusehen. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragt er neugierig.

„Weil der Knebel dir die Möglichkeit nehmen wird, dich auszudrücken. Und du hasst es, die Klappe halten zu müssen.“ Till lächelt Richard sanft an. „Außerdem sind Reiterspiele eher auf Demütigung ausgelegt. Das heben wir uns für ein anderes Mal auf. Wenn du genau weißt, was du willst.“ Er hebt die Schultern und legt den Knebel und den Zügel zurück in die Box.

Richard verdreht die Augen bei Tills erster Antwort, widerspricht aber nicht, sondern nickt am Ende schlicht. Er zieht zwei große, schwarze Tücher aus der Box und wirft sie dem Sänger zu, dann geht er zu einem Schirmständer und schiebt Regenschirme und Gehstöcke hin und her, bis er schließlich eine kurze, schwarze Reitgerte mit Klatsche hervorzieht und sich mit einem koboldhaften Lächeln zu Till umdreht. „Und die hab ich dir nach irgendeinem Konzert geklaut.“

Till presst melodramatisch die Tücher gegen seine nackte Brust. „DU hattest sie die ganze Zeit? Meine geliebte Gerte... in einem schnöden Schirmständer.“ Er tritt auf Richard zu und schiebt sich so nah an ihn, dass er ihn fast berührt. Er schaut ihm in die Augen, leicht grinsend, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ne, aber jetzt mal im Ernst“, seine Stimme ist amüsiert, gleichzeitig klingt in der Tiefe ein Knurren mit, „warum hast du mir die geklaut?“

Richard legt den Kopf schief und erwidert Tills Blick einen Moment lang nur, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und murmelt: „Kein Plan. Wunschdenken wahrscheinlich.“ Er hält dem anderen Mann die Gerte hin.

Till hängt sich bedächtig die Tücher über die Schulter, dann nimmt er die Gerte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird ernst. „Die tut mehr weh als meine Hand auf deinem Hintern.“

Richard schiebt das Kinn vor. „Stopp gilt immer noch, oder?“

Till lächelt und beugt sich vor, um Richard einen sanften Kuss auf einen Wangenknochen zu drücken. „Immer und ohne Einschränkung.“ Er lehnt sich wieder zurück, um Richard besser angucken zu können. „Bleibt nur noch die Frage, ob Ficken Teil unserer Forschungsreise sein soll.“

Richard muss nicht lange nachdenken und nickt: „Ja. Die Nähe hat mir beim letzten Mal gefehlt.“ Er grinst und legt seine Hände auf Tills Hüften. „Außerdem haben wir‘s beide heute nötig.“

Till lacht leise. „Da sagste was.“ Er streicht Richard langsam das schwarzgefärbte Haar aus dem Gesicht und raunt: „Auf denn, Seemann, lass uns reisen.“

-

Nachdem sie zusammen eine Dusche genommen haben - fast ohne anfassen –, hüllen sie sich in Bademäntel und gehen in Richards Schlafzimmer.

Richard ist nicht kalt, aber unterschwellig zittert er doch. Weniger als noch vor einem Jahr, aber es ist trotzdem da. Er weiß, dass das an der Nervosität liegt, aber er kriegt das Beben erst in den Griff, als Till ihn am Fußende des Bettes stehend in eine enge Umarmung zieht und ihn sanft und langsam küsst. Der Geruch, die Wärme, die schwielige, muskulöse Hand an seiner Wange, die breite Brust, die sich regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk hebt und senkt, die Zunge, die selbstsicher die Richtung diktiert, das raue, zufriedene Geräusch, das er ab und zu von sich gibt - all das ist so sehr Till, dass Richard sich schließlich beruhigt.

Till streift den Bademantel von Richards Schultern und legt seine Hände auf dessen nackten Rücken, knapp über seinem Hintern. Er löst den Kuss und schaut Richard in die Augen, eindringlich, suchend, während seine warmen Hände sacht über die Haut reiben.

Richard erwidert den Blick, dann hebt er seine Hände, streicht mit beiden langsam über Tills rasierte Kopfhälften und grinst sanft. „Sieht gut aus. Fühlt sich außerdem gut an.“

Till atmet tief ein und lächelt mit milder Ironie: „Dein Urteil lässt mich jubilieren.“ Er sieht Richard eine Sekunde lang weiter an, dann beugt er sich an ihm vorbei und hebt eines der schwarzen Tücher vom Bett. Ohne weiteres Zögern legt er es über Richards Augen und greift um ihn herum, um es hinter dem Kopf zusammenzubinden.

Dunkelheit umfängt Richard und er schließt die Augen, weil es sowieso keinen Unterschied macht. Sein Nacken kribbelt und er kriegt eine Gänsehaut. Warmer Atem streift über seine Wange und dann raunt Till sanft mit seiner tiefen Stimme gegen sein Ohr: „Alles wird gut. Lass mich nur machen.“

Richard widersteht dem Impuls, seine Arme schützend vor der Brust zu verschränken und beschränkt sich stattdessen darauf, langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Till legt seine Arme wieder um ihn, einen auf Höhe der Schulterblätter, einen um seine Taille, zieht ihn an sich, sacht, aber bestimmt, und gibt ihm die Gelegenheit, sich an die Blindheit zu gewöhnen.

Richard lehnt sich gegen Till, nackte Haut gegen den Stoff von dessen Bademantel, und hebt dann die Hände, um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Aber bevor seine Arme sich um Till schließen können, umfängt dieser seine Handgelenke mit seinen großen, muskulösen Händen. „Nein, Richard“, sagt der Sänger leise, aber fest, „es ist nicht an dir, etwas zu tun. Entspann dich.“

Sich zu widersetzen, nicht aufzugeben, sein eigenes Ding zu machen, sind alles so sehr Aspekte von Richards Persönlichkeit, dass sich für eine Sekunde lang wilder, trotziger Widerstand in ihm erhebt. Er öffnet die Augen.

Ach ja. Dunkelheit. Tills Geruch. Seine rauen Hände an seinen Handgelenken. Entspannung. Frieden.

Er atmet tief ein, schließt die Augen wieder und nickt. „Okay“, murmelt er leise.

Till raunt sanft: „Gut“, und sein warmer Atem streift über Richards Gesicht, bevor er seine raue Wange gegen Richards schmiegt. Seine kräftigen Hände arrangieren Richards Handgelenke mit bestimmten, langsamen Bewegungen hinter dessen Rücken, dann lässt er sie los und legt seine Arme wieder um den Gitarristen.

Dieses Mal lehnt sich Richard einfach nur gegen Till, senkt seinen Kopf, um ihn an dessen Schulter zu legen, und behält die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Der Frotteestoff des Bademantels ist weich an seiner Wange und Richard spürt dieser Empfindung mit dem Rest seines Körpers nach. Weicher Stoff an seinen Oberarmen, wo Till ihn umarmt, weicher Stoff an seiner Brust und seinem Bauch bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln hinunter. Tills warme Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, Tills warme Hand auf seinen gekreuzten Handgelenken.

Der Teil von ihm, der zurzeit noch rational denken kann, ist verwundert, wie wenig es ihm ausmacht, sich nackt und blind Till auszuliefern. Derselbe Teil wundert sich außerdem darüber, wie schnell die Reste Rationalität weggespült werden von schierem Wollen und Verlangen und gnadenloser Körperlichkeit.

Richard verliert außerdem sein Gefühl für Zeit, während er an Till gelehnt da steht und sich nur darauf konzentriert, zu empfinden und seine Hände gekreuzt zu halten. Denn obwohl er WILL, weiß er doch, dass es vor allem darum geht, was und wann Till will. Die Einfachheit und die weiche Wärme lullen ihn ein und er ist fast überrascht, als der Sänger sich rührt und die Hand von seinen Handgelenken löst. Dann windet sich ein Tuch um eben diese Handgelenke und Richard kommt mit einem wilden Schaudern und einem Keuchen im Jetzt an. Sein Schwanz beginnt sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu rühren.

Er stützt seine Stirn gegen Tills Schulter und atmet tief ein, während dieser seine Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken zusammenbindet. Das Tuch ist weich und schneidet nicht ein, trotzdem glaubt Richard nicht, dass er aus der Fessel schnell rauskommen würde, wenn er es denn wollte. Auch das beunruhigt ihn weniger, als erwartet.

Richard spürt, wie Till eine Hand seinen Rücken hochgleiten lässt und seinen Nacken mit allen fünf Fingern umfasst, während die andere Hand sanft über die Seite seines Hintern streichelt. Seine Finger üben sanften Druck in Richards Nacken aus, dann sagt Till mit einem deutlichen Lächeln in der tiefen Stimme: „Wie geht’s uns denn, hmm?“

Richard atmet rau gegen Tills Schulter aus und murmelt: „Gut. Sehr gut. Super, du verdammtes Rindvieh.“

Till lacht leise und die Hand an Richards Hintern verschwindet und taucht an seinem Kinn wieder auf, um ihn bestimmt dazu zu veranlassen, seinen Kopf zu heben. „Bereit für mehr?“, raunt er sacht.

Richard atmet tief ein und aus und lehnt seinen Kopf in Tills Griff in seinem Nacken, dann murmelt er ein leises „Ja“.

Till packt das Ja und verschlingt es, indem er übergangslos fest seinen Mund auf Richards presst.

Richard öffnet seine Lippen und erschaudert, während Till mit seiner Zunge knurrend Richards sucht. Die Blindheit potenziert alles, auch den Kuss: Mehr Wärme, mehr Druck, mehr Reibung, mehr Schlüpfrigkeit. Nervenenden, die kaum hinterherkommen, weil sie nicht wissen, was sie zu erwarten haben. Gänsehaut, Kribbeln, mehr Schaudern. Richard keucht in Tills Mund und der klaut ihm mit einem tiefen Luftholen den Atem. Schwindel, Tills Hand, die sanft über seine Kehle gleitet, Tills nackter Oberschenkel, der auf einmal gegen seinen Schwanz reibt. Richard bebt.

Und dann löst Till schnaufend den Kuss und legt beide Hände fest auf Richards Schultern. Seine tiefe Stimme ertönt, atemlos und rau vor Erregung: „Dann lass uns mal rausfinden, wie viel du verträgst“, und er dreht Richard um und drückt ihn Richtung Boden.

Richard denkt noch nicht mal drüber nach, ob er sich widersetzen soll oder nicht. Sich hinzuknien scheint nur folgerichtig. In einem letzten Versuch, die ganze Sache hier rational anzugehen, erhebt sich für einen kurzen Moment zwar in seinem Geist die Frage, wo er jetzt eigentlich genau kniet - irgendwo auf dem Dielenboden seines Schlafzimmers -, aber dann wandert Tills Hand in seinen Nacken und zwingt ihn druckvoll dazu, sich nach vorne zu beugen, und Richard hört auf, sich irgendwas zu fragen, und nimmt einfach das, was kommt.

Tills Hand in seinem Nacken verschwindet, als Richard mit seiner Vorderseite auf dem Bett zu liegen kommt, und taucht zusammen mit der anderen an seiner Hüfte auf, um ihn weiter in die Position zu dirigieren, die Till haben will. Warme, schwielige Hände pressen, drücken und schieben und Richard dreht den Kopf zur Seite, schmiegt seine Wange gegen das Laken und bewegt sich so, wie die Hände es wollen.

Schließlich scheinen die Hände zufrieden und verschwinden. Richard kniet nackt und blind vor dem Bett, die Beine leicht gespreizt, sein Oberkörper ist auf ganzer Länge auf der Matratze gebettet, seine gefesselten Arme liegen entspannt auf seinem Rücken. Er fühlt sich wehr- und hilflos und verwundbar und völlig ausgeliefert. Sein Atem geht schwer, sein Glied ist hart und sein Bauch zieht sich vor Erregung zusammen. Dann berührt die Klatsche der Gerte sanft die Seite seines Hinterns und Richard zuckt zusammen und keucht auf. „Verdammt, verdammt, shit.“ 

Till knurrt von irgendwo über und hinter ihm und streicht mit der Länge der Gerte langsam über Richards Hintern, lässt sie einen kleinen Ausflug zu seinen Oberschenkeln machen und tippt schließlich mit der Klatsche mehrmals gegen Richards rechte Pobacke. Und dann wiederholt er das Muster. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Richard gibt leise, stöhnende Laute von sich, seine Hände ballen sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten und entspannen sich wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn Till gegen seine Pobacke tippt, spannt er sich in Erwartung an. Jedes Mal passiert nicht das, womit er rechnet. Die Antizipation macht ihn schwindelig, sein Kopf fühlt sich leicht an.

Als Till endlich doch zuschlägt, fest, aber noch nicht hart, die Spitze der Gerte mittig auf der rechten Pobacke, ist Richards Keuchen laut und langgezogen, wild und unbeherrscht. Der Schmerz ist sofort da, soweit nur kribbelnd, aber kristallklar, verstärkt durch Dunkelheit und Hilflosigkeit und die Erwartung dessen.

Die Gerte verweilt einen Moment sanft, bis der Schmerz verebbt und Richard ruhiger atmet, dann verschwindet sie und trifft mit einem Klatschen auf dieselbe Stelle. Der Schmerz kommt wieder und streckt seine Finger aus, weiter als davor, aber immer noch kaum mehr als ein Kribbeln, vorübergehend, nur zu Besuch. Richard atmet rau und tief ein und aus.

Die Gerte streichelt sacht über die Haut, aber lässt sich dieses Mal weniger Zeit, bevor sie verschwindet und wiederkommt. Wieder die rechte Pobacke. Härter. Der Schmerz wird stechend. Richard keucht.

Das Muster bleibt gleich, aber die Abstände werden kürzer und die Gerte unbarmherziger. Sie streichelt nicht mehr, sondern presst hartnäckig, die Hiebe werden stärker, sind begleitet von einem leisen Zischen, wo sie die Luft zerteilt, und einem lauten Klatschen, wo sie auf Haut und Fleisch trifft. Der Schmerz richtet sich häuslich ein und streckt die Finger nach allen Seiten aus. Richard atmet zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischend und keuchend ein und aus.

Das Muster bleibt gleich, aber der Ort ändert sich. Richard hat einen Moment Zeit, tief und euphorisch einzuatmen, als der Schmerz in seiner rechten Gesäßhälfte etwas nachlässt, dann fängt die Gerte an, sich der linken Pobacke zu widmen, und Richard zuckt mit einem rauen Schrei wild zusammen. Die Wucht des Schlages ist genauso stark wie zuvor, aber er an der neuen Stelle kein Stück vorbereitet.

Aber die Gerte kümmert sich nicht darum, sondern greift Rhythmus und Härte wieder auf. Der Schmerz verbeißt sich in Richards Fleisch und schickt Glut durch seine Nervenbahnen. Richard stöhnt laut, hilflos und schmerzerfüllt bei jedem Ausatmen. 

Die Pein nimmt sein ganzes Empfinden ein. Richard spürt sie in jeder Faser seines Seins, spürt jede Faser seines Seins. Er ist absolut ekstatisch. 

Schließlich kommt die Gerte zur Ruhe, das Zischen und das Klatschen verstummen, keine neuen Schmerzen schichten sich auf die alten und nach einem Moment verhallt das Rauschen in Richards Ohren so weit, dass er Tills Stimme über sein eigenes angestrengtes Atmen hinweg hören kann.

„Richard?“ Die Stimme ist näher als erwartet.

„Liebes?“ Sie kommt von der Seite, außerdem kämmen Finger durch sein Haar.

Richard lächelt und seufzt atemlos: „Ja. Hier. Ich.“

Till lacht leise, ebenso atemlos, die Finger kämmen weiter durch sein Haar. „Wie geht’s dir?“ Die Stimme ist rau und voll kaum verhohlener Erregung.

Richard zwingt sich in einen halbbewussten Zustand und macht Bestandsaufnahme. Sein Hintern glüht und pocht vor Schmerzen, die bis in seinen Rücken und seine Oberschenkel abstrahlen, seine Knie auf dem Dielenboden tun weh, seine Schultern, seine Ellenbogen und seine Handgelenke brennen, er ist schweißüberströmt und sein Schwanz ist trotz allem fast ganz steif. Er stöhnt. „Alles tut weh. Fick mich.“

Die Finger in seinen Haaren kommen abrupt zum Stillstand und Till holt tief und knurrend Luft, dann packt er Richard wortlos bei der Taille, hebt und schiebt ihn ruppig vom Boden aufs Bett und arrangiert ihn da eilig.

Richard ächzt vor Schmerzen und dann vor abrupt auflodernder Erregung, als ihm bewusst wird, wie obszön seine jetzige Körperhaltung ist: Die Schultern auf der Matratze, der Kopf auf der Seite, die Augen verbunden, der Hintern in der Luft, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt, die Knie gespreizt. Er bebt und schaudert und spreizt seine Knie weiter, obwohl sie jetzt schon vor Anstrengung zittern.

Hinter ihm lässt Till sich Zeit und macht irgendwas, aber in seinem rauschhaften, halb delirierendem Zustand, in den von seinen Armen und seinem Hintern aus immer weiter Schmerzen einsickern, kümmert Richard Zeit nicht. Er hat das Gefühl, ewig in dieser Schwebe driften zu können. Tief und schwer ein- und ausatmend lässt er sich treiben.

Till holt ihn schlagartig wieder zurück ans Ufer, als er mit seinen rauen Händen seine pochenden Pobacken auseinanderzieht.

Richard wimmert vor Erregung und Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampft sich einen Moment lang vor wilder Erwartung und er muss keuchend darum kämpfen, seine Muskeln zu entspannen, als er Tills Schwanz an seinem Hintern spürt.

Till wartet einen langen Moment und streichelt Richards Hüfte mit einer Hand, während die andere weiter eine Pobacke zur Seite drückt, dann schiebt er langsam sein Becken vor und dringt sacht in Richard ein. Dieses Mal hat er an Gleitmittel gedacht.

Richard erschaudert und keucht laut, während Till rau stöhnend Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorrückt und Richard versucht, sich nicht zu verspannen, obwohl mit jedem Zentimeter Schmerzen von seinen glühenden Pobacken seine Wirbelsäule raufschießen.

Schließlich ist Till vollständig in ihm angekommen und hält inne.

Richard atmet tief durch, als der Schmerz etwas nachlässt, und konzentriert sich auf die pulsierende Wärme von Tills Schwanz in seinem Körper, darauf, wie er gegen Muskeln und seine Prostata presst. Das ist eine Art angenehmer Erregung, die ihn fast wieder abdriften lässt. Dann jedoch schlingt der Sänger seine Arme um ihn, richtet sich auf und zieht ihn, sein Glied weiter in ihm versenkt, auf seinen Schoß.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, zischt Richard keuchend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, als er nicht nur selbst mit seinem Körpergewicht dafür sorgt, dass Tills Schwanz ihn bis auf den letzten Millimeter penetriert, sondern er vor allem mit seinem vor Schmerzen wild pochenden Hintern auf Tills Schoß zu sitzen kommt. Seine Knie spreizen sich außerdem noch weiter über Tills Oberschenkel und seine schmerzenden Arme werden zwischen seinem und Tills Körper eingequetscht, als der Sänger ihn ungnädig gegen seine Brust zieht. Richard lässt den Kopf zurückfallen und ist dankbar, als er wenigstens Tills Schulter zum Abstützen findet.

Till rührt sich nicht und sagt auch nichts, sondern atmet nur schwer und rau gegen Richards Ohr, beide kräftigen Arme fest um ihn gelegt, sein Schwanz in ihm gebettet.

Alles tut weh, alles drückt, alles ist angespannt, alles ist unmöglich gedehnt und überstreckt. Die Position ist reine Agonie für Richard und er weiß echt nicht, was Till sich von ihm in diesem Zustand noch verspricht. Er wird langsam verzweifelt.

Dann bewegt Till sein Becken sacht unter ihm und umschließt Richards Glied fest mit einer warmen Hand. Sein Mund berührt Richards Ohr und er raunt, weich und zärtlich: „Du hast niemals versucht, wegzukommen, noch nicht einmal instinktiv, Liebes.“ Er küsst die Seite von Richards Hals. „Du bist unglaublich.“

Richard atmet tief ein und lässt sich fallen.

-

Der Videodreh am nächsten Tag ist bei weitem der anstrengendste, den Richard jemals absolviert hat.


	7. Niemand gab mir einen Namen (Dezember 2001/Januar 2002, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 6, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Alle sind müde und geschafft von fast einem halben Jahr USA- und Europa-Tour und als sie Mitte Dezember die Heimreise nach Deutschland antreten, brauchen alle dringend ne Pause voneinander und keiner hat mehr Bock darauf, jetzt noch ’n Video für „Mutter“ zu drehen. Aber der Termin steht, Regisseur und Filmcrew, Location und Equipment sind gebucht und deshalb MUSS gedreht werden.

Noch im Flugzeug diskutieren sie darüber, wie das jetzt laufen soll, und schlussendlich wird zähneknirschend beschlossen, dass Till das Video alleine macht. Zähneknirschend vor allem für Richard, der die Idee aus mehreren Gründen für schlecht hält, aber keinen Bock mehr hat, weiter zu streiten. Till selbst wirkt unzufrieden - soweit Richard das bei dessen ausdruckslosem Gesicht und durch den Schleier seiner eigenen Wut hindurch beurteilen kann. Er brummt, dass er doch gar nicht so interessant sei, aber am Ende überwiegt sein Pflichtbewusstsein und er fügt sich in die Entscheidung, mit der eigentlich keiner wirklich glücklich ist. Die schlechte Stimmung hält bis zum Auschecken an und als Richard Till fragt, ob er mit rüberkommen will, grunzt der nur rau: „Keine Zeit“, und beide machen sich alleine auf. Richard würde gerne verstehen, was Tills Problem ist.

Alle bis auf zwei fahren in Urlaub. Ollie hat sich schrulligerweise entschieden, nicht wegzufahren und stattdessen seine Küche selbst zu renovieren – und das auch noch über Weihnachten –, und Till reist zu irgendeinem See in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, um da das Video zu drehen.

Richard will aber dringend mit Till reden, bevor er in Urlaub fährt. Deshalb fährt er raus zum Wannsee, wo der Sänger sich kürzlich ein Haus gekauft hat.

Richard kommt knapp vor Sonnenuntergang an. Er ist zum ersten Mal hier.

Das Haus passt zu Till. Ein altes, schlichtes Herrenhaus von der Jahrhundertwende, das von einem großen, kärglichen Garten mit schwermütig tiefhängenden Trauerweiden, hohen Hecken und kilometerweiter Einsamkeit umgeben ist. Die einzigen Zugänge sind ein großes, schweres, gusseisernes Tor und der See selbst. Aber wer zur Hölle nimmt schon ein verdammtes Boot?

Es ist arschkalt und alles im Garten des Hauses ist mit einer feinen Schneedecke überzogen. Sieht eigentlich ganz schön aus, denkt sich Richard, als er aus dem Auto steigt, um das tonnenschwere Tor aufzustemmen, aber er ist zu angespannt, um weitere Gedanken darauf zu verwenden. Das Gespräch wird so dermaßen beschissen werden. Till HASST es, über sich selbst zu sprechen. Aber Richard kann dieses Mal einfach nicht die Klappe halten. Er muss wissen, wie Till sich wegen des Videos fühlt, kann das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, will wissen, ob es was zu klären gibt, will Till verstehen. Aber vor allem will er dem unbenannten Ding zwischen ihnen beiden endlich einen Namen geben. Das verfickte Schweigen macht ihn wahnsinnig. Und er leidet unter der Ungewissheit, die im Kern dieses Dings steckt und ihn im Geist immer begleitet, wenn er bei Till ist oder darüber nachdenkt. Na ja, fast immer. Nicht wenn sie ficken oder Till ihm gerade wehtut.

Er fährt durch das Tor, schiebt es wieder zu – verficktes, scheißschweres Ding – und fährt über die Kieseinfahrt zur doppelflügeligen Eingangstür. Er klappt den Kragen seines Armeemantels gegen die Kälte hoch, steigt aus, marschiert den letzten Meter zum Haus und betätigt die Klingel.

Er hat Till vorher angerufen, um zu klären, ob dieser allein ist und ob er Zeit hat, also sieht er jetzt nicht überrascht aus, als er die Tür öffnet. Das merkt Richard, weil sich sein gerade nervöser Geist sofort wie ein Adler auf alles stürzt, was ihm Orientierung bieten kann. Ihm fällt deshalb auch sofort auf, dass der Sänger müde wirkt, aber sein Gesicht ansonsten so ausdruckslos aussieht, dass Richard es fast für Absicht hält. Dass Till sich seinen Iro abrasiert hat, ist momentan so irrelevant, dass es Richard fast nicht bemerkt.

Immerhin lächelt Till kurz, als er zur Seite tritt. Aber das ist auch schon alles, was nichts Gutes verheißt. „Hey, Richard, komm rein.“

Richard hängt seinen Mantel an die Garderobe und lässt sich von Till durch den Flur in ein großes Wohnzimmer führen, das nach hinten zum See zeigt. Während Till zu einer metallverkleideten, martialisch aussehenden Bar rübergeht, lässt Richard sich auf eine ochsenblutfarbene Ledercouch fallen. „Kann ich eine rauchen?“

Till kommt mit zwei Flaschen Bier und nem Aschenbecher von der Bar rüber, stellt den Aschenbecher und eine Flasche vor Richard auf dem Glascouchtisch ab und lässt sich selbst in einem der Ledersessel nieder. „Ja, mach“, sagt er ruhig mit seiner tiefen Stimme, nimmt einen Schluck Bier, beugt sich vor, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und wendet den Blick Richtung Terrasse und nach draußen.

Richard friemelt seine Packung Kippen und sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche, zündet sich eine an und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. Erst dann lehnt er sich zurück und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

Beide schweigen einen langen Moment. Richard raucht seine Kippe, Till trinkt sein Bier und starrt aus dem Fenster auf den See. Nein, er wird es Richard überhaupt nicht einfach machen. Absolut beschissen.

Richard räuspert sich. „Warum hast du dir die Haare abrasiert?“

„Für das Video.“ Till guckt nur ganz kurz in seine Richtung, dann wendet er den Blick wieder ab.

Richard packt die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. „Ich möchte mit dir darüber reden. Über das Video, mein ich.“ Er zieht an seiner Kippe und bläst den Rauch nervös sofort wieder aus.

Till seufzt tief. „Warum willst du darüber reden?“

„Ich will wissen, wie du dich mit der Entscheidung, dass du das alleine machen sollst, fühlst.“ Richard will es Till auch nicht einfach machen, also achtet er peinlich darauf, Ja-Nein-Fragen zu vermeiden.

Till seufzt nochmal, aber seine tiefe Stimme ist weiter ruhig: „Ich denk nicht, dass das die beste Lösung ist, aber ich mach’s halt.“

Richard zieht an seiner Zigarette und wartet, ob Till sich dafür entscheidet, die Frage tatsächlich auch zu beantworten. Tut er aber nicht. Stattdessen guckt er weiter aus dem Fenster, wo mittlerweile die Sonne untergeht.

Richard wird in rasantem Tempo wütend und ungeduldig, aber er versucht trotzdem, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren. „Ich weiß, dass du das machen wirst, aber das hilft mir nicht dabei, zu verstehen, wie du dich damit fühlst.“

Till dreht die Flasche zwischen seinen Händen und fragt nach einem langen Moment: „Warum möchtest du wissen, wie ich mich damit fühle?“

„Was ist das denn für ne blöde Frage?“, entfährt es Richard verärgert, bevor er sich helfen kann.

Till guckt ihn kurz ausdruckslos an und schaut dann wieder zum Fenster. Schweigend.

Richard atmet tief durch, zieht an seine Zigarette, nimmt einen Schluck Bier, zieht nochmal an seiner Zigarette, atmet nochmal tief durch, schaut in Tills Richtung. „Ich will das wissen, Till, weil du mir wichtig bist! Und deshalb ist es mir wichtig, zu wissen, ob du traurig bist, glücklich, wütend oder was auch immer. Wenn du zum Beispiel traurig bist, möchte ich das wissen, damit ich mich darum kümmern kann, dass es besser wird. Ist doch eigentlich klar, oder?“ Er gestikuliert insistierend mit seiner Zigarette.

Tills Kiefermuskeln arbeiten deutlich sichtbar. Er leert seine Flasche und stellt sie zwischen seine Füße auf den Boden, dann verschränkt er die Finger beider Hände miteinander und presst sie, die Ellenbogen weiter auf den Knien, gegen seine Lippen. Und blickt weiter aus dem Fenster.

Dieses Schweigen, dieses verdammte Schweigen. „Scheiße, Till“, faucht Richard, „was ist denn daran das Problem? Du hast offensichtlich eins und ich check nicht, was für eins und warum!“ Er drückt seine Zigarette heftig im Aschenbecher aus.

Till holt tief Luft und sagt müde, ohne Richard anzugucken: „Ich will weder darüber noch über meine Gefühle reden.“

Richard beugt sich abrupt in Richtung Till vor und ist knapp davor, eine wütende Hand auf dessen Schulter zu legen, stattdessen fragt er aber laut: „Warum nicht? Sag mir, warum zur Hölle du nicht darüber reden willst!“

Till presst seine Hände fester gegen seine Lippen und verfällt wieder in Schweigen. Er schaut ihn immer noch nicht an.

Richard kann nicht fassen, wie unzugänglich Till sich verhält. Er fühlt sich so hilflos. Seine Hände fangen vor Wut an zu zittern und er spürt sein Herz hart gegen seine Brust pochen. „Sobald es nur um MICH geht, bist du bereit, über verfickt nochmal ALLES zu sprechen, aber sobald es auch nur ansatzweise um DICH geht, verweigerst du dich komplett.“ Er springt auf und fragt laut: „WARUM? ERKLÄR MIR WARUM!“

Till steht auf, geht mit abgehackten Schritten rüber zur Terrassentür und starrt schweigend in die Dämmerung.

Richard geht ein paar wirre Schritte hinter Till her, bleibt aber auf halbem Wege ebenso wirr stehen und starrt dessen breiten Rücken an.

Till spricht nicht.

„Was ist das zwischen dir und mir, dass du mir nicht sagen kannst, wie du dich fühlst? Bitte red mit mir!“, sagt Richard, die Stimme bebend und heiser, und presst seine zitternden Hände gegeneinander.

Till stützt eine große Hand gegen den Fensterrahmen.

„Ich kann dein Schweigen nicht ertragen, Till.“ Richard zittert mittlerweile am ganzen Körper und er kämpft gegen den Impuls, entweder zu heulen oder rüberzugehen und Till eine zu verpassen. Stattdessen marschiert er zum Couchtisch und stopft seine Kippen in seine Hosentasche. „Meld dich, wenn du endlich das Maul aufmachen willst!“

Und damit verlässt Richard Tills Haus und reist über Weihnachten und Neujahr in die Karibik.

-

Richard schwimmt und surft, er liegt in der Sonne und spielt Gitarre am Strand, aber Till und sein Schweigen tauchen immer wieder auf. Wenn er es doch nur alleine verstehen könnte, dann müsste er Till nicht darum bitten, es ihm zu erklären. Doch stattdessen hat er sich auf den Rücken geworfen und gebettelt. Nur um dann mit noch mehr Schweigen konfrontiert zu werden. Rohes, stures Arschloch. Die Sache ist noch abgefuckter, weil er Till trotzdem vermisst. Richard liegt abends in seiner Strandhütte und presst die Handballen gegen seine Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Am nächsten Tag betrinkt er sich und schreibt dabei Songs am Strand.

Er hat schon bessere Urlaube gehabt, aber auch schon mal schlechtere. Und so kommt er Mitte Januar einigermaßen erholt wieder.

-

Richard hat immer viel zu tun und kann sich gut selbst beschäftigen, aber es fällt ihm jetzt deutlich schwerer, weil ein kleiner Teil von ihm ständig darauf wartet, dass Till sich endlich bei ihm meldet. Tut der aber nicht.

Richard schreibt weiter Songs, starrt aus dem Fenster in den klirrend kalten Berliner Winter, raucht wie ein Schlot und liegt nachts wach im Bett. Immerhin ist er nicht mehr so verzweifelt. Stattdessen ist er vor allem wütend. Deshalb würde er sich eher ne Glatze rasieren, als Till anzurufen.

Der Januar ist dabei, sich dem Ende zuzuneigen - Richard hat Till das letzte Mal Mitte Dezember gesehen -, als er die Info erhält, dass eine Rohversion von „Mutter“ so weit fertig ist, dass man sie sich angucken kann. Weil er sich selbst nicht traut, entscheidet er sich dafür, sich die Version alleine zuhause anzugucken. Er holt die CD mittags ab, setzt sich vor seinen Computer und drückt Play.

Eine halbe Minute später bricht sich das Schluchzen Bahn, das er seit einem Monat zurückhält. Seit weit mehr als einem Monat, wenn er ehrlich ist. Das Video ist viel zu emotional, viel zu ehrlich, viel zu persönlich. Es gibt viel zu vielen Dingen plötzlich einen Namen. Richard sieht Schmerz in Tills Augen, den er vor ihm ansonsten versteckt, sieht eine Einsamkeit, die Till vor ihm verbirgt, sieht Isolation und Getriebenheit. Er quält sich heiser schluchzend durch alle zehn Minuten der Rohfassung. Das Video ist für ihn kaum zu ertragen. Wenn sie das so veröffentlichen, wird jeder diese Seite von Till kennen. Die Seite, die der Sänger ihm seit Jahren versucht vorzuenthalten. Und hier gibt er sie einfach so preis. In dem Ausdruck seiner Augen, in seiner Mimik, in dem Beugen seiner Schultern. Das Video ist ein Armutszeugnis für Till und Richard und das Ding zwischen ihnen.

Richard kämpft sich mit Mühe aus seinem hilflosen Weinen, wirft sich seinen Armeemantel über und steigt in sein Auto, um zu Till zu fahren.

-

Das Gusseisentor ist nicht verschlossen. Richard stemmt es auf und fährt durch. Der Garten ist völlig verschneit und die tiefhängenden Wolken verheißen weiteren Schnee. Ein Auto steht in der Einfahrt. Aber als er klingelt, macht keiner auf.

Richard reibt sich die Augen und schluckt schwer. Er zündet sich ne Kippe an und nimmt erstmal einen tiefen Zug. Dann klingelt er nochmal. Keine Reaktion. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und atmet tief ein. Schließlich stapft er um das Haus herum.

Eigentlich will er zu einer Terrassentür, um zu schauen, ob er Till irgendwo sehen kann. Aber das erweist sich als überflüssig, weil er auf einem Steg am Ufer des Sees, der jetzt zugefroren ist, eine massige Gestalt stehen sieht. Er atmet tief ein, strafft seine Schultern, hebt das Kinn, zieht an seiner Zigarette und geht langsam rüber zum Steg.

Till trägt einen schwarzen Wollmantel und eine schwarze Mütze und schaut auf den stillen See raus. Als er Schritte hört, dreht er den Kopf, aber als er sieht, dass es nur Richard ist, schaut er wieder auf das Eis. „Hey Richard“, brummt er leise und stopft seine Hände tiefer in seine Manteltaschen.

„Hey Till.“ Richard stellt sich neben Till, zieht wieder nervös an seiner Zigarette und bläst den Rauch durch die Nase aus. Er schweigt einen Moment, versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu beruhigen, dann schaut er den Sänger von der Seite fest an. Kein Zurück mehr. „Ich will nicht, dass das Video veröffentlicht wird.“

Till runzelt die Stirn und erwidert seinen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. „Warum nicht?“

Richard angelt ne neue Zigarette aus der Packung und zündet sie am Ende seiner alten an. Till beobachtet ihn dabei. Das Eis des Sees knackt leise, während Richard an seiner neuen Kippe zieht und dann schwer schluckt. „Ich will nicht, dass dich jemand so sieht.“

Tills Stirn bleibt weiter gerunzelt. „Wie „so“? Halbnackt? Mit schwarzer Perücke?“ Er grinst schief.

Richard fährt unvermittelt zu Till rum und stößt die Finger seiner linken Hand hart gegen dessen Brust auf Höhe des Schlüsselbeins. „So verletzlich und verletzt, du beschissenes Arschloch“, faucht er. Der bebende, kaum kontrollierte Zorn in seiner Stimme überrascht ihn fast selbst. „Du versteckst dich vor mir, redest nicht mit mir und erlaubst mir nicht, all... das“, er macht mit der Kippe eine ausschweifende Geste in Tills Richtung, „zu sehen, aber in dem verfickten Video breitest du das für alle einfach auf dem Präsentierteller aus. Wenn ich dich nicht so sehen darf, darf dich auch kein anderer so sehen!“ Er bohrt seine Finger fester in Tills Wollmantel und das Fleisch darunter.

Till wehrt sich nicht. Die Gräben in seiner Stirn werden tiefer und er schaut Richard einen Moment nur mit geöffneten Lippen scheinbar fassungslos an. Dann fragt er rau: „So seh ich für dich im Video aus?“

Der Sänger wirkt so überrascht, dass Richard perplex die Hand sinken lässt. „Ja.“ Er schluckt wieder hart. „Einsam. Allein.“ Er zieht an seiner Zigarette und wischt sich über die Augen.

Till hebt eine Hand aus seiner Manteltasche und reibt seine Stirn. Er wirkt immer noch fassungslos und schweigt einen langen Moment. „Ich“, seine Stimme stockt, „ich war einsam während des Drehs. Ich bin’s noch. Weil ich dich vermisse.“

Richard spürt, wie Tränen über die Ränder seiner Augen treten, und wendet den Blick ab, Richtung See. „Warum sagst du mir auf einmal, wie du dich fühlst?“, bringt er heiser hervor und schnipst die Zigarette in den Schnee.

Till holt tief Luft. „Weil du mich sowieso durchschaust.“

Richards Kopf zuckt wieder herum und er fährt den Sänger an: „Warum versuchst du überhaupt, sowas vor mir zu verstecken? Warum traust du mir nicht?“ Er wischt sich die Tränen wütend vom Gesicht.

Till erwidert seinen Blick, seine eigenen blaugrünen Augen nass und fast verzweifelt, gar nicht mehr ausdruckslos. Er macht den Mund auf, setzt zum Sprechen an, schluckt dann und sagt schließlich: „Ich fürchte mich... davor, dass du nicht damit klarkommst. Und ich will dir das nicht zumuten.“

„Was nicht zumuten? Mit was, glaubst du, komme ich nicht klar?“, fragt Richard laut und bebend.

Till reibt sich sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, verschränkt dann die Finger miteinander und senkt das Kinn auf die gefalteten, breiten Hände wie zum Gebet. Sein Blick irrt einen Moment suchend über den schneebedeckten Boden, dann kommt er wieder bei Richard an. „Hör zu“, seine tiefe Stimme ist ausdruckslos, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Augen, „in mir ist so viel Scheiße, so viel abgründiger Müll. Ich will nicht... Es kommt mir schändlich vor, dich da reinzuziehen, indem ich dir auch noch davon erzähle. Ich will dich nicht belasten. Außerdem...“, er senkt die Augen und spricht erst nach einem Moment weiter, „hab ich Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr willst, wenn du davon weißt.“

Mehrere Dinge gehen Richard nacheinander durch den Kopf, an den Händen von vielen verschiedenen Empfindungen, aber am Ende bleibt erstmal nur eins übrig. Er legt den Kopf schief, beugt sich näher zu Till und flüstert heiser: „Ich schreib mit dir zusammen Musik. Ich lass mir von dir wehtun. Meinst du denn echt, dass ich deine Dunkelheit noch nie gesehen habe?“

Ein Moment vergeht. Till zieht die breiten Schultern hoch und sagt leise: „Fällt mir auch gerade auf. Ich...“, seine Stimme bricht und er hebt den Blick wieder und schaut Richard an, Tränen rinnen seine Wange herab.

Richard fällt auf, dass er selbst die Sache zwischen ihnen nie benannt hat. Er schluckt schwer, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass auch seine Tränen wieder über die Ränder der Augen treten. Er tritt näher an Till ran, streckt eine zitternde, eiskalte Hand aus und legt sie an die bartstoppelige, raue Wange des Sängers. „Ich liebe dich. Alles an dir und wegen allem an dir. Ich brauch dich mit deiner Scheiße und deinem abgründigen Müll“, seine Stimme ist leise, aber fest.

Ein heftiges Beben läuft deutlich sichtbar durch Till, dann schluchzt er erstickt auf, schlingt seine Arme um Richards Taille und legt seinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Richard legt einen Arm um Tills Schultern, eine Hand an dessen Hinterkopf und lehnt sich in die Umarmung. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so schlecht behandelt habe“, stößt Till rau hervor. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht die Traute hatte, mit dir zu reden. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Rindviech bin.“ Er umklammert Richards Taille so fest, dass ihm für einen Moment die Luft wegbleibt. „Bitte verzeih mir, ja?“

Richard lehnt seine Wange gegen die bemützte Seite von Tills Kopf und schnieft. „Ja, tu ich. Mir tut‘s leid, dass ich dich Arschloch genannt und angebrüllt habe.“ Er streichelt Tills Hinterkopf. „Wir müssen mehr reden.“

Till nickt hastig, so als wollte er Richard deutlich machen, dass er das wirklich verstanden hat, und drückt ihn fester an sich.

Die beiden stehen einen Moment lang eng umklammert und schweigend da und ruhen sich aus. Ihr Atem kondensiert in der kalten Luft, das Eis des Sees knackt, es fängt an zu schneien.

„Mir ist immer so kalt seit dem Videodreh“, murmelt Till schließlich rau und heiser gegen Richards Schulter, „können wir reingehen und uns aufwärmen, bevor wir reden?“

Richard nickt.

In Tills Bett kuscheln und ficken sie die ganze Nacht lang. Langsam und bedacht und gründlich. Reden tun sie erst am nächsten Tag.


	8. Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein (Februar 2002, Pitztal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 7, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

„Was? In Tirol? Was zum Geier machst du in Tirol? Liegt da nicht gerade meterweise Schnee?“ Die Leitung knackt, Paul hört sich weit weg an.

Richard wirft Geld in den Münzsprecher nach. „Jepp. Meterweise Schnee ist Teil des Plans. Till und ich geh‘n winterwandern... Zusammen.“

Eine Sekunde ist es still, dann: „Du gehst winterwandern? Mit Till?“ Noch eine Pause, dann fragt Paul vorsichtig: „Wennde sagst „zusammen“ meinste dann „zusammen“ oder „ZUSAMMEN“?“

Richard guckt vom Münzsprecher im Eingangsbereich des abgeranzten Autobahnrestaurants zu Till rüber, der noch am Tisch sitzt, gerade die letzten Pommes mit seinen kräftigen Fingern aufklaubt und über einer Wanderkarte brütet. „ZUSAMMEN.“

„Und wenn du „ZUSAMMEN“ sagst, bedeutet das...?“, fragt Paul behutsam weiter.

Richard lacht leise. „Lieben, umarmen, vögeln und so. Aber nichts, na ja... „Klassisches“.“

„Hmmm, nichtklassisches Lieben also. Weißte“, sagt Paul mit einem lauten Grinsen in der Stimme, „ich würd ja jetzt sagen, ich wär überrascht oder so, aber das wär gelogen. Dass du winterwandern gehen willst, schockt mich viel mehr.“

„War Tills Idee!“

„Natürlich“, kurze Pause, Richard kann irgendwo bei Paul im Hintergrund das Baby quengeln hören. „Geht das schon lang so? Nicht das Winterwandern, mein ich, sondern das mit Till.“ 

Richard lehnt sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand. „So sechs Jahre lang.“

„Wow!“ Paul verfällt eine Sekunde lang in Schweigen. „Mensch, das habt ihr aber echt ziemlich gut versteckt. Ich hatte ab und an mal so ‘n Gefühl, was euch betrifft, aber nicht seit sechs Jahren!“

Richard schmeißt noch ne Münze nach. „Ich konnt’s dir nicht früher sagen. Ist kompliziert. Bist du deshalb angepisst?“

Paul lacht. „Ach wo! Ist doch euer Bier! Und ich kenn euch doch. Klar isses kompliziert. Seid ihr beide ja auch!“

„Nu werd mal nicht frech!“, ranzt Richard mit gespielter Empörung.

Paul lacht wieder. „Na gut, na gut. Wissen die anderen bescheid?“

„Ne, wir haben entschieden, es dir zuerst zu erzählen.“

„“Wir“ sagt er! Mann ey! Knuffig. Ich hab jetzt als nächstes vor, das den anderen brühwarm zu erzählen. Ja?“

„Wenn du planst, in Zukunft in dem Zusammenhang öfter das Wort „knuffig“ zu benutzen, muss ich dir leider bei nächster Gelegenheit eine verpassen“, informiert Richard kühl.

Paul kichert. „Okay, okay, ganz ruhig! Ich werde künftig nur angemessene Adjektive benutzen! Kann ich’s den anderen jetz sagen oder nich?“

„Denkst du, warum wir entschieden haben, es dir als Erster zu sagen. Damit du losmarschierst und es den anderen erzählst, so dass ich es nicht machen muss.“

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich ne Tratschtante bin?“, fragt Paul lachend.

Richard knibbelt mit seinen schwarzlackierten Fingernägeln am Notrufaufkleber, der am Telefon klebt, herum. „Nicht nur andeuten. Du BIST ne verdammte Tratschtante!“

Paul lacht, dann schweigt er einen Moment. Schließlich fragt er: „Biste glücklich?“

Richard lächelt. „Ist möglich. Wir sind auf nem guten Weg, denk ich.“

„Prima“, erwidert Paul entschieden.

-

Rechts und links sind Tannen. Der Schnee knirscht unter ihren Stiefeln. Ein Luftzug versucht sich in die Kleidung zu mogeln. Richard schaut auf den breiten Rücken von Till, der vor ihm auf dem schmalen, stramm ansteigenden Pfad stapft.

„Wird nachher schneien“, sagt Till mit tiefer Stimme und wirkt so, als würde daran kein Zweifel bestehen. Er sieht sowieso so aus, als würde er in seiner Freizeit nichts anderes machen, als verdammte verschneite Berge zu erklimmen.

Richard zieht die Träger seines Rucksacks fester. „Woher weißt du das?“

Till guckt Richard über die Schulter hinweg an und deutet Richtung des schmalen Streifens Himmel, der zwischen den Tannen zu sehen ist. „Die Wolken seh‘n so aus.“

Richard hebt den Blick zum Himmel und guckt die Wolken an. Grau. Wattig. Tiefhängend. „Aha.“ Er senkt den Blick wieder und zieht sich die Handschuhe aus. „Verdammter Naturbursche.“ 

Till grinst breit und guckt wieder nach vorne, wo der Wald sich lichtet. „Außerdem hab ich den Wetterbericht gelesen.“

Richard wühlt in den Taschen seiner Winterjacke nach einer Zigarette und murrt: „Das ist gepfuscht.“ Er klemmt sich die Kippe zwischen die Zähne und sucht mit gesenktem Kopf nach seinem Zippo, so dass er fast in Till reinläuft, der stehen geblieben ist. „Was...“, setzt Richard an, verstummt aber, als er den Kopf hebt. Macht Sinn, dass Till innehält.

Sie haben die Baumgrenze passiert und der Blick auf das Tal, das sich zu ihrer Linken erstreckt, ist so plötzlich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Es hat sich tief in die Berge gegraben und liegt da wie eine geöffnete, ausgefranste Ader. Richard bleibt einen Moment lang der Atem weg. Er kommt wieder, als Till neben ihm einen Arm um seine Schultern legt und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt an sich ranzieht.

Richard legt den Rucksack und die Gitarre ab und lässt den Blick schweifen, während er sich die Kippe anzündet und einen Arm um Till legt, der seinen Rucksack ebenso abgestellt hat.

Einen Moment stehen beide schweigend Arm in Arm da, dann sagt Till fest mit tiefer Stimme: „Ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen hier sind.“

Richard zieht an seiner Kippe und wendet den Kopf, um Till anzuschauen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm Angst davor hat, was er sehen wird. Oder was er nicht sehen wird. Aber Richard ist echt schlecht im Wegschauen.

Der Sänger erwidert seinen Blick, ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Winkel seines Mundes und seiner Augen, Zuwendung in der sanften Neigung seines Kopfes, Selbstsicherheit in einer leicht hochgezogenen Braue.

Richard schaut weiter.

Wolken spiegeln sich in Tills grünblauen Augen, ziehen einen Moment durch seinen Blick, begleitet von sowas wie Melancholie.

Richard bläst Rauch durch seine Nase aus und erwidert rau: „Ich auch. Selbst wenn ich gleich inner verfickten Lawine abgehe.“

Till grinst breit und raunt: „Wenigstens gehen wir dann zusammen ab.“ Und bevor Richard wegen des eher zweiklassigen Witzes die Augen verdrehen kann, legt der Sänger auch noch den anderen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn in einen vehementen, hungrigen Kuss.

Richard neigt den Kopf zur Seite, weil Till daran sowieso nicht denkt, legt seinen Arm mit der Zigarette in der Hand um den Nacken des anderen Mannes und die andere Hand fest in dessen Kreuz und kommt Tills Zunge mit seiner entgegen. Er schließt die Augen.

Der Kuss ist leidenschaftlich, laut und warm und lang und kribbelt in Richards Nacken und in seiner Magengrube. Er ist gierig und atemraubend und genau richtig. Till hält ihn mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken.

Schließlich tauchen beide zeitgleich zum Luftholen auf. Richard blinzelt mit geöffneten Lippen und lächelt Till an. Der erwidert das Lächeln und wendet den Kopf, um den Blick wieder über das Tal schweifen zu lassen, beide Arme weiter um ihn geschlungen. „Weißt du, Liebes, das sah bestimmt ausgemacht romantisch aus vor der Kulisse“, bemerkt Till schließlich fein grinsend. 

Richard schnaubt abschätzig. „Genau das brauch ich noch im Leben: Heimatfilmromantik. Fehlen nur noch Zithermusik, ein röhrender Hirsch, und dass du mich für den nächsten Kuss nach hinten biegst.“

Tills Augen blitzen auf, er packt Richard fester und diesem fällt ein, dass der Sänger hemmungslos dramatisch und albern genug ist, um Letzteres wirklich zu tun.

„Wenn du das machst“, versetzt Richard eilig und umfasst Tills Kinn fest mit einer Hand, „wirst du ohne mich weiterwandern. Ich mein‘s ernst!“

Till lacht. „Na gut, kein Heimatfilm. Obwohl man hier gut ein Video drehen könnte.“ Er hebt eine behandschuhte Hand, ergreift die von Richard an seinem Kinn und führt sie zu seinem Mund. „Aber vielleicht ein bisschen Romantik.“ Er presst seine warmen Lippen gegen die Knöchel auf Richards Handrücken und schickt warmen Atem durch seine Nase über die kalte Haut.

Richard grinst schief. „Okay, meinethalben ein bisschen.“

-

Zwei Stunden später, kurz bevor der Schnee einsetzt, kommen sie bei der Hütte an und tragen ihre Rucksäcke in ihr Zimmer im 2. Stock. Richard kann von einem ihrer Fenster aus gerade noch so einen Blick auf einen zugefrorenen See erhaschen, dann geht die Welt auch schon in dichtem Schneefall unter.

Während Till in der Gaststube unten was zu essen organisiert, nimmt Richard eine ausgiebige Dusche in dem altmodischen Bad, um sich aufzuwärmen. Er hasst Kälte und deshalb ist das dringend nötig. Er ist wirklich völlig bescheuert, dass er sich auf Tills Winterwandervorschlag eingelassen hat.

Immerhin wird er entschädigt, als er aus dem Bad kommt und Till auf dem massiven, hölzernen Doppelbett im Schneidersitz sitzen sieht, nur bekleidet mit langer, dunkelgrauer Feinrippunterwäsche. Der Sänger hat auf einem rotweiß karierten Tischtuch eine Brotmahlzeit vor sich ausgebreitet, hinter ihm an der holzgetäfelten Wand schwülstige, schlecht gemalte Landschaftsbilder. Das Ganze sieht echt aus wie aus einem schrägen Heimatfilm.

„Ja mei, Heidi!“, sagt Richard, während er sich ein schwarzes Sweatshirt über den Kopf zieht, weil die Boxershorts alleine zu kühl sind. „Wo hast du denn den Alp-Oehi gelassen?“

Till legt den Kopf schief, reißt seine Augen weit auf und hebt einen Zeigefinger in gespielter Unschuld an die Lippen. „Ach, Geissenpeter, der Großvater ist zuhaus geblieben. Wir zwei sind ganz allein!“

Richard lässt sich gegenüber von Till auf der anderen Seite der Tischdecke nieder, stellt ein Bein auf und lehnt sich lässig gegen das Fußteil des Bettes zurück. „Endlich, Heidi, ganz allein. Wir können so viele schöne Dinge zusammen machen!“ 

Till nimmt ein Stück Hartwurst von der Tischdecke und lispelt mit verstellter Stimme: „Willst du mir deine Ziegen zeigen, Geissenpeter?“ Er fängt an, obszön auf dem Stück Wurst herumzulutschen.

Richard unterbricht den Augenkontakt zu Till und presst die Lippen einen Moment lang fest zusammen, um nicht loszulachen. Er nimmt ein Stück Brot, atmet tief durch und hebt den Blick dann wieder. „Mei, Heidi, die kennst du doch schon alle! Ich weiß! Erst essen wir und stärken uns. Und dann erklimmen wir zusammen die höchste Bergspitze. Wenn du müde wirst, lass ich dich auf meinem Rücken reiten.“

Tills Augenbrauen rutschen in die Höhe, er grinst hungrig und knurrt heiser: „Versprochen?“

Richard steckt sich das Stück Brot in den Mund, hebt seinerseits eine Augenbraue, nickt sacht und sagt: „Versprochen!“

Tills Grinsen wird sonnig und albern. „Geil!“ Er belegt ein Brot mit Käse, greift nach seiner Bierflasche und haut rein.

Richard tut es ihm nach.

Zufriedenes Kauen erfüllt einen ausgedehnten Moment lang das Zimmer, gemischt mit dem dumpfen Geräusch fallenden Schnees, das von außen in den warmen Raum dringt.

„Alright“, sagt Richard schließlich zwischen zwei Bissen Wurstbrot, „red mit mir über was Persönliches, über das du lieber nicht reden würdest.“ Er sieht Till fest an.

Till holt tief Luft, ändert auf dem Bett unruhig seine Sitzposition und streicht ziellos mit beiden Händen über die Brust seines langen Unterhemdes. Schließlich jedoch erwidert er Richards Blick, wenn auch eher ausdruckslos. „Ich... fühl mich immer... fern“, bringt er stockend, zögerlich mit tiefer Stimme hervor.

Richard nimmt einen Schluck Bier, um das Brot runterzuspülen, spricht aber nicht, sondern sieht Till weiter an. Er wartet.

Tills Blick wandert, kommt wieder bei ihm an. „Fern und abgesondert, so als würde ich nicht wirklich dazugehören. Mich hat keiner abgesondert und ich sonder mich auch nicht selbst ab. Es ist so, als wär das schon immer so gewesen und würde auch immer so sein. Weil ich andere Dinge fühle und denke. Unabänderlich. Ich kann mir nicht helfen.“ Er trinkt einen Schluck Bier und lehnt sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes, die Beine von sich gestreckt und übereinandergeschlagen. „Andere Dinge in mir... Dreck und kranker Scheiß... nicht nur in meinem Geist, sondern auch in meinem Körper.“ Er senkt den Blick auf seine breiten Hände, die um die Bierflasche geschlungen in seinem Schoß liegen.

Richard blinzelt, dann stellt er seine eigene Flasche auf den Boden, um beide Hände frei zu haben, damit er das Picknick vom Bett räumen kann.

Till schaut auf und spricht langsam weiter. „Also fühl ich mich oft allein. Weil ich die Dinge nicht abstellen kann. Und wie soll ich sie den Leuten nur mit Worten erklären? So als könnte man sowas erklären. Man ist es oder fühlt es oder man ist es nicht und fühlt es nicht.“ Er leert sein Bier, stellt die Flasche weg und streckt eine Hand nach Richard aus.

Sobald Richard sie ergriffen hat, zieht Till ihn langsam an sich. Richard legt sich lang neben Tills Beine, breitet seine freie Hand auf dem Oberschenkel des Sängers aus, während er ihm seine andere überlässt, und lehnt sich halb neben, halb gegen ihn zurück, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

Till spricht rau weiter: „Und dann kommst du ins Spiel. Die Musik ist eine Seite. Das hast du auch gesagt am See.“ Er legt einen Arm fest um Richards Schultern und drückt seine Hand an seine Brust. „Manchmal ist es so... makellos. Ich fange an und du schreibst fort oder andersrum. Text und Melodie. Da in dir ist das, was auch in mir ist. Und wir erkennen einander und schwingen im Gleichtakt. Mein Geist und dein Geist... Und in diesen Momenten bin ich nicht einsam.“

Till lässt Richards Hand los, lehnt sich über ihn, streicht mit seinen Fingern durch Richards schwarzgefärbte Haare und vergräbt sie in den Strähnen im Nacken. „Aber dann, wie gesagt, ist da auch mein Körper.“ Tills Augen brennen sich in Richards. „Der will Dinge und gibt Dinge, die sonst keiner will. Oder fast keiner. Du schon. Also kann auch mein Körper an dich andocken.“ Er zieht fest an Richards Haaren am Hinterkopf, so dass der Gitarrist seinen Kopf nach hinten beugt, und legt seine Lippen an dessen Kehle.

Richard schaudert, berückt und bewegt von Tills jähen, gründlichen Worten, seinen Augen und der Berührung. Er schlingt einen Arm um den anderen Mann, schließt die Augen und atmet mit geöffneten Lippen tief ein und aus. 

Till küsst seine Kehle mit geöffneten Lippen, während er sich mit der ganzen Länge seines kräftigen Körpers über ihn schiebt. Eine Hand schiebt sich in Richards Boxershorts, sucht seinen Schwanz und kommt dort reglos zur Ruhe, eingekeilt zwischen ihren Körpern, während die andere Hand an seinen Haaren zieht. Till leckt über die Seite seines Halses und nimmt sich dann die andere vor, um laute, feuchte Küsse auf die Haut zu drücken. Schließlich kommen die Bewegungen einen Moment lang zum Stillstand und Richard kann ein Zögern spüren, dann raunt Till schwer atmend gegen seinen Hals: „Und manchmal denk ich und fühl ich, ich müsste ganz in dich reinkriechen, dann wär ich nie mehr allein“, und setzt unvermittelt seine Zähne ein, indem er sacht, aber bestimmt in die Seite von Richards Hals beißt.

Richard saugt scharf Luft ein, legt seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten, entblößt seine Kehle vollends und schlingt ein Bein um Till, um ihn fester an sich zu ziehen, die Berührung noch enger zu machen, zu offenbaren, wie sehr er das alles will. „Till...“

Till beißt fester zu und knurrt. Seine Hand schließt sich um Richards halbsteifes Glied und hält sich fest.

Richard wölbt sich Till entgegen und keucht. Er legt eine Hand an den rasierten Hinterkopf des Sängers, drückt sein Gesicht fester in seine schmerzende Halsbeuge und zerrt mit der anderen Hand an dessen langen Unterhemd herum.

Till öffnet seinen Kiefer und leckt über den Biss, einen langen Moment lang, selbstvergessen, schwer atmend, dann setzt er sich abrupt auf, schaut intensiv mit brennenden Augen auf Richard hinab, packt dessen Handgelenke fest und zerrt ihn rücksichtslos in eine vollständig liegende Position. Danach lässt er Richards Handgelenke los, Abdrücke bleiben zurück, und richtet sich auf, so dass er über ihm kniet. „Zieh dich aus“, seine tiefe Stimme vibriert. 

Richard hetzt sich, um Tills Aufforderung nachzukommen, sein Körper erbebt längst in Ungeduld und Antizipation. Er windet sich unter dem Sänger liegend zuerst aus dem Sweatshirt und dann aus den Boxershorts. Till tut es ihm nach und zieht sich über ihm zuerst das Unterhemd aus und dann die lange Unterhose. Richard gibt seinem Impuls nach und umfasst Tills Schwanz, fühlt ihn warm und schwer und steif in seiner Hand liegen. Er blickt mit geöffneten Lippen zu Till auf, der über ihm aufragend einen Moment still hält und seinen Blick fest erwidert.

„Dann komm“, flüstert Richard, während seine Finger über das feste, doch weiche Fleisch streicheln, „fick mich.“ Er wölbt auffordernd seinen Rücken und atmet rau stöhnend aus.

Till bleckt die Zähne und kauert sich abrupt über Richards Brust, um seine Lippen und Zähne um eine Brustwarze zu schließen. Schmerz leckt über das empfindliche Fleisch.

Ein wilder Schauer fährt durch Richards Lenden sein Rückgrat hinauf, er spürt einen Tropfen Flüssigkeit seinen eigenen harten Schwanz herabrinnen, während er Tills fester greift. 

Minutenlang malträtiert Till seine Brustwarzen, minutenlang spürt Richard ekstatisch keuchend dem Schmerz nach. Aber das ist nicht genug. Nicht nachdem was Till gesagt hat. Richard hebt seine Hand, leckt über die Innenfläche, greift wieder nach Tills Schwanz, um ihn heftiger zu reiben, den Sänger dazu zu bewegen, ihn endlich zu ficken.

Und schließlich erbarmt sich Till. Er reißt seinen Kopf hoch, blickt Richard mit funkelnden Augen an, atmet rau stöhnend ein und packt ihn bei der Taille, um ihn ruppig auf den Bauch zu drehen. Richard atmet keuchend gegen ein Kissen aus und hebt seinen Hintern.

Tills schwielige, warme Hand wie ein Schraubstock an seiner Taille, das Geräusch von Spucken, ein kräftiger Finger, der feucht in ihn eindringt. Richard stöhnt ein entrücktes „Ja“. Warmer Schmerz, Gänsehaut, Wellen der Lust, die durch seine Glieder rollen.

Noch ein Finger, dann noch zwei, alle bewegen sich beharrlich, verlangen Raum, schaffen dadurch Platz. Fingerspitzen, die fest über seine Prostata gleiten. Mehr Wellen. Stöhnen. Nicht genug.

Die Finger ziehen sich zurück. Richard streckt seinen Po höher. Till schiebt sich über ihn, Körper an Körper, sein Schwanz an seinem Hintern. Aber das Glied findet nicht in ihn.

„Till, komm“, stöhnt Richard wild in das Kissen und angelt blind nach hinten, um an dem Sänger zu zerren.

„Auf jetzt“, flüstert Till rau und gnadenlos in sein Ohr und zieht mit beiden Händen roh an seiner Taille, „du hast gesagt, ich kann auf deinem Rücken reiten.“

Richard ächzt. Er stützt sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab, bringt seine Knie schwer atmend unter sich und stemmt sich keuchend mit Till auf dem Rücken in einen Vierfüßlerstand. Er spannt alle Muskeln an, um dem schweren Gewicht auf seinem Rücken Widerstand zu bieten, lässt nur den Kopf hängen und wird belohnt, als Till sich auf ihm zurechtrückt und mit einem festen Stoß in ihn eindringt.

Beide stöhnen, ihr Atem gleicht sich an. 

Till zögert nicht und beginnt zu pflügen. Richard ist gut vorbereitet und gibt nach, damit Till in die Tiefe kann.

Zeit vergeht, während der Sänger knurrend wieder und wieder sein Becken vorschiebt, um in ihn einzudringen und ihn zu weiten, gleichmäßig, beide Hände stählern an der Taille des Gitarristen, ein Großteil seines Gewichts auf dessen Rücken.

Tief, warm, unnachgiebig. Richard bebt vor Lust und Anstrengung, Till weiter zu tragen. Seine Augen sind schon längst geschlossen.

Mehr Zeit vergeht. Tills Schwanz ist so tief in ihm, sein Bauch an seinen Rücken gepresst. Richard weiß nicht mehr genau, wo er aufhört und Till anfängt. Die Erregung hat fiebrige Züge angenommen und wütet durch seine Nervenbahnen.

„Nicht aufgeben.“

Till greift zwischen seine Beine und massiert seinen Schwanz.

„Nicht aufhören.“

Richard stemmt seine Handballen fester in die Matratze.

„Fast am Ziel.“

Richard kommt mit einem wilden Schluchzen, Till bewegt sein Becken ruckhafter gegen sich kontrahierende Muskeln. Fast zu schmerzhaft, übersensibel. Richard hält aus. Till bohrt seine Finger in seine Seiten, stöhnt laut in seinen Nacken und kommt auch.

-

„Ich werde in die Tannen geh‘n/ dahin wo ich sie zuletzt geseh‘n/ doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land/ und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand/ und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer/ weh mir, oh weh/ und die Vögel singen nicht mehr“, summt Richard unter Till und greift nach hinten, um dessen Nacken zu streicheln. „Ich hab das in der Karibik am Strand geschrieben. Aber es is nich fertig. Du musst mir helfen.“ Seine Stimme ist schläfrig und rau.

Till vergräbt seine Nase in Richards Haaransatz und schmiegt sich enger an ihn, sein weiches Glied noch halb in ihm. Schließlich singt er leise gegen Richards Haut: „Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein/ ohne dich/ mit dir bin ich auch allein/ ohne dich/ ohne diiich.“


	9. Und ihr wisst, was es ist (Mai 2004, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 9, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Der Himmel über Berlin ist beinahe wolkenlos, das Blaurosa der Abenddämmerung zart und weich, die Luft ruhig. Richard atmet tief ein und lächelt selbstvergessen, während er aus dem Flugzeugfenster schaut und die näherkommende Stadt betrachtet. Er fühlt sich gelöst oder zumindest gelöster als sonst. Selbst Berlin kann ihn gerade nicht abfucken. Alles Private in New York ist geklärt, das Album ist fertig und gut - zumindest ordentlich - und er kann mit Till ein paar Tage verbringen, bevor sie ihr erstes Video für die neue CD drehen. 

Ja, das Video...

Richard fühlt sich nicht nur gelöst wegen der privaten Dinge, die er regeln konnte, sondern auch gelöst, weil er in einem brutalen geistigen Parforceritt das Video für sich erschlossen hat und dabei Dinge ans Licht gekommen sind, die für ihn bisher im Dunkel seines Unterbewusstseins lagen. Es ist wie eine Tür, die er aufgeschlossen hat, und nun stürzen all die Dinge heraus, die bisher eingekerkert waren. Und deshalb fühlt er sich gelöst und irgendwie befreit. Deshalb ist er aber auch nervös und aufgewühlt. 

Er hofft so sehr und mit aller Macht, dass die Erkenntnisse, die beim Grübeln rausgekommen sind, zu guten Dingen führen werden. Einerseits für das Video, andererseits aber auch - vor allem - für ihn persönlich.

Er hebt wie so oft während des langen Fluges seine Hand und berührt das schwarze, glatte Leder, das um seinen Hals gewunden ist. Ein Gitarrist von Rammstein zu sein hat viele Vorteile. Einer davon ist, dass sich kein Mensch darüber wundert, wenn man mit offensichtlich nicht für Hunde produzierten fetten Hundehalsbändern rumläuft. Wahrscheinlich hält man das für so ne Art Fashionstatement. Ist es zur Abwechslung mal nicht. Aber das müssen die Leute im Flugzeug und so ja nicht wissen. Aber Richard weiß es. Sein Bauch kribbelt vor Nervosität und Anspannung.

Till...

-

... weiß es auch. Als Richard, seine beiden großen Koffer hinter sich herziehend, aus der Automatiktür bei der Gepäckausgabe tritt, sieht er Till sofort aus der Traube von Leuten aufragen, die ihre Lieben nach der Reise in Empfang nehmen. Schwarzer Anzug, schwarze Sonnenbrille, schwarzer Stetson, zweifelhafter Schnurrbart. Und seine Augenbrauen rutschen deutlich sichtbar in die Höhe, als er Richard erblickt.

Richard geht um eine Absperrung rum und mit einem Grinsen auf Till zu. „Na, mit dem Schnäuzer sind wir wohl aus nem 70er-Jahre-Softporno entlaufen, wie?“

Till grinst und wartet wortlos, bis Richard die Koffer losgelassen hat, dann legt er beide Arme um ihn und zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Hey, Liebes“, brummt er sanft in Richards Ohr.

Richard erwidert die Umarmung trotz Öffentlichkeit ebenso fest. „Hey, Till. Schön, wieder hier zu sein.“ Er ertappt sich bei einem einfältigen Lächeln. Und scheißt drauf. „Hab dich eventuell ‘n bisschen vermisst.“

Till drückt ihn nochmal, dann lässt er los und grinst. „Ach, sag an. Vermisst also. Na sowas.“

Die Leute um sie herum werden langsam unruhig und fangen an zu tuscheln. Deutsche Höflichkeit hält nur so und so lange. Ist nur ne Frage der Zeit, bis jetzt jemand nach nem Autogramm fragt.

„Zeit zu gehen“, sagt Richard und greift nach einem Koffer.

Till nickt und nimmt den anderen.

\- 

Während der Autofahrt vom Flughafen zu Tills Haus unterhalten sie sich über Berlin und New York, über ihre Familien und über „Hellboy“. Irgendwann entsteht eine kleine Pause im Gespräch. Richard hat das Beifahrerfenster runtergefahren und raucht eine Kippe. Aus der Stereoanlage tönt Nick Cave.

Nach einem Moment entspannten Schweigens fragt oder vielmehr: stellt Till in Form einer Frage fest: „Neu, hm?“ Er schaut kurz rüber zu Richard und hebt eine Hand vom Steuer, um seine Fingerspitzen langsam über das breite, schwarze Hundehalsband gleiten zu lassen.

„Ja, es...“ Richard bricht nervös ab. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass Till ihn fragen würde, hat darauf gebaut, hat das Halsband extra angezogen, damit er es tut. Kontrollierte Umstände, so dass er sich vorher Worte zurechtlegen konnte. Aber jetzt ist er doch unruhiger als von ihm vorher antizipiert. Verdammt naiv, von sich selbst anzunehmen, dass ihn eine solche Selbstoffenbarung, wie er sie plant, nicht in Panik versetzen würde.

Richard zieht an seiner Kippe und schindet Zeit, indem er den Rauch langsam aus dem geöffneten Autofenster bläst. Aber er ist nicht nur naiv, sondern auch zu verdammt stolz, um seine Angst triumphieren zu lassen. Also sagt er schließlich mit so fester Stimme wie möglich: „Ich hab lange nachgedacht wegen dem Video. Und dabei sind mir Sachen klar geworden. Damit hängt das zusammen. Ich... will was mit dir probieren.“ Er schaut dem Sänger fest in die Augen. Wie Till jetzt reagiert, ist wichtig.

Till grinst und sagt: „Mich hat das Video auch beschäftigt.“ Eine seiner rauen Fingerspitzen streicht oberhalb des Halsbandes über Richards Haaransatz im Nacken. Während Richard eine Gänsehaut bekommt, wird Tills Grinsen zu einem weichen Lächeln und er sagt ruhig mit tiefer Stimme: „Klar, lass uns was probieren. Erklär’s mir nachher beim Essen.“ Dann schaut er wieder auf die Straße und legt die Hand zurück auf den Schaltknauf. „Gibt Rebhuhn.“ 

-

Richard ist zwar müde vom Flug, aber er schaut Till zu gerne beim Kochen zu, um sich das im Austausch für ein Schläfchen entgehen zu lassen. Also zieht er sich was Bequemeres an - alte, ausgeleierte Jeans, schwarzes T-Shirt, das Halsband bleibt - und bezieht einen Beobachtungsposten in der Wohnküche.

Er sitzt auf der Tischplatte des massiven Holztisches, der als Tills Esstisch fungiert, die nackten Füße auf einem Stuhl, raucht eine Zigarette und beobachtet Till über eine Kücheninsel aus Edelstahl hinweg, wie dieser mit präzisen und ruhigen Bewegungen schneidet, umrührt und abschmeckt. Er hat die Ärmel seines schwarzen Herrenhemdes hochgekrempelt und sich die Schuhe ausgezogen, trägt aber weiter seine elegante schwarze Anzughose. Wie bei den meisten Sachen, die er tut, wirkt Till sicher und souverän und völlig wie der Herr der Lage. Die Küche füllt sich mit immer neuen Wohlgerüchen und Richards Magen knurrt.

Er betrachtet, wie Till Rosmarin im Mörser bearbeitet, und fragt: „Weißt du schon, was die anderen im Video machen wollen?“

Till guckt nur kurz hoch und schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, dann konzentriert er sich wieder aufs Kochen und streut die zerkleinerten Kräuter in den Soßentopf. „Soll doch ein Geheimnis sein, damit sich keiner gehemmt fühlt.“ Er rührt kräftig um.

„Ja, eigentlich...“ Richard grinst auch und zieht an seiner Kippe. „Ich weiß trotzdem schon, was Paul und Flake machen wollen. Ich hab Paul eigentlich nur angerufen, um über mögliche Bühnenoutfits zu quatschen und zu fragen, wie’s den Kids geht. Aber quasi bevor ich überhaupt irgendwas sagen konnte, hat er mir schon erzählt, was er macht. Und dann hat er mir auch noch genau erklärt, was Flake vorhat. Keine Ahnung, wie er das aus ihm rausgekriegt hat. Na ja, wahrscheinlich wars Flake einfach egal.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck Bier aus seiner Flasche, die neben ihm auf der Tischplatte steht, und fragt dann: „Willst du wissen, was sie machen? Kann’s dir sagen, wenn du willst.“

Till probiert die Soße und greift dann nach der Pfeffermühle, dabei schüttelt er nochmal mit dem Kopf: „Ne, ich lass mich überraschen.“ Er schweigt, während er wieder probiert, dann schaut er Richard einen Moment lang an. „Nur von dir will ich’s wissen.“ Er lächelt. „Und das Essen ist fertig. Deck mal den Tisch.“

Richard drückt seine Kippe aus und räumt den Aschenbecher weg. Während er aus einem der Edelstahlregale Teller und Besteck holt, trägt Till das Essen auf: zwei Töpfe und einen Bräter. Beide Männer haben schon so oft hier zusammen gegessen, dass keiner dem anderen in den Weg kommt. Alles Routine. Genauso wie wo wer sitzt: Richard am Kopfende, Till rechts daneben.

Till tut ihm Rebhuhn und Kartoffeln auf und gießt dunkelbraune Soße daneben. Richard wartet, bis er das mit seinem eigenen Teller wiederholt hat, dann hebt er seine Bierflasche und sagt: „Prost! Auf dich und deine Kochkünste!“

Till hebt seine eigene Flasche, winkt aber knapp mit der anderen Hand ab. „Schon gut. Lass uns lieber auf uns trinken.“

Richard muss grinsen. So souverän und sicher wie der Sänger meist wirkt, so schlecht ist er in gleichem Maße beim Annehmen von Komplimenten. Das Tillsche Paradoxon. Er nickt. „Okay, auf uns!“

Das Essen ist phantastisch: Das Rebhuhn knusprig, die Kartoffeln buttrig und die Soße würzig. Die beiden Männer unterhalten sich währenddessen über dies und jenes. Aber Richards Gedanken wandern, ebenso wie Tills Blick, während des Gesprächs ab und an zu dem Hundehalsband, das locker um seinen Hals geschnallt ist. Kalte Angst beißt Richard in den Nacken, wenn er an seine bevorstehende Beichte denkt.

Er weiß, dass Till ihn nicht fragen wird, um was es jetzt eigentlich geht. Er hat Till gesagt, dass er über etwas reden möchte. Till hat gesagt, dass er zuhören wird. Und jetzt wartet Till. Es ist an Richard, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen.

Doch er lässt sich Zeit, bis sie zu Ende gegessen haben und Till Kaffee gemacht hat. Erlaubt sich, den Moment des Entblößens noch einen Augenblick vor sich herzuschieben. Erst als er eine Kippe angezündet und eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee vor sich stehen hat, schaut er Till fest in die Augen und fängt übergangslos an, zu erklären, ab und an nervös an seiner Zigarette ziehend.

„Also, okay... Jeder sollte sich ja wegen des Videos überlegen, was er machen will, was „sein Teil“ ist. Und ich hab mich zuerst gefragt, was ich genau unter „meinem Teil“ verstehe.“

Till sitzt auf seinem Platz schräg gegenüber, keinen Kaffee, sondern ein Bier in der Hand, entspannt zurückgelehnt, und nickt in stummer Bestätigung. Seine blaugrünen Augen sind auf Richard gerichtet, in Tills ganz eigener Mischung aus Ruhe und schwerer, intensiver Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich glaube, damit ist der persönliche Abgrund gemeint. Das, was jeder lieber verschweigen würde, weil es so deviant und intim ist. Damit, womit man im Innersten selbst kämpft. Was einen die eigene Persönlichkeit in Zweifel ziehen lässt...“ Richard bläst einen Schwall Rauch aus. „Bleibt nur noch die Frage, was dieses Teil für mich nun ist.“ Er fährt sich mit einer Hand unruhig durch die schwarzgefärbten Haare. „Ich... Mein Teil... Mein Kampf ist... keine Ahnung, wie ich das genau nennen soll... ist sowas wie meine andere Seite. Die Seite, die immer alles perfekt haben muss. Die sich, mich, ständig selbst bespiegelt, um Schwächen zu finden und sie auszumerzen.“ Er merkt, dass seine Hand vor Nervosität zittert, weil die Kaffeetasse gegen die Untertasse klappert. Er lässt die Tasse los, schließt kurz die Augen und holt tief Luft.

Als er die Augen wieder aufmacht, sieht er, dass Till seine große Hand neben seine auf den Tisch gelegt hat, ohne sie zu berühren. Ein Angebot. Er dreht seine eigene Hand um, Handfläche nach oben. Till legt seine hinein und verschlingt ihre Finger, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Und diese Seite ist unerbittlich und gnadenlos kritisch. ICH bin so. Ich kann niemals nachlassen. Ich muss immer versuchen, das Beste zu erreichen. Das... das betrifft so vieles. Mein Aussehen, mein Verhalten, jede Art von Außenwirkung... und die Musik, alles Kreative.“ Er drückt seinen Zigarettenstummel aus, fährt sich mit der Hand wieder nervös durch die Haare. „Aber es gibt IMMER eine Schwäche. Immer! Deshalb hält die Seite nie ihre verdammte Klappe. Es gibt immer was, was schlecht ist, was verbessert werden könnte. Und dann wieder, und dann wieder....“ Er zündet sich eine neue Zigarette an, zieht mit zitternden Fingern nervös an ihr, blinzelt durch den Rauch Till mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Till sieht nicht überrascht aus. Stattdessen sind seine blaugrünen Augen weich. Er drückt Richards Hand sanft. Nickt.

„Aber...“, Richard holt tief Luft, fasst Tills Hand so fest, dass es bestimmt wehtut, „das ist nur der Vorhof zur Hölle.“ Hektischer Zug aus der Zigarette. „Das... mein tiefster Abgrund ist...“ Er schluckt hart an dem Kloß in seiner Kehle vorbei und blinzelt, senkt den Blick auf die Tischplatte. „Ich will nicht mein ganzes Selbst und mein Schaffen ständig anzweifeln und aburteilen. Aber ich komm da nicht raus. Ich kann mir das nicht selbst zugestehen.“

Er folgt der Maserung der hölzernen Tischplatte eine Zeitlang ohne Bewusstsein mit den Augen, dann bringt er heiser, langsam hervor: „Ich will, dass mich jemand in die Mangelhaftigkeit zwingt. Dass mich jemand dazu nötigt, aufzugeben nach Perfektion zu streben. Sodass ich mich auf die Unvollkommenheit einlassen muss. Mich damit auseinandersetzen muss. Ich... ich will...“, er schaut hoch in Tills Augen, obwohl alles in ihm schreit, bloß wegzugucken, schluckt wieder hart, „ich will, dass jemand die Verantwortung dafür übernimmt, dass ich nicht perfekt bin. Ich will, dass jemand mich in die Schwäche zwingt, so dass ich mir selbst einreden kann, die Mangelhaftigkeit wäre nicht meine Schuld.“ Er zieht fest an seiner Zigarette, während er weiter in Tills Augen blickt, setzt dann hinzu: „Ich will, dass du das machst.“ 

Till hält seine Hand weiter sanft und legt den Kopf schief, nachdenklich, abwägend, weiter nicht überrascht. Er schweigt einen langen Moment und betrachtet Richard. Bemisst ihn mit Blicken von oben nach unten. Schließlich sagt er mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme: „Das ist weit mehr, als dir wehzutun. Weiter und anders als wir bisher gegangen sind. Das wird nicht schön. Verstehst du das?“

Richard schluckt wieder hart. Er nickt, hebt Tills breite, schwere Hand mit seiner an die Lippen und flüstert gegen den Handrücken: „Ja, ich weiß. Genau darum geht es ja. Sorry, ich weiß, dass das viel ist.“

Till dreht seine Hand, umfasst Richards Kinn und Kiefer, beugt sich leicht zu ihm rüber, schaut ihm fest in die Augen. „Du willst, dass ich dich verwüste?“ Seine Stimme ist sanft, aber nachdrücklich.

Richard nickt, die brennende Zigarette vergessen zwischen den Fingern.

Till fragt ernst weiter: „Du willst, dass ich dich scheitern lasse?“

Wieder Nicken.

„Das heißt also“, stellt Till mit ruhiger Stimme fest, „ich soll dir nicht nur die Kontrolle, sondern auch deine Würde nehmen.“ Seine Hand an Richards Kinn ist fest und unbestreitbar. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?“

Richard nickt nochmal. Dann flämmt ihm die Kippe die Finger an. Er fährt zusammen. „Shit!“ Till lässt sein Kinn los.

Richard drückt fluchend die Zigarette aus, steht auf und geht rüber zum Edelstahlwaschbecken, um kaltes Wasser über die Stelle laufen zu lassen. Das nimmt ihn in Anspruch, so dass weitere Worte einfacher aus seinem Mund fallen. „Ja, ich will das. Ich hab nächtelang darüber nachgedacht. Und am Ende“, er guckt über die Schulter zurück zu Till, der weiter ruhig am Tisch sitzt, „musste ich mir das eingestehen.“ Er schaut zurück auf seine geröteten Finger unter dem Wasserstrahl. „Auch wenn‘s hart war. Vielleicht hätte ich das lieber nicht über mich selbst gewusst.“

Schließlich stellt Richard das Wasser ab und dreht sich um, lehnt sich mit dem Hintern gegen das Waschbecken und schaut Till an. Er weiß, dass Till nicht einwilligen wird, wenn das nichts für ihn ist, also verschwendet er keine Zeit damit, dem Sänger zu versichern, dass auch eine Ablehnung okay wäre, sondern fragt einfach: „Und, machst du’s?“

Till betrachtet ihn einen Augenblick lang stumm, seine blaugrünen Augen nahezu ausdruckslos. Dann verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Haifischgrinsen und er lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. „Als ob ich mir das entgehen lasse.“ Er legt den Kopf schief. „Ist aber besser, wenn du ausgeruht bist. Also lass mich dich morgen läutern.“

Wieder nickt Richard. Und atmet tief durch. 

-

Sie reden an dem Abend nicht mehr über die Pläne für den nächsten Tag, aber als Richard schließlich todmüde neben Till im Bett liegt, streichen die Finger des Sängers einen Moment lang über das Hundehalsband, ziehen probeweise sanft daran, stehlen sich zwischen Leder und Kehle, bevor er es aufschnallt und ihm abnimmt. Richard hinterfragt das nicht. Er schläft, einen Arm quer über Tills warmer, behaarter Brust, schließlich fest ein.

-

„So um 4.“

Die Zeit bis dahin erlebt Richard in einem Zustand zwischen einer Aufregung, die so stark ist, dass sie fast zur Übelkeit wird, unterschwelliger Angst und geistiger, nach innen gekehrter Abwesenheit. Er frühstückt mit Till, läuft um den See, führt ein paar Telefonate, sitzt mit seiner Akustikgitarre draußen auf der Terrasse und geht um halb vier schließlich unter die Dusche.

Jetzt ist ihm definitiv schlecht vor Anspannung und Nervosität.

Reiß dich zusammen. Spar dir das Zusammenbrechen für später auf, du Memme.

Richard schließt die Augen und macht Atemübungen unter der Dusche.

Was ihn aber schlussendlich erst wirklich beruhigt, ist das Auftauchen von Till im Badezimmer, als er sich gerade abtrocknet.

Till steht einfach mit geradem Rücken im Türrahmen, bekleidet lediglich mit einer schwarzen Trainingshose, und schaut ihn fest an, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht, die Pupillen und die Nasenflügel vor Aufregung geweitet. Die Erkenntnis, wie wenig reiner Gefallen das ist und wie sehr vielmehr Tills eigenes Verlangen, lässt Richard sofort ruhiger werden. Till WILL das.

„Alles klar?“, fragt Till. In seiner Stimme klingt ein Vibrieren mit, wie aus der Kehle eines Raubtieres.

Richard befeuchtet seine Unterlippe mit der Zunge und nickt. „Ja. Aufgeregt, aber ja.“ Er legt das Handtuch weg.

„Gut. Fertig?“

Richard nickt nur.

„Na dann“, Tills Lächeln wird bezahnt und lauernd, „werd ich dich wohl mal läutern, Liebchen.“ Er tritt auf ihn zu.

Richard erbebt wild bei Tills Worten und als er sieht, dass der Sänger das Hundehalsband in der Hand hat. Aber das Beben entstammt nur in zweiter oder dritter Instanz sexueller Erregung. All das hier ist viel, viel mehr als das. Das weiß Richard. Und deshalb ist das Beben auch durch Angst ausgelöst. Und durch Anspannung.

Er rührt sich nicht, steht nackt und mit Gänsehaut vor Till, während dieser ihm mit ruhiger, unaufgeregter Souveränität die feuchten Haare aus dem Nacken streicht, um ihm dann das Halsband locker anzulegen und es zuzuschnallen. 

Sobald Till damit fertig ist, tritt er einen Schritt zurück, die muskulösen Arme locker an den Seiten, und fixiert Richard mit blaugrünem Blick. „Für heute gelten zwei Regeln. Die erste: Wenn einer von uns beiden das Ganze abbrechen will, sagt er „stopp“. Falls du gerade nicht sprechen kannst, räusperst du dich stattdessen. Klar?“

Richard nickt.

„2. Regel.“ Till hält seinen Blick fest. „Außer der Einhaltung der ersten Regel erwarte ich nichts von dir. Alles, was ich brauche, werde ich mir von dir nehmen. Ob du dabei kooperierst oder nicht, ist irrelevant.“

Richard nickt. Die Regel erscheint ihm nur folgerich...

Till hebt die rechte Hand und verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige. Das Klatschen hört sich im gefliesten Bad kalt und laut an und lässt den Schlag heftiger klingen, als er eigentlich ist. „Ich brauche deine Bestätigung nicht, solange ich nicht danach frage.“ Die Tiefe in Tills Stimme schwingt düster und bedrohlich.

Die Ohrfeige war nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, aber Richards Wange, genauso wie der Rest seines Gesichts, fühlt sich warm an, wütend ob des herablassenden, demütigenden Schlages. Richard beißt die Zähne zusammen und funkelt Till schweigend an.

Till lächelt milde. Dann ergreift er das Hundehalsband, indem er seine Finger gnadenlos vorne zwischen das Leder und Richards Hals schiebt, und zerrt Richard am Halsband aus dem Raum.

Richard stolpert hinterher, bevor er es schafft, seine Haltung so weit wiederzufinden, dass er seinen Tritt einigermaßen unter Kontrolle bekommt. Gleichzeitig versucht er die Fingerknöchel, die gegen seine Kehle pressen, zu ignorieren.

Till zieht ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Über dem Fußteil des großen Doppelbettes hängt eine leinenfarbene Zwangsjacke, die Richards Aufmerksamkeit wahrscheinlich in Anspruch nehmen sollte, stattdessen kann er aber einen Moment lang nur an eine Sache denken: An den mannshohen, breiten Spiegel, der gegenüber vom Bett an der Wand hängt und den er gerade in seinem Rücken hat. Scheiße. Richard hat überhaupt keine Lust darauf, sich darin gleich in was für Zuständen auch immer zu sehen. Er presst die Lippen zusammen und hofft, dass Till ihm so wie immer, wenn sie sich in diesen Sphären ihrer Lust bewegen, die Augen verbinden wird. 

Erstmal nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen dreht Till ihn um, so dass Richard dem Spiegel frontal gegenüber steht. Fuck! Er kann sich nicht helfen und wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel. Er sieht sich selbst. Nackt, klein, unsicher und ängstlich. Beschissen. Aus Trotz starrt er sich selbst einen Moment weiter an. Dann senkt er den Blick auf den dunklen Dielenboden.

Till hinter ihm sagt nichts, sondern hebt stattdessen die Zwangsjacke vom Bett. Richard kann die metallenen Schnallen leise klackern hören. Dann tauchen Tills Hände mitsamt der Jacke in seinem Sichtfeld auf. Sie wirkt überhaupt nicht wie irgendein geschmeidiges Fetischbekleidungsstück, sondern sieht stattdessen so aus, als wäre sie von einer echten psychiatrischen Klinik aussortiert worden: Fester, dicker Baumwollstoff, Schnallen und Verstärkungen aus Leder, seltsamer Geruch nach Mottenkugeln.

Um dem Sänger entgegenzukommen, streckt Richard die Arme aus. Weil sich anzustellen und damit unsouverän und kindisch zu sein? Fuck that!

Till zieht bedächtig die Ärmel der Zwangsjacke, deren Enden mit dem hellbraunen, stabilen Leder verschlossen sind, über Richards Arme. Der Stoff liegt schwer und kühl auf seiner Haut. Dann stellt Till sich wieder hinter ihn, zieht die Jacke über Richards Brust, die Schultern, die Seiten und verschließt nach und nach alle Schnallen, die die Jacke im Rücken fest geschlossen halten. Schließlich greift er unzeremoniell und völlig unerotisch zwischen Richards Beinen hindurch, um nach den beiden Gurten, die die Jacke nach unten fixieren sollen, zu angeln. Er zieht sie zwischen seinen Beinen durch, so dass sie rechts und links von seinem Schwanz verlaufen und sich quer über seine Pobacken spannen, und befestigt sie am Rückenteil. 

Till hat sich mit all dem Zeit gelassen, spricht weiter nicht und atmet stattdessen nur tief und ruhig ein und aus. Das alles führt dazu, dass Richard vor allem seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen ist, die um den Spiegel, um die Ohrfeige und seine eigene Erbärmlichkeit kreisen.

Das ändert sich erst, als Till seinen rechten Arm ergreift und ihn mit bestimmten Bewegungen durch eine feste Lederschlaufe auf der Brust der Zwangsjacke fädelt und das Ganze anschließend mit dem linken Arm wiederholt, so dass Richards Arme vor seiner Brust überkreuzt sind und er sich beinahe selbst umarmt. Richards Nacken kribbelt und in ihm steigt ein seltsames, ambivalentes Gefühl auf, eine Mischung aus furchtsamer Endgültigkeit und hoffnungsvoller Erwartung. Dann zieht Till hinter ihm die ledernen Enden der Ärmel straff und schnallt sie zusammen, so dass Richard seine Arme so gut wie nicht mehr bewegen kann. Weder nach oben noch nach unten. Nicht nach rechts und links. Das ist weit mehr als bloß auf dem Rücken zusammengebundene Hände. Das ist komplette Hilflosigkeit. Er schaudert.

Till tritt wieder um ihn herum, die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt, betrachtet ihn langsam von oben bis unten, abschätzend, abschätzig.

Richard windet sich innerlich ob dieses Blickes. Seine Kiefermuskeln spannen sich an, er starrt dem Sänger düster ins Gesicht. Aber der schaut ihm nicht mal in die Augen, sondern betrachtet ihn stattdessen weiter so, als würde er überlegen und abwägen, mit welchem von Richards Körperteilen er sich zuerst vergnügen möchte.

Schließlich scheint er sich entschieden zu haben. Er packt Richard an beiden Schultern, dirigiert ihn ruppig so, dass seine Seite dem Spiegel zugewandt ist, dann spannt er seine Arme an und übt so viel Druck auf Richards Schultern aus, dass dieser sich entscheiden muss, ob er darum kämpft, stehen zu bleiben, oder ob er dem Druck nachgibt.

Offensichtlich dauert Till Richards Entscheidungsfindungsprozess zu lang. Er hebt seine rechte Hand von seiner Schulter und scheuert ihm eine.

Richard zuckt zusammen und atmet scharf ein. Der Schlag war fester diesmal, aber vor allem hat er nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Er war noch mit dem Druck auf seinen Schultern beschäftigt.

Till sieht ihn schweigend mit einem düsteren Lächeln an, die linke Hand immer noch schwer auf seiner Schulter.

Richard holt tief Luft, seine Kiefer mahlen wütend und er bekämpft Tills Blick mit seinem. Seine Arme zucken in der Zwangsjacke.

Tills Lächeln wird breiter und er hebt erneut seine rechte Hand.

Richard sieht den Schlag kommen. Er bemüht sich verbissen darum, nicht zu blinzeln, als Tills Hand klatschend auf seine linke Wange trifft.

Till senkt die Hand. Er legt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, hebt eine Augenbraue und schaut Richard weiter lächelnd in die Augen.

Richard presst die Lippen aufeinander.

Till verpasst ihm eine weitere Ohrfeige.

Richards Kopf wird dieses Mal von der Wucht des Schlages zur Seite geruckt. Seine Ohren klingeln. Er blinzelt. Und entdeckt sich selbst im Spiegel. Seine Wange ist rot, sein Haar hängt ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, er hat, ohne es zu merken, schützend seine Schultern unter der Zwangsjacke hochgezogen. Absolut lächerlich. Peinlich.

Richard sieht im Spiegel, wie Till wieder die Hand hebt.

Er lässt sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder.

Er schaut auf den Boden. Bloß nicht in den Spiegel. Bloß nicht zu Till hoch. Er versucht sich davon abzulenken, wie er aussah, wie er auf die Ohrfeigen reagiert hat, indem er sich auf seine Knie konzentriert, die davon wehtun, dass er sich zu schnell hingekniet hat.

Tills Hand gräbt sich in die Haare an Richards Hinterkopf und er zieht fest.

Richard lässt seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Denkt kurz darüber nach, die Augen zu schließen, aber entscheidet sich dann doch dafür, stur zu dem anderen Mann hochzugucken. Er zittert.

Till lächelt nicht mehr. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich schwer. Er gibt ein leises Knurren von sich. Er nagelt Richards Blick mit seinem fest und schiebt sich mit der freien Hand die Trainingshose über die Hüften. Sein Schwanz ist vollständig erigiert. Steif steht er zwischen seinen Beinen, bullig und kraftvoll wie alles an Till.

Richard schaut Till unverwandt an, schluckt nochmal und öffnet dann den Mund.

Als Till sein Haar fester packt, als er seinen Schwanz in einer Bewegung zwischen Richards Lippen schiebt, als er nicht an Richards Gaumendecke anhält, als er die Spitze seines Schwanzes gegen Richards Zäpfchen presst, als er sein Becken gegen Richards Würgereflex vorschiebt, versteht Richard, was Till damit gemeint hat, dass er sich von ihm das nehmen wird, was er braucht.

Er holt krampfhaft Luft durch die Nase, legt seinen Kopf schief, hebt sein Kinn, so dass er seinen Hals strecken kann, damit Tills Schwanz leichter gleitet, weniger über Stellen in Richards Mund reibt, die ihn würgen lassen. Er hat keine Kapazitäten mehr für Augenkontakt, also schließt er sie.

Seine Kehle zieht sich um Tills Schwanz zusammen, verweigert sich dem Eindringling. Er versucht, Sabber runterzuschlucken. Seine Zähne schaben über samtweiche Haut.

Till zieht sein Becken ruckhaft zurück, schert sich nicht darum, dass Richard wild hustet, sondern verpasst ihm einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht. Tut mehr weh, weil er dabei seinen Kopf mit der anderen Hand festhält.

Richard schafft es, einmal zu schlucken, zweimal durch den weit geöffneten Mund tief Luft zu holen, Tränen aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln, dann zwängt Till sein Glied wieder in seinen Mund.

Till nimmt einen langsamen, nachdrücklichen Rhythmus auf. Er schiebt seinen Schwanz in Richards Mund, zieht Richards Kopf dabei an den Haaren vor, verweilt einen winzigen, nichtsdestoweniger quälenden Moment tief in seiner Kehle, dann zieht er sich langsam wieder zurück. Animalisches, tiefes Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum.

Richard versucht nicht mehr, Sabber runterzuschlucken, stattdessen bemüht er sich, seine Kehle zu weiten, sie zu entspannen, seinen Körper dazu zu zwingen, Till einfach gottverdammt ohne Widerstand aufzunehmen. Er weiß, dass er das kann. Aber es gelingt ihm nicht ganz. Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinab. Spucke tropft zäh von seinem Kinn. Würgen und obszön-feuchte Geräusche mischen sich in das Stöhnen und Keuchen.

Till macht weiter. Grunzend, keuchend, gnadenlos. Jeder Stoß sagt: Es geht nicht um dich.

Richard würde Till nicht stoppen, selbst wenn er keine Zwangsjacke anhätte, die ihn ziemlich hilflos macht. Er hält aus. Aber es wird zunehmend schwer. In der einen Sekunde triumphiert er innerlich, weil er seine Kehle so weit unter Kontrolle bekommen hat, dass er seit sicher zehn Stößen nicht mehr würgen musste. In der nächsten realisiert er, wie sehr besagte Kehle wehtut, dass seine nackten Knie auf dem Dielenboden schmerzen, dass seine trockenen Lippen und seine Mundwinkel brennen, weil sie sich seit mehreren Minuten um Tills Glied wölben müssen.

Till verändert den Rhythmus nicht. Regelmäßiger Takt wie der eines Maschinenkolbens. Unaufhaltsam, unpersönlich.

Weitere Minuten vergehen.

Kein Triumph mehr für Richard. Dazu tut alles zu weh, ist alles zu unangenehm. Stattdessen breitet sich langsam Statik in seinem Kopf aus. Und er ist dankbar, weil das bedeutet, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken muss, wie widerlich das schmatzende Geräusch ist, das aus seiner Kehle kommt, und wie sehr sein Hals schmerzt. Nicht mehr denken, dass man durchhalten muss, sondern einfach tun, was Till will.

Wo?

Warum?

Egal.

Aber genauso ist es Till, der ihn mit einem lauten, gutturalen Stöhnen und einem heftigen Reißen an seinen Haaren wieder aus den rauschenden Fluten des Vergessens zieht.

Richard keucht, stellt fest, dass seine Kehle frei ist, sein Kopf im Nacken, reißt seine Augen auf und hat einen kurzen Moment Zeit, in dem er völlig desorientiert an Tills hartem Schwanz vorbei hoch in sein lustverzerrtes Gesicht - die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, die Zähne entblößt, die Kiefermuskeln angespannt - blickt, dann spritzt Tills Samen ihm quer über das Gesicht, die geöffneten Lippen, die Zunge, die rechte Wange, die Wimpern, die Stirn.

Richard blinzelt und zieht seine laufende Nase hoch.

Till zerrt nochmal fest an seinen Haaren, keucht knurrend, bebt in lustvollen Krämpfen und versprengt weitere Tropfen in Richards Gesicht. Er verweilt einen Moment mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann lässt er Richards Haare los, zieht die Trainingshose unzeremoniell wieder über seine Hüften und lehnt sich zur Seite, um irgendwas vom Bett zu heben.

Richard sieht zunächst nicht, was. Er lässt sofort den Kopf hängen, weil sein Nacken wehtut, und versucht sich auf den Flügeln einiger tiefer Atemzüge aus einem dichten, verwirrenden Nebel in seinem Geist heraus in klarere Höhen zu schrauben.

Wie immer hat Till eigene Methoden, ihn wieder zu wirklichem Bewusstsein zu führen.

Er schiebt ihm irgendetwas Hartes zwischen die Lippen. Etwas, das an seinen Mundwinkel zerrt. Er verschließt irgendwas an Richards Hinterkopf. Und Richard fährt schaudernd aus dem Nebel empor, als ihm klar wird, dass das der berüchtigte Kerrang!-Knebel ist, den sie all die Jahre nie eingesetzt haben. Der Geruch von Silikon steigt ihm in die Nase und weil sein Körper gerade wieder Sinne reaktiviert, schmeckt er sofort das Sperma auf seiner Zunge, gegen die von oben der Knebel presst. Impulsiv versucht er den Geschmack durch Schlucken zu vertreiben, aber das Silikonstück in seinem Mund macht das schwer. Gerade jetzt der Knebel... warum gerade jetzt?

Richard macht Anstalten, zu Till hochzugucken, aber der entscheidet sich dafür, in genau diesem Moment das Hundehalsband in Richards Nacken zu packen und sanft, aber beständig daran zu ziehen.

Das Leder an seiner Kehle würgt Richard. Er schnappt instinktiv nach Luft. Was Till will ist eindeutig: Er will, dass Richard steht. Das Problem ist nur, dass Richards Arme unbeweglich in einer Zwangsjacke stecken und er sich deshalb nicht abstützen kann. Außerdem sind seine untergeschlagenen Beine eingeschlafen und er weiß nicht, ob sie ihn tragen.

Till hat all diese Bedenken offenbar nicht. Er zieht weiter am Halsband.

Hilft alles nichts. Richard muss es versuchen. Am Knebel vorbei hilflos nach Luft schnappend bringt er erst das eine Bein vor seinen Körper und stellt die Fußsohle auf und dann wiederholt er dasselbe mit dem anderen Bein. Seine Knie fühlen sich an wie Gummi. Richard traut ihnen nicht. Das Leder presst hart gegen seinen Kehlkopf und sendet stechende Schmerzen in seine ohnehin schon wunde Kehle. Steh auf und der Schmerz verschwindet. Jetzt steh endlich auf! 

Hilft nichts! Richard spannt Muskeln an und richtet sich wankend auf. Seine Beine zittern, drohen einzuknicken, aber bevor das passieren kann, lässt Till das Halsband los, tritt hinter ihn und legt einen Arm um seine Taille. Richard lehnt sich automatisch an, hustet mit gesenktem Kopf, schluckt wieder hart aufgrund des Knebels. Er sieht, wie Spucke von seinem Kinn vor ihn auf den Boden tropft.

Bevor er anfangen kann, darüber nachzudenken, was jetzt weiter passieren wird, schiebt Till ihn ein paar Schritte vor und zieht dann von hinten an dem Zügel, der am Knebel befestigt ist.

Richards Mund verlässt ein klagendes Geräusch, über das er keine Kontrolle hat. Das Silikon reißt an seinen geschundenen Mundwinkeln und der Schmerz lässt Tränen in seine Augen schießen. Um ihm zu entgehen, hebt er sofort seinen Kopf.

Oh Gott, nein, der Spiegel.

Sein eigener Anblick ist fast mehr, als Richard ertragen kann.

Sperma auf dem ganzen Gesicht, Sabber auch, laufende Nase, aufgeplatzte, blutende Unterlippe, eingerissene Mundwinkel, gerötete Wangen, eine röter als die andere, hektische rote Flecken auf dem Hals, der von ihm selbst geklaute Knebel, der seinen Mund in einer hohl wirkenden Halböffnung hält, das breite Halsband, mit dem er sich selbst in die Unterwerfung gezwungen hat. Verunstaltet. Hässlich. Peinlich. Schwach.

Red dir nichts ein. Till hat dich nicht in den Makel gezwungen. Das warst du selbst. Du hast dich selbst hässlich und schwach gemacht.

Alle schönen Pläne, die Richard sich im Vorfeld überlegt hat, alles, um was er Till gebeten hat, unsinnig und umsonst.

Richard schluchzt leise. Starrt sich selbst an. Würde gerne weggucken. Aber Till erlaubt das nicht. Hält den Zügel fest. Tränen gesellen sich zu all den anderen Makeln in Richards Gesicht.

Richard nimmt entfernt wahr, dass Till über seine Schulter hinweg ebenfalls in den Spiegel guckt, aber er ist zu aufgewühlt, um den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen, oder sich überhaupt nach dem Sinn zu fragen. Stille Tränen laufen über seine Wangen, Spucke aus seinen Mundwinkeln, während er sich im Spiegel anguckt.

Irgendwann kapituliert er, schließt die Augen vor all dem Mangel und lehnt sich schwer gegen Tills warmen Körper hinter ihm.

Das ist der Moment, wo Till den Zügel loslässt und ihn fester an sich zieht.

„Kannst du noch?“ Seine tiefe Stimme stößt warm gegen sein Ohr.

In all der Verzweiflung und all der Erkenntnis über das Ausmaß seiner eigenen Schwäche fällt Richards trotzdem kein einziger Grund ein, warum er jetzt den Kopf schütteln sollte. Mehr noch: Alles, was Richard jetzt will, ist Ablenkung. Also nickt er.

Till schiebt ihn zum Bett rüber und beugt ihn über die Bettkante. Und bevor Richard weiter in der Verzweiflung versinken kann, vertreibt Till sie - zumindest zeitweise -, indem er irgendetwas fest und hart und mit einem lauten Schlag auf seinen Hintern niedergehen lässt.

Richard keucht auf. Der Schmerz ist stechend und scharf und genau richtig. Er öffnet verquollene Augen und blickt nach hinten, um zu sehen, was Till da benutzt. Und trotz allem, trotz der Schwäche, trotz der Selbsttäuschung, trotz der Erkenntnis der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit formen sich Richards Lippen um den Knebel herum zu einem Grinsen. Ein verdammter Rohrstock.

Tills nächster Schlag mit dem Rohrstock - hart, zischend, auf die rechte Pobacke - vertreibt das Grinsen und ersetzt es durch einen wilden Schmerzenslaut.

Till verteilt die Schläge über beide Pobacken, dann lässt er den Stock nach unten über die Rückseiten von Richards Oberschenkeln wandern.

Jeder Schlag ist streng und hart und hinterlässt gleißende Schmerzen, die sich für Richard dadurch auszeichnen, dass sie gnadenlos punktuell sind. Sie verteilen sich nicht gleichmäßig über einen Bereich seiner Haut, sondern treffen mit derselben Wucht auf eine kleine, begrenzte Stelle, die umso schärfer und heller in Schmerzen erblüht. Jeder Schlag lässt Richard heftig zusammenfahren, jeder Schlag entlockt ihm ein abgehacktes Keuchen. Und Richard fühlt, dass er zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag einen Steifen kriegt. Aber die Schmerzen haben alle Gedanken vertrieben und deshalb hinterfragt Richard die Reaktionen seines Körpers nicht. Er erreicht seinen Zustand der Ruhe, in dem er einfach das nimmt, was kommt.

Till zum Beispiel, der hinter ihn tritt und ihm mit der Hand am Zügel dazu bringt, sich aufzurichten und dann aufs Bett zu steigen. Während der Sänger ihn vor sich arrangiert, schwelgt Richard schlicht in all den Abstufungen von Schmerzen, die gerade in seinem Körper hausen:

Stechende, heftig pochende Schmerzen in Oberschenkeln und Pobacken.

Kratzender Hals, wunde Kehle.

Kribbelnde Wange, kribbelnde Knie.

Steife, schmerzende Schultern. 

Brennende Mundwinkel und Lippen.

Als sein Bewusstsein von den Schmerzen zurück zu Till mäandriert, stellt er fest, dass er breitbeinig auf der Matratze kniet und Till direkt hinter ihm auch, frontal dem Spiegel zugewandt. Irgendwie ist ihm das unangenehm, aber weil er gerade in seinem Zustand der Ruhe treibt, berührt ihn das nicht allzu sehr. Außerdem schlingt Till einen muskulösen Arm um seine Taille, stützt sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab und schiebt langsam und sanft zwei feuchte Finger in seinen Hintern. 

Till knabbert einen Moment weich und verspielt an Richards Ohrmuschel, während er mit maschinenartiger Zielgenauigkeit seine Prostata massiert, dann flüstert er rau über Richards sachtes Stöhnen hinweg: „Das, was du Schwäche und Mangel an Perfektion nennst, nenn ich Hingabe.“

Er küsst Richards Nacken über dem Halsband, schaut dann auf, seine Finger geschickt in Richard tätig, und sucht seinen Blick im Spiegel.

Richard sieht sich selbst im Spiegel die Beine spreizen und schaut dann in Tills Spiegelaugen, die weich scheinen, zärtlich.

„Du lässt dich fallen, um dich auszuruhen, ja. Aber du lässt dich genauso fallen, um dich hinzugeben.“

Fast nebensächlich ersetzt Till seine Finger mit einem sanften Stoß durch seinen Schwanz, zieht dabei an dem Zügel, um Richard in ein Hohlkreuz zu zwingen, den Hinterkopf an Tills Schulter.

Richard gleitet widerstandslos in die Position, in die Till ihn haben möchte, schließt seine Augen, hebt seinen Hintern, stöhnt auf, keucht, als Tills Becken gegen das malträtierte Fleisch reibt.

„Du wusstest“, raunt Till in sein Ohr, „was ich tun würde, und hast trotzdem danach gefragt, hast trotzdem eingewilligt. Weil du dich hingeben willst.“ Der Rhythmus seines Eindringens ist langsam, die Stöße träge, tief, aber nicht hart.

Richard stöhnt rau auf und lehnt seinen Kopf und seine Schultern fester an Till.

Till bewegt sein Becken, drückt mit einer Hand Richards Pobacke, um ihr frische Schmerzen zu entlocken, die Richard zucken und aufseufzen lassen. „Schau!“

Richard öffnet blinzelnd die Augen.

„In den Spiegel.“ Till lacht leise und atemlos.

Richard senkt den Kopf und schaut in den Spiegel. Seine Pupillen sind weit, sein Körper angespannt, weil er sich bemüht, die Position aufrecht zu erhalten, die Till will, Sabber läuft aus seinem Mund, weil er wegen des Knebels den Mund nicht schließen kann, da ist sowas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er bewegt sich vor und zurück im Einklang mit Tills Schwanz, der nur eine Erweiterung von ihm selbst ist. Tills Rhythmus.

Till deutet mit seinem Kinn Richtung Spiegel und flüstert mit einem rauen Stöhnen, während sein Glied immer weiter und aufs Neue die Vereinigung mit Richard sucht: „Das da ist kein Makel und keine Schwäche. Das ist grenzenloses Vertrauen. Nichts kann jemals so perfekt sein.“

Richard sieht Spiegel-Till sanft lächeln. Spiegel-Richard tut es ihm nach.

Vielleicht ist was dran an dem, was Till sagt.

-

Um ihn daran zu erinnern, trägt Till im Video das Hundehalsband.


	10. Hab‘ keine Lust, zu erfrieren (Oktober 2004, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 10, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Kurz vor Start der Europatournee, zwischen Kofferpacken und letzten Presseterminen, treffen sich alle nochmal, um ein paar letzte Sachen durchzusprechen und zu planen. Bei Paul. Was scheiße ist, weil in Pauls Wohnung strengstes Rauchverbot gilt. Mürrisch trottet Richard auf den Balkon, wenn er ne Kippe braucht, und friert sich im feuchten Berliner Herbstwetter den Arsch ab. So wie gerade.

Er steht unter der Markise, die Kippe im Mundwinkel, den Kragen der Jeansjacke hochgeklappt, Selbstmitleid im Herzen, umklammert mit kalten Fingern einen Becher mit heißem Kaffee und beobachtet im ersterbenden Licht des ablaufenden Tages den Regen, der von den Vordächern tropft. Blöder Paul...

Whatever... Richard will sich eigentlich sowieso beeilen, weil sie gerade über die nächsten Videos reden und er das Gespräch nicht verpassen will. Er zieht also ein letztes Mal an seiner Kippe und lässt sie in den Aschenbecher fallen, wo sie in der Nässe sofort erlischt. Scheiß Regen...

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer tritt, bricht das Gespräch, das sowieso in auffällig gedämpfter Lautstärke geführt wurde, sofort ab. Außerdem guckt Schneider bang vom Sofa aus in seine Richtung. Richard blickt mit hochgezogener Braue in die Runde, während er seine Jacke auszieht. „Was ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen? Ist jemand gestorben, während ich auf’m Balkon war?“ Sein Blick kommt bei Till an, der ihn mit einem süffisanten Grinsen von einem Sessel aus erwidert.

„Also“, Schneider reibt nervös die Hände gegeneinander, „erinnerste dich noch, als wir vor ein paar Monaten schonmal über das Video für „Keine Lust“ gesprochen haben?“ 

Richard setzt sich in einen freien Sessel und stellt den Becher mit Kaffee vor sich auf dem Couchtisch ab. Er nickt und schaut Christoph mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ungeduldig an. „Ja klar. What about it?“

Schneider holt tief Luft, während alle außer Till, der jetzt eher milde interessiert wirkt, Richard nervös angucken, und stößt dann eilig in einem Schwall hervor: „Also wir haben gerade nochmal drüber gequatscht und wir wollen alle die Idee mit den Fettanzügen durchziehen.“

Richard streicht sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er kurz überlegt, dann nickt er. „Okay.“

Schneider stutzt einen Moment lang, legt dann seinen Kopf schief und blinzelt irritiert. „Äh, okay? Einfach so?“

Richard lacht und nickt übertrieben enthusiastisch. „Ja, einfach so okay! Was dachtest du denn, was ich sagen würde?“

„Nein“, entgegnet Schneider schlicht mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken.

„Wir haben alle gedacht, dass Du in nem Video nicht fett aussehen willst“, ergänzt Paul grinsend.

Richard verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und runzelt die Stirn. „Echt?“ Sein Blick wandert von Paul über Christoph zu Ollie und Flake. Nicken überall. Nur Till, auf dem sein Blick schließlich zur Ruhe kommt, schaut ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf forschend und durchdringend an.

Nachvollziehbare Annahme der anderen eigentlich. Prinzipiell zumindest. Nur nicht mehr aktuell, fällt Richard gerade selbst auf. Nein. Offenbart sich ihm plötzlich kristallklar. Krass...

Die Erkenntnis ist so plötzlich, dass Richard die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge verliert und er sich selbst bei einem ausufernden, bestimmt leicht irr wirkenden Grinsen ertappt. Er lehnt sich zurück, sieht Schneider an und greift nach seinem Kaffee. „Die Idee ist geil! Lass es uns so machen. Hauptsache, ich muss mir nicht die Haare schneiden.“ Er blickt zu Till zurück und schaut ihm mit seinem breiten Grinsen in die blaugrünen Augen. Till grinst zurück und zwinkert.

Schneider reibt sich begeistert die Hände. „Super!“

-

Richard übersteht den zigarettenlosen Rest des Meetings gerade so, aufgrund der jähen Einsicht völlig berauscht, euphorisch bis zur Hibbeligkeit, ungeduldig, weil er im Anschluss unbedingt Till abfangen will. Er wackelt mit dem Fuß, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, fährt sich durch die Haare, knibbelt an seinen Fingernägeln, zupft an seinem schwarzen Hoodie rum, klackert mit dem Fingernagel gegen seinen Kaffeebecher. Schließlich entreißt ihm Paul den Becher und drückt ihm einen dicken, abgegriffenen Teddybären in die Hand. „Mensch, Richard! Knet auf dem rum! Du machst mich mit dem Geklicker und Gehibbel total wahnsinnig! Wir sind ja gleich fertig!“ Richard muss übergangslos lachen, was Paul immerhin ein Grinsen entlockt, und sagt mit erhobenen Händen, den Teddy in einer der beiden: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich reiß mich zusammen und bin jetzt brav!“ Den Teddy behält er trotzdem und walkt ihn durch.

-

Schließlich ist das Treffen endlich vorbei und alles macht sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Auf dem Weg zur Tür, noch bevor er seine Jacke ganz angezogen hat, legt Richard eine Hand auf Tills Schulter. „Till?“

Till dreht sich zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue amüsiert hochgezogen, ein Grinsen im Winkel des Mundes. „Ja, mein lieber Richard? Mir scheint es fast, als hättest du was Dringendes zu besprechen.“

Richard verdreht die Augen, grinst aber breit. „Haarscharf erkannt.“ Er lässt Tills Schulter los, um den Kragen seiner Jeansjacke zu richten. „Kommst du noch mit zu mir? Dann sag ich dir, was es ist.“

Till nickt, während er nach seinem Lammfellmantel greift. „Natürlich.“

-

Nicht viel später schließt Richard die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Er ist zwar immer noch hibbelig und will eigentlich JETZT SOFORT mit Till reden, aber noch mehr Eile wäre albern, also fragt er stattdessen: „Was zu trinken?“

Till legt seinen Mantel ab und nickt: „Ich hätt gern n Bier.“

Richard nickt seinerseits, schiebt sich die Docs von den Füßen, zündet sich ne Kippe an, sagt: „Kommt sofort“, und geht mit zügigen Schritten in die Küche, um zwei Flaschen Bier zu besorgen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kommt, sitzt Till schon breitbeinig auf einem der Ledersofas, die Hände im Schoß verschlungen. Er guckt hoch und schaut ihn an, einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hochgezogen. „Na?“, raunt er sanft und streckt dann beide Arme nach ihm aus.

Till vertreibt damit das letzte bisschen Berliner Herbstwetterkälte aus Richards Gliedern und Richard geht zu dem ihm hinüber, stellt die Bierflaschen auf dem Couchtisch neben dem Aschenbecher ab und lässt sich von Till in die Arme schließen, indem er sich rittlings auf dessen Schoß setzt, die Knie angezogen, die Kippe im Mundwinkel. Er zieht ein letztes Mal an ihr, bläst den Rauch gen Decke, dann pflückt er sie aus seinem Mundwinkel und drückt sie im Aschenbecher aus, legt seine Arme um Tills Nacken und schaut ihm fest in die blaugrünen Augen. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, weiter meiner Angst nachzugeben, Till. Überhaupt keinen Bock mehr.“

Till erwidert den Blick ruhig und stetig, niemals verängstigt oder peinlich berührt von Intimität, und lässt eine Hand tiefer gleiten, um sie unter dem T-Shirt in der Wölbung von Richards Kreuz ruhen zu lassen. Er nickt und gibt mit einem zustimmenden Brummen zu verstehen, dass er mehr hören will.

Richard fährt mit einer Hand müßig durch die Haare an Tills Hinterkopf. „Du hast vor drei Jahren während der Irokesen-Angelegenheit mal gesagt, dass ich mir und dir verwehre, die Sadomaso-Sache weiter zu erforschen. Damals hatte ich ne Ahnung, was du meinst, aber erst heute hab ich das wirklich verstanden.“ Er reißt die Arme in milder Agitation in die Höhe. „Stell dir mal vor, ich hätte gesagt, dass ich die geile Idee mit den Fettanzügen nicht durchziehen werde, weil ich bloß gut in nem Video aussehen will. Völlig hirnrissig!“

Till lächelt sanft. „Wär tatsächlich schade gewesen.“

„Nicht nur schade“, echauffiert sich Richard weiter, „sondern absolut bescheuert!“ Er holt tief Luft und gräbt in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans nach seinen Kippen und seinem Zippo. Nachdem er sich eine angezündet und einen tiefen Zug genommen hat, sagt er leise, den Blick gegen die Decke gerichtet: „Und dann hab ich gemerkt, dass das nicht nur auf das Video zutrifft. Ich mein...“, er senkt den Kopf und sieht Till wieder an, „wie viel hab ich verpasst, nur weil ich Angst davor hatte, uncool zu wirken?“

Till streicht mit seinem warmen, schwieligen Zeigefinger sanft über Richards Rückgrat. „Aber womöglich hast du gar nichts verpasst. Angst ist gültig. Vielleicht hättest du die Dinge nicht genießen können, weil dir bang gewesen wär.“ Er schaut Richard weich mit blaugrünen Augen an und lächelt. „Vielleicht bist du erst jetzt soweit, weil du keine Angst mehr hast. Oder nicht mehr so viel wie früher.“ 

Richard zieht nachdenklich an seiner Kippe und klackert anschließend einen Moment lang mit einem lackierten Daumennagel gegen seine Vorderzähne. Dann bläst er den Rauch an Till vorbei und sagt: „Du meinst, ich bin mutiger als früher?“

Till beugt sich ein bisschen vor. „Ja“, murmelt er rau gegen Richards Wange, „unerschrockener, weil du mehr Erfahrung hast.“ Er drückt einen festen Kuss auf seinen Wangenknochen.

Richard grinst. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich jetzt alt und weise bin?“ Er streicht mit den Fingern der Hand, die nicht die Zigarette hält, wieder durch Tills Haare.

Till lacht leise. „Du bist nicht alt. Und ich habe starke Zweifel an der Vermutung, dass du jemals weise sein wirst. Lässig schon, aber kaum weise.“ Als Richard einen Laut der Empörung von sich gibt, fügt er hinzu: „Um weise zu sein, muss man in sich ruhen. Und du bist viel zu rastlos dafür.“ Er senkt seinen Kopf tiefer und küsst verspielt Richards Halsbeuge.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir. Warum musst du eigentlich immer so fucking weise sein?“, murrt Richard und zieht über Tills Kopf hinweg wieder an seiner Kippe, während er weiter mit einer Hand durch die Haare kämmt.

Till lacht nur leise gegen seine Halsbeuge und küsst sie erneut, lässt die Zungenspitze für einen Sekundenbruchteil über die Haut fahren, dann schaut er fragend wieder zu Richard auf. „Und nun? Hast du mit deiner Erkenntnis was vor?“

Richard lässt sich einen Moment Zeit, nur um die untypische neugierige Spannung in Tills Schultern länger zu genießen, nimmt einen Zug, angelt nach hinten, um die Kippe auszudrücken, streichelt durch Tills Haare, legt seinen anderen Arm um ihn, dann schiebt er schließlich sein Becken vor, presst seinen Schwanz gegen Tills - scheiß auf Souveränität -, beugt sich zu Till rüber und sagt langsam und rau: „Einfach alles! Ich hab vor, alles aufzuholen, was ich verpasst habe. Was WIR verpasst haben. God... damn... EVERYTHING!“

Till schaudert deutlich spür- und sichtbar unter Richard und er knurrt, dann bringt er heiser hervor: „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Richard? Hm?“ Er legt eine Hand an Richards Hüfte und schließt sie langsam, vorsichtig, aber stetig. 

Richard lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Liegt irgendwie in der Natur der Sache. Weil ich Angst hab, denk ich über manche Sachen noch nicht mal nach. Könnte ja was scheiße Uncooles sein“, er grimassiert in milder Selbstironie und fügt dann grinsend hinzu: „Aber dir in deiner Weisheit fallen ja vielleicht all die verbotenen Früchte ein, die wir noch nicht gekostet haben. Womöglich schmecken die mir ja.“

„Ausgesucht schöne Metapher“, entgegnet Till leise mit tiefer Stimme und einem breiten Grinsen und zieht Richard mit der Hand in seinem Kreuz bestimmt näher an sich, „ich bin landauf, landab als kundiger Obsthändler bekannt. Du bist bei mir in den allerbesten Händen.“ Die andere Hand umfasst jetzt fest Richards Hüfte. Till sucht seinen Blick, die Augen amüsiert, aber auch dunkel glitzernd, hungrig. „Soll ich was vorschlagen oder dich überraschen?“

Richard holt tief Luft, denkt eine Sekunde nach und tritt sich dann selbst in den Arsch: „Überrasch mich. Wenn’s nicht schmeckt, kann ich’s ja immer noch sagen.“ Er gräbt beide Hände in Tills Haare, schaut ihm in die Augen, setzt murmelnd hinzu: „Ich vertrau dir. Beim Obsthandel und bei allem anderen“, und presst seine Lippen hart und eilig auf Tills. 

-

Beide wollen unbedingt noch vor der Tour möglichst viel aufholen. Aber Till braucht zwei Tage, um „das zu organisieren“, daher treffen sie sich am Abend des dritten Tages im Haus am Wannsee.

Richard ist ein bisschen nervös, aber vor allem ist er beschwingt und gespannt und schlicht geil. Er nutzt den Morgen und den Mittag des dritten Tages, um die Nervosität unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, indem er auf dem Laufband trainiert und Gewichte hebt, dann ein ausgiebiges Bad nimmt und dabei „Der Tod in Venedig“ liest und im Anschluss mit seiner Gitarre entspannt vor sich hinjammt. Schließlich schmeißt er sich in Jeans, T-Shirt, Hoodie und Chucks - nichts sonst, immerhin hat er keinen Plan, was Till vorhat -, stylt sich nach kurzer innerer Debatte doch nochmal die Haare und fährt dann zum Wannsee.

Richard hat einen Schlüssel und Till erwartet ihn, also marschiert er, nachdem er sein Auto geparkt hat, zielstrebig zur Haustür und schließt sie auf, ohne zu klingeln. Der Flur ist leer, aus dem Wohnzimmer tönt irgendwas recht Klassisches, was ihm bekannt vorkommt.

„Hey, Till, bin da!“, informiert Richard, während er sich die Chucks abstreift, und schlendert dann Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Till liegt langgestreckt auf einem der ochsenblutfarbenen Sofas, eine Flasche Bier locker mit einer Hand auf seinem Bauch balancierend, den Blick nach draußen auf den See gerichtet, mit nichts anderem bekleidet außer schwarzledernen Breeches. Er dreht den Kopf, als Richard reinkommt und sich in den Türrahmen lehnt, und lächelt ihn breit an. „N’Abend Richard, Liebes!“

Richard hebt eine Hand zum Gruß und holt eine Kippe raus und entzündet sie. Dann erkennt er das Musikstück und er grinst. „Oh, der „Danse Macabre“ von Saint-Saëns, ne? Willst du mir damit irgendwas sagen?“ Er geht langsam zum Sofa rüber.

„Vielleicht“, sagt Till grinsend mit tiefer Stimme und nimmt dann einen Schluck Bier.

„Das ist aber sehr enigmatisch, mein lieber Till.“ Richard beugt sich über den Rücken der Couch, die Hand mit der Kippe von sich gestreckt, und gibt dem Sänger einen Kuss auf die Wange, um ihm dann aus nächster Nähe in die Augen schauen zu können.

Till hält still während des Kusses, dann berührt er mit einer warmen, rauen Zeigefingerspitze flüchtig Richards Wangenknochen und lächelt ihn sacht an. „Ich war noch nie ein Fan davon, Interpretationsansätze für mein Handeln oder meine Gedichte oder was auch immer mitzuliefern. Definieren heißt einschränken. Du musst also selbst entscheiden, ob es dir was sagt.“

Richard richtet sich wieder auf, zieht nachdenklich an seiner Kippe, fährt abwesend mit einer Hand über die Rückenlehne des Sofas, stößt den Rauch dann durch die Nase aus und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Der Deutungsprozess dauert noch an. Vielleicht heißt es nur, dass du guten Musikgeschmack hast.“ Er grinst und lässt seinen Blick dann über Tills Körper und die entspannte Haltung gleiten.

Egal, wie oft Richard ihn schon halbnackt oder nackt gesehen hat, es tritt kein Gewöhnungseffekt ein: Tills massiver, gerader, kraftvoller Körper einerseits, aber vor allem die Bedachtsamkeit der Art und Weise, wie Till diesen Körper hält, die puristischen Gesten, die Selbstsicherheit in jeder Bewegung, die seltsame gleichzeitige Existenz von fast schüchtern erscheinender Zurückhaltung verlangen unbedingte Aufmerksamkeit. Wie ein Song, der so großartig ist, dass man keinen Takt verpassen will. Oder wie ein Film im Kino, wo man nicht pissen geht, obwohl man dringend muss, weil jede Szene so fantastisch ist.

Till unterbricht ihn bei seiner Betrachtung nicht, sondern trinkt stattdessen im Liegen schweigend einen Schluck Bier, bis Richards Blick sich wieder in seine Augen richtet, dann lächelt er milde: „Genug gesehen?“

„Niemals“, entgegnet Richard und sieht Till fest in die Augen, „aber es wird für den Moment vorhalten.“ Er zwinkert grinsend, dann klaut er Till sein Bier, ext den Rest und geht um das Sofa herum, um seine Kippe im Ascher auszudrücken und die leere Flasche wegzustellen.

Saint-Saëns verstummt.

Till erhebt sich hinter Richard vom Sofa und schlingt einen Arm um dessen Hüfte. Er verharrt einen Moment, atmet lang und tief, den Mund nah an Richards Nacken, die Brust, die sich gegen Richards Rücken hebt und senkt, so dass Richards Atemrhythmus sich ganz von selbst an Tills angleicht, dann raunt er in sein Ohr: „Bist du soweit?“

Richard nickt, während ein wilder Schauer sein Rückgrat hinabrennt.

„Dann komm“, murmelt Till ihm ins Ohr. „Ins Schlafzimmer.“ Aber er lässt ihn nicht kommen, sondern schiebt ihn, einen Arm eng um seinen Bauch geschlungen, in die gewünschte Richtung.

-

Till macht absolut kein Geheimnis daraus, was er sich für heute Abend ausgedacht hat.

Richard sieht das schwarze Korsett, das auf dem Bett liegt, sobald Till ihn ins Schlafzimmer geschoben hat. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen, als sich Lust und wütender Widerstand zu gleichen Teilen in ihm regen, und er wirft Till über seine Schulter hinweg einen düsteren Blick zu. „Du bist so ein mieser Bastard“, zischt er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, macht aber keine Anstalten, sich aus seinem Arm zu winden.

Till flüstert rau in sein Ohr: „Ich weiß.“ Er greift mit der anderen Hand um Richard herum nach dem Reißverschluss des Hoodies und öffnet ihn langsam. „Aber du wirst darin scharf aussehen.“ Er schlingt seinen Arm plötzlich fester um Richard, so dass ihm einen Moment lang die Luft wegbleibt. „Und wenn es dir das Atmen mehr und mehr erschwert, wird dein Kopf leicht und leichter werden und deine Verzückung tief und tiefer. Und du und ich werden so viel Spaß haben.“

Manchmal glaubt Richard, dass Till ihn alleine dadurch zum Orgasmus führen könnte, indem er ihm perverse Sachen ins Ohr flüstert. Er hört sich selbst rau stöhnend das letzte bisschen Luft ausstoßen, während sein Unterleib und sein Schoß warm kribbeln. Er atmet erst dann wieder tief ein, als Till seinen Griff lockert.

„Du solltest darüber nachdenken, ob du das ausprobieren willst“, sagt Till etwas lauter, erstaunlich nüchtern. „In der Zwischenzeit ziehe ich dich mal aus.“ Aber nicht völlig nüchtern.

Richard nickt knapp und bleibt ruhig stehen. Während Till damit anfängt, ihn auszuziehen, indem er ihm das Hoodie von den Schultern streift, betrachtet er das Korsett auf dem Bett. Es ist ein schwarzes Unterbrustkorsett aus Leder. Es sieht steif und stabil aus und er kann Schnüre auf der Rückseite sehen. Daneben liegt etwas, was er als schwarze Latexhotpants identifiziert. 

Till zieht ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Shit!

Beide Kleidungsstücke sind völlig demütigend. Stripperklamotten, entblößend, objektivierend, gemacht, damit man anderen gefällt. Und im Fall des Korsetts auch noch einschränkend, potentiell gesundheitsgefährdend , dafür entwickelt, um den Körper zu bezwingen.

Eine Sekunde, nachdem Richard das alles realisiert, wird ihm klar, dass er das NATÜRLICH mit Till machen will. Keine unproblematische Erkenntnis. Zwar nur mit Till, aber trotzdem... komplett durch, sich selbst so zu entwürdigen und zu ergeben. Dennoch: Er WILL es. Will nicht das mit Till versäumen, was sie beide gemeinsam in die Höhe treibt, zusammenschweißt, geil werden lässt, vereint.

Er guckt zu Till runter, der ihm gerade die Socken auszieht, setzt sein selbstsicherstes Grinsen auf und sagt fest: „Klar will ich das ausprobieren!“

Till kommt wieder hoch, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, grinsend, und murmelt sacht: „Schön!“, während er die Knöpfe von Richards Jeans aufknöpft.

Richard wirft Till für seine süffisante Selbstzufriedenheit einen weiteren grimmigen Blick zu und hebt einen Fuß und dann den anderen, damit Till ihm die Hose abstreifen kann.

Schließlich steht Richard nackt da.

Till guckt ihm in die Augen, sein Blick düster, funkelnd, lose Haarsträhnen im Gesicht, dann hebt er seine rechte Hand, spuckt ohne hinzusehen hinein, senkt sie wieder und umschließt Richards halbsteifen Schwanz fest mit feuchten Fingern.

Richard stöhnt unbeherrscht auf, spreizt seine Beine und hebt eine Hand an Tills nackte Schulter, um sich festzuhalten.

Till legt seine andere Hand in Richards Nacken, greift sein Glied fester und fängt an, ihm einen runterzuholen. Eilig, energisch, fast schmerzhaft.

Richard keucht auf und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Fuck, Till.“

Till lächelt hintergründig und macht gnadenlos weiter. „Schhhhhh, alles gut. Ich weiß, dass du das abkannst.“

Richard knirscht mit den Zähnen und gräbt seine Finger in Tills Schulter.

Till fasst als Antwort fester Richards Nacken und fährt mit seinem warmen, rauen Daumen über die Spitze von seinem Schwanz.

Richard saugt scharf Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, spannt sich an, um nicht instinktiv vor Tills Hand zurückzuweichen, und starrt den Sänger stur und wütend an.

Till erwidert den Blick mit einem Haifischgrinsen und macht weiter.

Und Till hat wie immer recht. Richard kann das ab. Mehr noch: Tills Ruppigkeit und der Schmerz verweben sich in seinen Eingeweiden zu wilder Erregung. Sein Glied ist hart, sein Atem schwer. Seine Augen fallen zu und die Hand an der Schulter seines Gegenübers entspannt sich ein wenig.

Till hört auf.

Richard öffnet die Augen.

Till grinst ihn an und beugt sich wortlos über das metallene, hüfthohe Fußteil des Bettes, um nach den schwarzen Hotpants zu greifen und sie ihm hinzuhalten.

„Pisser!“, knurrt Richard und schnappt sich die Hotpants.

Bei näherer Betrachtung sind sie sogar noch entblößender als angenommen, weil sie sowohl vorne im Schritt als auch am Arsch Druckknöpfe haben, die man nach Belieben öffnen kann. Das hilft Richard jetzt aber alles nichts, als er seinen steifen Schwanz nach unten klappt, um sich in das Latexkleidungsstück zu zwängen. Die Knöpfe sind zu, die Hotpants super eng und sie zwicken überall. Scheiße unangenehm.

Till nimmt in der Zwischenzeit das Korsett an sich, tut damit aber erst einmal nichts weiter, sondern umkreist Richard stattdessen, betrachtet ihn in den Hotpants von allen Seiten mit einem grauenhaft herablassend-wohlwollenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Richard blickt Till düster an. Dann atmet er tief ein und wirft sich trotzig ins Hohlkreuz, so dass sein Hintern sich noch prominenter unter dem Latex wölbt. Kindisch, aber: Wenn er schon wie nen Flittchen aussieht, kann er sich das wenigstens zu Nutze machen, um Till aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Und der Plan geht auf, als Tills Blick von Wohlwollen zu blanker, geiler Wollust kippt und er leise knurrend aufstöhnt. Till packt ihn mit einem Arm bei der Taille, das Korsett in der anderen Hand, zieht ihn an sich, nackte Brust an nackter Brust, Schoß an Schoß, Leder reibt an Latex, und presst seine Lippen in einem unbeherrschten, animalischen Kuss auf Richards.

Richard öffnet keuchend die Lippen und schlingt beide Arme fest um Tills Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich ranzuziehen.

Till packt Richards Hintern fest mit der Hand, währenddessen zieht seine Zunge plündernd durch Richards Mund, presst sich gegen Richards, leckt wieder und wieder über sie, hungrig, suchend nach irgendetwas Urtümlichem, Primitiven, was sie aber niemals finden wird.

Richard sucht atemlos dasselbe, keucht in Tills Mund, kommt ihm mit der Zunge entgegen, spannt Armmuskeln ungestüm fester an, drückt Till an sich, reibt seinen steifen Schwanz im Latexkerker hemmungslos an Tills Oberschenkel. Aber bevor er es finden kann, geht ihm die Luft aus und er reißt seinen Kopf zurück, um tief und laut Atem zu holen. 

Till tut es ihm nach, raues Atmen, die blaugrünen Augen wild und gierig, nur um dann seinen Kopf zu senken und seine Lippen auf Richards Halsbeuge zu drücken. Dort küsst er einmal, zweimal, dreimal, aber dann verebben seine Bewegungen, er atmet mehrmals tief durch die Nase ein und aus und die Muskeln unter Richards Armen entspannen sich. Seine Lippen verharren einen Moment reglos auf der Haut, dann beginnt er, sanft an Richards Halsbeuge zu knabbern und sacht, aber inbrünstig über die kleinen Bisse zu lecken. Wieder und wieder.

Richard macht die Augen zu, lockert seinen Griff um Tills Nacken und genießt es. Wohlige Schauer, die von Gänsehaut begleitet werden, rollen wie kleine Wellen durch seinen Körper. Er seufzt.

Vielleicht hat Till es da ja irgendwo gefunden.

Nach ungenommener Zeit schaut Till erst auf zu Richard und kommt dann hoch. Seine Augen sind verklärt, sein Lächeln friedlich und er legt eine Hand unter Richards Kinn und schaut ihn einen Moment lang still an.

Richard ruht jetzt und hier in sich selbst, sorgt sich nicht um das, was Till denken oder gleich tun könnte, sondern kostet einfach das, was gerade da ist. Er erwidert Tills Blicken offen, zieht einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch und stützt sein Kinn ganz leicht auf der warmen, schwieligen Hand ab, während er Tills Nacken langsam streichelt. Das Leben ist zu wertvoll und mannigfach, um in Angst zu erstarren. Vor allem, wenn Till da ist.

Der drückt jetzt noch einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen, dann grinst er mit gebleckten Zähnen und hebt das Korsett. „Jetzt aber mal Schluss mit den ganzen Verschleppungen hier“, sagt er leise mit heiserer, tiefer Stimme.

Richard verdreht die Augen und murmelt bissig: „Wer ist denn für die ganzen Verzögerungen hier verantwortlich, hm?“, löst aber sofort seine Arme von Tills Nacken und hebt sie locker über seinen Kopf.

Till gibt Richard, ohne zu zögern, einen festen, schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Hintern und schilt mit gestrenger Stimme: „Jetzt mal nicht so frech hier!“ Unbeeindruckt von Richards dunklem Blick greift er dann um ihn herum, um ihm das offene Korsett umzulegen. Die Schnüre hinten sind noch locker und er macht sich erstmal daran, die kleinen Metallhäkchen an der Vorderseite eins nach dem anderen zu schließen. Das Leder ist kühl, aber Richard weiß, dass das nicht lange so bleiben wird.

Er senkt die Arme und schaut an sich herunter, beobachtet Tills kräftige Hände, die langsam, jeden Haken zelebrierend das Korsett schließen. Er schaudert. Jepp, wie immer hat Till sich das Richtige für ihn ausgedacht. Scheißkerl.

Till schaut schlagartig auf, sobald das Korsett vorne zu ist, und tritt einen raumgreifenden, zwingenden Schritt vor, so dass Richard rückwärts gegen das metallene Fußteil des Bettes gedrängt wird. Er guckt ihm fest in Augen, der Blick brennende Intensität, spannt seine Kiefermuskeln an, bebt, atmet leise knurrend aus und befiehlt dann: „Dreh dich um und halt dich fest.“

Richard läuft ein wilder Schauer den Rücken runter, während er den Augenkontakt mit Till einen weiteren Moment lang aufrechterhält, und heißkalte Funken schießen durch seine Nervenbahnen. Er dreht sich um, holt tief Luft, richtet sich gerade auf und schließt seine Hände um die Metallstangen des Bettes.

So zügig, wie sich das Leder um Richards Körpermitte schlingt, hat Till definitiv Erfahrung mit dem Schnüren von Korsetts. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit liegt es fest an und dann muss Richard sich wirklich festhalten, weil Till brutal an den Bändern zieht und ihn unerbittlich enger einschnürt. Erst unten an den Hüften, dann oben knapp unterhalb des Rippenbogens und schließlich an der Taille. Das Leder knarzt. Das Ganze ist zwar nicht sehr schmerzhaft, weil der Druck über die ganze Länge seiner Körpermitte verteilt ist, aber darin liegt auch das Problem: Das Atmen fällt Richard schwer und schwerer, bis seine Taille so eng geschnürt ist, dass überhaupt nur noch flache Atemzüge möglich sind. Immerhin muss er sich nicht bemühen, sich gerade zu halten, um wenigstens ein bisschen tiefer einatmen zu können, weil das Korsett ihn sowieso in eine aufrechte Haltung zwingt.

Schließlich lässt Till hinter ihm von den Schnüren ab, gibt ein tiefes, vibrierendes „Mmmmm“ von sich und legt seine Hände um Richards Taille.

Richard atmet in kurzen Intervallen ein und aus und schaut an sich runter. Tills Hände sehen riesig um seine Taille aus, die zwar nicht grotesk, aber fast absurd schmal geschnürt ist. Sein Bauch ist in dem Korsett so flach, dass die Schwellung seiner Erektion in den Latexhotpants obszön riesig aussieht. Richard stöhnt rau, atmet sofort wieder flach ein und umschlingt Tills Hände an seiner Taille mit seinen. Ein sachter Schwindel erfasst ihn und sein Kopf fühlt sich leicht an.

Till beugt sich vor, sein warmer Atem geistert in Stößen über Richards Schultern hinweg und er raunt: „Schenkst du mir für einen Augenblick deinen Atem? Da ist was, was ich mit ihm tun kann.“

Richard nickt, murmelt: „Nimm ihn“, und lässt den Kopf zurückgleiten, so dass er auf Tills Schulter liegt.

Till dreht den Kopf und drückt einen sanften Kuss auf Richards Wange. „Danke. Ich verspreche, achtsam mit ihm umzugehen.“ Dann löst er eine Hand von Richards Taille, um die Knöpfe hinten an den Hotpants aufzumachen.

Richard schaudert und stöhnt heiser und gibt den Versuch auf, elegant durch die Nase ein- und auszuatmen und öffnet stattdessen die Lippen, weil ihm das Luftholen so leichter fällt. Er schaut von der Seite in Tills Gesicht, während der an seinen Lederbreeches rumfummelt.

Till sieht konzentriert aus und erstaunlich ernst, seine Kiefermuskeln sind angespannt und seine Brauen zusammengezogen.

Richard öffnet die Lippen weiter und will gerade fragen, ob alles okay ist, da blickt Till ihn an, plötzlich wieder ein düster-verheißungsvolles Grinsen im Gesicht, hält ihm die rechte Hand vors Gesicht und fordert: „Spuck!“ Und weil Richard nicht richtig atmen kann und ne Idee hat, warum Till das von ihm will, konzentriert er sich allein darauf und spuckt.

„Brav“, flüstert Till ihm ins Ohr und greift nach unten.

Richard hebt den Kopf wieder, weil er merkt, dass auch das Zurücklegen das Atmen erheblich erschwert, holt so tief Luft, wie er kann, und greift keuchend nach den Metallstangen vor ihm, als er Tills feuchten Schwanz zwischen seinen Pobacken spürt. Der Schwindel, der dem Keuchen folgt, ist stärker und sein Nacken kribbelt. 

Till legt einen Arm um seine Taille, zieht seinen Hintern näher zu sich heran, so dass Richard leicht vorgebeugt steht, und schiebt sein Becken vor, um langsam, aber in einer Bewegung, rau keuchend in Richard einzudringen, bis er vollständig versenkt ist. Dann schmiegt er seinen Oberkörper an Richards Rücken und küsst seinen Nacken.

Richard presst die Augen zusammen und saugt scharf Luft ein - oder versucht es zumindest -, als Tills Schwanz für ein, zwei Momente nicht nur Wärme und Kribbeln mit sich bringt, sondern auch Ziehen und Zerren. Der wilde Schwindel, der dem folgt, lässt ihn den Schmerz sofort vergessen, weil er für eine Sekunde das Gefühl hat, mit seinem Bewusstsein einen Meter über seinem Körper zu schweben. Dann tritt er wieder in seinen Körper ein und schnappt laut nach Luft, nur um sie in ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen zu investieren.

Tills Körper ist von hinten an seinen gepresst, an ihn gelehnt, so dass Richard zwischen ihm und dem Fußteil eingequetscht ist, was das Atmen zusätzlich erschwert. Genauso wie der muskulöse Arm, den er fest um seine Taille geschlungen hat. Till verharrt so einen Moment, sein Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in ihm, seine Lippen in seinem Nacken, aber dann setzt er sich in Bewegung und fängt übergangslos an, Richard zu ficken, hart und druckvoll, tief und gründlich.

Unkontrollierbare Wogen prickelnder, kribbelnder, brennender Lust.

Richard öffnet den Mund weit, atmet so tief ein, wie es geht - nicht genug -, und hört sich selbst unbeherrscht stöhnend, fast wimmernd „yes, yes“ krächzen, aber durch das leise Ohrensausen, das sich zu dem Schwindel gesellt hat, der jetzt zu einem Dauerzustand geworden ist, wirkt alles fern und unwirklich.

Tills Schwanz, die Lust, das ferne Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch, die Atemnot, der Taumel, alles vermengt sich zu seinem ekstatischen, unbändigen Wirbel, der sich plötzlich in einem einzigen Gefühl verdichtet: Tills Hand, die von hinten um seinen Hals geschlungen ist, Daumen und Zeigefinger, die rechts und links neben seiner Kehle festen Druck ausüben. Eine Sekunde denkt Richard nach Luft keuchend darüber nach, was Till tut, wie das nochmal heißt, aber dann erfasst ihn, überwältigt ihn völlige Euphorie, plötzlich und unreflektiert wie eine Naturgewalt, spült ihn weg, nimmt ihn mit, begleitet von Till Stöhnen, Tills Stoßen, Tills Bauch an seinem Rücken, Tills Lippen in seinem Nacken, Tills Arm um seiner Taille, Till, der „ich liebe dich“ in sein Ohr schluchzt, Tills Sperma in ihm, Till.

Richard denkt, dass man niemals wieder Angst haben muss, wenn man jemandem seinen Atem geschenkt hat.


	11. Schönes Fräulein, Lust auf mehr (Juni 2009, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 11, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard und Till liegen auf dem großen, runden Bett. Richard oben, Till unten. Beide tragen noch ihre Videooutfits: Richard ein weißes Unterhemd und eine schwarze Jeans. Till den rotgeblümten Satinmorgenmantel. Sie knutschen.

„Hey! Ihr beiden!“ Wildes Klopfen an der Tür. „Wir wollen noch was trinken gehen! Kommt raus!“

Till brummt gereizt.

Richard versucht, Pauls lautes Wummern einfach zu übertönen, indem er Till heftiger und mit mehr Zunge küsst.

Till stellt sein Brummen sofort ein, legt seine Arme fester um Richard und öffnet die Lippen enthusiastisch ein Stück weiter. „Mmmm.“

Das Klopfen verstummt. Paul schweigt einen Moment. Dann sagt er laut und vorwurfsvoll: „Ich hör irgendso ’n Schmatzen! Was MACHT ihr denn da drin?“

Richard löst grinsend seine Lippen von Tills, hebt den Kopf und wendet ihn Richtung Tür. „Wir probieren das Bett aus!“

„Voll ekelig!“, kommentiert Paul lautstark durch die Tür. „Habt Ihr mal drüber nachgedacht, wie viele Leute auf genau dem Bett da schon gepoppt haben? Die Matratze hat bestimmt schon literweise Körperflüssigkeiten aufgesaugt!“

Till verdreht die Augen, seufzt unter Richard und legt seinen Kopf aufs Kissen zurück.

Richard grinst Till an, richtet seine Stimme aber an die Tür: „Wir sind hart im Nehmen. Und im Grunde haben wir dieses Bett genauso wie den restlichen Puff noch bis 23 Uhr gemietet und sollten deshalb das meiste aus dem Deal rausholen.“

„Ihr wollt’s jetz wirklich da drin treiben?“ Paul drückt die Klinke runter und versucht, die Tür aufzumachen. Zum Glück hat Till abgeschlossen.

Richard setzt sich auf, so dass er rittlings über Till kniet, was diesem ein weiteres tiefes Seufzen entlockt. „Du hast jetzt nicht gerade ernsthaft versucht, die Tür zu öffnen! Was bist du denn für ein Perverser?“

„Überhaupt nicht pervers, nur ein Freigeist!“, behauptet Paul auf der anderen Seite der Tür, muss dabei aber deutlich hörbar selbst lachen. „Jetzt kommt schon raus!“

Till seufzt nochmal, dann hebt er den Kopf vom Kissen und sagt mit seiner lauten, tiefen Stimme, die es gewöhnt ist, sich den Weg durch Gitarrengeschrammel, Keyboard und Drums zu kämpfen: „Nein!“

„Aber...“, hebt Paul an.

Doch Till unterbricht ihn: „Wirst du jetzt endlich abzischen, damit wir in Ruhe vögeln können?“

Paul schweigt einen Moment und man kann quasi hören, wie er darüber nachdenkt, ob er jetzt wirklich aufgeben soll. „Na gut“, mault er schließlich, „ihr Spalter.“

Auf Tills Gesicht erblüht ein zufriedenes Grinsen und er guckt zu Richard hoch und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Definitiv scheiße selbstgefällig, weil er es geschafft hat, Paul zu bändigen, und Richard nicht.

Natürlich kann Richard das nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Natürlich...

Er setzt sich bequemer auf Till zurecht und wendet den Kopf Richtung Tür. „Paul?“

„Ja?“, erklingt es hoffnungsvoll von der anderen Seite.

„Wo geht ihr denn hin?“, fragt Richard und ignoriert, wie sich Tills Gesicht wieder verdüstert.

„Wir gehen in die Eselsbrücke.“

„Ist das nicht n bisschen weit?“ Richard legt lässig eine Hand auf Tills Brust, die unter dem Morgenmantel nackt ist.

Till schürzt die Lippen, verschränkt einen Arm hinterm Kopf und schaut Richard wortlos mit zusammengezogenen Brauen finster an.

„Mann, Richard, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Es gibt sowas wie Autos!“

Richard streicht müßig mit der Fingerspitze über eine von Tills Brustwarzen. „Hmmm, recht haste. Und die Eselsbrücke ist wenigstens nicht so verdammt hip!“

„Genau!“, stimmt Paul durch die Tür zu. „Kommt ihr jetzt doch oder was? Doch kein Sex?“

Richard ignoriert Tills dunklen Blick weiterhin. „Doch, doch! Also fahrt schon mal vor. Aber Till braucht nicht lange. Keine Ahnung, was er danach macht, aber ich komm dann auf jeden Fall nach.“

Tills Augenbrauen rutschen ungläubig in die Höhe und er legt den Kopf auf seinem angewinkelten Arm schief.

Paul lacht feixend. „Nicht lange, wa?“

Richard schaut jetzt zu Till hinab und grinst ihn an, so breit es geht. „Genau.“

„Okay, okay“, sagt Paul kichernd. „Wir halten euch nen Platz frei!“

„Geil!“, ruft Richard, während er Till weiter breit angrinst. „Dann bis gleich!“

„Bis gleiheiiich!“, zwitschert Paul. Schritte entfernen sich.

Tills blaugrüner Blick wird forschend und er betrachtet Richard einen langen Moment lang schweigend. Schließlich sagt er nachdenklich: „Dass es dir immer noch so gegen den Strich geht, wenn ich gewinne.“ Sein Mund wird zu einem Haifischgrinsen und er legt eine breite Hand an Richards Taille. „Man sollte meinen, du hättest dich mittlerweile damit arrangiert.“

Richard grinst Till ebenso an und bewegt seine Hüfte langsam vor und zurück, so dass seine schwellende Erektion an Tills reibt. „Kommt drauf an, wobei du gewinnst. Wenn ich davon profitiere, dass du gewinnst, kannst du meinethalben gewinnen. Das war hier nicht der Fall...“

„... also zahlst du mir meinen Sieg heim, indem du Paul gegenüber andeutest, ich würd vorzeitig ejakulieren?“, fragt Till mit einem leicht ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Griff an Richards Taille wird fester.

„Genau“, erwidert Richard mit einem ungenierten Grinsen, während er seine Hüfte weiter vor- und zurückschiebt, „für deinen Sieg musst du büßen.“ Er bohrt seine schwarzlackierten Fingernägel fest in Tills Brustwarze.

Ein Ruck geht durch Till, er knurrt rau und sein Schwanz zuckt gegen Richards. „Heißt jedoch...“, er macht keine Anstalten, sich von Richards Fingernägeln wegzuwinden, sondern legt stattdessen langsam auch seine andere Hand an Richards Taille, „du hast keine Einwände gegen einen Sieg meinerseits, solange du davon was hast, ja?“ Seine tiefe Stimme vibriert durch seinen ganzen Körper. Seine Augen blitzen düster-amüsiert zu Richard hoch.

„Ja, dann kann ich das akzeptieren.“ Richard kneift noch fester in Tills Brustwarze, schaut ihm dabei fest in die Augen, beobachtet, wie dessen Kiefermuskeln arbeiten, sich seine Nasenflügel weiten, bevor er loslässt und sacht über das gepeinigte Fleisch streicht.

„Das merk ich mir für die Zukunft“, murmelt Till belegt, während sein Blick zu Richards Fingern an seiner geröteten Brustwarze wandert und sein Griff an Richards Taille fester wird, „das bedarf noch ner ordentlichen Überprüfung.“

Richard erschaudert heftig ob dieser Ankündigung von Entgleisung, von Herausforderung, atmet rau und schwer aus bei der Aussicht auf unmäßige Machtkämpfe mit Till, die wahrscheinlich in hart erkämpfte Kapitulationen münden werden. Hart erkämpft in zweierlei Hinsicht, weil nicht nur Till ihn niederringen muss, sondern Richard auch sich selbst. Und dann Vergessen und Frieden und Extase.

Till lacht und reißt ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich würd vorschlagen, dass wir das morgen bei ner Partie Schach überprüfen. Das ist doch sicher das, woran du gerade denkst, ne?“ Wie immer völlig Herr der Lage.

Richard verzieht das Gesicht und bohrt seinen Fingernagel wieder in Tills Brustwarze. „Blöder abgeklärter Pisser!“

Till lacht nochmal auf, schürzt dann aber die Lippen. „Tsk, tsk, tsk, immer so unflätig, Richard. Aber apropos Unflat.“ Er gräbt plötzlich seine Finger in Richards Taille und wirft sich mit ihm herum, so dass er auf ihm zu liegen kommt, athletischer, druckvoller Körper, der Richard festsetzt, die Augen funkelnd. „Da war doch noch was, was wir machen wollten. Und du wolltest, dass wir uns beeilen, ne?“ Sein Blick fixiert ihn. Warmer Atem sickert in die Haut von Richards Gesicht. Kein Entkommen. 

Richard sieht Till von unten herauf an, die Pupillen geweitet, die Arme kampflos rechts und links neben sich. Er macht den Mund auf, um zu antworten, zu widersprechen eigentlich, aber Till löst eine Hand von seiner Hüfte und presst sie hart gegen seinen Mund.

„Das war ne rhetorische Frage, Liebling. Ich weiß genau, was du willst.“ Till beugt sich runter, schiebt seine Lippen nah an Richards Ohr, während er ihm roh den Mund zuhält, und raunt: „Du willst mich befriedigen. Du willst, dass ich mir nehme, was ich brauche. Kein Sorge, Schatz“, Tills andere Hand findet Richards Jeans und knöpft sie auf, „alles was du machen musst, ist, den Arsch hinzuhalten.“

Richard stößt zischend Luft durch seine Nase an Tills Hand vorbei aus, als seiner Kehle ein lautes, raues Stöhnen entweicht. Seine Magengrube kribbelt wild und warm.

Till löst die Hand von seinem Mund, dreht Richard mit beiden Händen an der Taille ruppig um und zieht ihm die Jeans ein Stück runter, so dass sein Hintern gerade eben so nackt ist. Dann richtet er sich hinter Richard auf und greift an ihm vorbei nach der Flasche Gleitgel auf dem Nachttisch, die Teil des Services im Lady Nina ist.

Sengende Erregung, ins Leben gerufen von Tills demütigender, entwürdigender und brutaler Behandlung, windet sich in Richards Eingeweiden. Er verschränkt seine Arme vor sich auf dem Kissen und hebt seinen Hintern, während er sein Gesicht, das vor Scham und Zorn auf sich selbst und Till brennt, in eine Armbeuge presst. Sein Nacken prickelt heißkalt und sein Schwanz pulsiert heftig gegen den Hosenbund der Jeans, die nicht weit genug runtergezogen ist.

Till gibt ihm einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern und befiehlt: „Höher!“

Richard stößt wütend zischend Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen in seine Armbeuge, bevor ein weiteres erregtes Beben und ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen das Zischen wegwaschen, und er streckt seinen Hintern höher in die Luft. Das weiße Unterhemd rutscht hoch.

„Du machst es mir heute nicht leicht“, knurrt Till hinter ihm. Er schlingt einen Arm um Richards Taille, zieht ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Knie und an sich und dringt dann mit einem ebensolchen unsanften Ruck mit seinem harten, kräftigen Schwanz in ihn ein.

Richard wusste, dass die ersten paar Stöße wehtun würden - zwar Gleitgel, ja, aber null Vorbereitung - trotzdem kriegt er den ersten atemlosen Schmerzenslaut nicht unter Kontrolle und stößt ihn keuchend an seiner Armbeuge vorbei ins Kissen. Dann presst er die Lippen stur aufeinander.

Till gibt Richard sowieso keine Zeit, Fuß zu fassen, sondern fängt ohne Zaudern an zu pflügen. Hartes, eiliges Stoßen. Sein Schwanz dringt tief, tief, tiefer in Richards Körper, reibt und drängt und fordert. Raues, harsches Stöhnen rutscht über Richards abwärtsgerichteten Rücken.

Richard glaubt nicht, dass Till plant, ihn kommen zu lassen. Er glaubt, dass Till ihn büßen lassen will für den Kommentar Paul gegenüber. But fuck that! Er versucht, Tills Tempo mitzuhalten. Er atmet tief durch die Nase ein und stoßweise aus dem Mund aus und versucht so, seinen Körper davon zu überzeugen, sich schnellstmöglich zu entspannen. Funktioniert beim Yoga genauso, sollte hier auch klappen. Ein. Aus. Hat schonmal geklappt. Ein. Aus. Komm schon. Außerdem greift er mit einer Hand nach unten. Zwar kriegt er sie nicht in seine Jeans, um sich einen runterzuholen, sodass der Schmerz durch Lust im Gleichgewicht gehalten wird, aber er presst sie gegen seinen steifen Schwanz unter dem Stoff und reibt. Besser als nichts.

Till zieht das Tempo weiter an. Sein Körper bewegt sich schneller vor und zurück, während er Richard mit dem Arm um die Taille in Position hält. Fleisch klatscht laut auf Fleisch. Er beugt sich über Richards Rücken, näher an sein Ohr, versichert mit atemloser Häme: „Keine Angst, Herzchen, ich brauch nicht lang.“ 

Richard keucht ins Kissen. „Natürlich nich!“

Till hält inne, sein Schwanz ganz in Richard, und knurrt: „Was war das?“

Sein Unterleib wird erschüttert von tobender Erregung, aber Richard ist noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Ist noch nicht so weit. Er massiert sein Glied durch den Jeansstoff, dreht dabei seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass Till ihn auch sicher verstehen kann, und stößt rau hervor: „Ist einfach, dich kommen zu lassen, du notgeiler Sack.“

Till gibt einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Knurren liegt, und beugt sich weiter vor, so dass seine breite, fiebrig-heiße Brust, die immer noch halb von dem Satinmorgenmantel bedeckt ist, sich an Richards Rücken schmiegt. Sein Becken macht eine kleine, impulsive Bewegung, vor und zurück, sein Schwanz rührt sich tief in Richards Innerem und dann grollt er mit tiefer Stimme in Richards Ohr: „Du bist so ein schlechter Verlierer.“

Richard schaudert keuchend.

Till nimmt übergangslos seinen Rammrhythmus wieder auf, den Oberkörper an Richards Rücken gepresst, sein Gesicht in Richards Nacken, sein warmer Atem in seinen Haaren, seine Taille fest gepackt. Hart. Schnell. Schonungslos.

Richard stöhnt und reibt fester.

„Immer so bockig, Richard, so bockig“, keucht Till rau und tief gegen Richards Nackenwirbel. Dann schlingt er abrupt seinen anderen Arm um Richards Hals, richtet sich auf und zerrt Richard mit hoch.

Richard bleibt die Luft weg, weil Tills Bizeps hart gegen seine Luftröhre presst. Außerdem tut es scheiße weh. Auf eine unangenehme, gar nicht lusterzeugende Art. Aber er wehrt sich trotzdem nicht. Wirft sich stattdessen ins Hohlkreuz, um seinen Arsch weiter zu heben. Reibt seinen Schwanz. Schnappt nach Luft. Versucht trotzig, aufzuholen, gleichzuziehen, zu triumphieren.

Till lacht grollend hinter ihm, Vibrationen, die Richard erfassen, presst seinen Mund gegen Richards Ohrmuschel, während sein Bizeps sich hart, härter gegen Richard Kehle spannt, sein Schwanz wieder und wieder in Richard stößt, und raunt: „Vergiss es, Schatz, du wirst heut auf jeden Fall verlieren.“

Richards Blickfeld beginnt, sich aufzulösen, und wird dunkler. Das Keuchen gelingt ihm nicht mehr. Und als er den Mund aufmacht, um etwas zu erwidern, ertönt nur ein raues Fiepen.

Till stöhnt knurrend in sein Ohr: „Aber vielleicht lernst du am Ende ja was davon.“

Richard sieht nichts mehr. Alles schwarz. Seine Wahrnehmung verengt sich auf den Druck an seiner Kehle, das Gefühl, zu ersticken, und auf die Empfindung von Tills Schwanz, der seinen Unterleib unerbittlich in Form zwingt. Richard gibt auf.

Und dann verschwindet die Welt und Till und Richard mit ihr.

-

Richard kommt wieder zu sich. Sein Hals tut weh. Er liegt flach auf dem Bett auf seinem Bauch.

Till liegt auf ihm, eine stützende Hand neben Richard Kopf, und kommt gerade in ihm, laut und animalisch stöhnend.

Richard schließt die Augen und lächelt.

-

Till hat ihm die Jeans wieder über die Hüfte gezogen, sogar die Knöpfe wieder zugemacht. Jetzt liegt er mit seinem Kopf auf Richards Brust neben ihm in dem großen, runden Bett im Puff, langsam Richards Hüfte streichelnd. „Irgendwann“, murmelt er rau mit geschlossenen Augen, „werd ich auf ne Art und Weise gewinnen, die dir nicht gefallen wird.“

„Ne“, krächzt Richard heiser.

-

Als sie später nach der Kneipe mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommen, braucht es nur drei Finger und 7 Minuten, damit auch Richard die Ziellinie überquert.


	12. Wünsch‘ dir was, ich sag‘ nicht nein (September/Oktober 2009, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 5, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

„Warum bei mir?“, fragt Richard verpennt und kämmt sich langsam die verwuschelten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ein kühler Windstoß fährt durch die geöffnete Terrassentür. Till rückt seinen Körper enger an Richards Seite und schlingt seinen muskulösen Arm quer über dessen nackte Brust und ein Bein unter der Decke über dessen Beine. Richard hebt seinen Arm, um Platz zu machen und ihn um Till zu legen. „Weil ich meine Piercerin nicht so weit rausfahren lassen will“, murmelt Till mit rauer Morgenstimme und geschlossenen Augen gegen Richards Brust.

Richard blinzelt irritiert, während er gähnt. „Okay, ich versteh, dass du sie nicht HIERHER kommen lassen willst“, er gestikuliert Richtung Terrassentür, die den Blick vom Schlafzimmer auf das Panorama einer spätsommerlichen, morgenfrischen Seeidylle öffnet, in deren Mitte das Haus liegt, „aber du kannst sie doch einfach in deiner Wohnung im Zentrum treffen.“

Till grunzt unwillig und stupst seine Nase in Richards Achselhöhle. „Ich hab da doch gar nichts. Und was, wenn es ein Missgeschick gibt. Ich habe nicht mal Küchenrolle für das Blut!“, seine heisere Stimme kippt ins Melodramatische und nach einem Moment hebt er - sozusagen als Nachsatz – eine Hand in die Luft und macht eine theatralische Geste.

Richard spannt sich an und versucht, sich unauffällig von Tills grauenhaft kitzelnder Nase wegzuwinden. Tills Augen gehen auf und er schielt hoch zu Richard. Dann grinst er mutwillig, legt seinen Arm wieder um ihn und presst seine Nase fester in Richards Seite.

Richard zuckt zusammen, flucht und klemmt Tills Kopf erbarmungslos zwischen seinem Arm und seiner Achselhöhle ein. „Fuck, Till, es ist zu früh für so‘n Scheiß. Ich hatte noch nicht mal nen Kaffee.“ Er drückt Tills Gesicht fester in seine Achselhöhle, so dass der Sänger nach Luft schnauft, und guckt ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. Nach einem Moment fragt er grimmig: „Bist du jetzt brav? Kann ich dich loslassen?“

Till nickt. Sobald Richard ihn freigibt, legt er grinsend seinen Kopf unschuldig zurück auf dessen Brust. Dann verfällt er in entspanntes Schweigen und guckt an Richard vorbei auf den See.

Enten quaken irgendwo. Der Wind rauscht in den Bäumen. Der See plätschert ans Ufer. Richard ist froh, hier und nicht in seiner Wohnung in New York zu sein. Nicht wegen der Idylle da draußen, nicht wegen Berlin, nicht nur wegen der Jungs, dem neuen Album und der Tour, sondern vor allem wegen Till. Er macht die Augen zu, lässt sich von Tills bollerofenartigem Körper warmhalten und nutzt die Gelegenheit, dass der andere Mann heute Morgen so ungewöhnlich kuschelig ist, indem er ihm mit beiden Händen langsam durch die Haare streichelt. 

„Ich kann das auch bei mir machen“, sagt Till schließlich ruhig, er hebt den Kopf, stützt sein Kinn auf Richards Brust ab und schaut ihm in die Augen, „aber ich wünsch mir, dass du dabei bist.“

Richard schaut Till ernst an und streicht ihm weiter durch die Haare. Er weiß, dass Till nicht gerne persönliche Fragen beantwortet, aber seit dem „Mutter“-Debakel - wie beide es mittlerweile nennen - nimmt er deutlich weniger Rücksicht darauf. Dafür ist ihm Till zu wichtig. Also fragt er schließlich: „Warum willst du, dass ich dabei bin?“

Till runzelt verdrossen die Stirn, dann seufzt er schwer und brummt: „Weil das nicht einfach irgendein Piercing ist. Es wird richtig wehtun.“

Richard legt den Kopf schief. „Also soll ich dir Beistand leisten?“

Till rollt mit den Augen, als wäre die Frage völlig abwegig, dann sagt er sarkastisch: „Ich bin ein großer Junge, Richard, ich brauch keinen Beistand.“ Als er sieht, dass Richards Miene sich aufgrund des Sarkasmus verfinstert, setzt er, bevor der Gitarrist was sagen kann, hinzu: „Was ich meine, ist: Das Ganze ist was Besonderes. Ich will das mit dir teilen. Mit dir dabei wär es noch besser.“ Er grinst Richard sonnig an.

Wie zumeist schafft es Till, Richard mit einigen wenigen Worten vollständig zu entwaffnen. Und so nickt Richard nur und schaut ihm in die Augen, einen Moment lang sprachlos.

Der Sänger grinst breiter und drückt einen Kuss auf Richards Brust, dann steht er auf. „Ich mach Kaffee.“

Richard betrachtet einen Moment lang Tills nackten Hintern, dann verschränkt er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf, ruckelt sich zurecht und sagt nonchalant: „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Nadeln und Kanülen abkann, Piercings ziemlich bescheuert finde und trotzdem zugestimmt habe, bei dir zu sein, ist es doch echt nicht zu viel verlangt, mir zu erlauben, hier im Bett eine zu rauchen, oder?“

Till seufzt nochmal schwer. „Meinethalben. Ich hol deine Kippen.“

-

Am Ende stimmt Richard doch zu, dass Till sich in seiner Wohnung piercen lässt. Falls er ohnmächtig werden sollte – Richard wohlgemerkt, nicht Till –, ist er immerhin bei sich zuhause. Das ist zumindest ein Grund.

Das Ganze findet abends statt, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag über im Studio geprobt haben. Sara, Tills Piercerin, taucht mit einem Köfferchen voller spitzer Sachen auf und richtet im Wohnzimmer alles her, während Richard neben Till auf dem Sofa sitzt, angespannt Saras Tätigkeiten beobachtet und zur Beruhigung einen großen Whiskey trinkt.

„Bist du dir mit dem Piercing wirklich sicher?“, Richard betrachtet das Edelstahltablett, auf dem Sara gerade ihr Werkzeug aufreiht, und entscheidet sich dann dafür, doch lieber Till anzugucken. Außerdem kippt er den Whiskey.

„Ja, absolut“, Till grinst ihn an, breit und aufgedreht, nahezu fucking albern. „Ich freu mich schon den ganzen Tag drauf."

Richard verdreht die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bist echt völlig bescheuert“, dann hebt er die Schultern, „aber es ist dein Körper und deine Backe und deine Vision.“

Till schaut Richard einen Moment lang in die Augen, das Grinsen nun ein sanftes Lächeln, dann legt er hastig eine Hand in Richards Nacken und zieht ihn unausweichlich an sich heran, während er selbst sich rüberbeugt. „Selber bescheuert. Immerhin bist du hier“, raunt er mit tiefer Stimme, dann presst er seine Lippen fest auf Richards.

Richard mag eigentlich keine öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zärtlichkeit, aber Till überrascht ihn, so dass er kurzzeitig Sara vergisst, sich widerstandslos ziehen lässt und die Lippen öffnet, um Till einzulassen. Dann aber ertönt ihre Stimme und Richard löst eilig den Kuss, während Till seine Hand sinken lässt.

„Ich dulde kein Gefummel beim Piercen, Till! Also behaltet eure Körperteile währenddessen schön bei euch!“ Sie wedelt mit irgendeinem spitzen Gegenstand in ihre Richtung.

Till schiebt seine Unterlippe theatralisch schmollend vor. „Ach komm schon, Sara! Mein einziger Wunsch in diesem sinist‘ren Leben ist es, mir von Richard gleichzeitig ordentlich einen blasen zu lassen.“

Richard zieht seine Augenbraue hoch und guckt Till abschätzig an: „So aufgeregt wie du bist, würd’s auch ‘n Staubsauger tun.“

Till lacht laut auf. „Du Rohling. Heißt das, du würdest mir meinen Herzenswunsch abschlagen, wenn Sara gnädig wäre, und mich stattdessen mit Haushaltsgeräten traktieren?“

Richard guckt zu Sara, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht, dann zurück zu Till, der genauso erwartungsvoll aussieht. Fucking albern. Holy shit. Er verdreht die Augen. „Macht Sinn, dass sie deine verdammte Piercerin ist. Ihr seid beide unmöglich.“ Er fährt sich durch die schwarzgefärbten Haare und setzt grummelnd hinzu: „Und nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, ich kann echt schlecht nein sagen, wenn du dir was wünschst.“

„Ach, ist das so?“ Till legt den Kopf schief und lächelt ihn dunkel an.

Richards Magengrube kribbelt. 

Sara bemerkt laut mit einem Schnalzen: „Kann losgehen. Je schneller ich hier fertig bin, desto schneller könnt ihr beide ran.“ Sie wischt sich die blondierten Dreadlocks aus dem Gesicht und rafft sie zu einem Zopf zusammen, dann zieht sie sich Latexhandschuhe an.

-

Am Ende des Tages gehen aber weder Till noch Richard an irgendwas ran.

Sara macht sich ans Piercen, was Richard sich NATÜRLICH nicht genauer anguckt, während Till völlig ruhig in einem Sessel sitzt und ihn unverwandt anschaut. Richard ist in seinem Sessel neben Till zwar etwas schummrig, aber alles ist im Rahmen und er konzentriert sich darauf, dem Sänger ausschließlich in die Augen zu gucken.

Till hat eine breite Hand ausgestreckt und auf Richards Oberschenkel gelegt, wo sie nun unbewegt und warm ruht. Seine Pupillen sind weit und sein Atem geht tiefer als sonst, ein leichtes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Wenn Richard es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glauben, dass Till echt richtig high ist.

Er erwidert das Lächeln und legt seine Hand auf Tills. Till holt tief Luft. Der Moment ist friedlich, intim.

Dann macht Richard den Fehler, in Richtung des glänzenden Edelstahlwerkzeugs zu schauen, das gerade an Tills Backe rumfuhrwerkt. Ihm wird sofort schlecht und schwindelig und er sitzt den Rest der Prozedur mit geschlossenen Augen im Sessel und kämpft trotzig gegen die Ohnmacht.

Schließlich hört Richard in seinem halbbewussten Zustand Sara Pflegehinweise aufzählen. „Keine unnötigen Berührungen. Keine Vollbäder. Keine fremden Körperflüssigkeiten, Jungs!“ Till lacht. Richard macht die Augen auf. Das Piercing sitzt - ein Metallstecker mitten in Tills linker Backe - und der Sänger sieht völlig entspannt aus.

Der Abend endet damit, dass Till ihn mit einem breiten und unverschämt schadenfrohen Grinsen ins Bett verfrachtet. Die Schadenfreude pisst Richard ohne Ende an. Aber als Till sich zu ihm legt und ihm trotz des erbosten Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt und rau: „Danke“, flüstert, legt Richard doch den Arm um ihn, bevor er in Tiefschlaf verfällt.

\- 

Richard wacht am nächsten Morgen davon auf, dass Till seine Wange streichelt.

„Ich muss rüber“, raunt Till sanft.

Richard blinzelt im Halbdunkel seines Schlafzimmers hoch zu ihm. „Kaffee?“

„Keine Zeit“, Till beugt sich runter, eine Hand neben ihm abgestützt, und küsst seine Wange.

Richard hebt verschlafen eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und legt sie an Tills Wange. Dessen Atem stockt für einen Moment. Metall. Oh Kacke, stimmt. „Shit, sorry.“

Till lacht leise. „Kein Sorge.“

Richard angelt nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe. Er kneift einen Moment lang verschlafen die Augen gegen das Licht zusammen, dann dreht er Tills Gesicht mit einer Hand an dessen Kinn zur Seite. Die Backe um das Piercing herum ist definitiv angeschwollen und gerötet. „Soll das so aussehen?“ Er lässt Tills Kinn los.

„Ja“, murmelt Till rau und küsst seine Wange nochmal, „ist schon was anderes als ne Augenbraue. Kann sich schneller entzünden, schwillt danach mehr an, tut mehr weh.“ Er hebt seinen Kopf und guckt Richard fest in die Augen. „Küss mich.“

Die Intensität in Tills Augen ist für Richard gerade schwierig zu handeln. Irgendwas ist für Till hier echt wichtig, aber er ist zu verpennt, um zu verstehen, was. Also versucht er, Zeit rauszuschlagen. „Knutschen verstößt gegen ungefähr alle Pflegetipps.“

„Das ist wahr“, Till lächelt heiter, obwohl er sich einen Moment lang kaum sichtbar versteift. Richard realisiert, dass Till das Lächeln wehtut. "Und jetzt küss mich.“

Richard stöhnt überfordert auf. Warum immer so scheiße früh?

Till beugt sich zu seinem Ohr runter. „Liebes, ich wünsch mir einen Kuss von dir. Bitte.“

Etwas viel zu Großes, viel zu Schweres berührt Richards Herz und er fragt nicht mehr nach dem Warum, sondern legt einen Arm um Tills Nacken und zieht ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Er teilt Tills Lippen entschieden mit seiner Zunge, lässt sie über dessen Zähne gleiten, presst sie gegen seinen Gaumen, leckt mit ihr über seine Zunge und dann, weil er jetzt eine Ahnung hat, was Till will, sucht er mit ihr den Stecker in seiner Backe.

Till zuckt sacht zusammen und holt tief Luft durch die Nase, während er mit geöffneten Lippen still hält und Richard machen lässt.

Richards Zungenspitze gleitet vorsichtig über das Metall. Es fühlt sich gut an. Aufgewärmt von Tills Körperwärme, ein harter Kontrast gegen Tills samtweichen Mund. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Stecker mit der Zungenspitze bewegt, erbebt Till und atmet rau ein. Richard selbst erschaudert. Dann schmeckt er Kupfer. Er zieht den Kopf zurück und holt tief Luft.

Till schluckt und richtet sich mit einem entrückten Lächeln auf. „Danke.“

Das Piercing, Tills Reaktion und seine eigene beschäftigen Richard für die nächsten paar Tage und er ertappt sich immer wieder dabei, wie er nachdenklich den Metallstecker anstarrt.

-

Samstagmorgen, viel zu früh. Alle sitzen zusammen in einem Kleinbus auf dem Weg zur Halle, wo sie heute das Video zu „Ich tu dir weh“ drehen. Die letzten paar Tage haben sie dort schon für die kommende Tour geprobt, aber heute soll fürs Video alles zusammenkommen: Musik, Performance, Bühne, Kostüme, Pyrotechnik und „Extras“.

Richard sitzt am Fenster, schlechtgelaunt, weil die anderen ihm weder erlauben, im Auto eine zu rauchen, noch sich dazu überreden lassen, ne Raucherpause am Straßenrand einzulegen. Er hat sich die Kapuze seines schwarzen Hoodies tief ins Gesicht gezogen, umklammert seinen Take-Away-Kaffee und starrt raus.

Ollie hört Musik, Christoph liest und Paul, Till und Flake unterhalten sich.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dein Quietscheentchen dabei, Flake. Wir können die Badewanne heute testen. Eisenmike liefert sie nachher an.“ Tills Stimme ist zwar ruhig wie immer, aber im Gegensatz zu Richard wirkt er heute unverhältnismäßig gut gelaunt. Er lächelt viel und hat während der bisherigen Fahrt auch deutlich mehr Witzchen gemacht als sonst.

„Super“, sagt Flake, „ich hab das Ding ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Bin gespannt, wie’s so is.“ Der Keyboarder ist wie immer aufgeräumt, selbst wenn es darum geht zu besprechen, in welches martialische Gerät er dieses Mal während der Show gesteckt wird.

„Hat er gut gemacht“, sagt Till nickend, „alles ist dicht und das Ding sieht geil aus.“

„Apropos geil aussehen“, Paul grinst albern, „Wie geht’s denn dem Loch?“ Er gestikuliert Richtung Tills Wange.

Egal wie oft Richard gefragt hat – oft –, Till hat auch ihm nicht verraten, wie das mit dem Licht genau funktionieren soll, deshalb wendet Richard trotz mieser Laune leicht den Kopf und schaut zu dem Sänger und dem Stahlstecker. Die Haut um das Piercing ist immer noch rot und das Fleisch drum herum leicht geschwollen, obwohl Saras Besuch schon zwei Wochen her ist.

Till grinst Paul an und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Alles in Ordnung. Das klappt schon für den Dreh.“ Das Schulterzucken täuscht nicht darüber hinweg, dass Till ziemlich aufgeregt wegen der ganzen Angelegenheit zu sein scheint. Richard neben ihm kann spüren, wie Till vor fiebriger Energie vibriert. Er schaut wieder zum Fenster raus, um ein Lächeln zu verstecken. 

-

Nachdem sie angekommen sind, begrüßen alle den Regisseur und machen dann ne Runde durch die riesige Halle. Alle außer Richard, der erstmal ne Kippe raucht und sich weiter mit dem Regisseur unterhält, weil beide sich gut verstehen. Außerdem trinkt er seinen Kaffee aus, was alles drei dazu beiträgt, dass sich seine Laune erheblich bessert. Anschließend zündet er sich ne weitere Kippe an und schlendert durch die Halle, um sich alles anzugucken.

Die Bühne ist riesig und gottverdammt sexy. Scheinwerfer, Metallgitter, Stahlrohre, Rotorblätter: brutale Symmetrie und Maßlosigkeit. Und im Bauch des Giganten, unter dem Metall: Schläuche für den Feueratem. Richard holt tief Luft und schaudert, während er die Bühne abschreitet, weil sie einfach perfekt ist. Und hier zu stehen und Gitarre zu spielen, während der Sound der anderen um ihn herumwütet und die Hitze der Pyrotechnik durch seine Haut in sein Fleisch sinkt.... Richard schließt die Augen und lächelt. Verdammt, hat er das vermisst.

-

Er macht sich Richtung der Räume auf, die momentan als Maske/Garderobe fungieren, und muss grinsen, als er reinkommt. Paul, Christoph und mindestens drei Maskenbildnerinnen stehen um den sitzenden Till rum und versuchen offensichtlich, das mit dem Licht zum Laufen zu kriegen. Also die drei Maskenbilderinnen versuchen das, während Paul und Christoph vor allem Gafferei betreiben. Durch die Ansammlung hindurch kann Richard sehen, dass Till keinen Stecker mehr in der Backe hat, sondern eine Art Öse.

„Mann, Mann, ich bin echt schwer beeindruckt“, sagt Christoph mit weiten Augen.

„Iehh“, quietscht Paul, „ist ja echt ein richtiger kleiner Kanal.“ Er guckt sich um. „Warte, ich kann dir dadurch bestimmt Wasser einflößen. Gib mir mal jemand ne Flasche Wasser!“

„Paul, du Unruhestifter“, sagt Christoph grinsend, „lass den Quatsch! Die hantieren hier mit Drähten in Tills Gesicht rum und du willst Wasser draufkippen.“

„Zugegeben“, sagt Paul nachdenklich und etwas enttäuscht.

Richard ist selbst neugierig, aber er kann sich zurückhalten und warten, bis Tills Outfit vollständig ist. Er muss außerdem selbst Klamotten anprobieren und sich schminken lassen. 

-

Ne halbe Stunde später ist Richards Outfit und sein Make-up komplett und er geht vor der Halle eine rauchen. Ne Viertelstunde später kommt er wieder rein und sieht Till zum ersten Mal in seinem vollständigen Look für den Videoclip.

Till steht neben der Bühne und unterhält sich mit dem Regisseur. Richard starrt rüber. Er weiß, dass die ganze Aufmachung von Till eigentlich zu viel ist, zu albern, ironisch, was ja auch die ganze verdammte Absicht ist. Aber er kann sich nicht helfen: Till sieht trotzdem schlicht und ergreifend heiß aus. Schwarze Hose, geschnürte Stiefel bis zu den Knien, Hosenträger über nackter Brust, Halsband mit Killernieten, schwarzer Kajal, dieses eigentlich völlig unmögliche Haarnetz und dann das Mikrofon mit dem Dildo am Ende. Richard sollte das nicht geil finden, tut’s aber trotzdem. Er muss über sich selbst grinsen. Aber dann führt Till dem Regisseur das Licht vor und Richard bleibt die Spucke weg.

Was ihn gebannt erstarren lässt, ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Till wie irgendeine düstere, übernatürliche Bestie aus einem Fantasyfilm anmutet, weil er aus dem Mund strahlt, sobald er ihn öffnet. Es ist Till selbst, der voller Begeisterung seine Vision vorführt, obwohl er dabei ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen hat. Richard sieht Till tiefer atmen, als er seinen Mund weit öffnet und Licht herausfällt, sieht ihn leicht zusammenzucken, als er eine Textzeile singt, jedes Wort begleitet von einem Schimmer.

Ein seltsames, sentimentales Glücksgefühl steigt in Richard auf und lässt ihn selbstvergessen lächeln. Aber dann guckt Till in seine Richtung. Er grinst und winkt ihm mit dem Dildomikrofon zu. Dann reißt er den Mund auf – Licht – und tut so, als würde er dem Mikrofon einen blasen. Der Regisseur lacht. Till ebenso. Richards Schwanz rührt sich. So viel zur Sentimentalität.

-

Wenn Richard sich während des Videodrehs gerade nicht darauf konzentriert, eine gute Performance hinzulegen, guckt er zu Till rüber, beobachtet ihn beim Singen, betrachtet seinen Mund und das Licht und ergeht sich in lebhaften Sexphantasien, die allesamt das Licht betreffen. Und vielleicht ist sein Blick zu intensiv oder seine Gedanken zu verdammt laut, auf jeden Fall scheint irgendwas an ihm irgendwann während des Drehs Tills Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken, denn der Sänger fängt an, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Intensiv und definitiv hintergründig.

Das hilft Richard nicht dabei, wieder runterzukommen, ganz im Gegenteil. Und er schafft es auch nicht, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, endlich an was anderes zu denken oder sich schlicht auf den Dreh zu fokussieren. Nach gut zwei Stunden drehen ist die Spannung in Richard auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß angestiegen. Entweder er fängt bald irgendwas mit seiner Erektion an oder er nimmt ne eiskalte Dusche.

Zum Glück machen sie endlich ne Pause. Bevor irgendjemand anderes auch nur daran denken kann, Till in Beschlag zu nehmen, marschiert Richard noch auf der Bühne zu ihm rüber.

„Till“, er legt Till eine Hand auf die Schulter, beugt sich zu ihm und sagt mit gedämpfter, eiliger Stimme, „kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?“ Was für ein Klischee. Richard scheißt drauf und grinst Till zusätzlich auch noch vollkommen eindeutig an.

Till erwidert sein Grinsen ebenso vollkommen eindeutig und sagt mit schlecht vorgetäuschter Sorge, jedes Wort beleuchtet: „Oh nun, selbstverständlich. Das muss ja was wirklich Dringendes und Wichtiges sein, was du mir sagen willst, wenn du so GAR nicht damit warten kannst.“

Pauls Lachen ertönt von irgendwo und irgendjemand kichert ganz definitiv. Richard rollt mit den Augen und zieht Till von der Bühne Richtung Backstagebereich und in den erstbesten leeren Garderobenraum.

-

Richard dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss und presst Till mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Tür. „Jetzt“, stößt er atemlos hervor und klemmt sein Knie zwischen Tills Beine, „hab ich auch nen Wunsch.“ Bevor der Sänger aber antworten kann, drückt Richard seinen Mund auf dessen Lippen. Sie teilen sich. Richard sieht aus seinen Augenwinkeln, wie das Licht aufleuchtet. Er keucht und leckt in die Helligkeit, obwohl ihn die Killernieten in den Hals piken.

Till gibt ein raues, knurrendes Geräusch von sich und legt eine Hand an Richards Hüfte, während er den Kuss wild erwidert und sich gegen die Tür drücken lässt.

Richard kann sich nicht helfen, seine Zungenspitze MUSS die Lichtquelle einfach erforschen. Es ist ähnlich, aber doch ganz anders als der Stahlstecker. Das Lämpchen hat eine eigene Wärme und ragt etwas weiter als der Stecker in Tills Mundraum hinein. Und drum herum ist die Härte der Stahlöse, die die feuchte, samtige Weichheit von Tills Mund begrenzt. Es fühl sich gut an und gleichzeitig völlig falsch. Und er erkundet die Stelle wieder und wieder.

Richard hört Till unbeherrscht stöhnen. Er reißt den Kopf keuchend zurück, presst sein Knie fester gegen Tills harten Schwanz und seine Hände unnachgiebig gegen dessen nackte Brust. „Blas mir einen!“

Till lehnt für einen Moment seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Tür, atmet mit geöffneten Lippen tief ein und aus und schaut Richard mit glasigen Augen an. Dann grinst er wild und seine Hand schließt sich fest um Richards Seite. „Ist es das, was du dir wünschst?“ 

Richard schaudert, reibt seine Erektion an Tills Oberschenkel und flüstert: „Ja.“

„Wer bin ich, dass ich dir den Wunsch abschlage“, raunt Till, jedes Wort hervorgehoben durch Licht, so dass Richards Blick sich kaum von Tills Mund lösen kann. „Aber ich wünsch mir auch was.“ Er hebt das Mikrofon, das sich immer noch in seiner Hand befindet. Der gerillte Dildo wackelt obszön. „Lass mich dich damit ficken.“

Hitze schießt Richards Rückgrat hoch und seine Knie fühlen sich auf einmal weich an. Er presst seine Stirn gegen Tills nackte Schulter und stößt rau und ohne zu zögern: „Shit, ja, okay. Ja!“ hervor. Dann hebt er seinen Kopf wieder, presst seine Lippen erneut auf Tills und schiebt ihn und sich Richtung eines Sofas.

Sie landen knutschend nebeneinander auf der Couch. Aber Küssen ist bei weitem nicht genug, also drückt Till Richard ins Polster, beugt sich halb aufgerichtet über ihn und knöpft mit ruppigen Bewegungen seine Weste und seine Hose auf. Er zerrt Richard die Hose vom Leib, ohne sich um die geschnürten Halbstiefel zu kümmern. Dann kniet er sich vor das Sofa, drückt Richard das Mikrofon in die Hand und zwingt seinen wuchtigen Körper zwischen Richards Knie. Richard stopft sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und lehnt sich zurück.

Till kauert mit geradem Rücken und einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln vor Richard, schaut ihm fest in die Augen und umfasst dessen Schwanz mit einer breiten Hand. Das Wetter draußen ist herbstlich bewölkt, das Licht in der unbeleuchteten Garderobe schummrig. Was es umso eindrucksvoller macht, als Till jetzt den Mund weit öffnet und Richards Glied in die leuchtende Tiefe führt.

Genau genommen sieht es absolut irre aus. Vor allem weil Till seine Lippen nicht schließt, sondern stattdessen seinen Mund weit offen lässt und nur seine Zunge von unten gegen Richards Schwanz presst. Richard atmet stöhnend aus und greift mit einer Hand nach Tills nackter Schulter, um sich festzuhalten. Tills Augen funkeln in erregtem Amüsement. Er wendet ganz langsam den Kopf etwas zur Seite und die empfindliche Spitze von Richards Glied gleitet millimeterweise über das warme Lämpchen in Tills Mund. Richard fährt mit einem lauten Keuchen hoch. „Oh Gott, Till.“ Der Sänger erschaudert.

Till schließt die Lippen langsam und bewusst um das empfindliche Fleisch in seinem Mund – das Licht erlischt, der Druck steigt – und lässt sie einige Male fest auf und ab gleiten, ebenso wie die Zunge. Das Lämpchen schabt sanft über die Länge von Richards Schwanz. Richard krallt seine Hand in Tills Schulter und atmet zischend aus.

Er öffnet den Mund, aber bevor er was sagen kann, entlässt Till seinen Schwanz für einen Moment aus seinem Mund, massiert ihn lediglich mit einer Hand und murmelt grinsend: „Lange hältst du aber heut nicht aus, hm?“

Richard lacht leise, atemlos. „Fuck you, selbst schuld!“ Er streichelt über die Abdrücke, die seine Fingernägel in Tills Schulter hinterlassen haben.

„Na, nicht so rüde, der Herr“, raunt Till gespielt entrüstet mit tiefer Stimme und schließt alle fünf Finger drohend fester um Richards Glied. Während der Gitarrist sich windet, streckt er die andere Hand fordernd in Richtung des Dildomikrofons in Richards Hand. „Gib mal.“ Richard tut’s.

Das Licht geht wieder an, als Till, ohne seine Augen von Richard zu wenden, seinen Mund öffnet und das dildoförmige, gerillte Ende des Mikrofons zu seinen Lippen führt. Es ist zwar nicht besonders lang, aber doch so dick, dass Till die Lippen weit öffnen muss, um es sich in den Mund zu stecken. Er lässt es ein-, zweimal in seinen Mund gleiten, aber dann macht er sich daran, es von allen Seiten mit seiner feuchten Zunge zu bearbeiten. Gleichzeitig fängt er an, seine Hand an Richards Schwanz langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Richard rutscht tiefer ins Sofa, streichelt weiter Tills Schulter, beobachtet rau ein- und ausatmend, wie der Sänger dem Mikrofon einen Blowjob verpasst, und genießt das warme, prickelnde Gefühl in seinen Lenden, das mit rapider Geschwindigkeit intensiver wird. Er hat nicht viele Ambitionen, irgendwas dagegen zu tun. 

Till betrachtet den gerillten Dildo schließlich, der im Schein seines Mundes vor Spucke glänzt, und nickt zufrieden. Er grinst Richard offen und fast lausbubenhaft an. „Leg deine Beine über meine Schultern und biet dich mir dar, Liebes, und ich erfüll all unsere Wünsche“, seine tiefe Stimme vibriert vor Lust und Vergnügen.

Richard ist einen Moment lang überwältigt davon, wie weit er, wie weit sie beide in 14 Jahren gekommen sind. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sich niemals so dargeboten, sich nie so in seinen Vorlieben entblößt. Aber jetzt lächelt er Till nur euphorisch an, nickt fest und hebt seine Knie, um seine Beine, die Füße immer noch in schwarzen Halbstiefeln, über Tills Schultern zu legen.

Till leckt noch einmal über die Spitze des Dildos, langsam und obszön, schamloser Blickkontakt mit Richard, dann senkt er die Hand zwischen Richards Beine, beugt sich vor und versenkt dessen Schwanz wieder in seinem schimmernden Mund.

Richard stöhnt laut auf, einen Moment stockt ihm vor Erregung der Atem, als er spürt, wie sich das feuchte Silikon des Dildos zwischen seine Pobacken schiebt, dann atmet er tief ein und überlässt sich Tills Wunsch. Der Dildo dringt langsam in ihn ein, er kann die einzelnen Rillen spüren. Vier, bis er vollständig versenkt ist.

Till guckt ihn weiter an und öffnet seinen Mund wieder, um Licht auf Richards Glied zu werfen, seine Zunge an der Unterseite entlanggleiten zu lassen. Er dreht den Kopf, presst das Licht sanft gegen Richards Eichel, lässt es den Schaft hinuntergleiten, während die Muskeln seiner rechten Schulter sich unter Richards Knie anspannen, weil er den Dildo in seinem Hintern langsam rein und raus bewegt. Zwei Rillen rein, zwei Rillen raus. Glaubt Richard zumindest. Er überstreckt den Rücken, macht ein Hohlkreuz, krallt seine Hände ins Sofa, presst die Augen zusammen, atmet bebend und stöhnend ein und aus.

Vier Rillen rein, Druck, seine Eichel presst gegen Tills Gaumen, die Zunge wölbt sich um die Länge, das warme Licht reibt über die Seite. Till stöhnt rau. Richard kommt in Tills Mund.

-

Das Video wird toll, aber während der nächsten Tage entzündet sich Tills Piercing so sehr, dass die Lichtidee für die Tour zunächst gestorben ist. „Fremde Körperflüssigkeiten“ wird ein geflügeltes Wort zwischen Richard und Till.


	13. Willkommen in der Dunkelheit (2009)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Verdammen und Lieben", Kapitel 2, Tills POV 1. Pers. Sg.

Es ist mir ein nie endendes Rätsel, warum Richard mir wieder und wieder erlaubt, krankes Zeug mit ihm anzustellen.

Er ist nackt. Ich auch.

Ich grabe meine Hand in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf und ziehe. Er erlaubt mir auch das, nämlich an seinen Haaren rumzuzerren, auf die er ansonsten doch einiges an Sorgfalt verwendet. Kein einziges Wort des Einwandes, nur Richards üblicher Moment des ersten Widerstandes. Gleichgültig, ob ich an seinen Haaren ziehe oder ihn mit dem Hundehalsband würge oder ihn schlage, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lehnt er sich immer auf.

So wie jetzt.

Er spannt die Muskeln in seinem Nacken an, widersetzt sich meinem Rucken. Blaue Augen funkeln mich an. Ich rupfe fester. Er schließt die Augen, gibt auf und entspannt sich, so dass ich seinen Kopf so weit in den Nacken ziehen kann, wie mir beliebt.

Weit. 

_Mein Richard._

Dabei ist des Rätsels Lösung eigentlich einfach: Er mag deviantes Zeug. Er mag, wenn ich kranke Sachen mit ihm mache. Aber genauso wichtig ist: Er weiß nicht, was ich weiß. Wenn er es wüsste, würde er mir das alles, denk ich, nicht mehr erlauben. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass da was Dunkles in mir schläft, schon vor langer Zeit erwacht ist und jetzt immer lauert. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass er versteht, was ich meine. Was ich weiß.

LüstlingMonsterPeinigerPerverserIrrerTierIch.

Ich zerre ihn an seinen Haaren durchs Schlafzimmer. Ich genieße es. Die brutale Körperlichkeit. Das Unterwerfen seines Willens unter meinen. Den Anblick seines zurückgebogenen Halses. Seine leise keuchenden Schmerzenslaute machen mich noch geiler, als ich sowieso schon bin. 

Ich sollte mich auf das konzentrieren, was ich fühle: Er und ich. Ich und er. So perfekt. Verzahnt wie zwei Räder eines großen, devianten, kreativen Apparats. Eins.

Aber mein Verstand mischt sich ein und sagt: Wie können wir eins sein, wenn Richard nicht versteht? Und wie kann Richard jemals verstehen, wirklich wissen, wie abartig das ist, was in mir die Zähne bleckt? Kein Wort kann dafür ausreichen und es ihm zu zeigen, würde bedeuten, ihn entweder abzustoßen oder mit in die Tiefe zu reißen. Beides will ich nicht. Also konzentriere ich mich auf das, was sicher ist: Richard ins Vergessen zu treiben. Ist das Lügen?

Ich ziehe seinen Kopf in den Nacken und beuge mich über ihn, um seinen Mund mit meinem zu verschlingen. Kein Widerstand. Richard knutscht gerne. Egal, was ich gerade sonst noch mit ihm mache.

Unsere Zungen schlingen sich umeinander. Lippen suchen und finden sich. Zähne stoßen aneinander. Ich klau ihm den Atem, er holt ihn sich zurück. Seine Hand findet meine Schulter. Fingernägel krallen sich fest.

Schmerz. _Ja, Richard, fester._

Ich lecke über seine Unterlippe, löse den Kuss, halt ihn an seinen Haaren zurückgebeugt und schau ihm in die Augen.

Er atmet mit geöffneten Lippen gegen meine aus, erwidert meinen Blick, sucht. Dann zieht er mutwillig einen Mundwinkel hoch, seine Fingernägel graben sich tiefer in meine Schulter und er zieht sie nach unten, langsam und absichtsvoll.

Schmerz. _Ja!_ Erregung, die sich in mit windet. Er hat was aus der Tiefe gefunden. Darf nicht sein.

Ich packe seinen Arm an meiner Schulter und verdreh ihn auf den Rücken und noch ein bisschen weiter. So weit, dass ich anfange, wieder darüber nachzudenken, ob ich aufhöre oder einfach weitermache und ihm die Schulter auskugele. Schmerzenslaute fallen aus Richards Mund. Er sieht mich stur an. Ich guck zurück.

Ist sein rechter Arm. Wenn ich ihm die Schulter auskugele, kann er erstmal keine Gitarre spielen. Und all der andere Kram, den man so im Alltag macht, wird auch schwer. Aber er sagt nicht stopp, also will er es vielleicht. Und was ist mit mir? Will ich es? Mehr darf nicht sein...

Richard weicht dem Druck aus, indem er vor mir auf die Knie geht. Ich schaudere.

Ich drehe nur noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter. Er beugt sich vor und stützt sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Boden ab. „Geht doch.“ Ich lass seinen Arm los und tätschel seinen Hintern.

Ich will, dass er weiß, dass er sich unterworfen hat. Deshalb sag ich das. Ich will, dass er weiß, dass er sich auf die Unterwerfung einlässt, indem ich ihn degradiere, ohne dass er ernsthaft aufbegehrt. Wär gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich das um seinetwillen tu.

Er stöhnt kaum hörbar leise auf, sein steifer Schwanz zuckt, dann dreht den Kopf und starrt grimmig zu mir hoch. „Fuck you.“

Richards Dichotomie von stolzem Trotz und unreflektierter Geilheit, die von der Demütigung an den Haaren an die Oberfläche gezerrt wird, macht mich schwindelig vor Verlangen. Die Mischung ist so betörend und widersprüchlich, dass sie nicht nur ihn aufreibt, sondern auch mich. Mir bleibt der Atem weg. Er kommt stöhnend wieder. _Mein Richard._

Er schüttelt den verdrehten Arm aus und stellt dann auch seine andere Hand auf den Boden, aber ansonsten ändert er seine Position nicht. Auf allen Vieren, Hände und Knie gleichweit auseinander, angespannte Gliedmaßen, leichtes Hohlkreuz. Sein Arsch sieht noch besser als sonst aus.

Natürlich muss er alles richtig machen. Es ist Richard. Er kann nicht anders. Aber er kann nur nicht anders, weil er ständig darüber nachdenkt, was das Coolste wäre, das Schönste, das Perfekteste, das Beste. Und sobald er dieses Ideal identifiziert hat, beginnt er sich selbst daran zu messen und dann kommt das Anpassen und Zurechtzupfen und Korrigieren.

Ich hab ihn um diese Position nicht gebeten. Ich bin simpel. Für mich würd‘s reichen, wenn er sich einfach vor Schmerzen vor mir auf dem Boden windet. ER zwingt sich selbst diese Haltung auf, weil sein Geist sie für die beste hält.

Damit Richard wirkliches Vergessen erreicht, muss man ihn dazu bringen, seinen Kopf abzuschalten. Oder vielmehr: Ihn dazu zu prügeln, damit er nur noch ist und tut.

Schmerz ist ein Weg, ein Werkzeug, um das zu vollbringen. Ein anderes ist, ihn so zu beanspruchen, so in die Ecke zu drängen, dass er irgendwann nur noch instinktiv handelt. 

Heute soll‘s der Rohrstock sein. Hart, scharf, streng. Wenn ich ihn in der Hand halte, ist er wie eine Verlängerung meines Armes, von mir, von meinem Willen.

Richard will vergessen. Ich will ihm wehtun.

Wir machen das schon lange. Ich weiß, was er aushalten kann. Ich weiß, welche Stellen an seinem Körper am empfindlichsten sind. Ich weiß, wo ich ihm wehtun muss, damit er die süßesten Töne von sich gibt. Ich weiß, wie ich ihn prügeln muss, damit er am schnellsten vergisst.

_Mein Richard._

Ich hab keinen Bock auf Zurückhaltung.

Zischen. Schlag. Rotes Band.

Zischen. Schlag. Rotes Band.

Richard hält die Luft an. Die Position. Gibt keinen Zentimeter preis.

Mein Blut kocht.

Zischen. Schlag. Rotes Band.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Rotes Band kreuzt rotes Band.

Richard atmet laut keuchend aus und rau wieder ein. Er senkt seinen Kopf tief zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Shitshitshit.“ Seine Rücken hebt und senkt sich schwer. 

Hitze tobt durch meinen Körper.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Rotes Band. Keuchen.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Rotes Band. Keuchen.

Richard stemmt seine Handballen gegen den Boden. Lässt seinen Kopf hängen.

Feuer in meinen Eingeweiden.

Zischen. SCHLAG. Zischen. SCHLAG. Rot kreuz und quer. KEUCHEN.

Zischen. SCHLAG. KEUCHEN. SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. Schrei.

SCHLAG. SCHREI.

SCHLAG. SCHREI.

SCHLAG. SCHREI.

SCHLAG. wimmern.

SCHLAG. wimmern.

SCHLAG.

SCHLAG.

Halte inne.

Mein Arm tut weh. Mein Atem geht schwer. Mein Schwanz ist schlüpfrig.

Schau auf Richard hinab.

Ich... bin vielleicht dieses Mal zu weit gegangen.

Er hat seine Position verloren. Liegt auf dem Boden. Der Kopf auf der Seite. Sein Arsch, die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, seine Schulterblätter, seine Fußsohlen... scharfe, tiefrote Striemen überall.

Ich leg den Rohrstock weg, knie mich neben ihn, streich ihm die schwarzgefärbten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Richard? Liebes?“

Er blinzelt schwerfällig, weggetreten, atmet leise keuchend ein und aus.

Ich nehm eine Decke vom Bett, breite sie über ihm aus, streichel sanft seine Stirn.

„Richard?“

Er blinzelt nochmal.

Er braucht sicher fünf Minuten, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Fünf Minuten, in denen ich leise seinen Namen sage, nach ihm frage, mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts nachzeichne.

Schließlich tritt Bewusstsein in seine blauen Augen. Er guckt zu mir hoch. Und lächelt.

_Mein Richard._

„Till. Das... war... so gut.“

Er schaudert, lächelt weiter. Dann dreht er seinen Kopf ganz leicht und drückt seine Lippen schwach und unkoordiniert gegen meine Hand, die ihn streichelt.

„Kannst du aufstehen?“

Ein Zucken geht durch seinen Körper, er hebt einen Arm. Er wimmert durch sein weggeschossenes Lächeln hindurch.

„Ne, geht nich.“

Er versucht’s trotzdem nochmal. Weil er Richard ist. Dreht sich auf die Seite, versucht den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Bleibt liegen. Lächelt weiter.

„Still a definite no.“

Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Bin tief in den Abgrund mit ihm gesprungen. Und jetzt ist er da mit mir.

_Mein Richard. Meine Verantwortung._

Darf nicht mehr.


	14. In der Tiefe ist es einsam (November 2009, Berlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 12, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard träumt von Till.

In seinem Traum liegt er nackt auf dem Rücken in Tills Bett. Er weiß nicht, wo sich das Bett genau befindet, weil der Raum um das Möbelstück herum unscharf bleibt. Aber das ist ganz egal. Relevant ist nur, dass es Tills Bett ist. Er hat Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt - spread-eagle - und schaut hoch zu Till, der über ihm steht. Aus unbekannten Gründen ist es unglaublich wichtig, dass Richard seine Gliedmaßen nicht bewegt. Deshalb kommt Richard kurz der Gedanke, dass er Till darum bitten sollte, ihn festzubinden, damit das nicht passiert. Aber nach kurzem Überlegen wird ihm mit der Hellsicht des Träumenden klar, dass er sich nicht rühren wird.

Till steht über ihm auf der Matratze, die nackten Füße rechts und links neben seinen Hüften. Er trägt eine Art schwarze Reiterhose aus glattem Leder, die Richard in wachem Zustand möglicherweise zweifelhaft finden würde, und ansonsten nichts und schaut lächelnd auf ihn hinab. Einen Augenblick lang hat Richard Angst, dass Till beim Betrachten irgendwas Unschönes an ihm finden könnte. Aber dann tritt er in eine seltsame Form der Doppelwahrnehmung und sieht sich selbst durch Tills Augen.

Till findet gar nichts Hässliches an ihm, ganz im Gegenteil. Stattdessen ist Richard in Tills Wahrnehmung von einer goldenen Aura umgeben und glitzernde Partikel schweben um die Silhouette seines Körpers. Richard rationalisiert im Traum, dass Till wohl halluziniert, fühlt sich aber dennoch geschmeichelt und beruhigt. Irgendwo müssen die Hallus ja herkommen.

Till hat auf einmal zwei schwarze Gerten, eine in jeder Hand, und hält beide gekreuzt über Richard. „Du darfst wählen, welche ich benutzen soll. Welche darf’s denn sein?“ Till sieht ihn gespannt an.

Beide Gerten sehen völlig identisch aus, aber Richard weiß, dass die Gerte in Tills rechter Hand diejenige ist, die sie üblicherweise benutzen, und die in der linken eine neue, die ebenso neue, unbekannte Dinge entfesseln wird.

„Die in deiner Linken“, sagt Richard, ohne sich zu bewegen. Im Traum kribbelt seine Magengrube vor Aufregung.

„Hmmm“, macht Till mit seiner tiefen Stimme, wirft die Gerte in seiner rechten Hand in die Unschärfe des Raums und dreht dann die neue Gerte in seiner Hand hin und her, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten.

Sie sieht jetzt auf einmal anders aus. Sie ist zwar immer noch schwarz und lederumhüllt wie die andere auch, aber an der Klatsche erkennt Richard silbrige Nieten, viereckige mit sanften Spitzen.

Till lächelt und senkt die Gerte, um mit der Klatsche langsam über Richards Brust zu fahren. „Eine gute Wahl. Mit diesem Werkzeug werde ich uns aus deinen Blutergüssen eine Treppe in den Himmel bauen.“

Richard wundert sich im Traum kein Stück über Tills Worte, stattdessen guckt er hinab auf seine Brust und entdeckt, dass die Spitze der Gerte purpurfarbene Striemen auf seine Haut zeichnet, obwohl Till ihn nur damit streichelt. Seltsamerweise tut das aber gar nicht auf der Brust weh, stattdessen bemerkt er, dass seine Schultern schmerzen.

Richard fühlt sich euphorisch und glücklich und alles, was passiert, erscheint ihm nur folgerichtig und gut und im Traum hat er eine Sicherheit, die es nur noch auszusprechen gilt: „Dann musst du aber fest schlagen, damit die Treppe stabil wird und wir in den Himmel kommen.“

Till nickt lächelnd, seine blaugrünen Augen strahlen, dann holt er weit mit der Gerte aus.

Als der Schmerz durch seine Glieder fährt, wacht Richard auf. 

Er blinzelt und braucht einen Moment, um zu kapieren, von was er aufgewacht ist. Dann merkt er, dass er sich im Schlaf auf den Rücken gedreht hat. Das ist das, was wehtut. Seine ganze Rückseite pocht und brennt. Aber warum?

Richard streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Weil Till ihn gestern Nacht so vollständig wie nie zuvor verdroschen hat. Er lächelt, als ihm das einfällt, dabei dreht er sich aber trotzdem wieder auf die Seite, weil der Schmerz gerade ausschließlich unangenehm ist. Nicht so gut wie gestern. 

Till liegt neben ihm und schläft noch. Sein nackter Rücken, der Richard zugewandt ist, hebt und senkt sich gleichmäßig.

Richard gähnt in das Licht der fahlen Morgendämmerung, das durch einen Schlitz zwischen den Vorhängen aufs Bett fällt, und schaut dann zum Wecker. Erst 7.30 Uhr. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie viel er geschlafen hat. Die letzte Nacht ist ziemlich verschwommen. Richtig gut kann er sich nur an den Rohrstock erinnern. 

Der Traum war ein toller Traum. Einer von den Träumen, die ein wohliges Gefühl in der Magengrube hinterlassen. Richard glaubt, dass Tills verklärt-verknallter Traumblick ihn den ganzen Tag über begleiten wird. Wahrscheinlich auch länger.

Er streckt sich und zuckt zusammen. Holy shit. Und die Schmerzen werden ihn auch den ganzen Tag lang begleiten. Nicht so geil, weil sie heute nen Videodreh haben.

Na ja, wofür gibt’s Ibuprofen.

Aber erstmal ne Dusche.

Till seufzt unbestimmt, als Richard sich langsam aus dem Bett schiebt, regt sich aber ansonsten nicht, also macht Richard sich Richtung Bad auf.

Fuck my life! Schon beim ersten Schritt wird Richard klar, dass der Tag und der Videodreh VERDAMMT hart sein werden, und er hält sich am Bettrahmen fest. Wie zum Geier ist Till auf die Idee gekommen, dass es geil wäre, neben allem anderen auch noch Richards FUSSSOHLEN mit dem Rohrstock zu bearbeiten?

Richard muss grinsen. Na, weil es scheiße wehtut.

Er atmet tief ein und geht mit behutsamen Schritten zum Bad.

Er entscheidet sich, die Ibuprofen doch besser vor der Dusche zu nehmen, als er sich umdreht und seine Rückseite im mannshohen Spiegel betrachtet.

Einige rote Striemen erstrecken sich über seine Schultern ebenso wie über seine Waden, aber das ist kein Vergleich zu seinem Hintern und der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel. Dort sieht die Haut so aus, als habe jemand mit einem Pinsel ein ausgefeiltes Muster aufgebracht. Jeder Zentimeter ist mit Striemen in unterschiedlichen Rottönen bemalt. Die Linien auf seinen Schultern und Waden sehen erratisch aus, so als hätte es Till Spaß gemacht, ab und zu planlos etwas vom Pfad abzuweichen. Die auf seinem Arsch und seinen Oberschenkeln aber sind streng und folgen einer eigenen Symmetrie. Kein einziger Strieme ist aufgeplatzt. Und der Bereich um seine Nieren herum ist völlig unangetastet, nur gebräunte Haut. Weil eine Nierenverletzung gefährlich wäre. Till ist methodisch und achtsam vorgegangen. Wie immer.

Richard lächelt.

Dann wirft er zwei Ibu 600 ein, weil er den Teufel tun wird, mit DER Rückseite ohne Schmerzmittel unter ne heiße Dusche zu steigen. Während er darauf wartet, dass die Tabletten anfangen zu wirken, putzt er sich die Zähne und rasiert sich, erst dann steigt er in die Dusche. Ist okay. Aber das Wasser macht er doch lieber nur lauwarm. Und danach cremt er das Gitterwerk aus Striemen auf seiner Rückseite mit Bepanthen ein. Sogar seine Fußsohlen.

Als Richard anschließend im Bademantel in die Küche geht, um Kaffee zu machen und was zu essen, steht Till schon in der Küchenzeile. Gekleidet in Jeans und schwarzem T-Shirt, seine dunkel gefärbten Haare in der Stirn ist er mit abwesender Miene gerade dabei, Kaffee zu machen. Auf der Platte des massiven Küchentischs stehen neben Marmelade und Aufschnitt ein Ständer mit fertig geröstetem Toast, eine große Glasschale mit Obstsalat und eine Karaffe O-Saft.

„Wow!“, sagt Richard und greift nach seinen Kippen, die auf der Anrichte aus Edelstahl liegen. „Du hast aber echt was aufgefahren!“ Er lehnt sich mit der Hüfte an die Tischkante, klemmt sich eine Kippe zwischen die Lippen und strahlt Till enthusiastisch an. Sein Magen knurrt wie sonst was und deshalb kommt das dekadente Frühstück gerade recht.

Till hebt kurz den Blick von der Isolierkanne, in die er gerade den Kaffee umfüllt, zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch und hebt die Schultern. „Klar“, brummt er halblaut.

Richard zündet die Zigarette an und nimmt einen tiefen Zug, dann lacht er auf. „Na, wenn das so klar is, kannst du das ja jetzt jeden Morgen so machen, ne?“

Till gibt ein weiteres Brummen von sich, diesmal ohne Worte, und kommt mit der Kanne zum Tisch. Er schüttet Kaffee in den metallisch glänzenden Riesenisolierbecher, den Richard bevorzugt, und reicht ihn Richard, dabei schaut er ihm flüchtig in die Augen. Dann beginnt er ihn langsam unverhohlen von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Richard nimmt den Becher in Empfang und beobachtet leicht irritiert mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen, wie Till ihn betrachtet. Er trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, zieht wieder an seiner Zigarette und streckt dann beide Arme zwecks sanft spottender Präsentation aus, Kippe in der rechten Hand, Becher in der linken. „Ich würd ja noch nen kleinen Lapdance einbauen, aber ich bin heute Morgen n bisschen steif.“

Till hebt abrupt seinen Blick, der nun unruhig ist, unbeständig. Er sieht Richard in die Augen und fragt rau: „Was meinst du mit „steif“?“

Richards Irritation wächst, dennoch sagt er mit einem Grinsen leichthin: „Na, steif halt, und nicht die gute Art von steif.“

Till steht direkt vor ihm am Tisch, den Körper aufgerichtet, die Kanne noch in der Hand, und schaut ihn schweigend streng und fragend an.

Jetzt runzelt Richard die Stirn. Tills distanzierte, ominöse Art geht ihm auf den Keks, da er sie nicht erklären kann. Er hat keine Ahnung, was mit Till auf einmal los ist. Außerdem beunruhigt sein Benehmen ihn. Weil Till sich auf einmal fern anfühlt. Irgendwie weg von ihm. Und das erinnert ihn an Zeiten, an die er sich nicht erinnern will. Es ist lang, sehr lange her, dass der Sänger sich zuletzt so benommen hat. Und dem ist nie etwas Gutes gefolgt.

Aber immerhin haben sie seit dem „Mutter“-Debakel ne Taktik: Nichts mutmaßen, alles fragen. Richard senkt also die Arme, stellt den Becher weg, zieht erstmal an seiner Kippe, um so weit runterzukommen, dass er ruhig klingt, und fragt dann, nachdem er den Rauch ausgeblasen hat: „Was ist denn los, Till?“

Aber Till hilft ihm nicht dabei, zu verstehen. „Was meinst du mit steif?“, insistiert er stattdessen barsch, die blaugrünen Augen unstet und dunkel, die rauen Gesichtszüge angespannt.

Der Moment wird surreal.

Richard blickt Till starr an. Verdammte Scheiße. Sein Herz beginnt schnell zu schlagen. Ihm wird schwindelig. Er hat von der einen auf die andere Sekunde das Gefühl, zu fallen. Das ist Till, sein Till, sein Hoheitsgebiet. Er sollte das Gebiet kennen. Tills Weigerung, vernünftig zu sein und zu kooperieren, macht ihn völlig hilflos. Ohnmächtig. Wie soll er mit Till reden, wirklich reden, wenn der kommunikationsunwillig ist? Wie kann er ihn verstehen, wenn er nicht verstanden werden will? Es macht Richard Angst, dass ein Stück von Tills Reich auf einmal unzugänglich scheint, dass Till zumacht und ihn alleine an der Grenzschranke stehen lässt. 

Wie so oft, wenn Richard Angst hat und sich allein und hilflos fühlt, macht ihn das zunächst sauer. Die Wut, die beginnt, heißkalt in seiner Magengrube zu brennen, wäscht das Gefühl von Beklemmung weg, merzt die aufkeimende Panik aus. Richard bevorzugt das.

„Warum bin ich wohl steif? Ist dir auf einmal die letzte Nacht entfallen oder was?“ Er reißt die Hand mit der Kippe agitiert hoch, schiebt sein Kinn vor, so dass sein Gesicht näher an Tills heranrückt, blitzt den Sänger aus blauen Augen zornig an. „Hast du spontan vergessen, dass du mich mit dem Rohrstock verprügelt hast?“ Zu spät bekommt er die Veränderung in Tills Gesichtszügen mit, also setzt er noch hinzu: „Warum stellst du dämliche Fragen, deren Antworten du schon kennst?“ Dann bemerkt er es.

Till sieht verloren aus. Er stellt die Kanne endlich weg und schaut Richard von unten herauf aus leeren Augen an. „Is es schlimm?“

Richard holt tief Luft, als er jetzt zumindest ein bisschen was versteht. Offenbar sorgt Till sich um sein Wohlergehen. Die Wut brodelt zwar weiter. Aber Tills glasige Augen halten sie für den Moment im Zaum. Etwas zumindest. „Nein!“ Er gestikuliert energisch mit seiner Kippe und schaut Till nachdrücklich in die Augen. „Ist es nicht! Es ist nie schlimm!“

Tills Augen fokussieren sich abrupt auf Richard. Er beugt sich ein bisschen vor, so dass sein Gesicht noch näher an Richards heranrückt, sieht ihm fest in die Augen und fragt langsam mit tiefer Stimme: „Bist du dir sicher, Richard?“ 

„Ja zum Geier!“ Richard nickt entschieden. „Es ist weder jetzt schlimm, noch war es jemals schlimm. Und wenn es schlimm wäre, hätt ich dir das schon vor langer Zeit gesagt oder würd es dir spätestens jetzt sagen! Wann hab ich jemals die Klappe gehalten, wenn mich was stört, hm?“

Till blinzelt seinen starren Blick weg, hält den Augenkontakt zu Richard aber einen weiteren Moment lang aufrecht, dann schaut er auf seine großen Hände, deren Fingerspitzen auf der hölzernen Tischplatte liegen, und nickt. „Das stimmt wohl.“ 

Einerseits stört Richard Tills relativierender Tonfall, weil das bedeutet, dass Till IMMER noch nicht davon überzeugt ist, dass das, was er tut, nicht schlimm für Richard ist. Aber andererseits ist er so froh, dass Till sich grundlegend konziliant und somit rational zeigt, dass seine Wut sich in vorsichtige Erleichterung auflöst. Also bringt er den Tonfall nicht zur Sprache, sondern tippt stattdessen mit der Fingerkuppe seines rechten Zeigefingers gegen Tills Handrücken und sagt leise: „Nichts von dem, was wir zusammen tun, ist schlimm für mich.“ Er zieht an dem übriggebliebenen Stummel seiner Kippe und drückt ihn dann aus, schaut Till trotz gesenktem Blick ins Gesicht, gibt ihm einen Moment Zeit, seine Hand wegzuziehen oder irgendwas anderes zu machen. Aber Till reagiert nicht, sondern starrt einfach unbewegt auf die Tischplatte. Das schreckt Richard wieder auf.

Calm the fuck down! Du bist ein erwachsener Mann.

Er stoppt seine Finger, die nervös durch seine schwarzgefärbten Haare kämmen, und nimmt stattdessen entschieden Tills raue Hände in seine und drückt sie. „Hey, Till. Guckst du mich mal an?“

Till lässt ihm ohne Gegenwehr seine Hände, hebt den Blick und sieht ihn an. Seine blaugrünen Augen sind traurig und fast verzweifelt.

Richard ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum es Till gerade so geht, wie es ihm geht. Er checkt zwar, dass Till sich um ihn Sorgen macht, weil er glaubt, ihm irgendwie zu sehr wehgetan zu haben, aber er versteht nicht, was ihn zusätzlich so traurig macht. Wenn Till doch einfach auf Richard hören würde, wenn er ihm einfach glauben würde, dass es ihm gut geht, dann wäre doch alles wieder okay! Also muss Richard sich stärker darum bemühen, Till zu überzeugen. Er versucht es anders.

„Seh ich so aus, als ginge es mir momentan schlecht?“ Er legt den Kopf schief, während er weiter Tills Blick und seine Hände festhält.

Der Sänger schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt: „Ne“, seine blaugrünen Augen suchen Richards Gesicht einen Augenblick lang ab, „Aber angespannt.“ Seine Finger verzahnen sich langsam mit Richards.

Richard lächelt schief. „Ja, ich bin angespannt, das hat aber nichts mit gestern Nacht zu tun. Du...“, er entdeckt eine Träne in Tills Augenwinkel. Shit! Fuck. Die Notwendigkeit, Till so schnell wie möglich zu überzeugen, wird so drängend, dass sie Richard einen Moment lang den Atem nimmt. Er fasst die Hände des Sängers fester, beugt sich in seine Richtung, hält seinen Blick fest, sagt laut mit beschwörender Stimme: „Till, gestern Nacht war perfekt! Nichts, was du getan hast, war furchtbar oder unerwünscht. Es war großartig! Ich hab jede Sekunde geliebt! Ich hab danach von dir geträumt. Der verdammt beste Traum ever...“

Till unterbricht ihn mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, der die Düsternis etwas vertreibt: „Du hast von mir geträumt?“

Richard stürzt sich sofort auf das, was Till gerade nicht traurig macht. „Ja! Du und ich waren in deinem Bett und du hast versprochen, mich mit ner Gerte so hart ranzunehmen, dass wir in den Himmel kommen...“ Er sieht Tills zweifelnden, jetzt minimal amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, also setzt er hinzu: „Was weiß ich? Das war bestimmt ne Metapher für irgendwas. Aber Fakt ist“, er lässt Tills Hände los, um dessen Gesicht mit seinen bestimmt zu umfassen, sieht ihm fest in die Augen, „das war ein toller Traum. Und gestern Nacht hat mich und mein Unterbewusstsein dazu inspiriert! All das, was du getan hast, hat das ausgelöst.“

Till steht vor Richard, sein Gesicht umfangen in dessen Händen, die Arme spannungslos rechts und links an der Seite, die Schultern leicht gebeugt, und sieht ihn mit einem schwer zu lesenden Ausdruck eindringlich an. Schließlich werden seine Augen weich und er nickt, dann setzt er einen Moment später zögerlich hinzu: „Lässt du mich deinen Rücken sehen?“

Richard nickt sofort. „Sure!“ Er nimmt seine Hände von Tills Gesicht, tritt ein bisschen vom Tisch weg, um Platz zu haben, dreht sich dann mit dem Rücken zu Till, blickt aber über die Schulter, als er anschließend den Bademantel zu Boden gleiten lässt. Er will die Reaktion auf gar keinen Fall verpassen.

Zunächst einmal verrät Tills Gesichtsausdruck gar nichts, weil er zwar aufmerksam, aber ansonsten völlig neutral ist. Er lässt den Blick von Richards Schultern nach unten bis zu den Waden gleiten und dann wieder hoch, mustert konzentriert die gesamte Rückseite. Dass Till die Blessuren inspiziert, die er Richard beigebracht hat, ist normal, nicht normal ist es, dass er es so leidenschaftslos tut. Er schaut sich die Striemen nicht an, weil ihn das erregt, sondern weil er den Schaden aufnehmen will.

Als Till die Musterung wiederholt, tritt Richard näher an den Tisch ran, um an seine Zigaretten zu kommen. Der Sänger scheint offensichtlich nen Moment zu brauchen und Richard ist zu nervös, um die Untätigkeit NICHT mit ner Kippe zu füllen. Außerdem greift er nach seinem Kaffee.

Richard trinkt Kaffee und raucht seine Kippe, während er ansonsten nackt vor Till steht, die Füße locker in Schulterbreite, die Hüfte leicht zur Seite gekippt, und ab und an über seine Schulter hinweg zu Till blickt, bis der Sänger sich nach bestimmt zwei stillen Minuten der Inspektion dazu entscheidet, vorzutreten und seine großen, warmen Hände vorsichtig über die Striemen gleiten zu lassen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist weiterhin aufmerksam und konzentriert. Richard kriegt eine wohlige Gänsehaut, obwohl er weiß, dass die Berührungen Teil der weitergehenden Schadensaufnahme sind, aber angesichts des Restes nervöser Ängstlichkeit, der ihm immer noch in den Knochen steckt, ist er für die sanfte Berührung umso dankbarer.

Er stellt den Becher weg, während er in der anderen Hand die Zigarette hält, und erlaubt sich, sich einen Moment einfach zu entspannen. Er macht die Augen zu und lässt den Kopf hängen, während Tills Fingerspitzen über seine Rückseite geistern, erst über seine Schultern, dann tauchen sie bei seinen Waden auf, dann streifen sie über seinen Hintern und dann streichen sie über die Oberschenkel. 

„Du hast kein einziges Mal meine Nieren erwischt“, murmelt Richard zwischendurch leise.

„Ja“, brummt Till hinter ihm, „besser so“, und tastet weiter. Er ist so behutsam, dass es auch nicht wehtäte, wenn Richard keine Schmerzmittel eingeworfen hätte.

Und so genießt Richard einfach die Berührung und Tills Aufmerksamkeit und zieht zwischendurch an seiner Kippe.

Schließlich legt Till ihm den Bademantel wieder um die Schultern.

Richard dreht sich um und schaut Till an.

Was auch immer Till bei der Inspektion festgestellt hat: Er wirkt jetzt ruhiger. Trotzdem schaut er Richard forschend in die Augen. Dann bemerkt er dessen halb erigierten Schwanz. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und grinst schief. „Dir gehts wirklich gut, wie’s aussieht“, sagt er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, in der nun leises Amüsement mitschwingt.

Ein Stein fällt Richard vom Herzen. Er drückt seine Zigarette aus, dann legt er seine Arme um Tills Nacken – der Bademantel gleitet wieder zu Boden –, lehnt sich an ihn, sieht ihm fest in die Augen und sagt deutlich und bestimmt: „Sag ich doch! Warum hörst du nicht auf mich?“

Till sieht ihm einen gefrorenen Moment lang schweigend in die Augen, dann zieht er ihn mit beiden Armen fest an sich und presst seine Lippen hart und eilig auf Richards. 

Es gäbe noch vieles, was Richard jetzt fragen könnte.

Aber er will nicht.

Alles was er will, ist, dass es wieder okay ist.

Also erwidert er den Kuss.

-

Im Schloss in Potsdam, wo sie „Haifisch“ drehen, ist es kalt und der Park des Schlosses ist nicht nur kalt, sondern auch noch nass, aber das ist Richard egal. Er ist euphorisch vor Erleichterung, dass Till sich hat überzeugen lassen. Außerdem sind alle bei bester Laune und Videodrehs machen Richard sowieso Spaß. Im Übrigen hat er Till seine Fußwärmer abgeschwatzt.

Er albert mit den anderen rum, quatscht mit den Komparsen und wirft sich generell voller Arbeitseifer in den Dreh. Das einzige, was ihm irgendwann anfängt, etwas Sorgen zu machen, ist die Prügelszene, also schnappt er sich Paul und sucht sich draußen im Park ein Plätzchen, wo er allein mit ihm reden kann.

„Mann, warum willste denn mit mir raus? Hier is ne Eiseskälte! Außerdem regnet es!“, beschwert sich Paul auf dem Weg zu dem Baum, den Richard als abseitiges Plätzchen auserkoren hat.

Richard zündet sich ne Kippe an und lacht leise. „Ich musste einfach mit dir allein sein!“, verkündet er dann dramatisch. „Es kann nicht eine Sekunde länger warten.“ Er dreht sich zu Paul um, als sie unter dem Baum ankommen, die Kippe im Mundwinkel, packt ihn am Arm und nuschelt: „Ich will ein Kind von dir!“

Pauls Augenbrauen rutschen weit nach oben, als Richard ihn packt, und er sieht ehrlich gespannt aus, dann jedoch fängt er an zu kichern. „Och nööö, muss das sein? Ich hab genug Kinder! Und du wärst ne grauenhafte Schwangere. Du würdest bestimmt zusätzlich 20 Kilo zunehmen und mich den ganzen Tag lang komplett zur Schnecke machen. Ganz schreckliche Vorstellung!“

Richard pflückt die Kippe aus seinem Mundwinkel und gestikuliert empört. „Hey!“

Paul grinst ihn breit an. „Nu beschwer dich hier mal nich. Immerhin haste mich in den Regen gezerrt.“ Er betrachtet besorgt eine Pfütze zu seiner Rechten. „Was ist denn jetz? Ich will schnell wieder rein.“

Richard lehnt sich mit der Schulter an den Baum und schlägt ein Bein über das andere. „Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen wegen der Prügelszene.“ Paul guckt ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen an, also lacht Richard, als er fortfährt: „Till und ich waren gestern Nacht zusammen ziemlich exzessiv und ich bin n bisschen angeschlagen. Deshalb kann es sein, dass ich hier und da vielleicht mal zusammenzucke oder so. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich erschreckst. Deshalb erklär ich‘s dir.“

Richard hat Paul gegenüber nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass es zwischen ihm und Till im Bett oft brutal zugeht. Wenn es irgendjemanden gibt, der völlig vorurteilsfrei da ran geht, ist es Paul.

Paul setzt deshalb auch nur ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Ich kann versuchen, vorsichtig zu sein.“

„Ne, dann sieht es nicht echt aus“, wirft Richard ein und zieht an seiner Kippe. „Ich werf gleich nochmal zwei Ibus ein und dann geht es schon.“

„Nochmal?“, entfährt es Paul verblüfft. „Wie viele hast du denn schon intus?“

Richard bläst den Rauch aus. „Vier.“

„Na, das ist aber schon was. Übertreibs bloß nicht!“ Paul unterbricht sich, blickt zur Seite, dann nach oben, dann zur anderen Seite, dann zu Richard, beugt sich ein bisschen vor und fragt leiser: „Was hat er denn gemacht?“

Richard hebt ungläubig beide Hände. „Mensch, Paul, du bist so ein neugieriges Klatschweib!“

„Was denn?“, fragt Paul unschuldig. „Ich muss das wissen, damit ich das bei der Prügelei einschätzen kann!“

Richard hebt die Augenbraue. „Natürlich....“ Er tritt die Zigarette auf dem Boden aus. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass du neugierig bist.“

Paul zieht einen Flunsch und sagt quengelig: „Okay, okay, ich bin neugierig. Jetzt sag schon.“

„Rohrstock“, sagt Richard, nachdem er einen weiteren Moment darüber nachgedacht hat. Dann beugt er sich runter und hebt das Bein seiner Anzughose ein Stück nach oben, so dass Paul die Striemen auf seiner Wade sehen kann.

Der beugt sich sofort neugierig vor und betrachtet sie näher. „Oh, Mann, das ist aber ganz schön rot. Und dann so auf der Wade. Das hat bestimmt ordentlich wehgetan.“ Er streckt seine Hand aus und drückt interessiert auf einen Striemen.

„Au! Was soll das?“, flucht Richard, lässt das Hosenbein los und gibt Paul einen Klaps auf die Hand.

Paul richtet sich wieder auf und beklagt sich mit großen Augen: „Also Till darf dich mit nem Rohrstock verprügeln, aber ich darf nicht mal so nen kleinen Striemen berühren?“

Richard nickt energisch. „Ja, exakt so ist es!“

Paul denkt einen Moment darüber nach und nickt dann. „Okay, is logisch. Ich hab dich zwar lieb, aber er liebt dich. Mit großem L und so. Da ist das mit dem Schmerz was anderes.“

Richard lächelt und legt eine Hand auf Pauls Schulter. „Und ich hab dich lieb, du renitentes Klatschweib. Und Till...“ Richard lässt seine Hand wieder sinken, blickt raus in den Park und zündet sich eine neue Kippe an, während er einen Moment grübelt. „Weißt du“, er blickt Paul wieder an, „ich will ja nicht dramatisch klingen. Aber Schmerzen hätt ich ohne Till auch. Nur keine körperlichen Schmerzen, sondern.... Weltschmerz oder so. Keine Ahnung. Die Welt ist ganz schön abgefuckt und... ohne Sinn und wenn ich das bemerke... tut das weh. Ist schwer zu erklären.“ Paul nickt aber, also fährt Richard langsam fort: „Till gibt dem ganzen Schmerz einen Sinn. Dem psychischen durch den physischen. Irgendwie... Das kann nur er, weil er so ist, wie er ist...“

„So ne Art Schmerzensdompteur?“, schlägt Paul ernst vor.

Richard lacht. „Ja, genau.“ Und er umarmt Paul fest.

-

Der restliche Dreh läuft wie geschmiert. Richard sieht zwar leider nicht viel von Till, mit dem fast alle Szenen allein gedreht werden, aber was er sieht, bringt ihn sehr zum Lachen, was Till wiederum so sehr grinsen lässt, dass Richard irgendwann vom Set gescheucht wird.

Die Prügelei hingegen ist für Richard tatsächlich teilweise schmerzhaft, vor allem das Rumrollen auf dem Schotterboden. Aber er hat so viel Spaß daran, die Szene mit Paul zu spielen, und muss auch dabei so viel lachen, dass der Schmerz weit in den Hintergrund tritt. Genauso wie der katastrophale Start in den Tag.

Am Ende des langen Drehtages ist Richard in seinem Anzug dann zwar doch ein bisschen kalt, aber er hat noch so viel Restadrenalin vom Dreh im Blut, dass er es kaum merkt.

Till und er entscheiden sich, in Richards Wohnung im Prenzlauer Berg zu übernachten. Dort angekommen parkt Till das Auto in der Tiefgarage und beide steigen in den Aufzug.

Till legt beide Arme um Richards Taille und grinst ihn an. „Haben dich meine Fußwärmer denn eigentlich auf der richtigen Temperatur gehalten?“ 

Richard legt seine Hände an Tills Seiten und erwidert das Grinsen: „Ja, das haben sie. Zu großmütig, dass du sie mir abgetreten hast. Aber andererseits: DU hast ja sowieso nur drinnen gedreht!“

Till hebt eine Hand und bringt mit einem koboldhaften Lächeln Richards Haare durcheinander, die für den Videodreh sorgfältig glatt gegelt waren. Richard lässt ihn. „Ach, ich hab mich im Schloss so einsam gefühlt ohne dich“, deklamiert Till dann getragen. „Nicht mein Körper war kalt, sondern mein Herz! Und das ist es auch noch!“

Tills Worte hallen fern und dissonant in Richard wider, eine winzige Erinnerung an heute Morgen. Trotzdem bringen die ihn zum Lachen. Gleichzeitig überfallen Richard von der einen auf die andere Sekunde eine Sehnsucht und ein tiefes Verlangen danach, Till so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Er schiebt seine Hände zuerst unter Tills Sweatshirt und dann unter das T-Shirt. „Hmmm“, macht er dabei nachdenklich, schaut Till tief in die Augen und lässt seine Fingerspitzen knapp über dem Hosenbund über dessen Bauch gleiten, „meinst du, ich krieg dein Herz dadurch warm, dass ich dir einen blase?“

Till knurrt und fasst Richards Taille fester, dann sagt er rau: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Man müsste es ausprobieren.“

Die Aufzugtür geht auf.

„Na, den Versuch ist mir dein Herz auf jeden Fall wert.“ Richard nimmt Till an der Hand und zieht ihn aus dem Aufzug in den Flur. Dort wird er eilig seinen langen schwarzen Wollmantel und seine Anzugschuhe an der Garderobe los und wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass Till dasselbe mit seiner Flecktarnjacke und seinen Stiefeln macht.

Till murmelt: „Rührend.“ Dabei zieht er seine Jacke und seine Stiefel aus und lässt sich dann von Richard eilig Richtung Wohnzimmer ziehen.

Richard ist wild entschlossen, so schnell wie möglich an Tills nackte Haut zu kommen. Also zerrt er schon an dem Reißverschluss von Tills Jeans rum, noch bevor beide die Sitzgruppe erreichen, und gibt ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich, als Till Richards Hand wegschiebt.

„Ruhig Blut!“, brummt Till grinsend. Er setzt sich in einen der schwarzen Ledersessel, zieht sich das Sweatshirt und das T-Shirt über den Kopf und macht sich dann daran, selbst seine Jeans zu öffnen.

Richard seufzt und tritt einen Moment ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihm fällt ein, dass er sich ja schon mal das Jackett ausziehen könnte. Außerdem knöpft er seine Weste auf.

Dann hat Till endlich seine Jeans über die Hüften gezogen. Er lächelt Richard an und lehnt sich zurück, während sich sein Schwanz schon halb steif an seine Bauchdecke schmiegt.

Richard geht sofort vor ihm auf die Knie, die Oberschenkel gespreizt, weil in der Anzughose nicht viel Platz für ein erigiertes Glied ist, und da er keinen Nerv für Feinheiten hat, lächelt er Till flüchtig an, ergreift dann seinen Schwanz und beugt sich vor, um ihn zwischen seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen.

Till seufzt über ihm rau auf und legt seine Hand schwer auf Richard Schultern.

Mann, wie Richard diese simple Körperlichkeit schätzt. Nicht denken, sondern sich einfach nur auf Tills Körper konzentrieren, auf seine wohligen, rohen Geräusche, auf die warmen Hände, auf den Schwanz, der schwer auf seiner Zunge liegt. Wenn nur alles so einfach wäre. Er schließt die Augen und öffnet seine Lippen weiter, lässt Tills Glied bis zu dem Punkt in seinen Mund gleiten, an dem es unangenehm wird. Weiter kann er später immer noch gehen.

Till atmet stöhnend aus, dann schiebt er Richard die Weste von den Schultern.

„Stopp.“ Tills Stimme ist brüchig und sehr leise.

Was? Richard leckt langsam über die Spitze von Tills Schwanz. Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden... Er ist nicht sicher, ob er kapiert, was Till gerade gesagt hat. Also hebt er seinen Kopf und guckt zu ihm hoch, die Hand noch um dessen Schwanz gewunden.

Till guckt mit weiten Augen knapp über Richards Kopf hinweg nach unten. „Stopp“, murmelt er nochmal.

Richard ist völlig verwirrt. Er hat keine Ahnung, was los ist. Trotzdem kann er sich an Regeln halten. Selbst wenn sie noch nie zur Anwendung gekommen sind. Er lässt Tills Glied los und erhebt sich eilig. Dann tritt er einen Schritt zurück und fängt an, seinen Anzug glatt zu streichen, den Blick gesenkt, weil er nicht glaubt, jetzt Augenkontakt mit Till ertragen zu können. Dazu ist der Moment zu beschämend. „Was ist?“, fragt er dabei so lässig wie möglich. Seine Stimme zittert.

Till steht auch auf, das kann Richard aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, und zieht sich die Jeans wieder über die Hüften, dann greift er nach seinem T-Shirt. „Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht“, sagt Till langsam, schleppend mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Sie zittert auch.

Irgendwas an Tills Tonfall treibt eisige, lähmende Angst in Richards Knochen. Er hebt den Blick, weil Till jetzt nicht zu sehen die wesentlich schlimmere Alternative ist, als sich zu schämen. „Was denn für nen Fehler, Till?“

Till zieht sich das T-Shirt an, dann auch noch das Sweatshirt, bevor er Richard endlich anschaut und wieder spricht. Seine blaugrünen Augen sind glasig und leer. „Ich hab dich angelogen. Lange schon. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen.“

Richard versteht kein einziges Wort. Alles fühlt sich unwirklich an. „Wie denn angelogen? Von was redest du?“

Till tritt einen Schritt zurück, seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und entspannen sich wieder. „Ich hab dich angelogen, als ich dir verschwiegen habe, wie ich wirklich bin.“

Richard ist so schwindelig und kalt, dass keine Wut ihren Weg durch das Eis findet. Er hat zu viel Angst, weil gerade irgendwas ganz Schreckliches passiert, auf das er keinen Einfluss hat. Er presst seine Hände gegeneinander, schaut Till mit weiten Augen an und sagt beschwörend: „Was redest du denn da, Till? Ich weiß, wie du wirklich bist! Wir kennen uns seit ner Ewigkeit!“

„Nein, nein, nein, du glaubst nur, dass du es weißt. Aber du weißt eigentlich gar nicht, worum es wirklich geht.“ Till wirkt manisch. Sein Blick irrlichtert über den flauschigen weißen Teppich, bevor er wieder bei Richard ankommt. Er tritt zwei weitere Schritte zurück.

„Das ist doch total Quatsch“, flüstert Richard.

„Nein, nein, ist es nicht. Und jetzt hab ich einen Fehler gemacht und dich in Gefahr gebracht“, sagt Till laut. Eine Träne rinnt über seine Wange.

Richard wird übel. Er kriegt keinen Ton raus.

Till starrt Richard einen Moment lang mit brennenden Augen an, dann murmelt er heiser: „Ich hab dich in Gefahr gebracht“, dreht sich um und verlässt das Wohnzimmer.

Richard stolpert desorientiert hinterher und hält sich am Türrahmen vom Wohnzimmer fest, während er beobachtet, wie Till sich seine Stiefel und seine Jacke anzieht. Alles ist so unwirklich, dass ihm nichts einfällt, was er sagen könnte. Er würde sowieso nichts rauskriegen, ohne sich dabei zu übergeben. 

Und dann verschwindet Till im Aufzug.

Richard schafft es eben noch so ins Bad, bevor er anfängt zu kotzen und zu heulen.

-

Zwei Stunden später, als Richard keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen hat, spritzt er sich Wasser ins verquollene, rotgefleckte Gesicht. Er zieht sich das nass gewordene, weiße Anzughemd aus. Dunkelrote Flecken auf Schulterhöhe. Er dreht sich um und schaut in den Spiegel. Die Striemen auf seinen Schultern sind doch noch aufgeplatzt. Vielleicht hätte er Paul doch darum bitten sollen, vorsichtig zu sein.


	15. If I could only drain you from my veins (January, 2010)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Something big and sweet and rotten, but most of all something true", Kapitel 1, Richards POV 1. Pers. Sg.

It’s a damn long fucking ride from Berlin to Luxembourg. At least when you are stuck on a tour bus at night with everybody else sound asleep except for you and the guy that left you for completely imaginary reasons. Not only left, but abandoned you like a cat you drop at the shelter because it has gotten too complicated for your sorry ass. Or rather because your tangled brain suddenly believes that YOU are too complicated for the cat. So better forsake it completely, right?

I’m looking at Till from my side of the bus. Who am I kidding... I am actually STARING at him. He is sitting on one of the upholstered bench seats on his side of the bus and pretends he is reading the book in his hands. 

_Yeah, right, no amount of gazing into this book will trick me, Till. You haven’t turned the page since 5 minutes. You’re avoiding eye contact. I know that you’re trying to ignore me. I know that you know I am looking at you right now. You fucking KNOW I am thinking about you right now. Till... bastard._

_Look at me..._

There is a huge lump in my throat and my eyes start to burn. Shit! I get up. I need alcohol to survive this night with some dignity intact. I absolutely refuse to let myself start sobbing in front of him like a toddler. Not because I think that it would be unmanly or some kind of bullshit like that. No. The bitch just doesn’t deserve to see my tears. He doesn’t deserve to see me vulnerable anymore. He forfeited that privilege.

And because of my remaining sense of self-preservation. Letting him see me vulnerable would trick me into thinking that he would still know what to do with all my vulnerability. That he would help me do something with it. Would remind me too much of what we had.

I grab a bottle of Vodka from the fridge in the front of the bus, because a beer just won’t cut it. I open the bottle, take a big swig and stare at him once again. At the back of his head now because he’s sitting facing backwards. 

_And YEAH, Till! We actually HAD it. Doesn’t matter what you think was between us. How much you think I “missed the point”. How much you think you lied to me. Because you are a delusional bullhead. A bullhead who chose to believe in his self-hating delusions instead of listening to the person actually involved and affected. I had you. You had me. There was no lie. Not even one._

_We had it..._

I actually tried to talk to him several times after that fucked-up day when we shot “Haifisch”. When he left me. But he ignored me every time, wouldn’t listen.

_Why didn’t you listen to me?_

And now I am done. I won’t degrade myself anymore by trying to get him to listen to me. To REALLY listen to me.

_To convince you to come back to me. To... take me back._

Till and I are over!

But fucking hell... I can’t stop using the word WE when I see him or when I think about him. And then to realize over and fucking over that HE abandoned this WE. It hurts. So. Damn. Much. And it’s not the good, physical kind of pain. I wish it was.

I want him to acknowledge that I’m hurting. At least that! But he ignores me. And he doesn’t talk to me. And I’m done trying.

So I figured I have to live with this pain all by myself. Problem is I can’t just live with it. Cause living involves working and laughing and hobbies and thinking about anything else that isn’t Till. And I can barely do any of this because everything is accompanied by pain since I can’t stop thinking about the fuckhead.

I came up with a solution though. And it sounds simple enough: Get him out. Out of my thoughts, out of my fantasies, out of my mind. And in the end: Out of my heart. Yeah, right, sure... simple.

I thought about a few tactics which might help me to get him out and I had some time testing them prior to this tour. All tactics involve redirecting my attention to something else that keeps me busy and occupied and therefore - in theory - from thinking about Till and US.

The tactics work two thirds of the time when I am not in his presence. When my mind wanders off to that fucking familiar place that is Till then, I do breathing exercises or Yoga or I play a video game.

They are successful a third of the time when I am near him for a limited amount of time, for example when we are rehearsing. I focus on the music then.

But 2 hours in a bus with him have taught me that they hardly work when I am around him ALL the time. Guess that makes sense. But that realization is worth jack shit. It doesn’t help me.

But alcohol might.

Maybe it won’t stop me from thinking about him. But I won’t give a fuck. And that will preserve my dignity AND my sanity...

Bullshit.

Alcohol won’t help me maintain my dignity because I will do all kinds of stupid stuff when I’m drunk. And doing stupid stuff is not my idea of being dignified.

And it won’t help me stay sane, because the thoughts and the pain will come back the next morning. And on top of that I will also have to mentally deal with all the retarded stuff I did while being shitfaced.

But I don’t give a fuck.

And I am not even really drunk yet.

I don’t give a fuck because it hurts. And I want it to stop.

I walk over to my side of the bus and sit down on a bench seat, the bottle firmly in my hand. I take several big swigs while my gaze wanders back to Till. He forgets to ignore me for the briefest of moments and looks at me from the corner of his blue green eyes. I stare into them.

_I wish I could forget you, Till. Forget everything WE had. Everything what once was between us._

I have to laugh because my wish is so ridiculous, painfully unrealistic. I will never forget him. He lowers his eyes back onto his book, his brow deeply furrowed. What’s HIS problem now?

_Did I hurt your feelings by laughing? Well too fucking bad, asshole. You deserve much worse for pretending you don’t love me anymore. For pretending you’re done with us._

_Or better: Please stop pretending. Please, Till, please. I love you. And I know you love me. I know you want me. You want US. Please, Till, stop pretending. Please!_

He gets up with a jerky movement and walks past me briskly towards the back of the bus where the bunks are.

This is SO absurd. I’m laughing again. It sounds so pathetically desperate.

I take another long drink and notice that the bottle is almost half empty. Good. I stare over to the spot where Till sat. There’s still a dent in the upholstery.

If only Till left me for proper reasons. For reasonable reasons. Like for example if he didn’t love me anymore. It would hurt like a bitch. But I could get over him then. I think. He left me for bullshit reasons though. He dropped me on a floor of lava because he thinks that his hands that hold me are worse than the searing hot ground. And now it feels like I’m burning up there. And I can’t get up by myself.

_I am so lost without you. I need you. I need you to direct my pain. Direct it so it makes sense. Nothing makes sense without you._

I notice I am crying. Sobbing actually. I am glad Till retreated to his bunk. Don’t want him to witness this. I tuck up my legs on the seat, wrap my arms around them and press my wet face against my thighs. At least now nobody will see right away that I’m crying. 

Even if we didn’t call it love in the beginning, we were in a relationship for almost 15 years. You get used to stuff in 15 years. And now the stuff is gone: his razor, his aftershave, his books, his laptop, his clothes, his body next to mine in the morning, the coffee he makes for me when we get up, his poetry that he reads to me, his smile when I tease him cause he’s in a broody mood, his tilted head when he listens patiently to me bitching, his ear when I play my guitar, his voice that fills every corner of the apartment, his hand in the back of my neck holding me down, his cock forcing my body to yield. My life feels wrong without him, because after 15 years it’s incomplete without all this stuff. I am incomplete.

I wanna drink another swig of Vodka, but apparently I dropped the bottle and its content spilled on the carpeted floor of the bus. Shitfuck! I kick the bench opposite of mine. Then my sobbing gets convulsive. I’m close to hyperventilating.

_Yeah, right, shithead. My life is fucking incomplete without you. I’d say I hope you’re happy now. But I KNOW you’re not. You’re fucking miserable. Just as much as I am._

I get a bottle of beer from the fridge and empty it halfway.

_But you and I don’t HAVE to be miserable. We can be happy again if you stop being stupid._

I almost fall over when the bus wobbles over a bump in the road. I wanna yell at the driver, but the cabin is closed. So instead I kick another bench, still sobbing. My tears and my snot are dripping all over the stupid carpet. So stupid.

I have to get him to stop being so stupid. Make him see how idiotic and ridiculous his reasons were.

I better do that now.

I take a deep breath.

I wipe a hand across my face.

I empty the bottle and start walking towards his bunk.

There’s another bump in the road and I go flying onto the ugly bus floor.

My head hurts. I curl up into a ball and hold it. My sobbing comes back. Crying is so exhausting, but I can’t stop it.

_I can’t make you see. Cause you ignore me. And you don’t listen to me._

_So I have to forget you._

_Please fade. Just fade..._


	16. Let me break you down (July, 2010)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Something big and sweet and rotten, but most of all something true", Kapitel 2, Richards POV 1. Pers. Sg.

I cling to my guitar until my finger nails break and I start to dream in melodies. I throw everything I have into every gig and go to every party – after-show or otherwise – that I can find. I avoid Till as best as I can and he avoids me just as much. The others know that we broke up, but apart from sympathetic looks and the occasional offer to talk about it they don’t press further. I’m thankful for that because I don’t want to think about it. In the nights where I can’t stop my crying, I go over to Paul’s room and we have another drink. And I somehow manage to not crash and burn during the tour. 

The awareness of what I lost and the pain that accompanies it fade to a dull throb in the back of my mind. It’s always there, but sometimes it’s faint enough for me to ignore. In April I catch myself simply laughing at something Flake said. In May I don’t think about Till for a whole day. In June I have a one-night stand and actually enjoy myself. And then July comes around.

In between festivals, Schneider, Till and I fly over to London to accept an award from Kerrang!. I’m not happy that it’s only the three of us, because it makes it very hard to avoid Till. But the others are busy, so I try to convince myself that this is something that will help me. If I manage to get through this situation without breaking, I will be a step further out of the woods that are Till and I. A step in the right direction... Right, yeah...

I can’t sleep the night before the flight.

On the plane, I sit next to Schneider and we talk about musical equipment. There is one problem though: I can manage to avoid Till, but I fail completely at ignoring him. My conscience still tends to drift towards him anyways, so of course it fucking happens all the more when he’s actually there. That’s why I notice that he is sitting in his seat motionlessly during the whole flight, back straight, fingers entwined, staring out of the window with no expression in his blue green eyes. I know that look.

_What are you thinking about? Stop brooding, Till._

Then I remember it’s none of my business. Fuck! The fact that I’m not allowed to take care of him anymore is almost as painful as my loneliness and how much I fucking miss him. And it scares me.

Till is an introvert who can spend hours and hours in the worlds that exist in his mind and his mind alone. Sometimes he lets me participate. He reads a poem to me or writes a song and tells me about it or whispers things into the crook of my neck at night. He never analyzes and only explains on rare occasions. But I listen. And the paths he takes me on when he lets me come along are beautiful and intricate. But they are also dark and frightening and unfathomable. There’s fucked up stuff right and left of the paths. Till knows that, but sometimes he stares too long at it anyways and loses himself. He needs somebody to drag his ass back out then. That’s what I do. No. What I DID... Now he is alone.

Sure, if he ended up in such a dark place, he could pick up the phone, call a buddy or the crisis line or whatever and ask for help. But Till sucks at asking for help. He doesn’t ask for help... He never had to with me though. I did it anyways because I know him and I can tell when he’s lost. Also, even if he tried to turn down my help, I’m more stubborn than he is. But I’m not there anymore.

That’s what scares me the most. Maybe he’s stuck right now and can't get out by himself and doesn’t ask for help.

I take a deep breath and force myself to focus on Christoph. He touches my shoulder with one hand for a second and looks me straight in the eyes, then he asks me about my opinion on a recently released drum machine. Bless him!

Schneider and I continue our chatting throughout checkout and transfer until we arrive at our fancy hotel and get our suites. Till stays silent and blank.

We decided to arrive one day prior to the award ceremony, so I had time to do some sightseeing or shopping, but I am damn tired and need a nap first. I take a quick shower in the marble bathroom, wrap myself in the bathrobe and collapse onto the huge bed.

-

I wake with a start. Something’s off. I glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. I slept for 2 hours, which is longer than I wanted, but that’s not it. I sit up and look around. Spacious, elegant bedroom, lit by the evening sun. My open suitcase. The left side of the huge bed.

Till’s not there.

Always the same shit. I wish I would just remember that he’s gone so I don’t feel this empty disorientation every fucking time I wake up.

Fuck! I need a smoke, a coffee and my guitar.

I call room service and order a pot of coffee. As soon as it arrives, I pour myself a cup, step onto the balcony and light a cigarette. I’m still only wearing the bathrobe, but well, I don’t give a fuck. I close my eyes against the setting sun, lean against the railings of the balcony, enjoy the smoke, my coffee and the summer heat on my skin and try to forget Till for just a moment.

His suite is just down the corridor. Maybe he’s still brooding over there.

I open my eyes, take a drag and look over to the right. I can see his balcony from here. He’s not there, but the balcony door is open. Maybe he went out for a walk or for something to eat. Maybe he found some distraction. I hope he did. I hope he’s not just sitting on his bed over there, staring out of the window, thinking about darkness.

Fear knots up my stomach and I run a nervous hand through my hair. Shit! I instantly smell burned hair. Forgot about my cigarette. FUCK!

I hurry inside to check the damage in the bathroom mirror. It’s okay. All good. Just one or two hairs. Calm the fuck down!

My hand is shaking. I feel unstrung, raw and on the verge of crying. Just fantastic how nowadays all it needs for me to freak out are the idea of a sad Till and a bit of burned hair. And there I thought I made progress. I stare at myself in the mirror. Get a grip, asshole. Till is a grown man. He can take care of himself.

Can he?

But what if he can’t?

He never asks for help. 

I really need my guitar. And another cigarette.

But first I have to get dressed. Losing it feels even more ridiculous because I’m only wearing a bathrobe.

I put on jeans and a black shirt and then I look around for my guitar. Meanwhile I light a cigarette and ignore the fact that every hotel room is a shitty non-smoking room nowadays.

Where the fuck did I put my guitar?

It’s not in the bedroom.

It’s not in the living room.

It’s not in the entrance area.

God no. FUCK!

I know where it is. It’s still in my apartment in Berlin. I forgot my guitar in Berlin.

Shitshitshit. That’s not good. That’s really not good.

I need air.

I sit down on the floor of the balcony, press my back against the exterior wall and hold on to my cigarette. It’s dark outside now.

I smoke one. I smoke two. I focus on my breathing. Inhale. Exhale.

I turn my head. The balcony door is still open.

I’m sure he’s okay. He’s okay. 

I don’t see light in his room.

Shit.

My ribcage feels too tight all of a sudden. If I don’t go over right now to check if he’s really okay, I’ll have a panic attack.

I get up and grab my cigarettes and my key card. I hurry down the corridor and knock on his door.

No reaction.

My breath catches. I knock harder.

Still no reaction.

I hear the blood in my ears. I knock harder and use my naked feet too.

Nothing.

I call his name.

The door opens.

Till is wearing a black t-shirt and black boxers. His feet are bare just like mine and his unkempt hair falls into his face. His blue green eyes look into mine.

Broken desolation and loneliness. Restlessness and quiet fear.

I return his look and try to calm my labored breathing.

He steps aside to let me in.

We’re sitting in the living room of his suite, he in one armchair, I in another.

_You looked lonely and completely lost on the plane. I was worried._

_No, that’s not true. I wasn’t only worried, I panicked._

_So I wanted to check if you are okay. See, I know you... we don’t do this anymore. But I’m scared that you will end up in a really, really bad place if you are alone with your thoughts for too long. I don’t know where they come from, but I know they make you feel shitty every now and then and I don’t want you to feel shitty. And I know that you would never ask for help then because you don’t want to explain what’s going on or talk about yourself._

He doesn’t answer, just looks at me with forlorn, but intent eyes.

_I know it’s not my business anymore, but to be honest, I think you SHOULD explain it to someone so you’re not alone with it. I mean: The other person might actually have to say something meaningful or even helpful to that and... I know how good it feels when someone understands your issues. You showed me._

He runs a hand through his hair.

_So maybe if you explained where your dark thoughts come from and how they make you feel, somebody could actually comfort you because they really understand what the problem is then. Yeah, I know, you don’t like to explain, but you could maybe accept some questions for starters. You wouldn’t even have to answer all of them, just some to get going. Of course your answers might be complex or even disturbing, but if it were me I would ask anyways because the payoff could be a happier Till..._

He looks at me unmovingly, his lips slightly open. 

Sudden realization hits me. I look back at him.

I didn’t ask.

_I should have asked. I should have asked. I should have asked about your reactions on the morning of the “Haifisch” shoot. I should have asked why you looked so lost during some of our extreme sessions. I should have asked what you meant when you said you’d eventually win in a way I wouldn’t like. But I was afraid of what would happen if I asked, so instead of asking I pushed all the questions away._

“Es tut mir leid.”

He doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t throw me out either.

I don’t want to leave, but I don’t know what more to say right now. 

So we sit there in silence for a while, looking at each other.

Eventually he turns on the TV. We watch an episode of Golden Girls together and talk about the award ceremony tomorrow.


	17. Mein Land (Mai 2011, Malibu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lieben und Verdammen", Kapitel 13, Richards POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard steht an den Make-Up-Trailer gelehnt und blickt zu Till rüber, der gerade mit dem Regisseur Jonas am Rand des Strandes scherzt. Beide lachen. Till trägt einen weißen Bademantel über roten Badeshorts und sonnenbräunefarbenem Vollkörpermakeup. Jonas ist komplett in Schwarz gekleidet. Der Kontrast ist skurril. Richard zieht an seiner Kippe und den Bademantel zurecht. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, jede wache Minute nichts anderes zu machen, als auf Till zu schauen. Und nicht erst, seitdem sie angefangen haben, ihre Zuneigung Liebe zu nennen. Und auch nicht erst, seitdem sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich berührt haben. Sondern eigentlich, seitdem Richard Till kennt. Er schaut auf Till, wenn der lacht oder weint, singt oder schweigt, brüllt oder flüstert. Er schaut auf den sibyllenhaften Till, den vielsagenden, den abgründigen, den unschuldigen, den schrecklichen, den schönen, den erwachsenen und den albernen Till. Und daran hat auch ihre Trennung nichts geändert. Richard schaut weiter auf Till.

Till wendet den Blick von Jonas, die Augen in der Sonne blitzblaugrün, und sieht Richard an.

Und Till schaut auf ihn. Egal, wie sehr er auch versucht hat, es nicht zu machen, nachdem er gegangen ist. Am Ende war sein verbissenes Bemühen, Richard zu ignorieren, im Grunde nichts anderes als ein Beweis dafür, wie vollständig er auch auf ihn schaut.

Zwar probiert Till seit London nicht mehr, ihn zu übersehen, und sie reden auch ab und zu miteinander, aber trotzdem sind sie nicht so weit, als dass Richard mit ihm über gerade dieses Thema sprechen könnte. Und vielleicht wär es auch kein Thema mehr, wenn sie beide so weit wären. Denn bedeutet nicht die Fähigkeit, wegschauen zu können, dass man einander nicht mehr so liebt, wie man es mal getan hat? Richard ist sich darüber nicht sicher. Aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Till sich genauso wie er darüber bewusst ist, wie wenig sie beide weiterhin über den anderen hinwegsehen können. Er ist sich sicher, weil er Till manchmal dabei ertappt, wie sein Blick von Glückseligkeit zu Gram kippt, wenn er Richard anguckt. So als hätte er kurz vergessen, dass er ja eigentlich weggucken müsste, und sich dann wieder erinnert.

Bisher hat diese beidseitige Erkenntnis aber nichts weiter ausgelöst als beidseitige, tieftraurige Sehnsucht. Was der komplette Abfuck ist. Und was außerdem – zumindest von Richards Standpunkt aus – völlig sinnloses Leiden ist, weil es keinen verdammten Grund gibt, warum sie beide nicht sofort wieder zusammenkommen sollten. Scheiß drauf, dass Till ihn mit nem Halbsatz verlassen hat. Scheiß drauf, dass er ihn ein halbes Jahr lang versucht hat zu ignorieren. Scheiß auf anderthalb Jahre voller Panikattacken, Albträume, Sauforgien, abgebrochener Fingernägel und Tränen. Richard würde Till in der Sekunde zurücknehmen, wo er ihn darum bäte. Aber Richard hat seit London auch verstanden, dass es nur sein Standpunkt ist und Till Gründe hat. Gründe, die schon lange unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt haben. Gründe, nach denen Richard in ihrer Beziehung nie gefragt hat. Gründe, die Till auch jetzt nicht ausspricht, obwohl Richard in London nach ihnen gefragt hat. Auch deshalb wünscht sich Richard manchmal, er könnte einfach wegschauen. 

Aber heute ist es irgendwas anders. Heute strahlen Tills Augen und der Sänger lächelt, als er Richard anguckt. Keine Trauer, nur kleine Lachfalten und schwarzer Kajal. Dann hebt er die Hand und winkt Richard mit einer albernen kleinen Geste zu.

Richards Augenbrauen rutschen in der Höhe. Holy shit, Till hat gute Laune. Richard merkt, wie er sofort selbst anfängt zu lächeln. Er hebt die Hand und tippt an seine nicht vorhandene Hutkrempe.

Till lacht auf.

Das kann ein schöner Videodreh, ein schöner Tag werden. Solange Richard es will. Wirklich will. Alles, was er tun muss, ist, den Schmerz für ein paar Stunden zu verdrängen. Zu verdrängen trotz der Tatsache, dass es absolute Selbstsabotage wäre, weil er morgen umso stärker zurückkommen wird. Aber Richard hatte schon immer einen Hang zur Selbstsabotage. Und das Talent dazu auch.

Er grinst Till an. 

-

Jetzt, wo er sich für diesen Akt der Selbstsabotage entschieden hat, sieht Richard keinen Grund, warum er das nicht komplett durchziehen sollte. Fuck it! Er wird diesen Tag morgen so oder so bereuen, ergo kann er ihn auch voll auskosten.

Anstatt also mit den Badenixen zu quatschen, die für den Dreh engagiert wurden, oder mit den anderen rumzualbern oder auch einfach nur im Trailer zu warten, bis er dran ist, scheißt er auf Selbstachtung und Stolz, setzt sich im Bademantel in den warmen Sand und beobachtet Till.

Dessen Szenen werden zuerst gedreht.

Till steht in den roten Schwimmshorts auf dem Rettungsturm, wie braungebrannt aufgrund des Make-Ups, die schwarzgefärbten Haare leicht zurückgegelt, ne Muschelkette um den Hals, und tut so, als würde er den Songtext übers Meer hinaus singen und schreien. Sein Körper ist gerade und aufrecht und kraftvoll so wie immer. Verdammt, der Surfer-Macholook steht Till so scheiße gut. Und da Richard seine Würde für heute begraben hat, lässt er sich einfach auf den Anblick ein und genießt ihn.

Till, der sein Kinn reckt, der sich in die Brust wirft, der seine Schultern strafft, der mit gestrecktem Hals in das Sprachrohr ruft, der das Geländer des Rettungsturms vor sich umklammert. Richards Atem stockt für eine Sekunde. Gott, Till ist so schön.

Und heiß.

Richard lehnt sich in den Sand zurück, zündet sich ne Kippe an, schlägt die Beine übereinander und guckt weiter zu.

-

Zu der entspannten Atmosphäre tragen nicht nur Tills gute Laune, die sexy Weiber, der Strand und das strahlende Wetter bei, sondern vor allem auch Paul, Schneider, Flake und Ollie, die allesamt bester Stimmung sind. Wahrscheinlich wegen genau dieser Sachen... na ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt wegen Tills Laune.

Sie feuern einander bei den Einzelszenen an, lachen sich schlapp, machen dumme Sprüche und schlechte Witze und als es dann an die gemeinsamen Tanzeinlagen geht, sind alle so locker, dass es ihnen leicht fällt, sich zum Narren zu machen. Sie stehen in der Traube gutaussehender Frauen und bewegen sich so klischeehaft 60er-Jahre-mäßig, wie es nur geht.

Richard gibt sein Bestes, möglichst dadmäßig zu tanzen, gleichzeitig ergreift er die Gelegenheit, um forsch die Grenzen des heutigen Tages abzugehen. Er manövriert sich in Tills Nähe, wiegt sich hüfteschwingend um ihn rum und tanzt nicht nur die Mädels an, sondern im gleichen Maße auch Till. Außerdem sucht er mehrmals dessen Blick und zwinkert ihm zu. Normalerweise würde er es sich absolut verbieten, so anhänglich, peinlich und... rattig aufzutreten, aber er hat seinen Stolz ja heute ins Exil geschickt, also ignoriert er dessen Kratzen an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins und lässt Till wissen, wie genau er sich gerade fühlt.

Till tanzt genauso dadmäßig und... reagiert mit einem Lächeln und funkelnden Augen auf Richards Annäherungsversuche. Und dann, als sie fast mit der Szene fertig sind, grinst er breit und jungenhaft und gibt das Zwinkern zurück.

Scheiße ja! Allein dafür hat sich die Selbstsabotage schon gelohnt. Schmetterlinge mit riesigen Flügeln rauschen durch Richards Magengrube und er lacht, weil sich das schlicht gut anfühlt. 

-

Dann nimmt die ganze Sache seltsam intime Züge an, als sie die „spielerische Rauferei vor den Surfbrettern“-Szene drehen.

Alle sollen strahlen und lachen und sich ein bisschen schubsen. Aber Richard bemerkt, dass er vor allem Till schubst und Till vor allem ihn schubst. Offenbar wollen sie einander so dringend irgendwie berühren, dass sie diesen harmlosen, lächerlichen Zwei-Mann-Moshpit aufmachen. Und als sie von Jonas aufgefordert werden, etwas vehementer vorzugehen, kann keiner der beiden dem Aufruf folgen, da sie einander nicht wehtun wollen. Als Till einen Schritt nach hinten stolpert, weil Richard ihn halbherzig etwas doller anrempelt, greift Richard sofort instinktiv nach der Vorderseite des hässlichen, grünweiß karierten Herrenhemdes, um Till zu stabilisieren. Und Till schafft es nicht mal halbherzig, Richard mehr als nur sanft zu stupfen.

Schließlich treffen sich ihre Augen und sie schauen sie sich einen flüchtigen, nichtsdestoweniger innigen Moment lang an. Der Ausdruck in Tills Augen ist so weich, dass Richard schlucken muss. Dann einigen sie sich wortlos mit einem Blick und schubsen gemeinsam Schneider in den Sand.

-

Die Sonne senkt sich langsam Richtung Horizont. Damit wird es Zeit, die zueinander passenden Hemden auszuziehen, den kalifornischen Teint abzuwaschen und die düstere Hälfte des Videodrehs mit schwarzen Klamotten und Corpse Paint zu beschreiten.

Richard weiß nicht, was er von dem Kostümwechsel und der Unterbrechung des Shootings halten soll. Völlig irrationalerweise fürchtet er, die seltsam beschwingte, zutrauliche Stimmung, die Till – und auch ihn – erfasst hat, könnte mit den hässlichen Hemden, den zurückgegelten Haaren und der Sonnenbräune verschwinden.

Als alle also bestgelaunt und quatschend Richtung Make-Up-Trailer marschieren, geht er lieber nah neben Till. Hey, falls dies der letzte Moment des eigentümlichen Zaubers des „Mein Land“-Shootings sein sollte, möchte er ihn genießen!

Er merkt, wie Till ihn von der Seite anguckt, hebt den Kopf, um den Blick im Abendlicht zu erwidern. Wieder schauen sich beide einen Moment lang an. Dann fragt Till: „Können wir nach dem Videodreh miteinander reden?“

Richard nickt, während sich alles in ihm erhebt wie eine gewaltige Welle. „Ja, bitte“, bringt er heiser hervor.

-

Richard weiß, dass er dazu tendiert, zu viel zu erwarten. Während des Kostüm- und Make-Up-Wechsels versucht er deshalb, sich davon zu überzeugen, es nicht zu tun. Er ist sich zwar sehr sicher, dass Till darüber sprechen will, was vor anderthalb Jahren passiert ist, über seine Gründe. Endlich! Oh Gott, endlich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass Richard mehr als das erhoffen darf. Irgendwas außer einem Gespräch zu erwarten, wäre unfair Till gegenüber, der sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hat, über intime Dinge zu sprechen. Außerdem wäre es fatal sich selbst gegenüber. Es ist eine Sache, im Hier und Jetzt über einen halbnackten Till abzugehen, hart mit ihm zu flirten und die körperliche Nähe auszukosten, eine ganz andere ist es, aufgrund eines Gesprächsangebots mit... etwas anderem zu rechnen. Mit einer Umarmung. Oder einem Kuss. Oder sogar einem „Ich liebe dich“. Nur um dann nichts davon zu bekommen. Aber sich das klarzumachen, ist harte Überzeugungsarbeit. Richard WILL hoffen. So sehr. Während er versucht, sich das aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, stoßen seine Blicke immer wieder mit Tills zusammen und ihre Augen bleiben aneinander hängen. Nicht besonders hilfreich. Richard sammelt die Momente trotzdem. Die kann ihm immerhin keiner mehr nehmen.

-

Zwischen halbnackten Frauen, Feuer, Playback und Performance hat Richard anschließend nicht allzu viel Zeit, sich über das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Till weitere Gedanken zu machen. Aber da er sowieso den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes gemacht hat, als Till anzuschauen, tut er es auch jetzt und ihm entgeht nicht, dass der Sänger zwischen den Takes kaugummikauend mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hinstarrt. Till hat definitiv Bedenken wegen des Gesprächs. Vielleicht hat er sogar Angst. Deshalb schwört Richard vor sich selbst, als sein Blick das nächste Mal am geistesabwesenden Till hängen bleibt, während des Gesprächs keine emotionalen Ausbrüche zuzulassen. Oder sie zumindest einigermaßen zu kontrollieren.

-

Richard ist mit seinem Teil des Shoots etwas früher als Till fertig, also zieht sich schon mal um und schminkt sich ab. Das beschäftigt ihn beides zumindest ein bisschen und verkürzt die Wartezeit bis zum Gespräch mit Till. Außerdem lenkt ihn Paul ab, der lautstark darüber spekuliert, ob er einen Sonnenstich hat oder nicht. Er löchert Richard mit Fragen nach den besten Genesungstipps für den Fall, dass es so sein sollte, obwohl der keine Ahnung hat - was er Paul auch mitteilt -, und hört erst auf, als Richard ihm mit den Worten: „Abkühlung hilft auf jeden Fall!“, ne halbe Flasche Wasser über den Kopf kippt. Paul rächt sich umgehend.

Als Till in den Trailer gestapft kommt, ist Richard mit Abschminken und Umziehen so weit durch. Der Blick des Sängers fällt sofort auf ihn. So als wäre es unvermeidbar.

Dass Richard den Blick erwidert, ist ebenso unumgänglich. Till lächelt ihn mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel an, aber er wirkt immer noch angespannt. Also entscheidet sich Richard dafür, ihm so direkt nach dem Videodreh Raum zum Runterkommen zu geben, ohne dass er direkt daneben steht. Er gibt sich Mühe, Till möglichst ruhig anzulächeln und sagt: „Ich wart draußen auf dich, kay? Lass dir ruhig Zeit!“

Till nickt mit demselben schiefen Lächeln und murmelt: „Ich les dich draußen auf. Hab schon ‘n Auto organisiert.“

Richard hebt den Daumen. „Topp!“ Er ignoriert die bedeutungsschwangeren Blicke der andere, schnappt sich seine Beanie, seinen Hoodie und seine Kippen und verlässt den Trailer.

-

Während er draußen eine raucht, die Hände kalt, weil so ne Nacht in Malibu im Mai doch schon ganz schön frisch ist, sich den Sternenhimmel anguckt und auf Till wartet, sieht er Jonas mit dem Making Of-Team quatschen. Tiefe Dankbarkeit steigt von der einen auf die andere Sekunde in Richard auf, weil Jonas es geschafft hat, mit seinem Videodreh diese seltsame Magie um Till und ihn zu weben. Also geht er rüber, umarmt den schwedischen Zauberer fest und verspricht ihm seine Gitarre.

-

Als Till schließlich aus dem Trailer gestapft kommt, geht Richard ihm entgegen. Till schaut ihm ins Gesicht, dann auf seine Hände, die er aneinanderreibt, weil sie arschkalt sind, dann wieder in die Augen, dann zieht er seinen grünen Armeeparka aus und hält ihn Richard hin.

Richard nimmt ihn sofort. Er zieht ihn über seinen Hoodie, spürt den Resten von Tills Körperwärme nach, die noch im Futter hängen, atmet Tills Geruch ein, der im Kragen steckt, und lächelt den Sänger an, der wortlos mit eindringlichem Blick vor ihm steht: „Let’s go.“ 

-

Till fährt, Richard sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sie sprechen nicht. Till ist notorisch schlecht darin, Smalltalk zu machen, und wahrscheinlich sowieso gerade mit anderen Dinge beschäftigt, und Richard reicht es für den Moment, einfach nur ruhig mit Till zusammen durch die Nacht zu fahren. Reden werden sie sowieso bald. Der Weg zu ihrem Hotel ist nicht weit. Richard kuschelt sich enger in den Parka, stützt seine Knie gegen das Armaturenbrett vor sich und blickt Till von der Seite an.

Dessen Gesichtszüge sind im Dunkeln des Autos nicht mehr als zu erahnen. Aber Richard kennt Tills Gesicht besser als sein eigenes. Dieses Gesicht, in dem alles ausschweifend und maßlos und melancholisch ist, von der hohen, kantigen Stirn, über die großen Augen, die schwermütig unter hervorspringenden Brauen liegen, über die gerade Nase, bis hin zu dem großen, absurd ausdrucksstarken Mund. Richard kennt dieses Gesicht und er weiß, dass Till tief in Gedanken ist. Er will ihn nicht stören, also wendet er den Blick auf die Küstenstraße, die verlassen in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen liegt, nur ab und zu erhellt von den Scheinwerfern ihres Autos.

-

Nachdem sie auf dem Parkplatz ihres japanisch anmutenden, holzverkleideten Strandhotels angekommen sind, wendet sich Richard noch im Auto Till zu und fragt sacht: „Sollen wir in meinen Bungalow gehen? Wenn Du merkst, dass es zu viel wird, kannst du dich dann einfach in deinen zurückziehen.“

Till starrt einen Moment blicklos auf seine Hände, die noch auf dem Lenkrad liegen, dann wendet er sich Richard zu, nickt und antwortet leise: „Das wär mir recht, ja.“

Richard erwidert das Nicken, steigt aus und zündet sich ne Kippe an.

Sie gehen wortlos nebeneinander auf einem Weg aus großen Natursteinplatten an der Reihe von holzverkleideten Strandbungalows entlang, bis Richard auf einen schmaleren Weg abbiegt, der zu seinem Bungalow führt. Till folgt.

Richard drückt seine Kippe aus, schließt die Eingangstür auf und macht das Licht an. Schließlich stehen Till und er sich im großzügigen Wohn-/Schlafzimmer gegenüber. Mit den Resten von Schminke im Gesicht, mit den zwanglosen Straßenklamotten, den sandigen Schuhen, mit der Beanie einerseits und den ungekämmten Haaren andererseits bilden sie einen scharfen Kontrast zu der puristischen, symmetrischen Ordnung des Raumes. Das Innere des Bungalows ist größtenteils holzverkleidet und genauso gradlinig wie der Rest des Hotels. Eine breite Fensterfront und ein großer Balkon zeigen Richtung Strand und Meer. Die Wellen sind trotz geschlossener Fenster im Zimmer zu hören, ein sanftes, gleichtönendes Rauschen im Hintergrund.

Man kann Till seine Anspannung immer noch deutlich ansehen, außerdem wirkt er verloren. Er schaut Richard einen Moment lang weiter ins Gesicht, dann wendet er den Blick Richtung Fensterfront und starrt raus aufs Meer.

Richard hasst es, Till so unglücklich und ruhelos zu sehen. Wenn er ihm doch nur erlauben würde... nein, NEIN, nichts erhoffen! Er zieht sich die Beanie vom Kopf, berührt kurz flüchtig Tills Schulter und sagt: „Setz dich doch schon mal. Mir egal, wo. Ich hol uns was zu trinken.“

Till nickt und schreitet sofort zielstrebig rüber zur Balkontür, schiebt sie zur Seite auf und tritt raus.

Richard widersteht dem Impuls, sich erstmal im Bad die Haare zu richten, stattdessen fährt er mit beiden Händen ein paar Mal ordnend durch die Strähnen, dann holt er zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem gut bestückten Kühlschrank der Minibar und stößt zu Till.

Der Balkon ist ebenfalls aus Holz, ragt direkt in den Strand hinein und ist links und rechts vor Blicken durch symmetrisch geschnittene Büsche geschützt. Er ist nur erhellt durch den halbvollen Mond und das Licht, das aus dem Zimmer fällt. Zwei Korbsessel stehen nebeneinander und blicken aufs Meer. Till sitzt in einem. Richard setzt sich in den anderen und reicht ihm ein Bier. Till nimmt es an. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick hebt er die Flasche und hält sie Richard mit einem schiefen Grinsen hin. Richard stößt mit einem Lächeln an und sagt: „Auf Jonas!“ Till nickt. Beide trinken.

Dann vergeht Zeit. Sicher fünf Minuten, vielleicht auch mehr, in denen beide nur in den nebeneinanderstehenden Korbsesseln sitzen, Bier trinken und auf das rauschende und gluckernde Meer hinausblicken.

Richard zündet sich eine Zigarette an und macht den Reißverschluss des Parkas zu. Er weiß, dass er warten muss. Er hat Till in London gefragt. _Why?_ _Warum?_ Und Till hat nicht geantwortet. Aber er vergisst nie, was Leute gesagt haben. Speziell was Richard gesagt hat. Und heute hat er sich, das weiß Richard mittlerweile ganz sicher, woher genau auch immer, dafür entschieden, ihm endlich eine Antwort zu geben. Nur braucht Till einen Moment, um sowas Intimes wirklich auszusprechen. Also muss Richard nicht nochmal fragen.

Während er wartet, blickt Richard auf die Wellen und lauscht in sich selbst rein. Eigentlich macht er das nicht so gern, weil da immer noch Sachen bei auftauchen, die er echt nicht wissen will. Aber über die Jahre hat er gelernt – gerade mit Tills Hilfe –, dass es manchmal besser ist, früh zu lauschen und das zu akzeptieren, was man hört. Erst dann kann man versuchen, damit umzugehen oder vielleicht sogar damit zu arbeiten.

Was Richard nun vernimmt, versteht er nicht. Er versteht nicht, warum er so ruhig ist. So ruhig und kaum nervös. Er sollte angespannt sein, Angst haben vor dem, was Till sagen könnte. Er sollte das Schlimmste befürchten. Aber das tut er nicht. Stattdessen ist er fast völlig gelassen. Warum?

„Weißt du“, sagt Till und schaut Richard ernst und nachdrücklich in die Augen, als der den Blick auf ihn wendet, „ich fand das Wort „Missbrauch“ lange eigenartig. Es legt nah, hab ich gedacht, dass es eine richtige Art gibt, Leute zu gebrauchen, wenn es doch die falsche Art des Missbrauchs gibt. Dabei sollte man Leute doch nie bloß gebrauchen.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck Bier, lässt aber Richards Blick nicht los, dann fährt er mit derselben klaren, deutlichen Stimme, die Augen zwar dunkel, aber vor allem konzentriert, fort: „Irgendwann bin ich nachts neben dir aufgewacht und konnte im Schein des Mondes lang nichts machen, als die blauen Flecke zu kartographieren, die ich dir vorm Schlafengehen beigebracht hatte. Und dann ist mir schließlich der Gedanke gekommen, dass es nicht ums Gebrauchen geht, sondern ums Brauchen. Und dass das Wort „Missbrauch“ deshalb existiert, weil es eine falsche Art und Weise gibt, jemanden zu brauchen. Vielleicht, hab ich schließlich gedacht, ist es das, was ich mit dir tu. Dass ich dich missbrauche.“

Alles in Richard bäumt sich auf und will widersprechen, sofort, augenblicklich, jetzt, aber er beißt sich auf die Zunge und zieht an seiner Kippe, während er Till weiter aufmerksam zuhört. Das war noch nicht alles.

Till sieht überrascht aus, weil Richard nicht den Mund aufmacht, lächelt dann aber sanft und fast dankbar eine Sekunde lang, bevor er eindringlich weiterspricht: „Wie braucht man jemanden falsch? Indem man von der Person Dinge braucht, die die Person gar nicht geben kann, weil es ihrem Wesen widerspricht. So als würde man von einem Säugling emotionalen Beistand brauchen. Aber das Beispiel ist eigentlich nicht gut, weil ein Säugling gar nicht in der Lage ist, emotionalen Beistand zu leisten. Du aber warst dazu in der Lage, mir das zu geben, was ich brauche. Aber ich glaube, das, was du geglaubt hast, mir zu geben, und das, was ich mir genommen habe, war nicht deckungsgleich, auch wenn‘s so aussah. Ich glaub, ich hab mir mehr genommen, als du eigentlich zu geben bereit gewesen wärst.“

Richard runzelt die Stirn. Er könnte versuchen, selbst drauf zu kommen, was Till meint, wünschte fast, er könnte es, weil das souveräner wäre, aber Till zu fragen, ist definitiv die sicherere Alternative. „Wie meinst du das?“

Till schaut einen Augenblick lang aufs Meer raus, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiten, seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich angestrengt zusammen, als er mit irgendetwas in seinem Inneren kämpft, dann holt er tief Luft und sieht Richard traurig an: „Ich hab versäumt, dir klarzumachen, wie krank, gestört und pervers ich eigentlich wirklich bin.“ Er lässt Richard nicht zu Wort kommen, als der jetzt impulsiv den Mund aufmacht, sondern fährt lauter fort: „Ich hab’s dir gesagt, ja, aber ich hab’s dir nicht genug erklärt. Ich hab dir Informationen verschwiegen und dich dadurch angelogen. Ich hab dir falsche Tatsachen vorgespiegelt. Das war der Missbrauch. Du hast mir all das gegeben und nie „stopp“ gesagt, aber du hast das getan, weil du von einer falschen Grundlage ausgegangen bist.“

Ein kleiner Teil von Richard findet es unglaublich arrogant von Till, anzunehmen, dass Richard ihm irgendwie auf den Leim gegangen wäre, weil er zu naiv ist. Dann aber wird ihm klar, dass das nicht Arroganz ist, sondern abgrundtiefe Furcht vor sich selbst, die Till von den dunklen Rändern seines Geistes aus anfällt. Er schluckt schwer, als ihm das klar wird. Aber er kann jetzt nicht über Tills Leid in Tränen ausbrechen. Das ist sein Till. Seine Verantwortung. Und er muss ihm dabei helfen, die geifernden Bestien zurück ins Dunkle zu treiben.

Er sieht Till fest an, der seinen Blick aus tottraurigen, gequälten Augen erwidert, und beugt sich zu ihm rüber. Er setzt zum Sprechen an, merkt, dass seine Stimme bricht, räuspert sich und versucht es dann wieder: „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich nicht weiß, wie“, er macht mit den Fingern dicke Anführungszeichen in der Luft, „“krank, gestört und pervers“ du bist?“

Till macht den Mund auf. Ein raues Schluchzen ertönt und er senkt den Blick und bricht ab, um mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht zu fahren. Er holt tief Luft, nimmt dann einen Schluck Bier und sieht Richard wieder an. Tränen stehen in seinen Augen. Seine Stimme ist gebrochen und flüsternd: „Wie könntest du mich lieben, wenn du es wüsstest?“

Richards Herz bricht und er schluchzt auf. Er wirft seine Arme um Till und zieht ihn an sich heran. Keine Gegenwehr. Tills Bierflasche rollt über den Balkonboden. „Till, ach Till“, bringt Richard zwischen wilden Tränen hervor. „Shit... Wie kannst... du nur so sensibel und klug... bei mir sein und... so gnadenlos... und hart... bei dir selbst?“

Till schlingt seine Arme um Richards Hüfte, sackt gegen ihn und weint heiser und verzweifelt und wortlos an seiner Schulter.

Richard wiegt Till mit einem Arm, umfängt dessen Hinterkopf mit der anderen Hand und presst seine Wange in Tills Haare, die seine Tränen sofort aufsaugen. „Du hast mir mal gesagt...“, stößt er mühsam durch sein Schluchzen hervor, „dass du meine Schwäche... meine Schwäche... nicht Schwäche nennst... sondern Hingabe. Und ich...“, er muss abbrechen, weil der Schmerz über Tills Selbsthass ihn einige quälende Momente lang überwältigt.

Richard wiegt Till und sich mehrere Minuten in der Dunkelheit, bevor er sich so weit beruhigt hat, dass er wieder sprechen kann. Auch Tills Tränen scheinen abgeebbt zu sein, aber er macht keine Anstalten, ihn loszulassen.

Richard zieht die Nase hoch, greift über Tills Kopf hinweg nach seiner Flasche Bier, die er auf dem Balkongeländer abgestellt hat, und nimmt einen Schluck, um den ganzen Sabber runterzuspülen. Dann stellt er die Flasche weg, streichelt Tills Hinterkopf und flüstert: „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das nennen soll, was du „krank, gestört und pervers“ nennst. Leidenschaft und Entgrenzung und Wollust vielleicht. Aber nicht nur. Sondern auch...“ Er drückt Till fester an sich, als ihm etwas klar wird, was er nie vorher formuliert hat, aber schon immer wusste. „Sondern auch Liebe. Du treibst mich dahin, wo am Ende nur noch du und ich existieren. Am Ende der Schmerzen... sind nur noch du und ich.“ Er drückt Till noch fester. „Ich weiß, wie du bist, ich nenn es nur nicht so, wie du es nennst.“

Till hebt den Kopf und schaut Richard aus geröteten Augen waidwund an, dann rutscht er von seinem Korbsessel vor ihm auf die Planken des Balkons. Richard spreizt die Beine. Till rutscht zwischen sie, so dass er direkt vor ihm kniet. Er schaut fast flehentlich zu ihm auf, dann ergreift er seine linke Hand und birgt sie in seinen. „Du hast geblutet. Ich hab dich zu fest geschlagen“, seine tiefe Stimme ist rau und verzweifelt.

Richard legt seine freie Hand an Tills Wange und streicht ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hab das Blut gesehen. Aber das war völlig okay, Till. Ich wollte es nicht anders!“, erklärt er eindringlich.

Till drückt seine Hand und schüttelt etwas manisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich hätte nicht so fest zuschlagen dürfen. Du bist meine Verantwortung...“

„Till!“, fährt Richard ihm laut dazwischen.

Till bricht ab und guckt ihn mit großen, immer noch feuchten Augen an.

„Wieso bist du auf den Balkon gegangen?“, fragt Richard ruhig und schaut Till fest in die Augen.

Till runzelt völlig verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?“

„Wieso bist du vorhin auf den Balkon gegangen?“, wiederholt Richard die Frage nochmal in demselben ruhigen Tonfall.

„Weil ich während des Gesprächs nicht drinnen sitzen wollte“, antwortet Till und man kann an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er keine Ahnung hat, auf was die Frage hinausläuft.

Richard streicht Till die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sieht ihn fest an. „Aber du hast doch gemerkt, dass mir kalt war.“ Seine Stimme ist weiter gemessen.

Till zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagt stockend: „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass es dir egal ist.“

Richard nickt, legt den Kopf schief und lächelt Till durch den ebenfalls noch nicht ganz versiegten Schleier seiner Tränen an. „Genau“, er streichelt Tills raue Wange, „du hast das gemacht, weil du gedacht hast, dass ich schon weiß, was ich will.“

Plötzliche Erkenntnis regt sich in Tills Blick. Seine Augen werden weit, seine Brauen heben sich. Er starrt Richard einen langen Moment nur an. Dann beginnt er, zaghaft zu lächeln. Schüchtern. Vorsichtig. Er senkt seine lächelnden Lippen auf Richards Hand in den seinen und wispert: „Du bist gänzlich bescheuert, dich mit mir einzulassen.“

Richard weiß jetzt, warum er so ruhig war. Er war so ruhig, weil er keine Sekunde an dem Ausgang des Gesprächs gezweifelt hat.

Er beugt sich zu Till herab und wartet, bis dieser zu ihm aufschaut. „Selber bescheuert“, flüstert er rau, als es so weit ist, und hält Tills Blick mit seinem fest, „immerhin bist du hier.“ Und sie küssen sich.


	18. Ich wart auf dich am Ende der Nacht (2011)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Verdammen und Lieben", Kapitel 3, Tills POV 3. Pers. Sg.

Richard und ich haben ne Menge Blümchensex, nachdem ich zurück zu ihm gefunden habe. Immer fick ich ihn, alles andere variiert. Alles außer dem Blümchending.

Manchmal ist er oben, aber meistens bin ich‘s. Von vorne, von hinten. Löffelchen oder Schere.

Er wird ungeduldig. Ich tu so, als würde ich’s nicht merken.

Ich nehm ihn auf dem Bett und am Boden. Am Tag oder nachts. Stundenweise oder minutenlang. Manchmal schnell, manchmal langsam.

Er ranzt mich an.

„Was soll das?“

„Was soll was?“

„Till! Du weißt, was ich meine. Warum tust du mir nicht mehr weh? Red mit mir.“

„Ich hab... noch Zweifel.“ Seine Halsbeuge riecht nach Patchouli und Cini Minis, aber er schmeckt nicht so. „Mein Kopf und mein Herz ziehen nicht an einem Strang.“

„Was sagt dein Kopf?“ Seine Finger kämmen meine Haare.

„Dass du weißt, was du willst. Was du von mir willst. Wie viel du mir geben willst.“

„Da stimme ich deinem Kopf zu.“ Fingerspitzen trudeln über meine Kopfhaut. „Und was meint dein Herz?“

„Dass ich zu weit gehen... werde. Grenzen dabei zertrampele. Deine Grenzen.“

Er flüstert gegen meine Brust: „Idiotisches Rindviehherz.“ Aber er presst seine Lippen auf die Stelle über meinem Herzen. Sein Atem kitzelt in meinem Brusthaar. „Was kann ich machen, um dir zu helfen?“

Ich denke gut darüber nach. Er wärmt seine kalten Füße an meinen warmen.

„Sag mir, wenn du mehr willst. Und sag, wenn weniger. Red mit mir währenddessen.“

Die Augen flackern, er holt tief Luft, nickt dann aber. „Okay. Aber wenn ich dabei uncoole Sachen sage, will ich im Anschluss nichts darüber hören.“

_Mein Richard._ Jagt immer noch diesem gnadenlosen Ideal absoluter Souveränität nach. Atemlos und getrieben. Aber mittlerweile kriegt man ihn häufiger dazu, eine Pause einzulegen.

Ich zeichne seine Wangenknochen mit zwei Fingern nach. „Nichts, was du sagst, während wir innig miteinander sind, ist peinlich“, raune ich gegen seinen Mund. Ich lecke über seine Unterlippe.

„Und sonst?“, murmelt er mit geschlossenen Augen. Seine Stimme ist schwer und fiebrig. Er streichelt meinen Kopf.

Ich grinse. „Ansonsten schon manchmal.“ Ich lecke über seine Oberlippe, um die Worte abzufedern. Ihn milde zu stimmen.

Er lacht atemlos und zieht an meinen Haaren.

-

Richard ist verärgert mit mir wegen meines Vorschlags. Hauptsächlich aber ist er sauer auf sich selbst, weil er ihm zugestimmt hat. Deshalb hat er sich grob auf meinen Schoß geworfen. Mir und sich selbst wehgetan. Jetzt liegt er da quer über meinen Oberschenkeln. Wirkt auf meinem Schoß auf der glänzendschwarzen Ledercouch wie ein gereizter, aber hedonistischer Kater, der trotz allem doch liebkost werden will.

Ich hab eine Cargohose an. Er ist nackt bis auf sein Hundehalsband. Sein Schwanz liegt ruhig in der Fuge zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln.

Sein Atem ist unstet. Muskeln arbeiten im Nacken und die Schulterblätter herab unter der gebräunten Haut. Der Zorn und das Ringen mit seinem Stolz spannen ihn ein und damit an.

Ich betrachte seinen nackten, vollendet gewölbten Arsch.

Ich bin nicht ohne Sorge, aber ruhiger als erwartet. Sein Gewicht auf meinem Schoß erdet mich. Seine nackte Haut und die Vorstellung, ihm gleich wehzutun, erregen mich. Seine Wut verlangt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Heut will ich nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit aufgebracht ist. Ich will, dass er genießt und sich auf mich einlässt. Ich lege meine Hand in seinen Nacken und kraule am Halsband vorbei.

Er entspannt sich ein bisschen.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Er dreht seinen Kopf und schaut mich fest an. „Und ich liebe dich.“ Die Ernsthaftigkeit lässt seine blauen Augen glänzen. Dann atmet er tief ein.

„Ich will mehr“, wirft er mir heiser entgegen, das Kinn vorgestreckt.

Etwas Heißkaltes packt meine Eingeweide und meinen Schwanz. Ich seufze auf. Ich greife links das Halsband, aber ziehe nicht, und hole rechts aus. Ich lasse meine Hand fest auf seine rechte Pobacke niedergehen. Klatsch!

Er zuckt nicht. Aber Gänsehaut. Er holt wieder Luft, funkelt mich an. „Mehr.“

Ich schlage wieder. Klatsch!

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Liebes“, raune ich dann sanft, bevor er trotzig mehr fordern kann. Ich schaue ihm fest in die Augen und streichele über die Wölbung seines Hinterns, während ich meine Fingerspitzen sacht unter das Halsband gleiten lasse. 

Die letzte Anspannung in seinen Schultern verrinnt. Er lächelt winzig und nickt.

Ich erwidere sein Lächeln, beuge mich vor und drücke einen Kuss in die Mulde über seinem Hintern.

Er zieht ein Sofakissen zu sich heran, verschränkt die Arme darunter, bettet seinen Kopf darauf und schließt die Augen. Er atmet einen Moment ruhig ein und aus. „Fünf mehr“, fordert er dann leise.

Links, rechts. Links, rechts. Links. Klatschklatschklatschklatschklatsch!

„Wieder fünf“, murmelt er mit geschlossenen Augen, „und fester.“ Sein Körper über meinem Schoß ist jetzt völlig entspannt.

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal.“

Links, rechts. Links, rechts. Links. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal.“

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal...“

Links, rechts. Links, rechts. Links. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch!

„Nochmal...“

Rechts, links. Rechts, links. Rechts. Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! KLAtsch! Klatsch!

Beim vorletzten Schlag zuckt er zusammen und atmet in einem Stoß stöhnend aus.

Meine Handfläche kribbelt.

Sein Hintern ist errötet. Ich kann drei meiner Finger erkennen.

Richard treibt seit dem 20. Schlag. Sein Gesicht ist ganz entspannt, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er gibt gedankenlose, kleine, raue Geräusche von sich. Er windet sich auf meinem Schoß so, dass sein halbvoller Schwanz gegen meine Oberschenkel reibt. Das würde er sich selbst niemals zugestehen, wenn er bei vollem Bewusstsein wäre.

Mein Schwanz ist hart und ich bin in Aufruhr, aber ich kann mich noch nicht gehen lassen. Ich muss immer noch aufpassen. Da er gerade nicht mit mir sprechen kann, setze ich nichts fort. Stattdessen halte ich ihn und mich an seinem Halsband und kratze mit sanften Fingernägeln langsam seinen nackten Rücken herab. Von den Schultern bis zum Steißbein und wieder hinauf.

Er räkelt sich einen weiteren Moment lang unbefangen auf mir, dann blinzelt er und schaut aus den Augenwinkeln in mein Gesicht. Blinzelt nochmal, atmet mehrmals tief ein und aus, schüttelt den Kopf gegen den Nebel. Seine angestrengten Bemühungen, sich in einen halbwegs zusammenhängenden Zustand zu zwingen, so dass er beurteilen kann, wie es mir geht, reißen mich für den Augenblick hin.

Ziehe ihn am Halsband hastig an mich ran.

Er versucht sofort, mir entgegenzukommen, aber seine Muskeln sind im Moment unwillig.

Presse ihn mit dem anderen Arm an meine Brust.

Er hält sich keuchend an meinen Schultern fest.

Strecke ihm fordernd Mund und Zunge entgegen.

Er kauert schief über mir, sein Knie bohrt sich in meinen Bauch, sein Schienbein presst gegen meinen Schwanz, sein anderes Bein ist schräg angewinkelt. Ihm ist’s egal. Er leckt mit einem hemmungslosen Stöhnen über meine Zunge und versiegelt dann unsere Lippen.

Lasse ihn meinen Mund plündern. Nehme Zoll, indem sich meine Hand in seinen Arsch verkrallt. Die Schläge haben Hitze zurückgelassen und zarte Riffel.

Er keucht in meinen Mund, dann löst er rau stöhnend seine Lippen von meinen und presst seine Stirn gegen mein Schlüsselbein.

Kralle fester. Nehme die andere Hand auch hinzu.

Sein Körper schiebt sich gegen meinen, er keucht wieder, diesmal wild gegen meine Schulter, und stößt: „Weniger“, hervor.

Ich lockere meinen Griff und drehe meinen Kopf, um seine Schläfe zu küssen. _Mein Richard._

Er entspannt sich an meiner Brust.

Ich streichele seinen Hintern, während ich meinen Kopf neige und seine Halsbeuge küsse. Da, wo der Trapezmuskel kraftvoll hervortritt, sein starker Hals in seine Schultern übergeht, ist meine Lieblingsstelle. Sie erinnert mich an früher. Ich knabbere und sauge.

Er seufzt wohlig, setzt sich bequemer auf meinem Schoß zurecht und schmiegt sich an mich.

Ich schau auf keine Uhr und huldige seiner Halsbeuge. Patchouli und Cini Minis. Ab und an tippen meine Finger gegen seine Pobacken.

Er nimmt einfach und ruht sich aus. Seine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen, die Seite seines Halses dargeboten, sein Wange an meiner Schulter, ab und an träge blinzelnd.

Irgendwann kommt wieder Leben in ihn. Ich weiß nicht sicher, an was er denkt, aber ich nehm an, dass es was Schönes ist, weil sein Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel zuckt, bevor er leise aufstöhnt. Er richtet sich auf und blickt mich wacher aus blauen Augen an, in deren Tiefe jetzt etwas Abgründiges gärt.

Ich erwidere seinen Blick.

Er holt tief Luft und befeuchtet seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze, dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn, sein Blick wird noch dunkler, intensiver und er rückt sein Gesicht an meins ran. „Gib mir mehr“, er presst seinen Oberschenkel schmerzhaft gegen meinen Schwanz, flüstert eindringlich gegen meine Lippen, „ich will die Gerte.“

Ich hör ein Knurren in meinem Ausatmen, nicke knapp. Worte... sind im Moment schwierig. Dann packe ich ihn hinten am Halsband und ziehe ihn vom Sofa runter zwischen meine Beine.

_Mein Richard._ setzt sich nicht zur Wehr, obwohl seiner Kehle ein ersticktes Geräusch entsteigt, als ich am Halsband ziehe. Keine Hand hebt sich zu meinen Fingern, um sie zu lösen. Stattdessen folgt er meiner Bewegung und kommt unelegant unten auf dem Boden auf. Dort kniend schaut er mit brennendem Blick wüst zu mir auf, geöffnete Lippen, steifer Schwanz. Er wartet atemlos.

Ich fange an, ihn anzuordnen, aber er weiß, was ich will, und positioniert sich selbst. Auf allen Vieren, Hände und Knie gleichweit auseinander, angespannte Gliedmaßen, leichtes Hohlkreuz. So wie beim letzten Mal. Sein Hintern sieht aber wieder besser aus, weil er gebräunt ist und Spuren meiner Hand trägt.

Die Gerte ist nicht weit. Ich zieh sie heran und richte mich im Sitzen auf. Ich schaudere.

Sein lodernden Augen suchen wieder meine, er atmet leise stöhnend durch geöffnete Lippen aus, tief wieder ein, rollt seine Schultern und fleht dann, während sein Blick inständig wird: „Gib mir mehr.“

Ich ächze und hole aus. Er sieht mich weiter an, ich ihn. Und weil er fleht und schon warm ist, schlag ich fest zu. Quer über seinen Hintern. Er zuckt heftig zusammen. Stößt dann erst wüst, schmerzerfüllt stöhnend den Atem aus. Unterbricht den Blick, weil er die Augenlider zusammenpresst. Lässt den Kopf hängen.

Ich warte, atme tief und schwer ein und aus, beobachte, wie auf seinem Arsch unter der stillen Gerte langsam ein roter Strieme erblüht.

Er dreht den hängenden Kopf, so dass er mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen angucken kann, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, und keucht: „Gib mir sechs.“

Die Hitze in meiner Magengrube windet sich wie ein wildes Tier. Mein Schwanz ist so steif, dass es wehtut.

Nicke. Knurre. Hole wieder aus.

Er schafft es, mir während aller sechs Schläge in die Augen zu gucken, leidend, die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen. Er keucht laut und qualvoll nach jedem Schlag auf. Presst seine Handballen gegen den Boden. Zieht die breiten Schultern hoch. Hebt trotzig gegen den Schmerz den Hintern. Irgendwann schreit er und stöhnt mir doch wieder und wieder „Ja“ entgegen.

Er schenkt mir die ganze Bandbreite seiner Schmerzen, bringt mit jede Nuance dar. Er überlässt mir seinen Körper und seinen Geist mit dazu.

Meine Tränen fangen an zu laufen.

Seine auch. 

„Ich will sieben.“

Geb ihm sieben. Zerschnittene Luft. Gerte trifft laut auf sein Fleisch. Zuckender Körper. Angespannte Muskeln. Schluchzen. Stöhnen. Schreien.

Sein Kopf hängt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, seine Arme und Oberschenkel zittern. Sein Rücken glänzt vor Schweiß, Tränen tropfen von seinem Gesicht auf den Boden. Sein Atem geht schwer und keuchend. Seine Pobacken sind so rot, dass man die einzelnen Striemen nicht voneinander unterscheiden kann, und auf den höchsten Stellen, da wo die Gerte häufiger niedergekommen ist, sind große, dunkelrote Flecken.

Werd „stopp“ sagen, wenn er’s nicht tut. Werd...

„Stopp“, sagt er heiser mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich, Richard.“ Ich lege die Gerte weg und strecke meine Arme nach ihm aus.

Er zieht die Nase hoch, wischt sich mit einem Handrücken durch Gesicht, dann hebt er den Kopf und schaut mich aus tränennassen Augen an, in denen im Hintergrund glasig der Schmerz steht. „Und ich liebe dich, Till.“ Er lächelt versunken, ergreift meine Hände und klettert mit meiner Hilfe auf meinen Schoß.

Ich wickel eine Decke um ihn und mich und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Ich will ihn ganz an mir.

Er will ganz an mich und legt seine Arme um meine Schultern und seinen Kopf an meinen Hals.

Wir sitzen einen Moment schweigend da, unsere Körper aneinandergepresst, unser Atem vermengt, unsere Augen geschlossen, unsere Schwänze steif. Irgendwann finden sich auch unsere Schöße und wir nehmen einen Platz ein.

Er und ich. Ich und er. Wir.


End file.
